Waiting for Me
by Countdraculoh
Summary: Their bond could withstand anything. Time, space, kami's, demons, and specters included. It didn't matter. He would watch it all burn for her. They were tied together by the red string of fate, nothing could keep them apart. Every turn, every path, everything always led them back to each other. InuKag, non-canon, rated M for lemons, swearing, and sensitive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The half-demon stood with his feet firmly planted on a particularly long and sturdy branch, about fifty feet above the ground, feeling its rough wood beneath the calloused soles of his claw-tipped feet. Looking down, it seemed that the whole valley was laid out before him. The mountains that shaped the landscape seemed small, the sprawling forests even smaller, and the tiny specks that he could make out to be villages infinitesimal. His position in the top of one of the tallest trees, hovering near the straight drop of a cliff gave him an incredible vantage point. From here, he could see anything. Everything on this side of the land was his to gaze upon. If Naraku or even some lesser demon was approaching, he would immediately know.

The wind picked up suddenly, lifting his long silver hair up behind him to ripple through the air like a river of pure moonlight. With it, the breeze carried a very particular scent that had his brow furrowed and mouth twisted to the side in his usual scowl.

It was a scent that he knew well, a scent that he usually did his best to ignore. Slightly smoky, deliciously sweet, and tinged with cherry blossom, it was Kagome.

Why she would stray so far from Kaede's village just to speak with him, he could only guess. Something to do with his obvious avoidance of her, probably. Just the thought of seeing her right now made his stomach sink in dread.

He had come out this way to think, after having caught sight of Kikyo's soul catchers far off in the distance and had admittedly lost track of the time. Still, he usually liked to be left alone these days. Especially by her. It was just... easier that way. Safer.

She finally came into view, her long dark hair billowing behind her, backlit by the setting sun. She rose her hand in a wave, and if she hadn't been wearing her classic modern outfit, he could've sworn it was Kikyo smiling and waving at him, just like the old days. His heart pinched painfully in his chest, gripped by emotions that he just didn't want to feel. He wished that she hadn't come at all.

He'd been thinking of Kikyo this whole time. Ever since that old witch had resurrected her, the priestess had never been far from his mind. Just knowing that she was alive again, wandering this earth in pain and loneliness brought him great shame. He owed so much to her. He knew he could never forget her, and that's what made things with Kagome so much harder.

They had... something. That was undeniable. But he had a duty to the woman that had first claimed his heart, even if it was just a fragment of her soul sustained by dark magic. He couldn't help but love her still.

He had lost himself in his thoughts again, but by the time Kagome reached him he had dropped from the high branch he'd been perched on, his golden eyes trained firmly on her, a hard look reflected in them.

"Whatcha doing all the way out here, Inuyasha?" She said lightly, but by the look on her face she already knew exactly what he had been thinking about. He couldn't help but see Kikyo every time he looked at her and she seemed to always know who was really on his mind.

"Jeez can't a guy get some alone time once in a while? I don't need you following me around like a lost puppy all the time, got it? Why don't you mind your own business and just leave me alone already!" He growled, ears twitching in annoyance.

As soon as the harsh words passed his lips, he immediately wished he could take them back and start over. But it was too late. Whatever light was left in her expression vanished, quickly replaced by such sadness and hurt it was almost too much for him to bear. He couldn't help but look away, casting his eyes far from the girl who confused him in so many ways. His heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest.

He didn't know what to say now. He really was useless in situations like this.

Before he could even commit another blunder, she spoke, surprising him so much that he couldn't help but train his eyes on her again.

"I'm sorry Inuysasha, forgive me." Her voice shook, and somehow, he just knew that she was holding back her tears. He didn't know if it was for his sake, or if she just wanted to seem strong, either way he was grateful, but also ashamed at having made her this way.

She gave him a watery smile, her eyes shining, and turned to go. He wanted to stop her, to tell her that he was sorry, but the words stuck in his throat.

He knew he had taken it too far with her, but some dark part of him thought that maybe it was for the best. He couldn't be anyone's, not after Kikyo. Or at least, that was what he told himself. But he couldn't ignore the feeling that compelled him to protect Kagome, even though he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was.

She stopped only for a moment, her figure illuminated again by the brilliance of the sun, illustrious hair fanning out behind her as she turned to whisper, "I'm going home in the morning, I just wanted you to know." Knowing that with his demon ears he would hear it. And with that she was gone, she didn't look back again.

Inuyasha watched her go, feeling emptier and emptier the farther away she got.

By the time she'd made it back to the village dusk had fallen and her tears had dried. She wished more than anything that she'd never bothered to go see him in the first place. All he did was disappoint her at every turn. Every time she would think they were starting to get somewhere, he went and said something that just cut her to the bone. Kagome was starting to wonder if she meant anything to him at all.

Taking pause outside of Kaede's sturdy little home, she did her best to shake off the lingering feelings of inadequacy Inuyasha had left her with, mustering up a smile for her friends on the other side of the curtain.

With a deep breath she pushed the fabric aside, stepping through the doorway. Familiar faces turned to greet her, all three of her very best friends huddled around the fire pit in the center of the one room home, eagerly staring at a pot of what smelled like the most delicious stew as it bubbled away merrily. "Kagome!" Shippo cried, barreling into her for a hug, as he always did whenever they'd been apart. "Did you find Inuysasha?"

"Oh, I found him all right." She sighed, squeezing him tightly against her chest before putting the little tyke down and moving to sit by Sango and the rest.

"Uh oh, what'd he do now?" The dark-haired demon slayer asked, sipping a cup of tea, the steam curling delicately through the air. Kagome looked down at her shoes as she was overcome by a wave of unwelcome emotions all over again.

"He's just so mean to me, all the time Sango. I went all the way out there to tell him that I was leaving and he just about bit my head off! I shouldn't have even bothered... he doesn't see me. He just sees a version of her that he doesn't like." Her soft voice cracked at the end, hardly a whisper, as her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She was embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. These feelings had been building up for so long, and it just kept getting worse every day that she was here in the past.

Kagome was tired. She needed a break.

She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her in for a hug, holding her close as she wept silently. "I'll never be good enough for him, will I?" Kagome said brokenly, a crystalline tear sliding down her cheek.

Sango patted her back and did her best to soothe the crying girl but said nothing. She just didn't have the answer to that.

It was Miroku that spoke up, "Don't cry Kagome, you're a truly enchanting woman, any man would be blessed to have you. And a man that does not see your worth truly does not deserve you." The monk sipped his tea, looking very thoughtful and wise all the sudden.

Both Kagome and Sango were left speechless by his touching words, and she was surprised to find that she did feel a little better. "Thanks, Miroku, I needed that." She said, eyes shining. He gave her a crooked smile, one that said he was there for her. she really did have great friends, ones that would stand by her through anything.

Just then Kaede came shambling through the doorway, carrying a load of firewood, her one sharp eye picking up on the glistening tear tracks on Kagome's cheeks before she could brush them away. "What'd I miss?" She dropped the wood next to the fireplace, giving the stew a good stir while she was at it.

Kagome smiled at the old woman bashfully, knowing that the perceptive priestess more than likely already knew that she and the Hanyo had yet another fight. "Nothing much, just the usual." She shrugged in what she'd hoped was a cavalier sort of way.

Kaede nodded understandingly, giving Kagome a sympathetic pat on the back. "He'll come to his senses one day, child." The old woman said knowingly, her one good eye trained on the young girl who looked so much like her late sister.

I sure hope you're right Kaede, Kagome thought wistfully.

Later that night, with her belly full and heart heavy, she laid awake long after the others had fallen asleep. Her busy mind refused to let her rest. Instead, turning over the encounter with Inuyasha over and over again, his words on repeat. The moon shone in from the small window the hut had, basking her in its pure white light. Sadly, it also made her think of the hanyo, with its glistening silver beauty. Untouchable and far away.

She wondered where the silver-haired demon was right now if he was thinking about her too. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Of course, he wasn't, he was probably thinking about Kikyo.

After a while longer of lying there staring at the ceiling, she knew there was no chance she was gonna be able to fall asleep that night, so she decided to go for a walk to clear her head a little. Surely, the cool night air would do her some good.

Just in case she should meet danger; she slung her bow and quiver over her should and set off down the path that led out of the village and into the dark woods.

She had no idea of her destination, but she felt safe enough in this part of their world. But she also knew that anything could happen, so she made sure to keep her bow firmly in her grasp as she strolled the bumpy path. She kicked rocks as she went, muttering about stupid dogs and her own foolishness.

After everything, that was the final straw. She couldn't take any more rejection. She'd given up so much to be here, with him. She'd even promised to always stay by his side. She was rethinking that now.

Whatever they'd had between them, it was over. Kikyo could have the abrasive half demon, or that's what she tried to tell herself at least.

Before she knew it, she'd made it deep into the forest, the path she had been following had become overgrown with the roots of ancient, twisted trees. Her legs seemed to know where they were going, though she'd never gotten this far on her own before. She kept picking her way through the underbrush for some time, eventually stumbling upon a wide clearing, framed in huge boulders reaching up into the sparkling night sky, shining like silver guardians in the water of the gentle lake they rose out of. She came closer, noticing a small waterfall babbling away between the cracks of the great rocks. It all seemed to beautiful to be real.

With a sigh she daintily sat at the water's edge, soft grass and wildflowers making a nice cushion. She loved so many things about this world, sometimes it felt like a dream. She would never get to do things like this in her own time. There was no way she could just go back to her old life again after all of this was over, of that she was sure.

Her thoughts wandered as she gazed at the shining stars in the calm stillness of the mirrored lake. She delicately twirled her fingers in the surface of the cool water, small ripples forming. She could see schools of pearlescent white fish moving dreamily in their own world, the light of the moon casting them in an ethereal glow. Transfixed, Kagome watched the fish for what felt like years, caught up in their mysterious beauty.

Suddenly a low-pitched howl pierced the stillness of the night, echoing through the small clearing. Chills erupted down her spine, every sense rising as Kagome was instantly on high alert. An arrow already lodged firmly between her fingers, ready to fly into the night. She stood, looking around for the source of the noise. Her eyes scanned the dark trees, and her ears strained to hear the slightest of sounds, but all was still and quiet again.

"Well, Kagome, what are you doing this deep in the forest this time of night?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as a rough voice that reminded her of the warm crackling of a campfire, one that she instantly recognized seemed to appear out of nowhere. She could feel his breath ghost over the shell of her ear, sending shivers straight down her spine.

"Koga!" She cried in surprise, spinning around to face him, and dropping her bow in the process. She wasn't expecting him to be so close, his face was a scant five inches away from her own. Heat rose in her cheeks as she quickly tried to put some space between them, but her foot caught a rock and she went tumbling backward. She cried out, bracing herself for the landing that never came as a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around her and set her back on her feet.

At the moment, Kagome's arms had come up to wrap around his neck, and his arms remained firmly circling her waist, holding her there. "K-Koga?" She stuttered uncertainly, not quite sure if she really wanted him to let her go or not. If she was being honest... it was nice to be wanted by someone for a change, to be touched... And the way he was looking at her filled her up with butterflies. She felt so small wrapped in his embrace.

"You look so beautiful, Kagome. The light of a thousand stars is reflected in your eyes. I could stay like this forever." His voice was deep, and her blush intensified. Her hands loosed from around his neck, moving down to his chest, putting a little space between them. "I could smell you a mile away, I would know your scent anywhere." He took a deep breath, sighing with pleasure as he exhaled. "Ah, cherry blossom."

"Koga, I- "

"Shh. I know just what you're gonna say. Let me just hold you a little while longer, Kagome. I missed you." His arms tightened around her, bringing her body fully against him until she could feel every hard muscle of his chest, separated only by the thin fabric of her school uniform. A part of her wanted to protest, but it felt so good to be held. And though she hardly wanted to admit to herself, she and the wolf demon had chemistry. He was handsome, warm and more than anything she knew that he wanted her there, in his arms. Unlike a certain half-demon who she was trying very hard to expel from her mind.

"I -I missed you too, Koga," Kagome said quietly, almost a whisper, but she knew with his demon ears he heard her clearly. It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. But at that moment, she didn't care, she liked the feeling of his hands on her. And with her eyes closed, she could almost pretend it was the golden-eyed Hanyo holding her instead.

She immediately felt guilty, knowing that poor Koga was hanging on her every word. But she ignored that feeling, ignored how wrong it was that they were together like this because Inuyasha didn't want her anyway. At least this wolf was genuine and didn't make her cry.

His arms loosened suddenly, pulling back so he could look her in the eye. Icy blue met warm brown as he looked upon her, his eyes holding something unreadable. "I want to kiss you, Kagome. If you would only say yes..." Koga spoke softly, his large clawed hand coming up to gently cradle her face.

A bevy of emotions assaulted her all at once. This man was saying all the things that she had longed to hear but from another. She wanted to cry but she held back her tears and parted her lips. She hesitated, her heart seeming to stop dead in her chest as she forced the words out. "Y-yes, Koga, kiss me."

Help me forget about him... if only for a little while...

She hardly had time to finish her sentence before he had claimed her mouth with his own. His lips were warm, his kiss gentle, testing. Not the ferocious passion she would expect from a wolf demon. But it was sweet, and as her hands found purchase on the broad expanse of his tanned shoulders, he pulled her even closer, crushing their bodies together in a way that made her heart flutter in her chest.

It couldn't have lasted but a scant thirty seconds. His lips were gone, and they were both breathing a little heavy. She wanted to feel some undeniable passion, wanted to feel like she was burning up from the inside out with blue fire like she'd felt every time her and the Hanyo had come close... but she didn't. It was slightly exciting, but that's all it was. She could feel her stomach sinking quick and she knew that this had been a mistake. A big one. Now he would only pursue her even harder.

He still held her fast, and her eyes slowly opened, peeking over the wolf's shoulder only to catch a pair of shining golden eyes staring back at her from the darkness of the trees.

She jerked away from Koga's embrace, stifling a scream as it fought to rise up out of her throat, but they were already gone.

She knew those shining gold eyes, she would never be able to erase their unique molten amber color from her mind. InuYasha.

She could've sworn her stomach dropped down to her feet at that moment. She wanted to run after him, even though she knew that even thinking that was stupid. More than anything though she wanted to scream and cry this feeling couldn't be happening right now.

Her distress must've shown on her face because when her eyes came back into focus Kōga was staring at her intently, his eyes reflecting his concern. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He scanned the clearing but saw nothing. He focused on her face again and she found herself floundering. She could feel all the color drain out of her face in an instant. Should she tell him that Inuyasha had seen the whole thing?

No, she decided, definitely not. Knowing Koga, he'd run after the Hanyo just to gloat.

"I-uh... I just... I thought I saw something, is all. But I'm probably just being paranoid." She chuckled nervously, she just hoped it sounded convincing enough. His blue eyes searched her face for a moment, and she all but held her breath. But then he nodded and took a step back from her, still holding her hand. It looked so small to her, wrapped up in his large, tanned fingers.

Another howl, sounding far off in the distance pierced the calmness of the night, and Koga's ears perked up at the sound. Kagome wasn't prepared for how loud his responding howl was going to be. It seemingly ripped out from his chest, deep and gravely in its way. It left her ears ringing.

"Sorry about that." The wolf demon said with a bashful grin, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck self-consciously.

"no, it's okay." She smiled up at him reassuringly, glad to have the focus taken off her for even a moment. "It was kinda cool."

"I do have to go though." He said regretfully, holding his hand to her chest as if to feel the heartbeat there. Meanwhile, her own heart pummeled mercilessly against her ribs, threatening to burst from her chest. "Do you need me to walk you back to the village?" His eyes were so warm and the obvious happiness that glowed there made her look away quickly, the guilt gnawing at her already.

She quickly shook her head, "n-no I'll be fine." She managed to give him a smile, barely able to stutter out her response.

"Okay." He nodded, "I'll see you soon."

He pressed a soft kiss to her palm, and with a wink and a crooked smile he ran off into the night.

She was alone again, and everything she had been holding in spilled out of her in the form of a big, messy, cry. The schoolgirl collapsed onto the grass, drawing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face. She wanted to die of embarrassment. Inuyasha had seen them... kissing! Who knows how long he'd been standing there, watching Koga claim her very first kiss. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

There was another emotion there, sitting heavy in the pit of her stomach. Was it... shame, twisting up her guts into knots, making her want to hide forever? She hardly wanted to admit to herself, something she would never be able to say out loud. In her heart of hearts, she had wanted so badly for Inuyasha to be the one to kiss her for the first time, to be the one to take that from her. The had kissed, once when she was trying to stop him from turning into a full demon. But that was different. It was one-sided and was over so quick that it had barely even felt real.

But she had let Koga do it instead. No, practically begged him to. And the man who truly ruled her heart had seen it all. She would never be able to look him in the eyes again.

Kagome sat there for a while longer, feeling very sorry for herself, before finally pulling herself to her feet and trudging dejectedly back the way she came. She took her time getting back to the village, hoping with everything she had that Inuyasha wouldn't be there. She couldn't bear to face him right now. All she wanted to do was to crawl back into her futon and pass out.

Back in the village, she paused outside of Kaede's home, her chest feeling tight with anxiety at the thought of seeing the Hanyo again. She wouldn't dare face him after everything... she sent a silent prayer to whatever Kami was listening and gathered up her courage.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the curtain, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that Inuyasha was not there. It felt like a small weight had been lifted off her and she could breathe somewhat easily again. She quietly laid her bow and quiver down beside her and crawled underneath the thin blanket, curling up and doing her best to get comfortable on the hard surface. Blessedly, she fell quickly into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

When she opened her eyes again it was Sango's face that came into view, calling her name softly to rouse her. Kagome sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and giving a big yawn. "What time is it?" She muttered, noticing that the two of them were the only ones awake, and from the little window she could tell that it was early morning by the way the light hit.

"A little after dawn." The demon slayer replied, chuckling at Kagome's grumpy morning attitude. "I was hoping you'd help me prepare breakfast before you went home."

Kagome huffed and puffed a little, longing to go back to sleep for just a little while. But if Sango had woken her then there was definitely a reason, so quietly as to not wake the others, they set about making the breakfast porridge.

"So," Sango started casually, stirring up the ingredients in the iron pot. "where did you go last night?"

Kagome froze up, turning to Sango in disbelief. She momentarily toyed with the idea of trying to make something up, but she knew that it was no use. Sango was her best friend, if she could trust anyone, she knew it would be her. Plus, the demon slayer was basically a human lie detector test, she could smell a ruse from a mile away. So, she spilled it all to the slayer, the kiss, Inuyasha, everything.

When she finished her story, she expected Sango to chastise her, at least a little. But instead, she just shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "Well, serves him right! Maybe now he'll learn to appreciate you a little more, Kagome."

"I'm scared he won't want anything to do with me at all!" She cried in despair; she could feel her chest tighten as she was gripped by her own anxieties.

Sango sighed, giving her friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "He might be mad for a while, but he'll get over it. How many times did you catch him doing the same thing, but with Kikyo? A taste of his own medicine would do him some good." Kagome knew that everything Sango was saying made sense. Maybe he really was feeling exactly what she had felt all those times she'd seen him wrapped up in Kikyo's cold embrace. The thought cheered her a little.

"You're probably right. Maybe when I come back, this whole thing will just blow over. I should just forget all about him anyway." She said with a heavy sigh, toying with a piece of her dark hair.

Sango said nothing, just giving her hand a good squeeze instead. Kagome could sense that she wanted to say more but just then Mirokou sat up from his spot on the floor, bringing his arms up over his head as he yawned widely. "Good morning ladies, what'd I miss?"

Sango just shook her head at the monk and turned back to the pot of porridge which was now steaming hot and thickened nicely. "Fine," he said, slightly miffed, "keep your secrets!" The girls shared a look and a giggle and clammed up again, causing the monk to wonder just what they'd been up to while he was asleep.

Soon enough, it was time for Kagome to go home, and Inuyasha was still nowhere in sight. She was slightly disappointed that he really hadn't come to see her off, even though she kind of expected it after last night. She tried not to let her true feelings shine through as she walked with her friends back to the Bone Eater's well, putting on a bright and cheerful demeanor for them all.

"So, Kagome, when are you planning on returning to us?" Mirouku asked conversationally, falling into place beside her as they made their way.

"I should be back in two days; I have a big test coming up that I need to study for." She just hoped that by the time she came back everything between her and Inuyasha would have had time to settle down again, and they could at least remain civil with each other while they continued their hunt for the shards. She hoped so, at least.

With a wave goodbye to her friends and a hug from Shippo, she jumped back down the well and back into her own time. Engulfed in blue light, she could feel her body floating through the very fabric of space and time, finally landing on the hard dirt of the other side.

She hauled herself out and opened the shrine doors and out into the bright light of a beautiful afternoon in modern day Japan. She took a deep breath in, basking in the sights and smells of her home after being gone nearly a week. It felt good to be back in her real life, away from all the stress of the world on the other side of the well.

"Hey everybody, I'm back!" She called excitedly. Walking into her home she was greeted first by her mother, giving her a kiss on her cheek and telling her how much they'd all missed her. She looked like she always did, happy and smiling, giving off an aura of calmness and comfort that only a mother could. Sota, her younger brother came running to catch her in a tight hug, coming down the stairs at about a hundred miles an hour to tackle her. "Missed you too, kid." She chuckles, mussing up his hair affectionately. "Where's Grandpa?" She asked, looking around.

"Upstairs taking a nap. Why don't you go get some rest as well? I'm sure you're tired after your trip. I'll come to get you when dinner's ready." Her mother answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before going back to whatever she was doing. Kagome decided to take her advice, going straight to her en-suite bathroom, drawing herself a nice, hot bath.

She stripped off her muddy clothes, adding them to the hamper to be washed later. In her full-length mirror, she paused to inspect her body. She looked... different. More womanly. Something about her hips seemed fuller, curved in a way she hadn't been just a few months ago. Not to mention she'd grown a cup size up top. Hot damn! Had she always been this sexy? Inuyasha really was an idiot!

She delicately stepped into the steaming water, letting out a sigh of relief as she sank into its warmth. This had to be heaven because she was certain that nothing had felt this good in her entire life. She took her time, taking care to shave her legs and scrub absolutely every inch of her body until she was lobster red.

After drying off and wrapping her hair up in a towel she changed into some comfy clothes and crawled straight into her plush bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next two days were a blur. School was confusing. She was completely lost in all her classes from missing so many days, and she almost felt out of place here too. Hojo made a point to track her down and give her another "gift" from his family's pharmacy, this time it was a brace for her "arthritis" in her wrist, and it was all she could do to awkwardly thank him and run off again. Her friends lectured her about her love life, like usual. She tried to study, but she felt like she just couldn't focus on this stuff anymore. Her mind drifted elsewhere as she stared at the problems on the page. She couldn't help but think about her friends on the other side of the well. What were they doing right now? She wondered. She just hoped she didn't miss anything interesting, and that all of them were safe.

She ate a lot and slept as much as she could, spending some time with her family while she had the time too. She didn't realize how much she'd missed them all. It was nice being home, but she had to admit she was more than ready to get back to the hunt. It was only two days, but the whole time she was itching to get out of that school desk and into the fresh air.

When the final bell rang on the second day, Kagome all but jumped from her seat and made a beeline for the doors. Barely pausing to throw a goodbye and a smile to her friends before practically running out of the school. She felt so carefree at that moment. The sun was out and shining, the birds were singing a fine tune and a fresh breeze was in the air, and all was right in her world.

She'd taken the test; the grades wouldn't be in until Monday, but she already knew she hadn't done well. She hadn't known hardly a single thing on that test. Usually, she would be downright upset about bombing something like that, but right now, she honestly didn't care. Nothing mattered but getting back to the other side.

She ran all the way home, by the time she'd finally gotten there she was out of breath but still smiling. She took a quick shower, then picked out an outfit she thought would fare well in the feudal era, deciding to forego her usual attire for something more casual, since it was the weekend after all. Dressed in a pale pink sundress, her sneakers, and her worn-in jean jacket she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen to pack some supplies. She stuffed her yellow backpack with ramen and snacks, but also took the first aid kit and pushed it down on top of her spare outfits and toothbrush. By the time she'd finished her pack was nearly bursting. She made sure to carefully slip the glass jar containing the precious jewel shards into one of the pockets before aligning it over her shoulder.

She called a hasty goodbye to her family, rushing out the door. She walked her bike up the steps of the shrine, heaving it over the lip of the well along with herself. Immediately she was shrouded in bright blue light, floating through the portal, landing safely on the other side.

**A/N: Thanks for reading & please don't be afraid to leave a review. I'll be updating every Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

2 days ago

He had been sitting in the same spot Kagome had left him for hours, unmoving and almost completely still with his legs crossed, arms stuffed into the sleeves of his haori. By the time he finally felt like getting up it was well past dark. He sensed something in the woods, something familiar.

So, he decided to follow it, purely out of boredom. The dank wolf stink hit his nostrils like a brick wall, but it was the other scent that was mingled with the wolf's that really sent him reeling. Cherry blossom.

Before he could even consciously acknowledge it, he was bounding silently between the trees, following the trail of scents. He came upon a wide clearing, taking care to hide among the tree line before looking out properly across the meadow.

What he saw had his blood absolutely boiling. It was Koga, the stinking wolf demon, holding Kagome way to close for comfort. From his position, he could just barely see her eyes over the stupid demon's shoulders and could tell that her hands were keeping them apart. His sharp from ears could easily pick up what they were saying, his heart jumping out of his chest when Kagome's voice, all breathy and warm said, "Y-yes, Koga, kiss me." Before Koga smashed his lips against hers.

He felt his own eyes go wide in disbelief at the scene that was unfolding before him. His world erupted in fire, his chest tight and stinging as the sinking feeling in his stomach intensified.

InuYasha wanted to break the demon's neck, wanted to pummel him into jelly for touching her.

But she had asked him to...a part of him felt betrayed by her but he knew that wasn't fair of him. He wasn't a saint either. But it still hurt, watching her kiss someone who was _definitely_ not him. But he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the scene.

The two of them were held flush together by the wolf's arms, trapping the girl against his body. InuYasha's fists clenched at his sides, eyes darkening with rage, his body flooded with pure unbridled jealousy. _How could she?_ A voice in his head seemed to yell. More than anything in that moment he wanted nothing more than to tear that wolf's grimy head from his shoulders and chuck it into the nearest canyon, maybe then he'd learn to stay away from what wasn't his.

He could feel his body tense, a low growl rumbling in his chest as his body prepared to launch itself into battle, but in that very moment Kagome's eyes opened and met his own, somehow, over the aforementioned demon's shoulder, and her gaze rooted him to the spot. Those eyes, the same eyes he'd fallen in love with fifty years ago and loved still, held such power over him.

Glittering black in the night, he watched as they grew wide with shock, and he knew that she knew just who was watching her. As she jerked away from the filthy demon he turned quickly on his heel and fled back into the safety of the trees, hopping from branch to branch in the canopy until he was far away.

He spent the remainder of the night high up in a tree, legs folded, and arms crossed. He wanted to feel nothing about what he'd seen, and rightly he shouldn't feel anything at all.

But he did.

Every time he thought about her now his heart twisted sickly in his chest, and all he could see was her, being... kissed by him, of all people. He was unable to stop the fierce growl that passed his lips, hardly even aware that his claws had grown, lengthening along with his anger. He wanted to break something. Or someone.

But instead, he just looked up at the huge, bright moon, wondering why he bothered to feel anything at all.

Nothing mattered more than gathering the rest of the shards, he reassured himself silently, that's all he was worried about. Nothing would come between him and his ultimate goal. Especially not some girl.

With a huff he settled down into the crook of the tree again, he could feel the rough bark through the back of his haori and relaxed his body back into it.

Just as he was on the verge of sleep the wind shifted, bringing with it the smell of cherry blossoms. Faintly, a sleepy smile worked its way only his lips because he knew his Kagome was safe.

With that small comfort, he then succumbed to the warm embrace of his dreams.

The morning came too quick for the half demon's liking, the sun waking him early. Kagome was going back to her own time today. For how long, he didn't know. It took all his strength to stay put in that tree until he knew for sure that she'd gone. He couldn't see her right now. Not until he had his emotions fully under control.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was hurt. Not only that, he was angry. Not just with her, but that damned demon too. He couldn't deny that he was very possessive with Kagome, and that feeling was only intensified after last night.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if he saw either of them right now. Nothing good, that's for sure. At the very least he'd end up kicking Koga's teeth in. Now that thought brought a wickedly mischievous grin to his face, and he almost laughed. What a sight that would be.

He waited a few hours until the position of the sun told him that it was well past noon. Then, he hopped gracefully down from the tree and began to make his way back to Kaede's hut, where he knew the others would be.

The journey was short for him, seeing as how he could run three times as fast as any human. When he passed through the small door, the first thing he noticed was the delicious smell of food. The second thing he noticed, was Sango the demon slayer shooting daggers at him with her eyes, her mouth set in a hard frown. If looks could kill, he'd be one dead son of a bitch.

He only rolled his eyes at her, choosing to just ignore the girl completely. This treatment was nothing new, especially these days when things between him and Kagome were so rough. He went to bypass her, reaching for one of the roasted fishes that were speared over the hearth, calling his name with their enticing scent.

Before he knew what was even happening, Sango was slapping his hand away with a long wooden implement that he couldn't identify.

"Ow!" He cried, holding his now throbbing hand against his chest as the demon slayer only looked at him with a strange gleam of satisfaction glistening in her eyes. "What was that for?" InuYasha demanded getting more and more annoyed as the seconds ticked by.

"You know damn well, InuYasha!" Sango all but hissed at him, and even the Hanyou had the good sense to be even a little scared, though he would never admit it. "You need to fix things with Kagome unless you're prepared to lose her."

Her words struck him like a brick wall. A sinking feeling hit him right in the gut and he swore that if Sango wasn't a woman, he would've brought her to her knees her right then and there. His emotions that he was already having a hard time dealing with suddenly bubbled straight up to the surface in an explosive force so fast that it could've knocked him off his feet. He knew that his eyes were turning crimson, but he didn't care. "Just butt out will ya!" He shouted at the girl, who for her part didn't even flinch. If he'd been in his right mind he would've almost been impressed.

Her eyes never left his, they held a firm and unforgiving look, one that told him that he'd messed up big this time, royally. InuYasha could feel the red bleed out from his eyes as he slowly calmed down enough to snatch one of the fish and storm out of the hut. Grumbling to himself all the while, he found himself walking to the bone eater's well, the very last place he wanted to be.

He messily finished off the roasted fish, tossing the skewer to the side and wiping the crumbs off his mouth. How dare Sango even say something like that to him? His eyes never left the well and as his heart suffered a mighty pang at the thought of losing her to someone else, he couldn't help but wish that at any moment he'd see her stupid, dainty little fingers crest the edge.

Could Kagome really move on that easily? Would she abandon him to be with Kōga instead? He didn't know. Doubt started to creep in. Until today it never even crossed his mind that she might leave, that she wouldn't be there for him when he needed her. His mind was reeling, his chest felt tight again.

He sat there, staring at the well for what felt like days. At some point he'd settled neatly onto the ground, his legs crossed, and hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori. He didn't know what he was doing.

Now, suddenly, after doing his best to ignore her for the last two weeks, all he wanted was to see her bright, shining face again. Logically, he knew that she'd be back in a day and a half, but in that moment for him it felt like an eternity.

No, he had to see her now.

Without another conscious thought he turned and leapt through the well.

He landed hard on the other side, his whole body slamming down into the hard-packed dirt. He pulled himself up and dusted off his haori, walking slowly up the creaky wooden steps. Her scent was everywhere. It permeated the air with its sweetness, and he couldn't help but admit to himself that he loved her smell. Her own unique perfume that drive him wild. He followed the trail up to the house, but instead of knocking, he decided to just cut out the middleman and climb up to her window.

He finally pulled himself up and over the ledge, his eyes brightening up once he saw that her curtains were spread wide, giving him a great view into her bedroom. Crouched there, he peeked into the glass and what he saw almost sent him flying back down to the ground.

There, Kagome was... naked in all her glory. Her back was to him, the only thing covering her was some lacy scrap of fabric that stretched across her ass, hardly hiding anything at all. He knew that he should look away, that spying on her like this was wrong, but he couldn't find it in himself to shut his eyes.

The smooth expanse of her back called to him, he longed to run his claws over all that creamy flesh...his eyes wandered lower, to that perfect behind that was somehow made even more attractive by the lacy thing that was molded to her skin. He felt himself instantly harden, almost painfully, beneath the thick layer of his robe.

And then she did the unthinkable.

She turned around, baring almost her entire body to him. The only thing hidden was that perfect triangle between her legs, covered by that damned lacy thing.

It was all he could just to hang onto the thin ledge he was perched on, his clawed feet threatening to lose their grip. She was somehow still oblivious to his presence, though honestly at this point he couldn't care less. He was enraptured. As the two perfect orbs on her chest stared back at him, he made sure to study every curve, mark, every color that decorated her skin.

She was a vision of a goddess standing there, pulling a brush through her long, black, silky locks, singing along to whatever song played on her radio.

And all he could think was _damn_, when did Kagome become so... womanly? It was like she'd blossomed overnight, seemingly right under his nose.

InuYasha's cheeks were red enough to match the color of the robe he was wearing, his ears pushed back flat against his head, golden eyes never leaving Kagome's curvaceous form as she danced around her room. It felt like a fire had been started low in his belly, stoked by the sight of her explicit body. It was something he never wanted to forget, the sight of her, so beautiful and carefree.

She slowly got dressed, pulling a pink, thin-strapped shirt over her ample chest and a tiny pair of shorts over her plump hips. She looked absolutely delicious.

Sure, they'd been traveling together for a while and had seen each other in their most vulnerable states, but this was so much different. Bared to him completely, there was no escape and the sound of his heart hammering inside him was a dead giveaway. She plopped on her bed cutely, ass up in the air as she settled into the mattress. He watched, mesmerized, as her breathing evened out and he could tell that she'd fallen fast asleep.

Shell shocked, he couldn't manage to pull his gaze away from her perfect behind. He wasn't sure what to do in that moment. He could feel his inner demon rising up inside him at his arousal, whispering, commanding him to burst the window and take her right then and there. He could feel his claws lengthening, and he knew instinctively that his eyes were turning crimson. His grip on the window frame tightened, he could feel the wood splintering beneath his fingers.

He wanted to listen. He wanted to rip those insanely revealing clothes right off and devour every inch of her and show her exactly what he was capable of.

_Show her..._

_Mark her..._

_Take her as your own..._

The inner demon growled his lust and need to dominate almost all-consuming. But the human part of his brain knew that he needed to stop himself _right now_ before he did something really, really dumb. With that, his inner struggle came to a grinding halt as he ground his teeth together and forced himself to drop silently from the ledge. He landed lightly on the ground before taking off at a dead run back to the well.

**A/N: hey there! Hope ya'll enjoyed this one! I might post chapter three in a couple of days, just cause this one was so short, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back in the past again, Kagome managed to haul herself up and over the rim of the bone eaters well, along with her bike and supplies still intact. She stepped out onto the impossibly green grass, greeted by the late afternoon sun on her skin and the sweet fresh air lifting her hair in a gentle breeze. She took a deep breath, enjoying the moment, unable to keep a smile from stretching across her face.

That little break was just what she had needed. The time away had done her some good, letting her get a little space from all the tension between her and InuYasha. The time had also allowed her to get a little perspective on things.

No matter how much it made her heart ache, she just couldn't chase after someone who didn't want her the same way. So, she would have to let him go. She wouldn't worry about him in anything other than a friendly sort of way, and just live her own life.

Her plan was to just throw herself back into the shard hunt, and hopefully somewhere along the way they could be good with each other again. But for now, she resolved herself to work hard, and focus on the things that were really important.

She leisurely strolled the path to Edo, Kaede's village, forgoing using her bike for now because of how bumpy the road was. She felt better than she had in months. Around her, the sky was a clear, true blue, not a cloud in sight. The wind shifted, blowing through the woodland canopies powerfully, carrying with it the sounds of the forest. The leaves were undulating with every gust, breathing with the trees in waves, and to her it seemed that the whole forest was alive and pulsating with energy. A lone white butterfly floated gently across her path, fluttering its pearlescent wings and she paused to watch it flit from flower to flower, a smile on her lips.

Everything was going to work out.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't nervous to see InuYasha again. Far from it, actually. Her tummy twisted sickly even thinking about it. Facing him was going to be hard, but it was unavoidable and had to be done eventually.

Kagome felt her cheeks flame as she couldn't help but think of the kiss between her and Kōga. She felt like kicking herself. How could she have been so stupid? She still couldn't believe how she'd all but thrown herself into his arms and _told_ him to kiss her!

She sighed, looking up at the perfectly blue sky above her and wondered, would he even want to see her again?

She didn't know what she would do if he sent her away. Would she go back to the past, permanently? She wasn't sure she could stay away, even if she tried.

She shook away the terrible thoughts and resolved herself to only think positively. But inside, that little voice in the back of her head was coming up with all sorts of scenarios to torment her with. Her heart felt like it was in a vice grip, squeezing in her chest painfully. She desperately wanted to believe that things could go back to the way they had been, even if it meant suffering InuYasha's resentment.

She crested the top of the hill and came upon the village. It seemed to be a busy day in Edo, children were running around, playing and filling the air with laughter. Men worked the nearby rice fields, and she could see people bustling about the town. She passed beneath the large red Torii, feeling small underneath the impressive structure. She smiled and waved at the few villagers who greeted her on her way, but most didn't even spare her a glace. They were used to the strange, futuristic Miko by now.

As she came upon the small wooden house, she set her bike to lean against on of the walls and pushed the curtain aside, stepping through the wooden doorway.

Before she'd even fully stepped across the thresh hold, a little ball of bright orange fur barreled straight into her, almost knocking her down with its sheer velocity.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, hugging her midsection so hard that she was sure if he was any stronger her eyeballs would've popped out of her head. She couldn't help but chuckle at the little kit's antics, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I missed you too, kiddo." She said warmly, moving the little boy to sit up in her arms instead. She planted a tender kiss on his forehead and cuddled him, making sure he knew just how much she'd been thinking about him while she'd been gone.

"I hate when you have to go." He mumbled, burying his face into her dress. Her heart broke for him. She couldn't imagine what is was like to be torn apart from your family, especially at such a young age. But here he was, her little bottle of sunshine, always smiling and looking up at her with those wide green eyes. It was no wonder that he had her wrapped around his little finger.

"One day, I won't ever have to leave you again, and that's a promise." She wanted to cry when he looked up at her hopefully, almost disbelieving.

"R-really?"

"cross my heart." She said warmly, unable to resist pinching his fat little cheek. He giggled, eyes sparkling, and she gave him one last squeeze before setting him down to greet the others. "Hello everyone!"

"Hello Kagome! Welcome back!" Miroku said cheerily around his mouthful of rice, raising his hand up in acknowledgement as he continued to scarf down the contents of the wooden bowl. But what had really drawn her attention was the quiet half demon sitting completely still in the corner of the room, his legs crossed under him and his hands tucked into his sleeves.

He wouldn't even look at her.

Her stomach twisted with nerves, but she managed to keep her face composed, but she knew no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to do anything about the insane fluttering of her heart. Her palms were sweaty and clammy as she anxiously wrung them together, walking just a few steps farther in and setting her bag down before turning to face him at last.

His eyes were hidden by his bangs and she desperately wished that he would just look up. "Hey, InuYasha." She said softly, knowing that her voice betrayed exactly how she was feeling. He turned his head to the side, still avoiding her eyes.

"Yo."

She could tell she'd been dismissed just by the tone of his voice and his body language alone. He wanted her gone. She didn't bother to hide the look of hurt on her face. She wanted to cry, she wanted to sit him into oblivion, but instead she just held the feelings in and turned to Miroku, who'd been watching the interaction with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"Where is Sango?" she asked politely, barely keeping herself together.

"Out in the fields, picking herbs with Lady Kaede."

"thank you." She nodded. "Come on Shippo, let's go."

Without another word she turned, grabbing the kits hand before walking quickly out of the dark little hut.

* * *

"You baka!" The usually amicable monk all but shouted at him as soon as Kagome and Shippo had gotten out of earshot. "weren't we just talking about this? I thought we'd agreed that the first thing you were going to do was beg her forgiveness!" He said exasperatedly, motioning wildly with his hands.

"Pfft. _You_ agreed." The half demon muttered, staring at the empty doorway and wishing that he wasn't such a stupid coward. He was putting up a front, but inside he knew that he really was as much of a baka as Miroku said.

When he'd first gotten back from the past, Miroku had known the minute he'd seen the Hanyou that something was wrong. He'd pulled InuYasha away from the others and had somehow gotten him to spill everything that had happened. The monk was just good like that. He really was the first human, ever, to be a true friend to him. Their friendship was easy. No pressure, no judgement. Miroku treated him just like everybody else. And honestly, when it came to women, Miroku was the man to see. He was a hentai baka, sure, but somehow, he managed to seduce just about any woman that was unlucky enough to cross his path.

So InuYasha had told him everything. From their initial fight to seeing Kagome and Koga that night in the woods, and finally he'd even told him about accidently seeing Kagome naked and how his inner demon had nearly lost control. He was still feeling ashamed over that last part, but from talking to Myoga he knew that the main reason he'd been that close to doing that awful thing was because he was finally coming of age.

"You need to talk to her. _Tonight_, InuYasha." Miroku said sternly, and InuYasha knew that he was right.

The half-demon nodded slowly, "tonight." He agreed.

The hours passed slowly, InuYasha hadn't moved an inch. He faced the doorway with a hard stare, anxiously awaiting Kagome's return. Miroku had wandered off at some point, presumably to do something lecherous, leaving the Inu completely to his thoughts.

His mind wandered, thinking back to when Kagome had kissed him to stop his transformation into a full demon. He knew that if anyone else had pulled a stunt like that they'd have been a pile of bloody ribbons on the floor. But even in such a state, he knew that he may as well take his own life if he were to hurt her. It seemed so long ago, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

He still remembered how soft and warm her little lips had felt pressed against his for that all too brief moment. He wished they could go back to that moment now.

He waited a few more minutes before finally deciding that enough was enough, he just couldn't sit still any longer.

He hopped up from his position on the floor and practically stalked outside. The sun had gone down now, dusk falling upon the land in a soft purple haze. From there, he simply used his superior demon senses and followed the strong scent of cherry blossoms. Her scent had many different trails, and he came to the conclusion that she had walked back to the house a few times, turning back before she could ever reach the door. To avoid him, he realized.

He ignored the feeling that rose up inside of him and kept going, knowing that she wasn't far. He could sense her energy, as It was so different from any of the villagers it stood out to him.

As he was walking down the path that led out to the fields, he came upon Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo as they were all making their way back up to the house for the night. Kagome wasn't with them. As if he'd read the half demon's mind, Miroku pointed back the way they'd come. "She's there, at the spring."

He could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought of seeing her naked again. "She's not…?"

"No, baka," Sango rolled her eyes, a hand posed on her hip supporting a full basket of herbs with an unamused look on her face. "she's not bathing, she just wanted a few minutes to herself is all."

InuYasha sighed, half relieved half disappointed and gave the group a nod in thanks. Without another word he bounded up and over the hill, making for the hot springs where he knew he'd find her. Her scent grew so strong, the smell making his head swim as he drew closer.

She finally came into view, perched prettily on a rock and staring up at the vast expanse of stars that were stretched across the sky. He stood stock still, frozen in place by the overwhelming force of emotions that came from seeing her again.

He hated this feeling. He hated not being in control. He hated not knowing what to do. And right now, he was completely lost. This girl held so much of him in the palm of her hand, and she didn't even know it. Unable to help himself, he studied her as she lay so enraptured by the glittering sky. But the stars themselves couldn't even begin to compare to the otherworldly beauty that was Kagome.

Taking a deep breath, he was finally able to move again. He slowly started to walk towards her, his feet moving one after the other as if in slow motion. His mind was in a frenzy, still unsure of what exactly he was going to say to her. It was too late to worry about that now though; she had noticed his cautious approach and gave him a little smile. That look sent his heart flying against his ribs painfully, twisting in his chest. Even after everything, she was still smiling for him.

He sat down beside her on the rocks close to the spring, the steam curling up into the air and pleasantly raising the temperature of the cool night. He was silent for a few minutes, eyes downcast, watching the gentle churn of the water beneath them. Her sweet scent was intoxicating. It flooded his senses and almost made him feel dizzy from how strong it was.

"Kagome, I…"

"InuYasha…"

They both started at the same time, and he finally had enough courage to meet her eyes, immediately drawn into their pull and before he even consciously knew what he was doing, he was crushing her against him in a tight hug, her head cradled into the crook of his neck. Her small hands slid over his shoulders, pulling him even closer. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, and it sent shivers racing down his spine. Without thinking, he flattened his large hands across her back, trailing down to wrap around her slim waist.

"I'm…sorry." His voice was quiet, face buried against her hair, inhaling deeply of her sweet fragrance. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "For everything." He said seriously, hand coming up to stroke the side of her head affectionately. Her eyes were wide, glistening with unshed tears.

"InuYasha… I'm sorry too! I should never have… I … I should have never kissed Koga." She hung her head against his chest, hiding her face in embarrassment. He only tightened his hold on her slight frame at the mention of the stupid wolf demon. He wanted to erase that fucking weak ass kiss from her memory, completely replace it with his own lips and teeth and tongue; he wanted to show her what a real kiss was like.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry about. As stupid as it sounds… it made me realize how much of a baka I've been." He touched her forehead against his own, loving how close to her he felt in that moment. He felt like he was finally doing something right when he saw the smile on Kagome's face.

"oh InuYasha… I was so afraid that you'd be angry with me!" She sniffled, looking up at him with eyes that shone like exquisite polished wood. He was enraptured by them. Her plump lips parted, a pink little tongue darting out to wet them. It was like time stopped for a moment. The wind stopped blowing, the sounds of water faded, and it was only the two of them in the entire world.

"Never. Kagome, I… I know that so much has happened but, I'm not too late, am I?" He was surprised by the tenderness in his own voice. He waited with bated breath for her answer, knowing that he was more vulnerable right now than he had ever been. His whole heart was laid out before her.

"InuYasha…" her eyes softened, a blush coloring her cheeks. "You could never be too late. I like to think I'm strong but…when it comes to you…well… I think no matter what I'd always be yours."

His heart soared and as he looked into her eyes and saw the tenderness there, he couldn't hold back any longer. One large claw-tipped hand came up to cradle her soft face, while the other tightened its grip on her waist and pulled her in close. Their lips met each other halfway, crashing together with such intensity that Kagome moaned breathily into the kiss, setting InuYasha ablaze with sweet fire. Taking the lead, he traced his tongue across her lips coaxing them open hotly, his passion for her growing with each passing second.

Their tongues brushed each other's tentatively, sparks shooting through his blood when he finally got his first true taste of her. She tasted like a wild strawberry picked fresh off the bush, juicy and ripe and perfectly inviting. He dominated her mouth, but he did it slowly, with passion, showing her just how good he could make her feel with something as simple as a kiss. It was like her body already knew him in this way, with every touch, every brush of their lips it was like she bloomed for him. With his sensitive demon nose, he could smell the faint scent of arousal drift off her skin, further intoxicating him and he groaned aloud, finally breaking their kiss before he completely lost control. Panting, he pressed their foreheads together and screwed his eyes shut, begging his inner demon to recede again. Her breath ghosted over his lips, and he wanted to just say screw it and kiss her some more. He burned for her. Every nerve in his body was on fire from her sweet little mouth.

Never, in all his years had anyone made him feel like this before. Not even… _Kikyo_.

"Did I… did I do something wrong?" her voice sounded so small. His eyes shot open, completely dismissing any thoughts of the dead Priestess as he looked at her down at her.

"No, it's just… so easy to lose control around you, Kagome. Its like you get me drunk, just off your scent alone. My demon side he's… getting stronger now." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he did his best to explain. "I'm coming of age." He hoped that she would understand, but of course she didn't. she was just a human after all, she knew very little about demons. But then again, they were both in the same boat on that one. He had only learned of this a few days ago himself, when he'd finally asked Myoga if he had any idea why he'd been so agitated lately.

Her eyes shined up at him in confusion, silently asking him to continue.

"I'm coming up on my two hundred and fiftieth year, I'll be fully matured and then it will be…" he cleared his throat awkwardly, inwardly cringing at himself. "so, it will be uhh… time for me to take a mate." His face was on fire as he watched her eyes widen in understanding.

"Ohhhhhh so that's why you've been so moody lately!" she said playfully, a smile dancing on her lips.

"yeah… I guess so." He couldn't help but chuckle, relieved at how lightly she was taking this.

She sighed happily, laying her head against his chest and he drew her a bit closer, arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders again. They held each other in silence for a while, just basking in each other's nearness while they had the chance. Slowly, the rest of the world started to fade back in. But as he caught sight of the bare skin of her thigh, the pink slip she was wearing having rode up her impossibly long legs he couldn't help but say something that had been on his mind ever since he'd first laid eyes on her that afternoon.

"You look so pretty today." The half demon said softly, loving the way it felt to have her molded against him. "I like… whatever you call this." He used the tip of his claw to snip at the soft pink fabric she was swathed in, golden eyes flicking back up to examine her face. She blushed cutely under his gaze, looking shy.

"We call it a dress in my time." She said bashfully, her fingers worrying at the hem of said garment. "you really like it?" she smiled.

He could swear that his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him like that. That smile could set the world on fire with its brightness.

"I really, really like it." He emphasized this by reaching out to place his hand on to exposed skin of her thigh tenderly. He almost groaned at how soft it was, like spun silk or a butterfly's wing. Then he pulled her in for another searing kiss that left them both breathless.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist! This is definitely one of my favorite chapters so far, lots of angst and a little bit of InuKag fluff! I hope you guys enjoy! Just wanted to say thanks to LadyCash and ihavetoriblenews for their sweet reviews, you guys are awesome! As always thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next day came fast and before she knew it, they were back to traveling again. They took it at a leisurely pace; Kagome riding her bike with Shippo perched on her handlebars, Sango and Miroku taking up the rear, walking beside Kirara and InuYasha just up ahead, leading the group. Every once in awhile, he'd look back at her, those molten eyes like liquid gold burning straight through her. It was almost as if he was checking to make sure that she was still there. Every time their eyes would meet, she'd blush and look away, unable to stop herself from thinking about what had gone on between them last night.

Being held in his arms… it was like a dream to her. It still felt unreal. He had said all the right things, had made her putty in his arms. With just a few words from him, all thoughts of letting Kikyo have him flew out the window in a heartbeat. After finally getting to fulfill her fantasies there was no way she'd be able to give him up.

She understood now what he meant when he'd said that it was like he was drunk off her. She'd never felt so intoxicated in all her life.

They kept going until nightfall and set up camp near a tall pine tree, standing alone in the vast fields. She knew that InuYasha had chosen this spot because of that very tree, he would be able to see anything coming their way from the top. While Miroku started up a small fire, the girls got ready to prepare dinner and InuYasha scoped the area, making sure that no stinking demons lurked close by, even though Kagome and Miroku would have sensed it by now.

When he was sure it was clear, only then did he finally come to relax close to the weakly flickering flames. With the food put on the fire to heat up, Kagome settled back onto the ground, Shippo coming to rest his head on her lap. And much to her surprise, her very own half-demon scooted up close to her, encouraging her to rest against his hard muscle.

She happily settled against him, sighing in contentment. With her kit in her lap and the man she'd been waiting for so long at her back, she felt complete. Nothing could compare to this feeling. This was how things always should be.

Across the fire, she didn't notice the smug grin on Miroku's face, but it didn't escape Sango's notice. She followed his gaze and when she saw the trio all snuggled up all she said was, "Well that was fast." And turned her attention back to the food over the fire, giving Miroku a little slap. "Stop staring at them, creep." But even she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Kagome laid awake inside her sleeping bag. Shippo was cuddled up beside her, warming her with his small furry body. But no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was restless, flashing with images of sharp eyes like pools of liquid gold. They fascinated and compelled her, demanding her attention with their brilliance. She kept thinking of him, up in the great pine tree. She wondered if he was awake, wondered if he was thinking of her, too.

She sighed, rolling over in her sleeping bag, slightly jostling Shippo but he barely even stirred. She lay flat on her back, the jean jacket she'd been wearing earlier was now rolled up under her head as a makeshift pillow, leaving her arms exposed to the chill.

She'd never gotten the chance to talk to InuYasha about what he'd said the other night.

"_I'm coming up on my two hundred and fiftieth year, I'll be fully matured and then it will be…It will time for me to take a mate."_

She needed to know what that meant. For Her, for him… She made a mental note to talk to him about at some point soon, something was telling her that it was important. And her instincts were never wrong.

She looked up at the stars, perpetually inspired by their radiance as they stretched infinitely across the sky. Many nights she had lain awake, especially while she was here, traveling with her mismatched group of friends, that had somewhere along the way had become her family. Many nights she had looked up to the stars for guidance, often finding her answers spread through the cosmos above in the form of constellations. They brought her peace, true inner contentment, if only for a few moments.

Rustling close by roused her from her reverie, but before she even had the chance to turn her head and look for the sound he was there, standing over her with a crooked smile. His white hair shone in the moonlight, glistening like a river of pure silver as it flowed out around him, only serving to highlight the intense shock of gold in his eyes. She was stunned, frozen, looking up at him dumbly.

"Hey." His rough voice was soft then, so as not to wake the others. "Do you, uhm…do you wanna see the view from the top of that tree? I know it's late but…" he trailed off, looking a bit sheepish. His cheeks took on a tinge of pink, but she pretended not to notice. She barely managed to nod a hasty _yes_, not bothering to wipe the smile off her face while she slowly tried to wiggle out of the sleeping bag without waking the little Kitsune that was snuggled tightly against her.

InuYasha took her small hand in his own, pulling her up and into his arms so fast she hardly even had time to process it before he was bounding up the tree one-handed. She squeaked, holding onto him for dear life as he pulled them closer and closer to the top.

In a matter of seconds, he was placing her down onto a huge sturdy branch, making sure to not let go of her hand as she was steadying herself in this unfamiliar territory. "Careful." He said gently. He was behind her, his back touching the tree and her back pressed against his chest as he held her there. "look, Kagome."

It was at his encouragement that she finally unscrewed her eyes and gasped aloud at the beautiful scenery laid out before hair. The moon shone down, basking the rolling green hills and far off forests in silver light, the sky filled with shining stars. She couldn't believe how beautiful it all looked from up here. It was breathtaking.

She leaned back against the Hanyou, looking up at him affectionately. "Thanks for bringing me up here with you. It's beautiful." Without thinking she reached to place a tender kiss on his neck and smiled, pleased with herself when she noticed the shiver that raced across his skin.

"will you… will you stay? Up here, with me, for the night, I mean?" he said nervously, holding her a bit tighter, her heart jumped for joy inside her chest and she nodded happily.

"I would love to."

With that, he settled them both down against the trunk of the tree, holding Kagome completely in his lap and settling her head against his shoulder to make sure that she was comfortable. As she snuggled up against his broad chest, he pressed a sweet kiss against her forehead, brushing her bangs away to gaze at her face. She could feel her cheeks turning red, but she didn't care, all she cared about at that moment was him, and nothing else. He was holding her like he had a hundred times before but now it just _felt_ different. His hands gripped her a little tighter, pulled her a bit closer but she would always feel the same._ Safe_.

Sleep came to her a lot easier then, and before she knew it her eyelids were drooping, closing without resistance and for once her mind was completely blank. It was a dark and comforting abyss that she easily slid into, lulled by the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

* * *

Dawn came much too soon for his liking. He hadn't slept for even a moment with Kagome wrapped up in his arms, he'd been too preoccupied with studying every inch of her face. He marveled at the smoothness of her skin, the unique pink shade of her lips and the way her dark lashes laid so prettily against her cheek. It was almost as if the Kami's had sculpted her themselves, she was so beautiful. Like a goddess. He felt like a fool for taking this long to notice. She was a goddamned _masterpiece_. She felt like a doll, precious and easily broken.

He loathed to disturb her, but as the sun rose steadily higher, he knew he needed to wake her before it got too late. He shook her gently, watching as her eyelashes gently fluttered and her eyes lazily opened, meeting his own. His heart melted with that look, all sleepy and warm. She smiled up at him, yawning and stretching in his arms. "good morning."

"Morning." He said softly.

"mmm, I don't think I've slept that good in ages." Kagome said sleepily, gazing up at him through her lashes.

"I'm glad," The half-demon whispered, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "we should get down there, though."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging to him. "I'm ready."

He smirked, scooping her up and making fast work of climbing down the tree. All too soon he was setting her back down on her feet, hands lingering on her waist, before letting her go and getting to work starting up the fire again. Around them, the others started to slowly wake. Sango rose first, and the Miroku not long after. Sango started to prepare some breakfast for everyone while her counterpart went to fetch some water from a nearby stream.

Kagome took it upon herself to wake Shippo, who they all knew tended to sleep late. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he did was wrap his little arms around Kagome's neck and pull her in for a sleepy hug. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the little kit, who always took every opportunity he could to steal some affection from the girl, not that he could blame the boy, exactly. Kagome was like a mother to him now, and he too felt his affection for the young fox growing. Especially as he watched their interaction now. For some reason, it warmed him all the way through, and he couldn't fight the small smile that worked itself onto his face.

They all ate their breakfast, talking and laughing amongst themselves as they scarfed it down. For InuYasha, the air was unusually light and peaceful between them all. Even Kirara seemed to be in a good mood and everything just felt right, for once.

When they'd finished and packed away all their things, they set out on the road again. They headed for the next village, hoping to stumble upon some leads and maybe even earn themselves a couple of rooms at the town's inn.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was already time for her to go back to the past again. This time, she knew that she would need to be gone for longer than usual if she was going to have any hope of graduating with the rest of her class.

InuYasha wasn't exactly happy, but he kept his grumbling to a minimum and she was glad for that. She was already dreading being apart, but she knew that she had a duty to her family to try and do her best in school.

When the time came for her to go, she stood in front of the well, her backpack slung over her shoulder and her bike having been already tossed down the hole with the Inu facing her, his rough hands gripping her hips tenderly.

"I'll be gone for two weeks this time." Kagome said, unable to hide the sadness that laced her voice. "don't be afraid to uhm... come visit me." She blushed lightly, fidgeting in his embrace. His crooked smile made her want to melt right then and there.

"You couldn't keep me away even if you tried." His voice sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way. It was rough and deep and sexy and making her feel all kinds of ways she couldn't explain. Heat pooled low in her belly as he shifted her closer, bringing her against his hard chest. His clawed fingers gently took hold of her chin, careful not to scrape her, and smoothly guided her lips to his own.

It started out fairly sweet and innocent but quickly turned passionate. Kagome could've sworn that she was burning alive from the inside out with that kiss. His hot mouth and skilled tongue sent waves of blue fire blistering across her skin and straight down to her core. She had no control as she moaned into him, his arms tightening around her in response, molding her to his body completely. _Heaven_.

Her cheeks burned wildly. Her mind was completely devoid of anything that that wasn't InuYasha or InuYasha's mouth. He was dominating her, and every single moment of it was pure bliss. He at length, he pulled away, panting hotly with flushed cheeks, his molten gold eyes narrowed in arousal. She couldn't help but gasp his name wantonly, still holding her body against his in such a way that it was borderline risqué.

"Kagome," He growled, his voice had gone deep and husky. He lowered his mouth to her neck, trailing his fangs over the tender skin there, his tongue brushing over her sweet spot gently. The action quickly sent her reeling, turning to jelly in his arms as a breathy moan left her lips. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest pleasantly. He pulled away, putting a little distance between their bodies before he got too carried away.

"I'll see you in two days." He smiled that crooked smile again, trailing his claws down her arm to intertwine their fingers for a brief moment. InuYasha could've sworn that she was the sun, with how hard she beamed up at him, nearly blinding him with its brilliance. He pulled her to him again, cradling her small body against him in a tight embrace, saddening when he had to let her go. Her fingers slipped through his as she pulled away, going to sit on the very edge of the well, her back to him.

Kagome threw him one last look over her shoulder, her lips quirking up in a smile. "It's a date." And then she pushed herself off the edge.

On the other side, Kagome pulled herself up and dusted the dirt off her clothes. She carried her things inside, greeted by a dark and empty house. She set her bag down near the front door, brows furrowed in confusion. It was unsettling for her, seeing the house like this. Someone was _always_ home.

"Okaa-saan? Ojii-saan?" She called, frowning when she got no response. She made her way into the kitchen, stopping to poke her head each of the various rooms as she passed them, hoping to find a familiar face.

There was a note taped to the fridge, and Kagome recognized her mother's neat handwriting immediately. It read:

Kagome, just in case you make it home before us, we've gone out for the week to visit your Aunt Akane, sorry that we missed you, but we'll be home on Sunday. There are leftovers in the fridge. Love, Mama.

She sighed, sad that she missed out on seeing her Aunt's fancy apartment that was a few hours away in Osaka. They usually went every year, but they must've gone early this time because there was no way that it was already spring break. Unless…

She rushed over to the calendar that hung on a nearby wall, her eyes scanning for the date. Sure enough, school was out until Monday. Groaning, Kagome could've kicked herself right then. How could she have messed up the dates that bad? It was unlike her to lose track of time so easily.

_Well_, she thought, _now what?_ It was only Tuesday, her family wouldn't be back until sometime on Sunday, and she didn't even get back to school until Monday. What was she supposed to do with herself until then?

She went around flipping on some lights and making sure that all the doors were locked since she knew that she'd be alone for a while. Her time in the feudal era had made her a little more cautious, she had learned that anything could happen, unexpectedly, and it was no less true for her own time.

Satisfied, she walked up the stairs and went straight for her bedroom, closing the door behind her firmly. She made sure her curtains were drawn before stripping out of her dirty clothes and tossing them into the hamper. She popped a cd into her radio and let it play softly for some background noise. In her en-suite bathroom, she began drawing her bath, tempering the hot water with some cold and adding some of her favorite bath oil, the scent of jasmine curling up and into the steamy air. When it was to her liking she carefully stepped in, sighing in pleasure as her muscles completely relaxed, sore after all those days of traveling.

She spent a while in the tub, begrudgingly pulling the drain open only when the water had turned cold, leaving a chill on her skin. She dried off, wrapping her long midnight hair up in a towel while she changed into some soft shorts and a thin camisole. Then, she blow-dried her hair so it would lay nice, and as if on cue as soon as she was finished her stomach growled loudly, surprising her. She went back downstairs and microwaved the leftovers in the fridge, some beef Yaki Soba that smelled divine, and went to sit in the living room to eat and watch tv, something that she could never get away with her Ojii-chan and Okaa-saan home.

_I could get used to this_, she thought, feet propped up on the coffee table, belly full of noodles and her favorite K-drama on the tv. It still felt a little weird knowing that she was really all by herself, but she was starting to like it. She felt like a rebel leaving her drink on the table without a coaster and smirked when she first realized that she didn't even have to wash her dishes before bed. She could do whatever she pleased. Buyo meowed softly, curled up in her lap and she scratched his ears affectionately, grateful for the fat cat's company in the eerily quiet house.

Her eyes gradually started to droop, the tv screen becoming blurry and hard to focus on as her body grew heavy with lethargy. She knew she should go upstairs and tuck herself into bed, but she just couldn't will herself to move with the comforting weight of Buyo settled on her lap, effectively gluing her there. With heavy-lidded eyes, she rested her head on her shoulder and was quickly lulled to sleep by the cat's reassuring purr.

* * *

The next day, after having woken on the couch with a sore neck and dirty dishes piled around her, she resolved herself to do some cleaning up if for nothing at least her own peace of mind. She lollygagged for an hour or so, taking her time making a simple egg omelet and catching up on one of her favorite magazines as she ate. After she was done, she washed up her dishes from last night and this morning and got to work on the rest of the house. It was still pretty clean, seeing as her mother was a true homemaker and tended to the house every day. But she still put herself to work anyway, mopping the kitchen and doing some laundry. She managed to kill some time doing that, but around noon or so she was bored and out of ideas, laid back in her bed and staring at the ceiling.

She was contemplating putting on some clothes and walking down to the convenience store, but just then her phone buzzed from its spot on her dresser. Kagome pulled herself up and went to check the thing, having nearly forgotten that she even owned a phone seeing as how she hardly ever used it. She flipped it open, greeted by a text from Ayumi that read:

"_Hey girl! We're all going to the mall later so if you're feeling okay you should come! We miss you!"_

Kagome smiled, feeling grateful to have friends that still wanted to include her even after she'd blown them off so many times. She quickly typed her message and hit send, still grinning like an idiot.

"_Definitely! I miss you guys too!"_

She was stupidly excited about going to the mall, like her and her friends had done a million times before, but it was nice to get out and back into the real world after having been in the past for so long. And though she rarely thought of them on her adventures, she really did miss hanging out all the time like they used to.

She quickly got to work styling her hair, pulling out her seldom-used flat iron and smoothing out the thick mass. When she was done, she was left with a pin-straight style that flowed down her back and complimented her features nicely. She dabbed on a bit of makeup and chose her outfit, deciding on some light blue jeans that hugged her figure and a striped crop top. She paired it with one of her favorite necklaces and her nicest pair of sneakers. By the time she'd slung her purse over her shoulder and stuffed in full of the essentials, her friends were waiting for her outside.

She bounded down the steps and out the front door, making sure to lock it before it slammed shut behind her. She all but ran down the path that led out to the road and paused when she saw a small red car idling there in her driveway. She was unsure, having not expected this. Almost everyone she knew didn't even have their license, much less a car, but all her reservations drifted away when one of the windows rolled down, and Eri's smiling face poked out.

"C'mon 'Gome! Let's hit it!" she called, laughing jovially. That was all Kagome needed to hear. She quickly ran over to the bright red thing, pulling open the door and squeezing into the backseat with the three other girls who all greeted her as if they hadn't seen her in years.

"I missed you guys so much!" she said, giving Yuka a tight hug as she was the one who was closest to her.

"We missed you too!" the short-haired girl said with a warm smile. "like, you have no idea." They all laughed together for a moment before Kagome turned her attention to the pair of kind brown eyes that were studying her from the front seat, politely waiting for her to finish her conversation.

"Hojo?" She said dumbly, slack-jawed as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen him out of his school uniform, and while he wore it well, he looked even better in a plain white tee shirt and some worn-in jeans, the glint of a gold chain hidden beneath his collar. "when did you even get a car?"

"Oh, well it was actually an early graduation present from my dad." He explained bashfully, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "He said I'd probably put it to good use when I go to college."

"Oh, well that was really nice of him." Kagome smiled, unconsciously toying with a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, it was. So, let's get going then, huh? We still have to pick up Hinata." The girls nodded in agreement and with that, he put the car into gear, and they sped off.

"So, who's Hinata?" She whispered to Yuka.

"He's one of Hojo's friends." The girl said quietly. "He's in our class, I'm sure you'll recognize him when you see him."

Kagome nodded, trying to figure out if she'd ever met a Hinata. She didn't think so, but then again, she'd been mostly absent for the better part of a year so of course, she wasn't going to remember everyone.

They finally came to a stop in front one the apartment buildings on the nicer side of town. He honked to shrill little horn, giving the girls a fright and they couldn't help but laugh at themselves. A few moments later, a tall boy wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, flashy white sneakers, and a baggy tee-shirt came walking leisurely up to the car. He had long dark hair that came down to his shoulders in a spikey style, and as he climbed in Kagome could see the markings of a tattoo peeking out from the sleeve of his shirt and the glint of a silver ring through his lip. She was dumbfounded. When she pictured Hojo's friend she'd thought that he would be some proper boy, probably the type who'd shake your hand and only call you by your last name, _definitely_ not the tattooed and pierced man before her.

"What's up, ladies." He said, his voice deeper than Kagome thought it would be. He trained his dark eyes on her then, "Hey, I'm Hinata, nice to formally meet you." He had an infectious smile and she found herself warming up to him already.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you, too."

He turned back around, propping one of his legs up on the dashboard. "Hey Reo, mind if I play some tunes?"

Reo? She wondered, guessing that must be Hojo's first name. She'd never heard it before, and she had the good sense to feel a little embarrassed that she'd never even bothered to learn it.

"Go for it man," Hojo said as they got going again.

"Sweet." Hinata pulled a cd book out from underneath his seat, flipping through them idly before he found one he liked, popping it into the radio. Almost immediately, some song she didn't recognize was blasting through the speakers. It had a good beat and though it was not something she'd ever pick out on her own, she found herself bobbing along to the music with the rest of the girls, picking up the lyrics here and there.

One thing she couldn't quite figure out is why she'd never met Hinata before. With his eye-catching style, she was sure that she would have remembered him the instant that she'd seen him. All the boys in her school tended to look the same. Short hair and clean cut. And he definitely didn't fit into that mold.

After a short drive of about thirty minutes or so, the mall came into view. Hojo parked the car and the five of them all got out, walking up to the entrance together. She could tell they were catching some curious looks, probably Hinata's doing, as he was smoking a cigarette as they made their way up to the doors, all the more adding to his bad-boy look. But she didn't care, as she talked with him more, she was starting to see why he got along with everyone so well.

Hojo pulled open one of the heavy, metal doors, letting the girls go ahead while Hinata snuffed out his cigarette on the pavement. The crisp air of the huge multi-level shopping center blasted her, leaving a trail goosebumps down her arms.

"So, what first, guys?" Eri said, looking to the rest of the group.

"Well while we're here I wanna get a new dress for the party on Friday." Ayumi spoke up, twisting a lock of her wavy hair between her fingers as if she was nervous. "what about you, Yuka? Are you going to get a new outfit?"

"Eh," Yuka shrugged noncommittally, "I might see about getting some more makeup or something."

"Party?" Kagome chimed in, curious.

"Oh yeah!" Eri said excitedly as the group of them perused the storefronts idly. "Do you remember Riku?" When Kagome shook her head no, she continued. "well anyway, he's from Class 1-C, super cute, super popular, and he's throwing a big party this weekend. You should come with! Everyone's gonna be there." she said, a gleam in her eyes.

"Are you guys going?" Kagome turned to ask the boys, who were both walking beside her.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Hinata smirked wickedly, "it should be fun."

"what about you, Hojo?"

"Yeah, Hinata wouldn't let me stay home even if I wanted to." He laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky you've got a friend like me who isn't afraid to drag your ass out of the house once in a while." He grinned mischievously, slinging his arm around Hojo's broad shoulders loosely.

"oh yeah," he rolled his eyes, laughing. "I'm lucky alright."

The five of them spent a few hours walking around, eventually finding a cute lowcut, baby blue dress that Ayumi was happy with. She had seemed especially concerned with getting Hinata's opinion. Walking out of the changing room wearing it, she had looked up at him bashfully and said, "so be honest, what do you think?" The dress was tight, not something the sweet girl would usually wear but it looked good on her, hugging her body nicely, the low neckline showing off her chest in a tasteful sort of way. Hinata had shrugged, looking indifferent. "Looks good." A blush had colored Ayumi's cheeks then, but if anyone had noticed they didn't say anything.

Even Kagome had seen something that had caught her attention. The eye-catching color immediately making her think of InuYasha. She couldn't help but run into the store, getting her hands on the smooth red leather of the jacket, feeling the material under her fingers. She smirked, an idea forming in her mind.

Without any hesitation, she picked up the jacket, making a guess at his size. And with Hinata and Reo's help, she was also able to pick out a shirt and a pair of dark jeans that were torn at the knees. She doubted she would be able to get the half-demon into a pair of shoes, but she picked some up anyway, a big pair of white hi-tops that she prayed would fit him. As an afterthought, she also grabbed a black snapback that she figured at the very least if he wouldn't wear the outfit, he could use it to at least appear human.

After Yuka picked out some new lip gloss and a cute pair of earrings that she just couldn't resist, Hojo had suggested that they all go to the food court next.

Kagome was glad, her stomach was rumbling and some Yakitori or even some ramen was sounding delicious to her right about now.

They all sat down together, joking and laughing with each other. Kagome had her Yakitori, munching on it happily. She had to admit; she was having a really good time. She hadn't expected Hojo or Hinata to tag along, but she was glad that they had. They were funny together, bouncing off each other in an easy sort of way. Kagome was pleasantly surprised to see this side of Hojo. Normally, he was so formal and serious it nearly hurt, but here he was relaxed and so easygoing that she found herself enjoying his company more than she thought she would have. More than anything, she was enjoying the normalcy of it all. For a while, she could forget all about her secret quest and the dangers that came with and just live in the moment.

After they'd all finished eating, Hinata suggested that they all go see one of the new movies that were playing, seeing as the mall had a theater attached to it. Kagome quickly agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd actually went and saw a movie.

It was some action flick, not something she would have watched on her own but she enjoyed it, nonetheless. By the time the movie let out, it was past 6 o'clock and the sun was beginning to sink low in the sky.

"So… what next?" Hojo said as they made their way back to the car, spinning his keys around one of his fingers.

"We could all go back to my place," Hinata said, hands stuffed in his pockets. "My dad is on a business trip, so we'd have the whole place to ourselves."

The girls all shared a look, coming to a mutual agreement without words. "Okay, but you'll have to stop at Ayumi's house so she can drop her stuff off," Eri said, speaking for all four of them.

Hojo nodded, "Sure, no problem."

They all piled back into the small red car and were quickly on their way again, music blasting. They made a quick stop at Ayumi's place, and she ran in and then almost just as quickly ran back out, squeezing into the back seat again, squishing Kagome into the middle. "Phew! That was a close one!" Ayumi said with a breathy laugh, holding her hand to her chest as she caught her breath.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You don't think my parents would let me be hanging out with a couple of boys, do you? You know how strict they are."

"Ayumi!" She gasped, "I didn't think you were the type to sneak around behind your parents' backs!" She said as if to reprimand her, but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, and she didn't even try to stop the smirk that twisted at her lips.

"Neither did I." The wavy-haired girl said bashfully, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Kagome couldn't help but notice the girl's dark, glittering eyes flashing up to Hinata, who wasn't paying attention, and quickly flashing back down again as her blush intensified. "I've been surprising myself a lot lately."

* * *

**A/N phew! this one was the longest one yet I think. Kind of a filler, but Kagome gets to have a little freedom, so yay! Also, I gave Hojo a first name cause unfortunately we never got to learn it in the series. Tell me what you guys think! thanks for reading:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The five teenagers, all stuffed into Reo Hojo's tiny red car, pulled into the parking garage at Hinata's apartment building and climbed out. If Kagome though the outside of the building was fancy, the inside was even fancier. The lobby was sleek and modern, oozing luxury at every turn from the high vaulted ceilings right down to the dark slate tile that clicked underfoot, the sound echoing through the vast expanse of the space.

"Welcome back Mr. Adachi, Mr. Hojo." The person at the front desk greeted, an older man dressed in a smart suit with his graying hair slicked back. He wore a warm smile on his weathered face, waving his hand in greeting. Hinata gave the man a curt nod, leading them to the elevator on the other side of the huge room.

He pressed the button going up with slim fingers, stuffing his hands back into his pockets again while they waited. After only a moment or two, the doors opened, and they all crammed inside. Even the elevator was fancy, all black and so shiny on the inside that she could see her own reflection in its smooth, glassy surface. She watched the numbers go higher and higher as they steadily climbed floors, expecting them to stop any second but they didn't, they just kept going up.

"Geez, Hinata, what floor do you live on anyway?" She asked, looking to the spiky-haired boy who grinned, pointing up.

"Top floor, baby." He said smoothly like he'd said it a million times before. Kagome could already tell that he was proud of where he lived and didn't mind showing it off. She chuckled, shaking her head at him. Of _course, _he'd live on the top floor. She could tell that the girls had already been here before. They were absentmindedly chatting amongst themselves, Yuka popping her gum loudly, looking a bit bored.

After another minute or two, they finally reached the top, the twentieth floor, the elevator doors opening with a soft chime. The hallway was painted in a stark white, leading to a sleek looking double door, painted a lustrous black with silver handles. Hinata led the way, a small smirk playing on his features as he went to open it with a flourish.

The penthouse was ridiculously huge, all sleek black lines and everything modern and stylish, the contemporary furniture accenting the space beautifully. Kagome couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she stood, awestruck. Natural light flooded in through the magnificent floor to ceiling windows. The living room was sunken into the floor, with a huge sectional in the center and an even bigger tv hanging on the wall above a polished marble fireplace. The whole place gave off major bachelor pad vibes, with its dark rich color scheme and sparing decorations. As beautiful as it all was, it seemed almost sterile. It was like they'd just hired someone to decorate, as it was missing all those little touches that make a home.

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it surely wasn't this.

"Wow, Hinata, this is… amazing." Kagome said, spinning around to take it all in. The great room seemed impossibly big, opening into a grand kitchen drenched in the same luxurious black marble as the rest of the space.

"Thanks." He smirked, as he plopped down on the white suede sectional, propping his feet up. Ayumi sat next to him casually, crossing her legs in a delicate sort of way.

"So, you said your Dad is away on business?" She asked, interested. She'd never been somewhere so lavish before. It seemed almost a crime not to take her shoes off, but the others didn't bother so neither did she.

"Yeah, he owns Adachi Tech, so he's almost always off doing something or other." The boy said dismissively as if it didn't matter to him at all. Her heart softened, knowing that he must get lonely being here by himself all the time.

She didn't say anything back, just nodded sagely and went to sit on the couch with the others, tucking her legs up underneath her to get comfortable. Eri was to her left, with Yuka on the other side of her. Reo came to sit next to Hinata, passing him a dark brown bottle as he opened his own, popping off the metal top easily. Kagome could have scooped her own jaw up off the floor as the bitter scent of alcohol wafted up to her nose.

"Reo," she said, using his name for the first time, "is that… beer?" she was sure her eyes were as big as dinner plates as he casually took a sip.

"Uh, yeah, want one?"

Kagome just stared at him, flabbergasted. She shook her head dumbly, unable to believe that Hojo, strait-laced Hojo, was actually some sort of secret badass.

"Don't be such a square, Kagome." Eri elbowed her in the ribs sharply, and her jaw snapped shut. She was right, what else did kids their age do for fun besides drink and cause havoc? She had just never imagined that Reo would be so… so _cool_.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Hinata asked, flipping through the channels on the massive tv idly. "I'm not really in the mood for another movie."

"Yeah, me either," Hojo said, taking another sip of the beer.

"We could, um, we could hang out in the hot tub again," Ayumi suggested quietly, a blush already coloring her fair cheeks. Eri rolled her eyes.

"We don't even have our swimsuits, Ayumi."

"Oh…" The wavy-haired girl said as if she hadn't thought of that.

"Oh, I know!" Hojo said excitedly, "We could go hang out in the game room, there's a pool table."

"Yeah, that could be fun!" Yuka spoke up.

"well… I don't know how to play…" Kagome said uncertainly, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, we'll show you. "Hojo reassured her, smiling. "Hinata here kicks ass."

They all got up, following Reo and Hinata down a long hallway, going through one of the first doors on the left. The room was large, decorated in much the same way as the living room. Arcade machines lined one of the walls, with a massive tv screen on the other, and a shelf beneath it holding every gaming console and more video games than she could count. There were leather recliners, and a pool table placed in the center of the room.

As promised, Hojo and Hinata showed her the ropes. The objective of the game was pretty simple, all you had to do was get the ball of whichever team you were on, either solids or stripes and use the cue to shoot it into one of the holes that lined the edges. It sounded easy enough, in theory, but when it was her turn, she couldn't help but laugh at herself as she struggled to even aim the large wooden stick, missing the ball completely. The other girls weren't much better, which she was grateful for, but Hojo had been right when he said that Hinata kicked ass at this game.

They played a few rounds, and by the time they were wrapping it up, Kagome was actually starting to get the hang of it. But it was getting late, and Ayumi needed to get home before her parents flipped out, so they all loaded back up in Hojo's car again and he sped off into the night.

They dropped her off after Ayumi, and she left them with a series of thanks and promises that she would see them all again soon, probably that Friday if she could convince InuYasha to come.

When she finally got back home, it was almost 10 o'clock and Kagome couldn't believe that they had been hanging out for so long. She couldn't remember the last time she'd stayed out so late with a group of friends, but she'd had such a good time that she didn't care how late it was. She made sure to feed Buyo before making her way upstairs, stripping out of her clothes and tossing them in her hamper when she'd made it into her room. She took a quick bath, forgoing washing her hair, and plopped straight into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Kagome was excited. Today was the day that InuYasha had said he would come to visit, and she wanted everything to be perfect for him. She spent the morning cleaning the house, going around and dusting almost obsessively. She wasn't sure what time he'd be coming, but she hoped it was soon because she was getting antsy.

She missed him, badly.

More than anything, she wanted him to sweep her up into his arms again and kiss her like he had that night at the hot springs. She wanted to feel that delicious rush as his hands roamed her skin, as his mouth claimed her.

She grew hot even thinking about, and that warm feeling in her belly was back again. Struggling to brush her more wicked thoughts away, she got back to work.

A few hours later, she was in the kitchen, cooking up some beef noodles, humming to herself happily as she did. When a pair of strong arms wrapped around her midsection suddenly, her immediate reaction was to elbow whoever it was, but she felt that unmistakable presence wash over her, so she leaned into the embrace with a deep sigh of contentment. "InuYasha…"

"Kagome…" his voice was rough, muffled as he had buried his face into her hair. She felt like the sea of emotions inside of her had calmed instantly with his touch, its waters becoming smooth and glassy as it grew still. She turned in his arms, forgetting about the noodles, only worried about touching him as much as she could. His woodsy smell, something musky and all his own enveloped her, and she breathed it in as much as she could as she settled herself against him. "You weren't scared when I snuck up on you?" he said, looking down at her with those burning amber eyes that captivated her.

"No," she shook her head, smiling. "I knew it was you."

He drew her closer, brushing his lips against her own in a sweet kiss. Being held by him, kissed by him, she swore that nothing, nothing could _ever_ feel this good. He let her go, and she came back to reality, realizing that her beef was on the fast track to burning. She turned, quickly tending to the food. His large hands settled over her hips again and he leaned over her shoulder, sniffing.

"Whatcha cooking? Smells good."

She smiled, happy at the thought of cooking him something that he might actually enjoy. "Beef noodles." She answered, adding her veggies to the pan and stirring them around. The feel of him so close was distracting. His warm breath brushing over her cheek sent shivers running down her spine.

She finished up the food, and they went to sit at the table together. Eating with him felt intimate on a whole different level. It was perfectly domestic, watching him slurp up the noodles with fervor, making her laugh. It felt so easy between them, natural. He told her about the happenings in the village while she'd been gone, nothing too interesting except that a couple of people had fallen ill. He said it wasn't too serious, so they didn't linger on it and moved on to lighter topics.

"Shippo misses you. The brat's been following me around nonstop since you left." He said, setting his empty bowl down. She could feel the heavy weight of her own heartache settle down inside her chest, immediately wiping the smile off her face. She felt so guilty every time she had to leave the little kit; it broke her down a little more each time. He was just a little boy, really. Without a mom or a dad, she knew that he got lonely easy. Even though he had Sango and Miroku with him, she knew that he didn't rely on them in the same way as he did her.

"I miss him too," she said quietly. "I just wish that I could bring him here."

"yeah," InuYasha agreed, picking up on her change in mood easily, "your mom would really get a kick out of that little tail of his." He coaxed a laugh out of her at that and he was glad. The sound reverberated through him, spreading warmth everywhere it went.

"you're definitely right about that." The smile was back, bright and aimed directly at him. He would do anything to see her smile like that again.

The late afternoon sun filtered in through the windows, smattering her in a mosaic of golden light that reflected off the warm brown of her eyes, turning them the color of thick honey. InuYasha could've sworn that she was just getting more and more lovely with each passing day. She was wearing a simple… oh, what had she called it again? A dress? It was white, patterned with red flowers that reminded him of his own robe, and he wondered if she had worn it simply because of that. The thin straps left her slim shoulders exposed, and his eyes greedily drank up every inch of her porcelain skin, a small smirk twisting at his lips.

Kagome reached over the table to gently slide her hand into his own, eyes trained on him as if to gauge his reaction. When he laced their fingers together, he could practically see the relief wash over her. She relaxed instantly; her skin practically glowing. He was awed that something so simple, could make her so happy. That_ he_ could make her happy. He never imagined in a million years that he could feel this good. Even with… Kikyo things had never felt this way. But he shook away that thought almost as soon as it came, pushing it to the back of his mind and locking it away. These days, he was doing his best just to not think of her so much. But it was still hard.

He'd seen her soul catchers again last night, twisting and turning up into the air above the forest. _His_ forest.

And though he loathed to admit it, the only thing that had stopped him from running off to find her had been the thought of seeing Kagome.

He had imagined the look in her eyes when she'd found him with Kikyo the first time, the shattered look that he would never forget. He'd tried to tell her without words then, that he would never choose her. It would always be Kikyo. That she should just go home and forget about him, that he didn't need her. After, when she'd left without saying goodbye, he never imagined that he'd see her again. At the time, he'd been mostly relieved but also a little sad. She was someone who wasn't afraid of him. Someone who didn't want him to be anything other than what he already was. But then… she'd done something that he still couldn't explain, even to this day.

She'd come back. But not only that, she'd come back for _him_. She'd promised that she would always be by his side and do anything she could for him. He still didn't get it. He'd treated her badly at times, so much so that he knew if their roles had been reversed, he would've walked away and never looked back

Kagome was strong in ways that he wasn't. She had a light inside her that drove her to care for people, even people that didn't deserve it, like him.

But she still smiled at him like he'd hung the moon in the sky, just for her.

"oh!" she said suddenly, getting up from the table with an excited gleam in her eye. "I have a surprise for you. Hold on just a sec, ill go grab it." she ran up the stairs, and he waited anxiously at the table, chewing on the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood.

She was back in a flash, holding a big bag in her hands, looking at him bashfully through her dark lashes. He could tell that she was worried about his reaction, and to be honest, he was too. What could it be? He didn't think anyone had ever gotten him a gift before.

She pushed the bag in front of him on the table, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Here you go." She said lightly. And when he just stared at the bag for a few seconds, not sure what to do in that moment she spoke again, her voice gentle. "Open it."

He looked up at her, eyes searching her face for a moment before they traveled back down to the thing and his hands slowly came up to pull out the contents. His fingers brushed fabric first, and he grabbed whatever it was and laid it out of the table in front of him. It was soft, black and similar to a yukata, but it had no ties, just holes for his arms and head. He looked back up at her, confused but she urged him to keep going.

By the time the bag was finally empty, he had a whole myriad of items on the table that he pretty much had no clue about. It was clothing of some sort, obviously, but that was pretty much the extent of his knowledge. The bright red had immediately caught his attention. It was like a haori, meant to be worn as an outer layer but this was stiff and made of some sort of thick hide. He turned it over in tentative fingers, examining it closely.

"So, you… want me to wear these?" he asked uncertainly, his eyes still trained on the futuristic garments before him, eyeing the shoes wearily.

"well… you don't have to." She said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I just thought that, well, it might be nice to be able to blend in a little more while you're here, just in case we wanted to, I don't know… go out."

InuYasha's eyes flashed up, reading her face as her words sunk in. Slowly, he nodded. He still wasn't sure, but for her, he would try.

"I don't know-how… well, I just, you might have to- " He coughed awkwardly, cheeks burning madly. "You might have to help me a little."

She looked so happy; he would gladly do whatever she asked just to see that look some more.

"Thank you, InuYasha." Her eyes shone beautifully, capturing him. "Really, I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah. Now just show me how to put these damn things on so we can get it over with." He grumbled, getting up from the table to gather the garments back up again. She only smiled, nodding in agreement as she led the way upstairs.

She wasn't sure how exactly to get started. He stood facing her in her bedroom, arms crossed and a blush coloring his cheeks. By the look on his face, he didn't know what to do either.

"So, you should, uh, take that off." She said, voice wavering. He looked at her blankly for a long, drawn-out moment. She could've sworn that time stopped. The air between them grew thick with an undeniable tension, and she couldn't help but hold her breath as her heart fluttered uncontrollably in her chest. His eyes were locked onto hers, boring into her with an intensity that made her stomach do a nervous little flip.

As if in slow motion, his hands finally came up to untie the top of his robe, and she watched, mesmerized as it fell away to his hips, revealing a thin white yukata underneath and rippling biceps that made her mouth water.

"That too." She said, her voice sounding thin and shaky to her own ears as she gestured to the offending fabric. She waited with bated breath while he took his time undoing the thing, nearly groaning aloud when it finally fell to the floor. His chest was broad, hard with sinewy muscle stacked underneath his tanned skin, and Kagome couldn't help but appreciate the sight before her. The half-demon may as well have been a god because he sure was built like one. Her eyes raked over him, trailing down the solid expanse of his pectorals, to his rippling abdominals and all the way down to the cut v that was chiseled into his hips, and to the smattering of white hair below his bellybutton that trailed all the way down until it disappeared beneath the robe that still covered his legs.

She quickly realized that she'd been staring much too long, and a furious blush spread across her cheeks as she awkwardly cleared her throat. "okay so, lets start with this," She passed him the tee-shirt, their fingers brushing each other lightly as she did, sending a shot of electricity all the way down her spine.

He stared at the fabric in his hands for a moment, studying it. She knew that he was waiting on her to tell him what do, so she instructed him softly, hoping that she wasn't making him feel uncomfortable by all this.

Finally, after some struggling, he pulled it on over his head, the tee shirt hugging his impressive swell of muscle in all the right places.

"Did I… do it right?" he asked, looking at her uncertainly.

"Yep, exactly right." She nodded, hoping to reassure him with her confidence. "Now its time for these." She said, passing him the jeans. This was going to be the hard part, she thought as her blush intensified. "I'll just… turn around." His face was unreadable, but he nodded almost imperceptibly, and she quickly put her back to him.

She could hear the last bit of his robe fall to the floor, causing her heart to beat against her ribcage at an impossible pace, threatening to burst from her chest and run off on its own. The thought of him being almost completely exposed, and so close to her, made that all too familiar heat to converge low in her belly again, wetness gathering at the spot where her thighs joined. She wasn't sure what to do with herself in that moment. Her body was betraying her, her knees weakening while her skin flushed pink.

"um… just slide your legs through the holes, one at a time." She said breathily, forcing the words past her teeth when they threatened to stick in her throat. She could hear him struggling, cursing under his breath while he fought with the garment. A long moment passed and all she could hear was the soft rustling of the jeans, and she prayed that they would fit him.

She fought the urge to turn around, calling out to him instead. "How's it going?"

"I think… I mean, they're on but I don't know… how to, uh, fasten them." He coughed uncomfortably, and she could practically see the look on his face in her mind's eye.

She slowly turned around, swallowing the gasp that nearly passed her lips when she saw him there, shirt hugging his chest and jeans riding low on his hips, the button popped open revealing even more of that smooth tanned skin to her hungry gaze. "Do you want me to… help?" she gulped, wringing her hands nervously on the hem of her dress.

His eyes locked onto hers, he nodded slowly. As if on their own accord, her feet started moving, closer and closer until there wasn't but a scant few inches between their bodies. She could feel the heat coming off his skin, her fingers shakily reaching out to fasten the button on the jeans. She avoided his eyes, not knowing what would happen if she were to look at him now.

Her hands were unsteady, it took her several tries, but she finally managed to secure it and she let out a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "There." She said, triumphantly, finally looking up to meet his gaze. It was intense. The way he was looking at her… it stirred up all sorts of feelings she didn't know what to do with, and she quickly backed up, putting a few feet between them so she could think a little more clearly.

"Now these are easy." She said, grabbing the shoes as she desperately tried to shake off the heated feeling that was rushing through her blood. "All you gotta do is shove your feet into 'em. But you gotta put these on first." She passed him the socks, guiding him to sit on the bed so he could do it a bit more easily.

She was surprised at how little he complained while he was grappling with the shoes, knowing good and well his aversion to anything covering his feet. But he took it all in stride, eventually managing to pull them on. He stood back up, testing them out with a curious look in his eyes.

"So, how do they feel?" she asked, unable to hide the anticipation in her voice as she looked him over. He was every bit as handsome as she imagined, even more so, actually.

"Okay, I guess." He shrugged noncommittally.

"Not too tight?" she probed further, taking a step closer to fully inspect him. He shook his head no, eyes never leaving her face. "okay good." She smiled, grabbing the red jacket from its spot on her dresser. He took it from her, sliding his arms through it easily. The hat completed the look, and she slid it around so that it was sitting on his head backward, a tuft of his white bangs peeking out.

"Wow…" she breathed, drinking him in. "you look… so handsome." She wanted to squeal with delight, thankful to Reo and Hinata who'd helped her pick it all out. It was perfect, even the heavy beads of subjugation around his neck added to the outfit, making it entirely his own. "Here, come look." She grabbed his hand, pulling him to stand in front of her full-length mirror.

He looked at himself, almost disbelieving that it was his own reflection staring back at him. "I like this…" he said, fingering the red leather. "what do you call it?"

"A jacket." She answered, not bothering to hide the smile that stretched across her face. "I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it." She added softly, as an afterthought.

He turned, and he was so close she could feel his breath brush against her cheek, the feeling provoking goosebumps to erupt across her skin. "Thank you." He said, voice soft as he looked down at her. His calloused hand grasped her own smaller one, pulling her even closer until she was pressed against him. Before she had time to react, his lips were capturing hers in a soft, tender kiss, one that left her breathless and wanting more.

She never wanted this moment to end.

He pulled away, all to soon and looked down at her with that smirk that she loved so much. "We should go out and… I don't know, take a walk or something. Ya know, since you got me all dressed up and everything."

"That sounds perfect, InuYasha." She said, stretching up onto her tippy toes for another one of his addictive kisses.

* * *

**A/N: hey there! This chapter was so fun to write and honestly, I just love fanart of modern InuYasha so I basically just couldn't help myself haha. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_warning: lemons ahoy_

**Chapter 6**

The Miko and the Hanyou walked hand in hand, passing the Goshinboku while they strolled by at a leisurely pace, its great mass of undulating leaves rustling with the wind. Kagome couldn't help but to brush her hands against the roughness of the bark affectionately as they passed, sending the tree a silent _thank you_. A thank you for watching over her family, a thank you for brining her and InuYasha together. With her touch, her Reiki rose unbidden, in an answer to the sacred power that still pulsated inside the tree. it was one of mystery, something ancient and tightly intertwined with the threads of fate. She wondered if InuYasha could sense this too, but she didn't ask. Instead, she only smiled, and kept pace with him as they made their way down the path that led out to the busy street.

The silence between them was comfortable, familiar, neither of them feeling the need to ruin the mood with unnecessary words. For now, they were both content to just enjoy the time that they were given, without the responsibilities that would normally bind them getting in the way.

InuYasha couldn't believe that Kagome had managed to get him into this modern outfit, but he was even more so surprised by how little he minded. Beside him, she was radiating happiness, practically bursting with it, and that was enough for him. The shoes weren't his favorite. The confined feeling was something he wasn't used to, he much preferred feeling the earth beneath his soles but if it made her happy, he wouldn't complain. Plus, it really did help him to blend in. Hardly anyone they'd passed had given him a second glance, save for a few females, which he easily dismissed. How could he pay attention to anything besides the glowing radiance of the girl who walked beside him? She was the sun. captivating, bursting with energy, he felt drawn to her.

He let her pull him along, pointing out various landmarks, things like statues and fountains all glistening in the late afternoon light, shiny and seemingly like magic to his eyes. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and as much as he tried, he just couldn't keep a smirk from working its way onto his lips. She was just too cute. Her personality really shined at that moment, and he realized that this was how she should always be. Chocolate eyes alight with amusement, that smile he so loved twisting at her lips and her warm little hand wrapped firmly in his own.

Everything had changed. Just a few days ago, he'd sworn to himself that he could never love anyone again, but…

_Kikyo_

The name was a whisper in the back of his mind. Dark and heavy with bad memories, but some good ones too. He felt uneasy, looking down at the girl who looked so much like her, except for the softness off her mouth, and the open tenderness that her eyes held for him. Kagome was pure of heart, kind in ways that he had never known before. She was someone that he could depend on.

She pulled him in with her sweetness, with her willingness to be his, with her eyes that said many things to him in that moment.

…_Kagome_

* * *

A while later, As the sun was sinking beneath the horizon, painting the skyline with a brilliant smattering of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples of all hues, Kagome and InuYasha had found themselves sitting on a bench, underneath one of the cherry blossom trees in one of her favorite parks.

It was after hours, technically the park closed at sunset but that hadn't mattered to either of them really, the view was beautiful. They faced a large pond, decorated with stone sculptures and gorgeous plants that were carefully manicured and pristine looking. The setting sun backlit the skyscrapers that rose behind the tree line, its light bouncing off the many glass windows to dance on the calm surface of the pond.

The tranquility that Kagome had found here over the many times she'd visited, was something she valued greatly. It was a place she had come when she needed some quiet; it was a place of reflection and meditation, making it a sacred spot to her, not a place she had ever brought anyone.

But InuYasha was different.

During the daytime, it could get busy, lots of tourist and locals alike meandering the trails of the garden. But after hours, when darkness fell, and the stars lit up the sky was another matter entirely. It seemed a holy place. an oasis. Something straight out of the past. It was a simple thing to hop a fence, even for Kagome.

The last of the suns rays slowly sank beneath the horizon, blanketing the land with soft darkness while the moon began to take its place in the sky. They spoke of trivial things for a while, of stars and planets, Kagome making a mental note to show him a picture of the solar system sometime as she was sure it would absolutely blow his mind. She loved this side of him, so relaxed and confident with their easy banter, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. She wanted to ask him what had changed, what was different now. But she daren't break the moment, the calmness between them that seemed rare sometimes. He was warm, slit-pupil eyes holding amusement as he looked down at her.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought of the longs nights she'd spent here, under the very same moon with her notebook, scribbling her thoughts onto the paper in hopes that everything might seem a little clearer then. She would have never imagined that she would be sitting here with the same man who had caused her so much of the heartbreak that she had come here to try and escape from. He was the same, but also different now. Kinder, a little more patient, but no less stubborn than he'd always been. He accepted her, finally, and that was all she cared about. They'd both made mistakes, and neither of them would ever be perfect.

_I think I'm okay with that_

She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent as they stared up at the stars together. Though not as magnificent as the ones of the past, they still sparkled among the velvet darkness of the sky, their light weak but still burning.

_Weak but still burning_

It reminded her of Kikyo. A shade of her own soul trapped in a husk of magic and clay, sustained by the dirt of her grave and the enchantment of a dead witch. Kagome was sad for her. Her existence was loneliness and pain. Cursed. She couldn't help the shudder that passed through her, she couldn't imagine a fate worse than the one Kikyo had been dealt.

The Hanyou tightened his hold on her, his arm coming to wrap around her shoulders as if he could sense the dark turn her thoughts had taken.

"Is something wrong?" his rough voice broke the stillness of the night, pulling her out of her own mind and back into the moment.

_Lie_.

The voice in her head whispered, urging her to preserve the calmness between them. She shook her head, hoping to clear it. InuYasha would be able to scent the lie on her lips with his sharp Yokai nose, she knew there was no point.

"I just… I don't know why, but I was thinking of Kikyo. "her voice was barely a whisper, carried away by the wind but she was certain he had heard. The name of the priestess felt sour on her tongue as if she could taste every bad feeling she'd ever had accumulated all at once.

She watched his face carefully as he shifted his eyes away, looking out over the perfect stillness of the water. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking, but he didn't speak for a long time. He just sat with her settled against his side, his expression was calm, thoughtful.

"Right now, right here, it just you and me, Kagome. Nobody else." He finally spoke, his voice deep and compelling when he finally turned his gaze back on her, his eyes glowing bright with emotion as his claw-tipped hand came up to cradle her cheek.

_Don't think about her now, just us._

InuYasha held her eyes, hoping to commit the look on her face to memory. She looked upon him with such softness, it made his heartache with longing. He took her mouth then, kissing her with a passion that she was eager to accept, her body responding clumsily. He could feel her fingers tightening in the fabric of his jacket, urging him even closer. He could feel her heart pick up speed in her chest, could hear the pounding of the blood in her veins like the beating of a mighty drum, the sound driving him closer to losing his coveted control. Her lips, so warm and soft, worked messily against his own, her tongue stroking lightly, seeking.

He could scent the arousal drifting off her skin, perfuming the air with its sweetness. It was intoxicating. Cherry blossom, jasmine, her own musk. It was almost too much for his heightened senses to bear. He couldn't restrain the growl that ripped itself from his throat, the bestial half of his heart threatening to lose itself free and devour the girl beneath him, body and soul.

He expected her to pull away, to sense that he was more Yokai than a man at that moment and turn from him. He could feel the fangs in his mouth lengthening, the purple markings burning as they formed jagged on his cheeks. But he was wrong, all wrong. He should've known better than anyone that Kagome would never run from him, she would always stay no matter what beast he became. She only pressed him closer, and he could smell the spike of energy that rose in her blood. Excitement. It was sharp and tangy, crackling like electricity in the air between them, driving him to run his hands along the exposed skin of her arms, feeling the goosebumps that formed with his touch.

"InuYasha…" Her voice was heavy with desire, shaking with it. He lowered his mouth to her neck while she gasped for air, lavishing attention on the spot with languid movements of his tongue, drawing a low moan out of her. The sound only added to his frenzy. He could taste her wanting, her need rising of her skin in waves. His hands grabbed at her hips harshly, the tips of his claws gently digging into the supple flesh there.

The heat in his belly was rising with every second that passed, burning through him, setting his skin ablaze. He knew instinctually that even though his time was drawing steadily closer, his demon was not yet fully matured enough to support a full mate bond. He could barely think straight, he could hardly keep himself from shaking when his hand slid underneath the skirt of her dress, feeling the smooth skin of her thigh beneath his seeking fingers. Though he wouldn't be able to bond her now, he could still…

He wanted to smirk, but his mouth was occupied elsewhere, nipping at any bit of flesh he could get his teeth on, testing. With each gentle tug of his teeth, Kagome moaned and writhed in his grasp, her hands coming up to fist in his hair, knocking to hat off his head carelessly as she did. It fell to the ground and was promptly ignored by both of them as he slowly worked her body.

His fingers, that had been caressing the pale skin of her thigh, had drifted up, close to that precious spot between her legs that he _so _wanted to touch. He pulled away, breathing hard, to look at her face, searching. Her eyes glittered beneath lush lashes, lips pink and parted slightly as she panted. He wanted to brush his fingers along the wet heat that he could feel emanating from there, wanted to rock her with pleasure that would shake the very foundations of the earth. He just didn't know if he was brave enough.

"InuYasha," She said again, breathy and trembling.

"Yes, Kagome?" he murmured, entranced by the fullness of her mouth. A blush rose on her cheeks, coloring them prettily in the pale moonlight.

"Please… I want you to... touch me."

Those words… so sensuous coming from her sweet mouth woke carnal instincts deep within him. A devilish smile curved across his face, something that was all Yokai in its wickedness. And when her eyes widened, he knew that he must look more demon than human to her in that moment. Her heart rate picked up, but by her scent, she wasn't scared… but he could smell her desire rising in waves, washing over his heightened senses, overwhelming him completely. She was everything. Nothing mattered except touching her softness, hearing her ragged breathing. He dragged his face along her neck, inhaling deeply of her natural fragrance, letting it settle over him like a heavy blanket, pulling him closer to the little Miko in his arms.

She was so vulnerable in that moment. Cheeks flushed, breathing hard with her skirt rode up her shapely thighs, nearly exposing her. But she didn't seem to notice, he, however, zeroed in on this immediately, his mouth-watering with the sweet smell of her. He couldn't help but lick his lips, hovering over her now, pinning her to the bench.

Her back arched painfully against the cold metal but she couldn't have cared less. InuYasha was lighting her up, causing wetness to pool in her panties with just the simple stroke of his hands on her skin. Briefly, her mind had a moment of clarity, suddenly realizing that they were in a public place, but in almost the same moment she decided that she just didn't care. That blue fire that she knew so well was burning, _smoldering_, begging for him to touch her just a little more, an aching need that she couldn't ignore. His gaze was intense, heady with unbridled lust and something else, something Yokai. It only served to heat her blood, even more, that look. He was studying her, his eyes dragging over her body appreciatively in a predatory way. She found that as much as she wanted to cover herself, splayed so lewdly before him, she was rooted to the spot, held by the intensity of his eyes, the lust that shone plainly, but also something that was deeper, tenderness, maybe.

_Please_

She wanted to whisper, but her voice had betrayed her. Please. Do something. _Anything_. This was pure torture. Why was he hesitating? Her body was begging for it, aching for more. More what, exactly, she wasn't sure. But if she knew one thing for certain, she thought, licking her lips at the sight of the Hanyou over her, she wanted to find out.

InuYasha let his eyes get their fill before he just couldn't bear dragging the moment out any longer. Before he could lose his courage, he leaned down to capture her mouth again, his sharp teeth nipping gently, his tongue seeking. She didn't disappoint him. She bloomed under him like a flower, soaking up the moonlight with its petals. He steeled himself as he slowly slid one of his hands up to cup her breast softly, asking without words. When she didn't pull away, didn't sit him or smack him, and instead leaned into his gentle touch, he relaxed, smiling against her mouth. He began to toy with her in earnest, his deft hands seeking out the sensitive tip of her nipple through the thin fabric that covered her bust, teasing the sounds out of her. He loved how primal it felt, her moaning into his mouth without any restraint as he worked her. He could feel all his blood pumping down into his throbbing erection, the tightness of the jeans quickly becoming uncomfortable.

He ignored it, and in one swift motion he pulled down the top of her dress, exposing the perfect roundness of her breasts to his eager mouth. All logical thought vanished the moment he set his sights on her full breasts, adorned with pert nipples that were a soft pink in the darkness, hardening as the cool air caressed them. He ran his lounge along the valley between them, savoring the taste of her delicate skin on his tongue, groaning. His hands were on her as he ravaged her, drinking in her moans as he flicked his tongue over the taut pink nipple with abandon while she writhed underneath him. The demon that was usually calm, sleeping, woke with a fury in his blood now, urging, commanding. Whispering all sorts of dark things that only served to ignite his passion further. He would take her, here, beneath the stars and among the trees like his ancestors had done before him. It was instinct, driving him, demanding that he dominate her, make her submit.

_Alpha_

The darkness seemed to whisper.

He was past the point of fighting. The human half of him had retreated, far into the corners of his split soul, and all he could feel was the beat of that drum, the sound pounding in his ears in an ancient song, mesmerizing and all-consuming. It drowned out every fear, every worry, and inhibition. He was powerful, he could feel it throbbing through him beneath his skin, surging forward in a response to her own power that was softer, gentler, but not weaker. It tempted him, that power. The pure embodiment of Kagome herself, teasing the wisps of Yokai that trailed over her iridescent skin, playful and seductive.

Her body was soft and warm and so _willing_, begging for his touch with every shiver and every shake. He couldn't get his hands on her the way he wanted, he realized quickly, the awkward position that the bench afforded them wouldn't allow it. Without thinking, he wrapped her up in his arms and laid her on the softness of the grass, eased by her relaxed expression as she settled against it. Her top was still pulled down, and he knew by the heavy flush of her cheeks that she was well aware of that fact. He grinned, his body looming over her as he pinned her to the ground. His mouth found her neck again, eliciting delicious whimpering from the girl that had his heart racing again. His fangs, elongated in his primal state, scraped over her shoulder, his inner demon roaring, shivering with pleasure as he thought of how good it would feel to mark her there one day, to _mate_ her, make her truly his. He could only imagine how sweet her blood would taste, how it would burn through him like liquid fire.

He pulled away from her neck at length, unable to stop the desire that drove him to push the skirt of her dress up until it bunched up around her waist, exposing the soft white fabric of the underthings that she wore. A groan escaped him as he stared at the offending material, irritated that there was still something standing in his way. With a low growl that sent shivers down Kagome's spine, he used one of his sharp claws to tear them off her.

She could only stare, her heart stopping in her chest while he grinned down at her triumphantly, a predatory gleam in his hungry eyes. She couldn't move, barely dared to breathe under that powerful gaze. In that moment, he was the hunter, and now _she_ was his prey.

In a second he was on her, pouncing, trapping her beneath him, his fingers teasing over her wetness, gentle but not gentle. She gasped at the feeling, arching into his touch, unable to stop the shaking of her legs or even control the moans that were filling the air around them. The feeling was indescribable. His hands were rough, calloused from years of battle but they were also tender, stroking.

She could feel the smile on his lips when he captured her mouth again, dominating the kiss with a ferocious passion that only heightened her pleasure. Kissing him alone was bliss, but now he was touching her, clouding her thoughts and doing all kinds of things to her body that left her putty in his arms.

Skilled fingers zeroed in on the small bundle of nerves there, and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the intensity of the feeling as it rocked through her. His tongue slid against her own hotly as he slowly started to build a rhythm, a pulse of pleasure shooting across her skin with every brush of his thumb. Something was building, deep and low in her belly as he circled the pink little pearl. Her head was spinning, she was drowning in the sensation, crying out his name against his mouth as he worked her, merciless in his assault on her senses. Heat spread across her skin, burning her up in the most delicious way. She was getting closer, closer, but to what, she didn't know. A great wave of pleasure was growing, threatening to crash over her with every pass of his fingers, his claws that teased her skin exquisitely. Her hands wove into the fine silver locks of his hair, tightening, holding him there against her mouth.

And then suddenly, without warning, that great wave that had been slowly building finally reached its peak, and she was falling. Falling, flying, every nerve and cell in her body alight with a sweet fire that was consuming her, from the inside out. His name fell from her lips over and over again as that all-consuming pleasure racked through her, her head swimming and the whole world seeming to spin. She writhed beneath him, legs shaking as she finally broke their kiss with a gasp and a broken whisper of his name.

"_Inu…Yasha_…"

The sound of his name passing her swollen lips, so breathy and shaking with her desire, only stoked the fire in his blood further. A sense of male pride grew in him as he looked down at her, panting and flushed in the moonlight, her skin seeming to glow with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment.

"Kagome." He murmured her name softly, like a prayer, and he leaned down to kiss her again, gently this time. When he pulled away, she was gazing up at him through her lashes, her eyes heady and clouded with lust.

He wasted no time then, knowing that she was ready for him now. He stripped the modern clothes from his body until he was bare before her, taking satisfaction in the way her eyes roamed over him shyly, past the vast expanse of his muscular chest, down to the aching hardness of his erection.

He was over her again in an instant, kissing away her nervousness with a tenderness that instantly relaxed her. His hands were everywhere, roaming over the skin of her breasts, dipping down to test the wetness that had pooled at her center, dripping down her thighs. And when he pulled away from her mouth to settle himself between them, she was sure that she'd forgotten how to breathe. The tip of his hardness teased at her slit, coating him in her slick juices, and she couldn't stop the throaty moan that passed her lips at the feeling of him there.

His large hands gripped her hips, the tips of his claws sinking into her skin, drawing little pinpricks of bright red blood to the surface. Though it hurt a little, the pain was almost as good as the pleasure. InuYasha growled deep in his throat as the sharp metallic scent of her blood filled the air, the sound sending an excited shiver through her. His body was hard, carved like marble and his skin like silk as it brushed her own. His throbbing length slid against her again, brushing that little bundle of nerves that had given her the most intense pleasure of her life. Her breath escaped her in a strangled gasp, her body quivering and shaking.

"Please."

It was the only word she could think of, the only one that made any sense. _Please_.

It was enough. At that moment, the half-demon above her let out a thunderous roar and sank into her wet heat, all the way to the hilt. Kagome was unable to stop the initial cry of pain that forced it way past her teeth at the sudden intrusion, the sudden fullness of his hard length buried inside her. She could feel his body shaking as he forced himself to hold still, his claws still digging painfully into her skin, the drops of blood now trailing down her thighs wetly. His red eyes, all Yokai in their unabashed lust and wickedness stared down at her, waiting.

Slowly, the pain of her barrier-breaking began to ebb away, leaving only the discomfort of being stretched wide. Her eyes flicked back up to the Hanyou above her, who was obviously struggling to hold back for her sake. Her hands slid up his chest, trailing over his silken skin and the hard muscles that flexed there to grasp at the heavy beads around his neck, pulling him for another deep kiss. "I'm okay." Her voice was quiet, sounding ragged even to her own ears. "please, keep going."

That was all the confirmation that he needed. His movements were slow at first, his muscles clenched tightly with restraint as his length slid in and out of her. He wanted to rut with her harshly, ravage her body like the beast was begging for. It took everything in him to repress his demon, to force himself to take it at a pace her body would accept. But the scent of her blood… it was making his head swim, clouding his thoughts with the intoxicating aroma. His more feral instincts were screaming, demanding. But he steeled himself with clenched teeth, doing everything he could just to focus on the girl beneath him, her body quivering around the intrusion of his hardness. So long as he lived, he would never forget this moment. His eyes devoured her body hungrily, painting a portrait of her in his mind that he would cherish forever.

He built up to a steady rhythm, instinctually sensing when she was ready for more. She was so warm, so wet, clenching around him so tightly that he couldn't help but moan his appreciation, the sound echoing among the trees, guttural and low. He could taste her desire in the heady air, balmy and electric, pulsing. His grin was feral when her hips began to meet his every thrust, her head thrown back in ecstasy and unrestricted moans falling out of that sweet mouth of hers. Knowing that he was giving her pleasure, that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, it ignited his blood with an intensity that he had never known. Nothing, _no one_, had ever made him feel like this before. It was beyond words, beyond rationalization.

Bucking her body against him, Kagome was losing herself in the steady thrust of his hips. All she knew was pleasure, his rock-hard body teasing her sensitive nerves, sending electric shivers crackling across her skin. She knew she was babbling, her broken words senseless as he consumed her.

"_Oh!- oh! Inu…Yasha! Yes…"_

Encouraged by the sound of his name on her lips, gasping and panting beneath him, he only dove into her harder, again and again until he could feel his own peak approaching quickly, spurred by the tight quivering of her heat around him.

She was reeling, her body vibrating and pulsing as she strained toward that feeling again, the feeling of falling, of sweet oblivion. He seemed to know just what to do to send her there, every thrust, every scrape of his claws, every growl… it all worked in tandem to get that fire in her blood going, reaching new heights as he hit a spot deep inside that had her eyes rolling back in her head and her legs tightening around him, pulling him in even deeper.

"_Look at me."_

His voice was low, rough and growling. It was a command; one she was unable to ignore. She finally unscrewed her eyes and looked up at the Hanyou above her, his tanned skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat in the moonlight. His golden eyes glittered with desire, narrowed with lust.

She could hardly breathe. He was too beautiful, too perfect, too otherworldly. _Hers_. His name passed her lips again, soft and charged with her want, her _need_. She was close, so close, to that life-altering peak that she had fallen from not so long ago.

_Please_

That pulsing heat was growing, unbearable as it threatened to consume her.

"_InuYasha…"_

His name again, pleading, begging.

Without warning, he increased his pace, his hardness filling her to the brim with every stroke. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry. The pleasure was too much… too intense and she felt like it was never going to end. She was on the edge of something glorious, she could feel it rising deep within her, smoldering there, burning her up with delirious fever.

And just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she broke. Her body clenching and spasming around him as she let out a shuddering cry, her vision going black as she sagged in his embrace.

She could feel him above her, shaking, roaring out his own release with a snarl as he spilled inside her.

He held himself inside her for a moment longer, riding out his orgasm sheathed in her quivering wetness. With a shuddering breath, he collapsed on the grass beside her, crushing her against his chest as they panted, satisfied and trembling. The moon shone down on their bodies, intertwined beneath its pure light. InuYasha couldn't think straight. His mind was foggy in the wake of his intense climax. All he could feel was her delicate form pressed against him so intimately, one of those impossibly long legs of hers hooked around his hips. He wanted to fall asleep just like that, naked and with his woman in his arms.

_His woman._

When did he start thinking of her like that? he wondered as he looked down at her, eyes feeling heavy.

Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and cheeks flushed pink. He could feel warmth grip his chest as he studied her, thoughtful. She was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Her skin was like moonlight, her hair as black as the velvet expanse of the sky. She could've been a goddess, cradled against his chest.

Kagome had never felt so relaxed in her whole life. Her body was like jelly, molded to the half-demon lewdly. But she didn't care. In that moment, the whole world could've been burning to cinders but she would have stayed right where she was, clinging to the man she loved.

_Loved._

She could admit that to herself easily enough, she'd known if for a long time now. There was only one person who could ever make her feel this way, and she'd never let him go, not for anything. The tips of his glass-like claws ghosted over her sides, leaving a tingling trail of goosebumps in their wake. Her eyes flickered open, gazing up at the Hanyou with heavy lids.

"H-hey." She stumbled over her words, cheeks coloring even further as she couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed by what they'd just done. He had made her lose every shred of control that she'd possessed, had shattered it like delicate glass. She had wanted him, badly, but maybe she'd made a fool of herself some way… or maybe she just wasn't good at…it. Her mind was running away with her like it had the tendency to do often, and at the worst of times. As if he could sense her anxieties his hand trailed up to cup her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You are… _perfect_." His voice was low and genuine, his eyes speaking volumes of his tenderness, his care for her. That look was one that she promised herself to _never_ forget. He leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, stealing her breath away.

They laid there for a while longer, drinking in those last few intimate moments before they both knew that it was time for them to go. They rose together, Kagome blushing as she looked on his nakedness again, his beauty was unforgiving in all its glory, his body that of a gladiator of ancient times. There was a blush on his cheeks too, she realized, and she knew that he was looking over her own body as well. Her dress was uncomfortably bunched around the middle, her breasts exposed to the cool night air, hardening the taut peaks of her nipples. Her panties were a complete lost cause, torn to shreds on the ground. InuYasha began to dress, awkwardly pulling on the garments in a way that made her giggle. She pulled her dress back to were it should be, pulling the fabric over her chest again and restoring her modesty. For the most part, anyway. She helped the half-demon fasten the button of his jeans, eyes avoiding his coyly as she blushed.

She turned to go, following the path and out the corner of her eye, when he thought she hadn't been looking, she caught sight of InuYasha hurriedly stuffing the ruined fabric of her panties into his pocket with a smug grin twisting at his lips. She pretended not to see, her blush only intensifying. He slipped his hand through hers and led her back the way they'd come, that smile never leaving his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! okay, so I was sooooo nervous to post this chapter! I worked really hard on it and I'm proud of how it came out, I hope you guys enjoyed and definitely drop me a review and tell me what you think! I have so many plans for this story, devious, devious plans hehe :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

They walked down the darkened streets, hand in hand. InuYasha had offered to carry her, as he noticed that her legs were a bit wobbly still, but she had refused. So, he settled for holding hand and letting her lean her weight on him, steadying her. They didn't say much; they didn't need to. The feel of her hand wrapped so tightly inside his was enough.

The house was quiet and dark, they crossed the threshold together and she led him up the stairs. When the door to her bedroom closed behind them her lips found his in the twilight, moonlight filtering in through the shades of her window, dappling her skin. The kiss was soft, tentative after all the passion that they had shared.

The beast in him was sated, for now. Sleeping again and quiet, and for once, his head was clear. He kissed her back gently, holding her lightly against his chest. He could feel her melt, could hear the breath catch in her throat as she leaned into his mouth, hands grasping at the red leather of the jacket he wore. When they broke apart her name was all he could think to say, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Kagome," he nuzzled his face into the crown of her soft, midnight black hair, taking a deep inhale of her natural perfume before he lifted his head to speak. He steeled himself, looking down at her eyes, sparkling like faceted jewels in the darkness. "I'm sorry about before… if I- _when_ I lost control…"

He could still see her, pinned beneath him and impaled by his length, deep red rivulets of blood trailing down her supple hips from where his claws had pierced her delicate skin. The image flashed in his mind, heating his cheeks all over again with the pure eroticism of it.

"I know I hurt you…" he said, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

But her eyes softened, a smile on her lips as she reached up, her fingers sliding down his cheek. "I'm okay, InuYasha. Please, don't be so hard on yourself." He looked so vulnerable to her in that moment, eyes filled with trepidation and somehow steely at the same time, as if he was already prepared for her to reject him, even after everything. But she knew that his heart was still buried beneath aching scar tissue that would never get a chance to heal, and he was part mortal, after all. Doubt and uncertainty had crept its way into his mind, she knew because it had done the same to her. It was natural for humans to overthink, to assume. But when his soft, stumbling words had passed his lips they'd shattered at once from just the softness of his voice alone. She couldn't help but to kiss him again, hoping to banish any fear, any apprehension away with the soothing pressure of her lips.

_I'm yours already, dummy_

She smiled into the kiss, pouring her emotion into him, wanting him to feel just what she did without words. He pulled away before it could get too steamy, his hands trailing down to her hips, lightly resting on the soreness there.

"I can… um, fix this, if you want…" He was blushing again, looking a bit embarrassed.

She raised a slim, arched brow, "how?"

He was on his knees in an instant, hands pushing the fabric of her dress up her thighs slowly, asking but not asking. She let out a shocked yelp, hands grasping at his shoulders. "Uh, what are you doing?" She stuttered, blushing furiously.

"well, I can heal the marks… but I have to lick them." He admitted, a boyish grin on his lips and a mischievous gleam in his golden eyes. She swore her heart rate doubled over with that look, her knees quivering. His rough hands were brushing over her skin so tenderly, so intimately she could feel the wetness pooling at her center. "My saliva has healing capabilities."

"Ummm…" Her brain was foggy, she couldn't think straight when he was looking at her like that, his gaze hungry, his face only inches away from her center, and she still wasn't wearing any panties… She had questions, but her brain wasn't working right and all she could focus on was him, so close that she could his hot breath ghosting over her core.

He didn't give her time to think about it any further, his rough hands eagerly pushing up one side of the flimsy fabric, and even as she scrambled to hold down the skirt of her dress to cover her most private area, she was grateful that he didn't just expose her completely. Without delaying further, He zeroed in on the small bloodied wounds on her hips where his claws had pierced her, regretting marking her fair skin this way. His fingers trailed over the marks gently, an apology in the deep golden pools that seemed so transparent to her at that moment.

Kagome watched him with wide eyes at first, curiously observing how he drank in her body with obvious appreciation in his gaze, and then grew still when he caught sight of the blood that marred her skin. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, that it didn't really hurt all that much, and at the time, she'd even enjoyed it a little… But he didn't wait for her to speak, and in a second his mouth was on her, his tongue brushing over the wounds languidly, igniting a fire to shoot across her skin. She bit her lip, holding back a low moan as she gripped his shoulders for support, knees weakening.

He was thorough, making sure to coat each of the marks on both of her hips, his saliva working quickly to close them. The remaining blood on her skin lingered on his tongue, tasting of passion and pure heat. He went over each of the wounds several times, only satisfied when they had all but vanished from the perfect porcelain of her skin, leaving only the faint pinkness of new skin in their place. She was panting, the thick scent of her arousal curling around them like smoke as she clung to his shoulders, shaking. He was hard again instantly, just by seeing how affected she was by his mouth alone. He wanted to take her again, to sink into her wetness, but he could sense her weariness, too. She was tired, her body worn from their earlier activity, and she needed to rest. So, with a low growl of disappointment, he brought himself back to his feet, taking her hands into his own.

"You're tired, so just rest, yeah?" His voice was strained, his body wanting so desperately to reach out and touch her, to kiss her and love her all over again and deep into the early morning hours. But she was human, delicate, easily damaged. Her needs were completely different from his own, he knew that much. He could go days without sleeping, and even longer without food or water. He wanted to make sure her needs were tended to appropriately, that she was comfortable. Her eyes held a smile as she nodded, letting out a breath as he stepped away from her.

"I think I'm gonna go take a bath now, okay?"

He nodded, swallowing thickly while she only gave him a small smile, her fingers slipping through his own as she turned away, the bathroom door shutting quietly behind her. When he finally heard the water running, he let out a deep breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. Hurriedly, he began stripping the confining modern clothes from his body, breathing a sigh of relief when they finally lay in a pile at his feet. His robe still lay on the floor from where he'd dropped it earlier, and he hurried to re-dress himself in the familiar and comforting material. When the last of the ties were done and it was securely in place only then, did he feel back to his true self again. He laid back on her small bed, resting his back against the wall while he waited for her. He could hear her, her faint humming, and the water sloshing around her with every movement, he could even smell the sweet-smelling bath oils that hung heavy in the air, tingling his nose.

In the darkness of the small room, his eyes automatically were drawn to the slatted window shade, where he could see slivered bits of the sky shining through, the large moon illuminating the land that lay below. He felt strangely compelled by it, feeling something indescribable well up in his chest with a tightness that stole his breath away. A certain sense that something was just _off_. And for the first time in his life, he wondered…

_If I can see the moon…_

…_can the moon see me too?_

The moment was shattered when the door to the bathroom opened, snapping him out of his strange frame of mind, and he was left feeling oddly chilled. She, however, was flushed pink, her hair damp and streaming down her back in thick black waves, her body covered only by a modest nightgown, the hem falling just above her knees. She smelled divine, clean and fragrant like a fresh jasmine blossom. Her skin was glowing, a shy look on her face while she slowly crossed the room to sit on the bed beside him. He expected her to say something, but she just laid her head on his shoulder with a wide yawn, her eyes drifting shut. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest and she nuzzled against him with a small noise of contentment.

After only a few minutes of holding her like that he could hear her breathing deepen and even out, signaling to him that she was asleep. He chuckled lowly, not at all surprised that she was out so fast. Humans, he knew, were easily spent. He, however, felt wide awake and he stared at nothing while his thoughts ran rampant. He wondered about the small girl in his arms, wondered at just what their future together held. Surely, until Naraku was defeated there was no room for things like… that, but still, his heart yearned. It was a purely human emotion, one that still made him a bit uneasy but everything with her just felt so right, it came to him like second nature, as easy as breathing.

He was starting to want things that he couldn't have… but his mind was turning fuzzy, now, his thoughts jumbling until nothing was clear except the image of her, mahogany eyes shining and the obsidian river of her hair flowing down her back in an invisible breeze, her expression holding such clear emotion that shook him to his core. Those eyes compelled him, captivated him, drew him in.

Slowly, before he really realized what was happening his eyes began to droop, his body feeling heavy and weighed down with the sudden irresistible urge to sleep. He wanted to fight it, but the feeling it settled over him in a thick blanket of softness as he drifted off unwillingly into the abyss, his sleep plagued by vivid dreams of the girl he held so gently.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the half-demon and the small girl curled against his chest, an enchantment had been placed up them both. A spell of sleeping, a powerful one that settled down on the pair heavily, drawing them quickly under its influence. So much power it held, that it even went unnoticed by her, by the girl that held more spiritual power than either of them knew.

The moon, which shone almost unnaturally bright in the clear sky, seeming to hover directly over the home just to shine through that window, seemed to grow even larger, closer. And then, A figure began to materialize in the sky. His skin shone like sculpted marble, pure white and emanating an ethereal glow. His eyes, dark and glittering beneath hooded lids held all the galaxies and planets swirling in their bottomless depths. Hair that was unbound, dark and flowing around him, seeming to float in the night air, curled down past his waist around the fine kimono that was the purest of whites, fading down into a misty blue around his ankles that spoke of crashing waves and changing tides.

His features were too perfect. Every angle sharp and defined in a way that was beautiful and unearthly, but also undeniably male in the way of its severity. The sky parted for his entry, and he commanded the winds to carry him to hover over the little covered window, using his magic to spirit himself into the small room on the other side. His gaze was calculated, lips pursing as he looked around the messy room, distaste evident in his open expression.

No, this would not do.

His obsidian eyes landed on the sleeping pair, their embrace so innocent seeming to the Kami. Their breaths were deep, mouths hung open with soft snores, their eyes darting behind closed lids in the full throes of the dream he had so graciously bestowed upon them.

Those eyes, so ancient, held many secrets in their depths, but as he looked upon the small figure of the raven-haired girl his gaze couldn't help but to soften, even an iota. Kagome. _Daughter_.

The word wasn't foreign to him. Many times, he had watched her from the sky, looking in on her life, knowing that she was oblivious to why she felt such a strong pull to the moon, to the night sky. She had always seemed… happy. Her life was simple, all up until she had fallen through time itself. He watched her there sometimes, too. To see how her powers were developing, to see if she was ready. But her body was still weak in comparison to what it could be, her aura paling next to his own that rose in a tall wave, crashing around him, filling the entirety of the small space.

This was the first time he had ever been so close to her, his musume. In sleep, her expression was peaceful, the ghost of a smile on her full lips, deep in the throes of the sweet dream he'd given her. Really, it was more than that. A flash of one of the many futures he'd glimpsed, a happy one. Her hair was as deep and dark as the night itself, like that of his own in its rich color, but not rivaling his in length. She favored him in her looks, and he could only wonder what kind of woman she would become once she finally came into herself.

He had seen their future, or rather their past. Had borne witness the troubles that lay in wait for her and her chosen. It was ever-changing even now, twisting and splitting with every choice they made, unaware of the path they were walking. He had seen many things, many timelines intertwining and mingling to become one muddled mess after the other. They must tread carefully, though certain things he knew were unavoidable. However, there was one particular outcome that he could _not_ allow to come to pass. The thought steeled him, reminding the deity of his purpose, why he only chose to intervene now before it was too late.

The Kami quickly crossed the length of the room with calm, calculated steps to stand in front of the sleeping Hanyou and his musume, his long, pale fingers reaching out to place a gentle mark on her forehead. She stirred slightly at the contact, lashes fluttering and for a moment he thought she might wake up, despite the absolute perfection and power of his magic. But after only a moment, she settled against the Hanyou again, quiet and dreaming still. Assured in his strength, he spoke the ancient words that ignited the enchantment, the mark of the moon glowing as it burned into her fair skin, the impression of his house seeming to smolder there for a moment before disappearing altogether in a wisp of smoke.

The spell was complete, the magic tight and unwavering as he tested it with his superior senses. It was a protection spell, but also a spell of unbinding, meant to loosen the chains the Shikon No Tama held over her powers.

She was bound eternally by the human form she was born into, though her powers were strong and would eventually grow to rival that of even his own, of that he was certain.

His task was complete, his purpose fulfilled but even so, he found himself hesitating to leave. Foolishly, he wanted to linger, to see her open her eyes and speak with her for the first time. But even as the thought crossed his mind, he tossed it aside for what it was, pure folly. It was not time. One day, perhaps sooner than even he himself could predict, the time would come. But it was not this day.

He knew that when she woke again there would be no trace of his presence left behind. No trail, no scent, nothing to alert even the sharpened senses of the Hanyou. For the time being, he could satisfy himself with the knowledge that he would be seeing her again in due time, whether it be from his throne in the sky or face to face, he would find out soon enough. With that, he turned to go, sparing her one last look before he vanished, the moon seeming to lose some of its shine and the intensity of its brightness dulled to that of a cloudy night.

* * *

_She was running. Breathless, her feet flying across the soft green grass, warm sunlight beaming down to dapple the meadow she'd wandered into. Laughter bubbled up out of her chest as she ran through the field of wildflowers, the beauty not lost on her even as she playfully avoided her would-be captor. She looked down at the feel of swishing fabric around her legs, finding that she was clothed in a fine Kimono, pattered with beautiful swirling clouds of blue, a white obi at her waist. She could feel her hair swinging heavily behind her, past her hips as it was tied in an impossibly long braid, stray hairs slipping out to frame her face messily._

_Her heart was pounding against her ribs and she stumbled slightly, giggling when strong arms caught her, saving her from the impending fall just like she knew they would. _

"_Wench," His voice was husky, rumbling and crashing like thunder, electrifying her blood. "I already told you, you can't run from me. I would hunt you to the ends of the earth." At the last part, he dragged his nose along the long line of her neck, pausing at the vein that pulsed there to scent the arousal that perfumed her skin. She shivered in his embrace, small hands clutching at his haori while he gently lowered them to the ground, his body cocooning her. _

_The liquid gold heat of his gaze was smoldering her, the lust reflected there turning her to mush as his hands roamed over her, caressing her face, her arms, her waist, his fingers tracing her lips in reverence. He kissed her then, finally giving her the contact she craved so desperately. She arched into his body, his mouth working against her hotly, his tongue brushing her own, igniting her passion anew. His hand gripped at her hips, crushing their bodies together in the most delicious way. _

_He broke away from her with a strangled groan, his breathing heavy and his gaze clouded with a tenderness that seemed bottomless and stole her breath away. "Kagome." She loved the way he said her name. Ka-go-me. She wanted to hear it fall from his lips again and again. _

"_I love you." Those words were so powerful and coming from him they hit her like a brick wall, and she could feel her eyes welling up with happy tears as her hand came up to cup his cheek fondly. She couldn't believe the words that she wanted so desperately to be true, after yearning to hear him say them for such a long time._

"_InuYasha," Her voice was shaky as she was overcome with emotion, her heart threatening to burst in her chest. "I love you too."_

* * *

She awoke with a start, at first unsure of where she was because she was certain that only moments ago, she'd been tangled up with a particular Hanyou in a field of flowers. Her heart beat rapidly, her hair mussed as she sat up, disappointed to find that she was alone in her small bed, back in the real world.

She shook her head, desperately trying to clear the haziness that lingered as she slowly came back to herself, the intensity of the vivid dream having shaken her deeply. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, walking on unsteady legs to her adjoined bathroom to take care of her morning routine.

After she'd dressed in a simple long-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of worn-in jean shorts, she padded softly down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking to make herself a cup of tea that would hopefully perk her up a bit. The Hanyou wasn't there, but she knew that, as she hadn't sensed his presence as she'd come down the stairs. She set her kettle to boil and got to making a simple breakfast of Tamagoyaki, hoping that the smell of food would be enough to draw InuYasha out as she didn't much feel like traipsing around the property.

She hummed along to herself as she cooked, finding the act almost therapeutic. Her cheeks flushed uncomfortably as her mind wandered back to the strange dream. It had felt so real, his kiss, his hands on her skin, how free she felt letting herself be hunted and conquered. The words that he had spoken to her, even just remembering how his voice sounded while he confessed to her had her heart racing all over again.

InuYasha sat in the shade beneath the Goshinboku tree, his arms tucked into his sleeves and pensive expression on his face. Daylight filtered in from the tree's canopy, dappling his skin with patches of the golden beams as he reflected on the dream that had woken him so suddenly. It had been so real, so intimate that he had woken with a start, hastily lurching away from Kagome's sleeping form to escape outside, out into the fresh air where her scent wasn't so overwhelming. It still lingered on his skin, jasmine and cherry blossom mingling with that of his own familiar Yokai.

He'd dreamt that he was chasing her, hunting her as she playfully led him deeper into the wood and into an ethereal looking meadow that was littered with wildflowers. He could feel the beast in his blood rattling at its cage, howling with the need to take her, make her submit to him in every way. He'd felt it as strongly as he could feel his own heart pumping in his chest now, it had been so vivid. The feel of her lips, the way her body fit against his, it drove him wild and the dream had only sufficed to have his lust for her growing even stronger. And… in the end, he'd said those words… those words that he couldn't even bring himself to say a loud.

"_I love you."_

He'd felt the truth of the words when he'd spoken them in the dream, and the thought troubled him deeply. It had all seemed too real, too intense to just be a fluke and he was on edge as a result. He could still remember how he'd felt in the moment, his chest flooding with warmth for the breathless girl that was wrapped up in his arms, her delicate body cradled in an intimate embrace against him. He loved her; he was quick to admit it there but here, now… he wasn't as certain as his dream self. He was uneasy but unsure as to why. Everything seemed to be leading him to her, drawing him to claim her. It was a little overwhelming, all these sudden feelings. Yet, he couldn't ignore them. She was like cold water on a hot afternoon, she was a balm to his soul. He would die to protect her, toss himself into the flames without a second thought if it meant she could live even another hour. But was that love? Or was it just loyalty that held him? Even as the thought crossed his mind, he disregarded it with a snort, knowing that it was a lie.

Maybe that's what had started it, he could admit. After she'd fought for him the first time, had shed tears for him, he had felt the need to protect her, as she had done him. And her tears had moved him. He could remember coming in and out of consciousness, soothed by the smell of cherry blossoms and jasmine as his body fought to overcome the poison that the spider Yokai they'd been fighting had injected him with. His body had been human and weak, as it had been a new moon, and the venom easily wrought havoc on his system. He had been borderline delirious, and he couldn't really remember what he'd said but the image of her then was forever burned into his mind. She had said that she thought she was going to lose him, that he was going to die. Even now, he could hear her voice in his mind, thick with her tears. She had barely known him at the time, but still, she'd saved him. She'd cried for him. She didn't hesitate. And she didn't leave after, when he was broken and vulnerable. He'd laid his head in her lap and slowly drifted to sleep as her hands stroked through his raven black hair. The memory stirred something wistful in him, remembering how simple those early days seemed now as he looked back on them.

The smell of food cooking and the loud sound of his stomach rumbling shook him out of his own head, and he looked back off toward the house, scenting the air with a growing appetite. He knew that he would have to face her eventually, anyway. And it was only a dream, after all.

He slowly rose, walking towards the house at a leisurely pace, taking his time as he made his way to the kitchen. Her back was to him as she worked over the stove, humming a sweet tune as her inky black hair hung freely, cascading down her shoulders in an obsidian river. Whatever she was cooking smelled damn good, and his stomach rumbled again loudly, alerting her to his presence immediately.

"How long have you been standing there?" she chuckled, a blush on her cheeks as she turned to meet his eyes.

"Keh. Not long." He smirked, crossing the cool tile with bare feet to stand beside her. He wanted to slip his hand around her waist, pull her close and kiss her but he didn't. Instead, he just brushed the hair over her ear softly, without thinking, watching as she flushed prettily at the innocent touch.

"so uh, how'd you sleep?" She asked conversationally, eyes carefully avoiding his.

He felt like his heart had stopped dead in his chest at the question, and he was unsure of how to answer at first, knowing that there was no way he could tell her about the vivid dream that even now had his palms feeling sweaty. "Um, I uh, I slept pretty well I guess." It wasn't a lie. Before he'd woken so abruptly, he'd been resting as peacefully as a newborn pup, completely dead to the world.

She nodded, a soft smile on her face as she carefully transferred whatever she had made onto a plate before she started on another batch. "I'm glad."

"Well," he prompted expectantly, "what about you?" If possible, her blush deepened even further as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Good." She left it at that, not wanting to give away anything about the dream she'd had, knowing that the Hanyou was more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. Her gaze shifted back down to the first layer of egg in the square pan that was ready to be rolled, and she worked hastily, shaking a bit under the pressure of his stare. She wanted to ask him where he'd been, why he was gone before she woke up, but the words stuck in her throat.

"You can go ahead and sit down if you want. I'm just finishing this up." At her urging, he took a seat at the long dining table, and after a few minutes the Tamagoyaki was ready, and she presented the steaming little roll to him with a beaming smile on her face. "I hope you like it!" She chirped, taking the chair beside him and tucking into the hot food. She watched him, amused, as he carefully inspected it, giving it an experimental sniff before taking a small bite.

They finished up their breakfast, speaking of trivial things and all the while Kagome couldn't help but feel like she had forgotten something, something important that they needed to discuss but she couldn't place her finger on just what it was. So, she dismissed it, just happy to be sharing such a moment with the man that had stolen her heart.

A few hours later, after they'd taken a short walk around the shrine and stolen a few kisses and suddenly her phone was barraged with text messages from her small circle of friends, Kagome realized that it was Friday already. And she had _completely_ forgotten about that party her friends had invited them to. She'd been so absorbed in the half-demon's presence that it hadn't even crossed her mind.

Her lip caught between her teeth as she anxiously worried it there, wondering if she should even bother trying to convince InuYasha to go. He'd met Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka once or twice and they had liked him well enough, but she had no idea how he'd react around other males, especially now that they'd… well, he'd always had a nasty jealous streak, anyway, not that she couldn't say the same for herself.

Hastily, she typed up a reply, sending it off quickly. As stupid as it sounded, she _really_ wanted to go. She was still a teenager, after all, and she'd never even been to a party before. _How tragic_, she thought to herself, trying to think of a way to convince the half-demon. It seemed an impossible task. But… it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

He sat on the floor in the living room, his legs crossed neatly beneath him and his eyes were glued to the tv screen. His white hair flowed somewhat messily down his back, his robe mussed and hanging loosely on his strong frame, disheveled from their earlier activities. The heat rose in her cheeks as she thought back to his heated kisses and lingering touches. He hadn't taken her again, but he wasn't shy when it came to showing her just how much he wanted her. She was surprised, not used to seeing this affectionate side of the Inu. Not that she minded, she liked the way his hands felt on her and the way every kiss had her blood surging.

Golden eyes were suddenly piercing her, holding her gaze from where she stood across the room, rooting her to the spot. That look had liquid heat roaring through her veins, pooling at her center and making her feel weak with its intensity. He smirked wickedly, looking smug and she knew that he was perfectly aware of just how he affected her.

"Come here." He beckoned, all but purred. Wordlessly, she obeyed, coming to sit beside him on the floor, so close that their thighs touched, and the feeling sent her heart pounding. She looked up at him through her lashes, still somewhat shy and a bit timid to this type of closeness. It scared her a little, with its intensity at times. She never thought that it could ever feel like this, to shiver and shake after only the simplicity of a kiss, to tremble at an innocent graze of skin. It was a completely foreign feeling as she knew that when it came to InuYasha, control was not something she could hold onto easily. Her body often betrayed her, clouding her mind with wanton thoughts and all but demanding his touch. It drove her crazy, her body and mind warring with each other. She wanted him, yes. That was obvious. She even loved him… but was that enough? She'd given herself to him so easily, what if… what if he left her, what then? A deep sense of foreboding filled her then, a feeling of warning. She was tugged from her thoughts by the feeling of InuYasha's fingers on her chin, gently guiding her to look at him.

"What's got you so spacey?" He murmured, his thumb trailing a path down her jawline, and she wanted to melt into the warm caress.

Her mind scrambled to come up with something before he probed any further. Kagome sputtered, blurting the first thing that she could think of. "Well there's this, uh… party tonight, and I-well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go…" She trailed off awkwardly, blushing as she avoided his eyes, noting his blank expression.

"Party?" He questioned; voice tilted in confusion.

"A gathering," She clarified shyly, "to celebrate spring break, I guess."

"and you want me to go…with you?" He sounded unsure, and she couldn't help but look at him again, eyes searching.

"If you don't want to, it's no big deal we can just hang around here again- " She was babbling, and he quickly cut her off with a gentle stroke of his thumb across her bottom lip, effectively silencing her.

"I want to, I just- I don't…" He sighed heavy mid-sentence, shaking his head. "well, I just don't wanna embarrass you, is all."

Her heart softened for him; his golden eyes downcast in his uncertainty. "You could never." She said seriously, her hand resting on his thigh comfortingly. "It really isn't a big deal, InuYasha, I just thought I'd ask." She felt the need to further reassure him, wishing that she hadn't bothered to bring it up at all. Trying to ignore the sting of disappointment, she gave him a bright smile, one that had him returning the gesture with his own demure version, lips twisted crookedly.

"We can go, Kagome." He surprised her, his voice sounding calm, even though inside he was anything but. His stomach twisting anxiously, his heart thumping against his ribs painfully hard. He did his best to mask his real feelings on the matter, not wanting to let her down. It was obvious, this party was important to her, at least to some extent. Otherwise, she wouldn't have mentioned it. And he had practically scented her disappointment in the air between them.

He watched her eyes grow wide in disbelief, excitement pulsing like electricity in her aura. He couldn't help but feel a little pleased with the way she was looking at him, expression open and showing her emotions freely. "Really?" she asked, voice hopeful, her little hands gripping the sleeve of his haori.

"Yeah, why not." He said casually with a roll of his eyes, feigning confidence. "It just a bunch of lousy humans, I can take 'em."

Her slim arms were around his neck instantly, pulling him close in a crushing hug that left his cheeks flaming. "Thank you!" Her lips pressed against his cheek wetly, her little body practically humming with her delight. His hand came up to press against the small of her back, holding her there against him and he took the opportunity to steal a real kiss from her sweet mouth, his lips moving over hers languidly. He could hear her soft intake of breath as she clutched onto him, he could feel her arching into his touch. He loved it. He loved how her body responded to him, always so warm and willing. Soft skin and long fragrant hair, eyes like pools of dark honey in the sunlight. She drove him to madness without even trying, just the scent of her alone could boil his blood with its fiery heat.

When he was with her, he felt… almost like a normal man. Valued, accepted. Even… _loved_. he didn't want to say the word, didn't want to even think it. It was irrational, some small part of him knew, but even still… after everything, he just couldn't bring himself to admit to it, even if only to himself. With effort, he shook those thoughts away, buried them deep in the recesses of his mind and focused only on the flushed girl that was practically sat in his lap. Their lips had broken apart, and he could feel her breath gently ghost over his cheek, her arms draped loosely around his neck.

What was she thinking at that moment? Her eyes were downcast, hidden by her thick eyelashes. He desperately wanted to know, but bit his tongue, cupping her cheek and pulling her in for another kiss instead.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope nobody minds a lil early update :) ****This was one of my favorite chapters so far, lots of set up for the future and I can't wait! Definitely go and tell me what you think of this mysterious Kami! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter your feedback was AMAZING! Seriously, ya'll are awesome. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hours later, when the sky had darkened, speckled with glimmering stars, the Miko and the Hanyou both stood outside on the stoop, waiting on their ride. Under the glow of the moon, InuYasha suddenly recalled the strange moment he'd had the other night while he was staring out Kagome's window, a feeling of unease settling inside him at the memory. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling very aware of the light on his skin all the sudden. Beside him, Kagome was practically abuzz with her enthusiasm, oblivious to his line of thought and bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet. Her hair was pin straight, flowing down to her waist in an obsidian river, and her curvaceous form on full display in her tight-fitting clothes. He had to admit, she was looking _very_ tasty. Her scent was clean and fresh, cherry blossom and smoky jasmine. He breathed deeply, relishing in it as he held her warm little hand tightly in his own. Intoxicating. Distracting.

He adjusted the hat that Kagome had insisted he wear backwards, almost nervously, looking down at the girl who truly was completely blind to how she affected him so simply, without even trying. A crooked smile tugged at his lips, the tip of a fang hanging over his lip.

Just then, through the trees a pair of bright headlights shone through the darkness as a sleek black car pulled into her driveway. Kagome rolled her eyes, snorting with amusement. Of course, Hinata would drive a fancy sports car, what else? She tugged on his hand, leading the suspicious Hanyou to walk closer to where the car had stopped, engine idling.

"Something doesn't feel right." InuYasha muttered, sensing something that he couldn't define. A low pulsing of an aura, something that felt bound, though he continued to allow himself to be pulled along by her towards the source.

"it's okay, don't worry, these are my friends." She assured him, dismissing his weariness as nerves.

He was uncertain, surprised that Kagome herself hadn't sensed the presence that was unmistakably Yokai, though admittedly it was weak. Picking up his pace, he quickly placed himself between the car and Kagome protectively, a hard look reflected in his eyes. He was ready to face any enemy that threatened them, no matter what. She let go of his hand to grasp the silver handle, pulling open the door and urging him to climb inside. He gave her a sidelong look, skeptical and very much so not wanting to climb into this metal contraption where the strange energy was emanating from.

Her expression read plainly, softness that did its best to reassure him. He still wasn't convinced, but not wanting to mess anything up he climbed onto the soft leather with a frustrated huff, sliding over to make room for her in the small back seat.

Kagome couldn't help but pick up on InuYasha's uneasiness, knowing that this was a new experience and that was bound to happen.

"Well hey there Kagome, Kagome's friend." Hinata's smooth voice greeted them as he turned in the driver's seat to give them both a friendly smile, lip piercings glinting in the low light.

"Hey girl!" Kagome was surprised to see Ayumi in the passenger, practically beaming with happiness

"Hey guys!" Kagome chirped, her hand sliding back into InuYasha's, their fingers lacing together as she gave it a comforting squeeze. "This is InuYasha." She introduced the Hanyou, who when she turned to look had his eyes trained firmly on Hinata, gaze unwavering and intense. She saw the moment when the spikey-haired boy met his look, instantly going still while Kagome and Ayumi watched the exchange in confusion. Beside her, she could feel the Hanyou's muscles straining, body tense as the two men seemed to be locked in a staring contest.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata's voice was smooth and casual, his demeanor changing in an instant, a well-practiced smile on his face.

"Yeah." Came InuYasha's short reply, eyes narrowed at the boy, but he slowly sank back into the seat, relaxing if only slightly.

Hinata turned away, his gaze on the road as he carefully maneuvered back out onto the street, steadily picking up speed.

"Thanks for picking us up Hinata, we definitely appreciated it. It beats the subway, that's for sure." Kagome chuckled nervously, trying to break the tension that hung in the air. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but she knew that she didn't like it, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. InuYasha could be rash at times, but his instincts were not usually wrong.

"No problem at all." Eye her in his rear view, he gave her a genuine smile.

"You look so cute, Kagome! And InuYasha you look really cool outside of those robes of yours!" Kagome was thankful for Ayumi's natural ability to ease a situation and smiled at the doe-eyed girl brightly.

"Thanks! That dress looks hot on you." She winked, causing a delicate blush to color Ayumi's cheeks.

"t-thanks," she stuttered, "I had to sneak out so my Otosan didn't see." She said with a giggle, "He would've dropped dead!"

Laughing, Kagome couldn't help but be surprised again at Ayumi's growing lack of discipline, though for the whole time she'd known her she'd been as strait-laced as they come, putting school and her parents above anything. To see her now, so blatantly disregarding those things was slightly alarming to Kagome. She told herself that it wasn't her business, she had no right to butt into her life, but she still couldn't help feeling like she should at least comment on it. She fought the urge, shaking her head at herself.

Looking to the Hanyou that still sat beside her stiffly, his eyes trained straight ahead. She wished she could ask him without words, just why was he so on edge? And why was he looking at Hinata like that? The guy was completely harmless, as far as Kagome was concerned, but InuYasha seemed to think otherwise. She could tell that his body was on full alert, ready to pounce at any moment. She squeezed his hand again, wanting him to look at her.

Slowly, he dragged his gaze away from the front seat, his eyes revealing nothing to her searching look. They were endless pools of warm honey; it was easy to get stuck and drown in them. She sighed, grateful that there was soft music playing in the background to cover the noise. Once they could get a moment alone, she would ask him just what the hell had gone on between him and Hinata, but for now all she could do was press close to his side and offer whatever small comfort that her touch could offer. Ayumi chattered to her excitedly while they drove, filling the silence and Kagome was glad for it. InuYasha could've been a cardboard box for how quiet and stone-faced he was. His muscles were tensed, hands curled into fists.

Kagome had a sinking feeling in her gut, and she was beginning to wonder just why the hell she'd _ever_ thought that this was a good idea.

After an agonizingly long car ride with an unresponsive InuYasha beside her, they had finally arrived. Kagome couldn't help but notice how the half-demon waited for Hinata to clamber out of the vehicle before following, never taking his eyes off the boy. She was sure that Hinata noticed, he had to, there was no missing the intensity of the half-demon's amber gaze. But if he did, he didn't comment, face holding that easy smile like usual. But if one were to look hard enough, they would see that it didn't quite reach his eyes. They were black, shaded.

Kagome grabbed the Hanyou's hand nervously, half hoping to hold him back a little just in case. He didn't react other than to give her hand a squeeze, following her up to the entryway of the large angular home, paneled with dark wood with huge windows and a beautifully landscaped lawn. Hinata was in front, Ayumi close behind, wobbling a little bit in the silver heels she wore. The music was thumping loud out onto the street, the heavy bass reverberating throughout Kagome's chest in a pleasant way. Behind curtains, multicolored light could be seen flashing, the shadows of people dancing. Her heart beat fast and she clutched onto the Hanyou's hand, surprisingly nervous. She couldn't imagine how InuYasha was feeling in that moment. He'd had his first ride in a car, and now here they were about to walk into this party. Cars were parked haphazardly along the street, the broad driveway packed full and she knew there had to be at least a hundred people here.

She thought that maybe they'd knock, but to her surprise, Hinata turned the handle without hesitation and breezed through the doorway like he owned the place. She could've rolled her eyes, that was so like him. They followed behind him, almost instantly consumed in the pulsing thrall of bodies as they moved and swayed to the beat that seemed to emanate from everywhere all at once. She cast a worried look to InuYasha, knowing that if it was long to her it was sure to be uncomfortable for him. But his face was composed, looking around with a mixture of awe and trepidation. She held fast to his hand, pulling him along through the living room now turned dancefloor, intending to find a nice secluded spot so she could ask him about what had happened between him and Hinata in the car, why he looked at the teenager with distrust.

Mixed in with the crowd, she saw some faces she knew, a lot that she didn't, but it was impossible to miss the constant feeling of eyes on them. Glancing around, she could see that it was mostly girls, eyeing the tall and undeniably attractive man she had in tow. The feminine interest those looks held were clear, causing Kagome to squeeze his hand tighter, feeling stupidly jealous but also a bit… prideful? This Adonis had chosen her, a plain little girl who grew up on a shrine, and he hadn't even spared a glance in their direction. The thought pleased her inexplicably, she couldn't help but to smile.

Just as they were making some headway, about to reach the backdoor that led outside, they were intercepted.

"Hey! We were looking for you guys!" Eri struggled to shout over the music, her voice barely managing to carry to Kagome's weak human ears, though the girls were a scant three inches apart. Eri's shoulder-length hair was pulled half up, and she had ditched her usual headband for a cute barrette. Her outfit was a simple pair of jean shorts, a black belt cinching her waist paired with a tight striped top with a modest neckline, and of course her sneakers.

Kagome managed a smile even though inwardly she was groaning in dismay, she'd be so close to getting to the bottom of things, but now she doubted they could get away. Yuka came up behind Eri, throwing an arm over her shoulder, a drink held in her free hand and a relaxed smile on her face.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome did her best to yell, leaning in. Pink light bathed them all, casting an aesthetic glow over the entirety of the large room.

"Hojo and Ayumi are outside, we can't find Hinata." Was her reply, Yuka jumping in before Kagome could answer. "Come with us, it's good to see you again InuYasha!"

Kagome cringed, knowing that the girl's yell had to have hurt his sensitive ears. She figured if nothing else it would be good for him to get away from the confines of the dark and smoky home, with its overwhelming sights, smells, and sounds, it must be driving him crazy.

She just nodded, glancing briefly at the half-demon beside her who for his part, just kept looking around, his hold on her hand tight but reassuring. They followed the girls out, onto slick slate tiles that created a small patio area, covered by lattice and supported by columns. There was a long table beneath it, currently being used by a group of teenagers that Kagome didn't really know, most of them either smoking weed or cigarettes, she could tell by the thick, sickly sweet smell that coated the air. She could feel his sigh of relief almost immediately as they crossed the threshold, and she felt a sharp twang of guilt at the thought of him hurting just because of her childish whims. The thought turned sour, and she was suddenly wishing they had stayed in and ate ramen and made out.

But Yuka and Eri led them out into the yard, following the stone path to a back area, where she could see the unnatural light of a pool glowing, people sitting alongside it on the lounge chairs, a few even dipping their feet into the water. Finally, some people she recognized. As they drew closer, she could see Hojo sitting on one of the chairs, his elbows resting on his knees as he laughed at something someone said, a girl she vaguely recognized but couldn't recall the name of. Her hair was a flat black, pin straight and hung down past her shoulder blades, her skin cast pale in the pool lights, her feet submerged in the water. Ayumi sat on the seat behind her, legs crossed with a drink in her hand, laughing easily along with them. There was a boy there she didn't recognize, with a mess of dark hair on his head and shirtless, sitting beside the dark-haired girl.

The four of them approached, Eri and Yuka calling out a very enthusiastic hello the group who all turned their heads, Hojo raising his hand in greeting as he took a sip of his beer.

"Hello, everyone!" Kagome said brightly, pulling InuYasha along to sit on one of the lounge chairs, Eri and Yuka collapsing beside Ayumi in a fit of giggles.

"Yo." She was surprised to hear the Hanyou speak, having not expected him to bother greeting anyone.

"Hey, you must be InuYasha, right? Kagome's boyfriend?" Reo asked, and Kagome was sure her eyes grew as big as dinner plates at his question, her gaze flicking back and forth between the two rapidly while she waited for the Hanyou's answer.

She felt him stiffen, saw him look at her warily for a moment before clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

She could feel her heart plummet with his obvious discomfort, though he hadn't outright disregarded the notion.

"Nice to finally meet you, man." He wore genuine smile, holding his hand out to InuYasha, waiting for him to accept it.

The Hanyou eyed the boy, looking at his hand for a moment before finally reaching out to grasp it. If possible Hojo's smile grew brighter, and he shook InuYasha's hand with vigor, and she was even more surprised to see a small smile on the Hanyou's face, too.

"You too." His voice was confident, if just a little reserved.

"I'm Fuyoko," The dark-haired girl with her feet in the pool chimed, her voice soft and breathy. Her eyes were a clear and beautiful blue, the shock of the color unexpected with her dark hair and pale skin. "I'm not sure if we've met before, but you look familiar."

"And I'm Naoki." The boy next to her spoke up, His eyes shifting from the lapping water to first meet InuYasha's gaze, then hers, their color black and churning like a stormy night. The Hanyou beside her nodded in acknowledgement, and she gave them both a smile, waving a little.

"I'm Kagome!" She chirped, "Good to meet you both."

"Hey, did you guys happen to see Hinata, by chance?" Ayumi asked, worrying her lip between her teeth while she picked at the hem of her dress nervously.

"Noooope." Yuka sang, leaning heavily onto Eri who hiccupped daintily, laughing.

"Geeze how are you already drunk?" the wavy-haired girl muttered, shifting away from the raucous pair.

"He was right in front of us, he just kinda disappeared." Kagome hadn't thought about it at the time but now it seemed a little weird that he'd just run off without even saying anything, especially after the odd moment between him and the half-demon. She hoped that InuYasha hadn't intimidated him, as she knew he had the tendency to come off ready to snap. Hojo's brow furrowed, taking another swig of the beer in his hand, looking off across the yard, back at the house that was pulsing with to the beat of the music.

"I'm sure he's fine," Fuyoko assured Ayumi, twisting to catch her eye. "the social butterfly that he is, I'm sure he just got caught up chatting someone's ear off." Her expression was soft, a gentle hand resting on the girl's knee.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She nodded, offering a small smile as she took a sip of her drink.

"She's never wrong," Naoki added seriously, his tone flat and matter of fact.

Kagome watched the exchange between the three of them, thinking that she really hadn't been paying much attention to her present life, during the seemingly brief interludes that she was here anyway ,if these two people she didn't even know had fully integrated into her friend group, as they were obviously familiar enough. While Kagome was busy watching her friend have a moment, unbeknownst to her beside her the Hanyou, who'd been sitting stiffly was now chatting with the brown eyed boy across from him, his eyes beginning to lose the sheen of mistrust they'd held, though he wasn't exactly smiling. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, and she was thinking that maybe she'd underestimated him this whole time. He was a lot more adaptable than she thought.

"Hey man, either of you want a beer?" Hojo asked, setting his empty can on the cold concrete, reaching into a cooler to grab himself another. He offered one to InuYasha, who took it with a curious look on his face, examining it. He looked to her next, his brow quirked and something that seemed like a challenge sparkling in his good-natured eyes.

"Sure, why not." Kagome conceded, reaching out to grasp the cold can. She popped the top, giggling as a bit of foam spilled out. InuYasha watched her, amused, waiting to see what she thought of the drink before he tried his own. Daintily, she took a sip, and he couldn't help but chuckle as her expression soured. The liquid was bitter, foamy and bubbly and she fought not to spit it out, not expecting the flavor that assaulted her.

"Ew!" She sputtered, looking to Hojo incredulously. "you actually like this stuff?"

"You get used to it." the boy chuckled, shaking his head at her with a smile on his lips.

"Here, Kagome, try this!" Eri thrusted her cup in her direction, the liquid inside red and sloshing, almost cresting the rim. "It's sooo good!" Her words slurred a bit, her eyes glazed but sparkling with mirth.

Kagome took the drink, inspecting it. "What's in it?" she asked wearily, giving it a sniff. It smelled like some sort of punch, the strength of it almost masking the sharp underlying sting of alcohol.

"I dunno," the girl looked to be thinking hard for a moment, "there was a bunch of it in the kitchen." She gave a shrug, unconcerned.

Well, a little sip couldn't hurt, she reasoned with herself as her friends laughed and chatted amongst themselves. Throwing caution to the wind, she hesitantly too a sip. It was sweet, almost too sweet, but it wasn't half bad. The alcohol was almost completely hidden in the concoction, only leaving a faint aftertaste that settled on her tongue. She took another gulp, deciding that she liked whatever this was, she could feel a faint warmth spreading through her chest.

"This actually pretty good, Eri." She said, smacking her lips as she passed the cup back.

"Told ya so." The girl smiled, her cheeks flushed from the liquor as it did its works, slurring her words.

They all fell into a comfortable chatter, Kagome taking small sips of the beer Hojo had given her, pressed against InuYasha's side, his warmth radiating into her. The Hanyou and Reo were getting on better than she could have even imagined, and she was surprised that he had warmed up to Hojo so fast and all but shunned Hinata, despite the past she and Reo had. Though now, come to think of it, she wasn't sure if she'd ever brought up the fact that they'd dated for a time, sort of. Not officially, but they went out a few times, though she'd blown him off more often then not, and eventually he'd stopped showing interest. She was glad, admittedly. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings… and she was flattered, but… that spark just wasn't there. He was more like a big brother type, though they were the same age he'd always seemed older, more mature. One of the qualities she admired in a man, but she needed more than that. She needed passion, intensity, a connection.

Blushing, her mind flashed to the heated night she and the Hanyou had shared under the light of the moon, limbs intertwined as he made love to her for the first time. It had been so risky, so deliciously thrilling the way they'd copulated out in the open, uncaring of anyone or anything that wasn't in their grasp. Her blood was heating up again at the memory, the feeling settling low her belly. She wanted to feel his hands on her again.

She watched him, the silhouette of his face outlined by the sky, admiring the harsh beauty of him. They hadn't done more than kiss since then, his touches innocent, though lingering. She wanted more, craved the feeling of his rough hands on her body, the way he looked at her with those golden eyes, a fire raging behind them.

She zoned back into Ayumi's gentle hand on her arm, bringing her out of her thoughts and back into the moment. "I'm gonna go look for Hinata, he won't answer his phone." Worry creased her features, her lip caught between her teeth anxiously. Kagome knew that she couldn't let her go alone. Her eyes flicked back to InuYasha, who was deep in conversation with the two human boys, on his second beer now. She doubted he would let her go off alone, but she had to try.

"Hold on, I'll come with." She said softly to Ayumi, before turning to InuYasha, leaning close to his ear to get his attention. "will you be okay here for a few minutes while go with Ayumi?" she didn't say where, but he was far from deaf and definitely not stupid.

His eyes were intense when they finally met hers, searching. But to her surprise, he only nodded. "Hurry back." She gave him a smile, reassuring him and thanking him all at once. She got up, following Ayumi who'd been impatiently waiting by the edge of the grass, and was now walking quickly back the way they'd come, hardly waiting for Kagome to catch up.

But she was still slow in her heels, so after only a moment she was brushing shoulders with the girl, looking at her with a question in her brown eyes. "Are you okay, Ayumi?" She asked softly, not wanting her voice to carry to the group of smoking teenagers they were about to pass on their way to the backdoor.

Ayumi looked over at her, her lip trembling slightly. "I'm fine, it's just not like him not to answer his phone…" She trailed off, and Kagome got the intense impression that there was more she wanted to say but had apparently thought better of and she left it at that. Walking through the smoke cloud that seemed to hang over the patio, Ayumi was the one who reached for the door, sliding it open and stepping through as the heavy music spilled out. Kagome was on her heels, grabbing her hand in an effort to stay together before they were swallowed by the throng of the bodies dancing to the pounding rhythm that seemed to vibrate through her whole body.

Ayumi seemed to know her way around at least, and Kagome let her friend lead the way, doing her best to look around and see if she could see him anywhere. He would definitely stand out; he didn't exactly look like everyone else. The wavy-haired girl led her through an open archway, a large kitchen on the other side with shiny countertops and a large island in the center of the room. Currently, the space was cluttered with different alcohols and she could see a large bowl of that red punch she'd tried earlier sat on the counter. She let go of Ayumi's hand, there were fewer people in here and it was a bit quieter, and her friend seemed to have a mindset similar to her own, cause she walked straight over to the thing, using the serving ladle to fill two of the red solo cups that sat beside it.

They grabbed the drinks and were quickly on their way, continuing their search for Hinata as they giggled to themselves. It was hard to tell who was who in the living room, the flashing colors making it hard to distinguish things sometimes. But here in the kitchen, it was slightly better, the lighting low but bright enough to make out faces.

The girls hooked their elbows together, each of them scanning the room. But again, there was no sign of their friend and they moved past the dining room, where a group of people were playing cards at the massive wooden table in the middle of the room, beer cans and bottles of liquor set haphazardly about the tabletop and the floor, the smell of cigarettes hanging heavy in the air. She vaguely recognized a few of the boys that jeered and hooted as they gambled, some of the more macho boys in her year and a few she knew were in the class above hers. But none of them were Hinata. Inwardly, she sighed, conscious of the fact that InuYasha was by himself with her friends and that made her nervous. She just hoped they would find him quickly and she could get back to her Hanyou.

The long hallway they walked as they passed the dining room opened up to a staircase with a few doors on the opposite wall. It was dark, smoky and she could see a few people hanging out in the corners, leaning against the walls and speaking softly, the burning glow of their cigarettes illuminating them.

Any one of them could've been the onyx-eyed boy they were looking for, but she trusted her instincts that told her to turn and walk up the stairs. Ayumi clutched onto her arm still, and she could feel her soft breaths. They climbed the stairway, even darker than the hallway had been.

All the doors leading off the stairway on the second floor were closed. But she could hear muffled words and even laughter as they passed. The hope of finding Hinata was dwindling, and she wondered if he was behind one of these doors, doing Kami knew what with Kami knew who.

They came to the end of the hallway, the last door and Kagome stopped with a heavy sigh, taking a sip of the drink she still held and leaning against the wall. "Dammit, he must be in one of these rooms…" She cursed, seeing Ayumi's eyes widen at her language, though to Kagome it was tame compared the string of obscenities that she'd learned from InuYasha.

Her head was feeling fuzzy and she was feeling a bit wobbly on her feet, and she was grateful for the support of the wall as she leaned heavily against it.

"Well, we can't exactly barge in, or knock, even…" Ayumi said, her voice unsure as she took her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously. "What should we do?" She asked quietly, and Kagome could tell she was disappointed. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, a low, guttural moan cut her off, coming from behind the very last door. It had her pausing, cheeks heating as the sound was so undeniably sexual. Ayumi was blushing even harder than Kagome, her cheeks as red as a ripe strawberry.

"_oh fuck… Hinata… yes…"_

The voice that was loud enough to be heard by both girls, and was unmistakably female, and there was not a doubt in her mind as to what was happening on the other side of that door. But there was something more there, an underlying sense that prickled at her Reiki, throwing her center off balance as she was blindsided with the feeling. It wasn't powerful, wasn't malicious in its energy but something just felt wrong. Her stomach flipped uneasily, her heart thumping loudly in her ears.

She looked down at the wavy-haired girl, her mouth open in a silent O of shock. Ayumi's eyes were wide, shiny with unshed tears with her bottom lip quivering. Her plastic cup fell out of numb hands, the red liquid splattering all over the dark, shiny wood of the floors. But she obviously didn't even notice, too focused on the sounds that could still be heard, echoing throughout the hallway.

"_Don't stop, that feels so good…" _

Kagome couldn't have cared less about the mess, and she quickly ushered her friend away from the door, leading her back down the stairs with an arm around her slim shoulders as her own heartbeat madly in her chest. Tears fell freely from her friend's wide brown eyes, trailing down her cheeks in trails that she hurried to wipe away. Kagome pulled her into the bathroom at the bottom of the stairs, uncaring as they pushed past someone as they were about to walk in, clicking the lock shut behind them as the person protested loudly.

Ayumi was leaned over the sink, knuckles white as the gripped the edges of the counter, she cried softly. Kagome sympathized with her friend more than she could ever know, having felt that same pain many a time before. There was nothing quite like that first heartbreak, and she knew better than anyone how soul-crushing it could feel in the moment.

So, she did her best to comfort the girl the only way she knew how, by just being there and offering her small words of reassurance. After a few minutes, she was calmed down enough and she dabbed at her nose with a tissue delicately. "W-why would he do that to me, Kagome?" She hiccupped as her tears began to dry, lip quivering pitifully. "I thought…" she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I thought he liked me, too… I'm so, so _stupid_." The girl looked so defeated, standing there with her head hung low. Kagome just couldn't stand it, seeing her friend like that. Ayumi was the sweet one, the one that she felt closest to and she hated to see her cry. In all the seven years she'd known the girl she'd never seen her as upset as this, it was disconcerting.

"You are _not_ stupid, Ayumi," Kagome said vehemently, resting her hand gently on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. She looked up to meet her eyes, a tear falling so perfectly with the motion. "Hinata doesn't know what he's missing, you're a perfect ten." She gave the girl a smile, one that was genuine, and she hoped the girl knew that she'd meant every word.

"you're right." Ayumi dabbled at the smeared mascara under her eyes and the wet tracks on her cheeks with a tissue, erasing all evidence of her meltdown. Kagome sipped on the watered-down drink she was still holding, lightly tossing around the idea of just dumping it down the sink, but she thought it would be a terrible waste. "Let's go, Kagome." Ayumi's voice held a feigned lightness and her eyes seemed dim but, but Kagome just nodded, opening the door and brushing past the people that hovered by, ignoring them. Her friend was close on her heels, careful not to get separated.

The music was still blaring, the lights still flashing, illuminating the fluctuating bodies that they wove through seamlessly on their way to the back door, back to where she knew InuYasha must be getting antsy. The fresh air was a cooling relief to her flushed skin, raising goosebumps on her arms as they walked back towards the glowing light of the pool. She felt a sense of relief seeing the outline of her Hanyou, he turned to lock eyes with her as she walked up, intense gold boring into her own mahogany with a question burning there.

Her gaze flickered to Ayumi beside her, who she could tell was doing her best to pretend that nothing happened, that she was okay when Kagome knew that she was so definitely not. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but she had a small wan smile on her face, one that wasn't very convincing at all. Before the could reach the group, she felt a small hand squeezing her own, stopping her midstride.

"Please don't say anything, about… what happened, okay?" Her voice was small, and she sounded about ten years old. Kagome's eyes softened, nodding immediately.

"Of course."

With that, they walked the rest of the way quickly, Kagome breathing out a small sigh in relief when she was finally by his side again, reveling in his comforting smell.

"Sorry we were gone so long, everything okay?" She snuggled into him, looking between him and her friends, who were all joking, Hojo's cheeks flushed red and she could see at least several beer cans littering the ground around him, and another in his hand. His head was thrown back, laughing at something Fuyoko had said. Yuka now leaned against Ayumi again who sat quietly, Yuka nursing Eri's head in her lap as the girl was seemingly passed out.

InuYasha gave her a small, crooked smile, and he nodded. "You betcha. Ya know, these guys ain't half bad." His arm came to wrap around her shoulders, and he took a sip of his beer. "So, find what you were looking for?" His voice was casual but held an edge that said he knew just exactly what they'd been doing. He didn't seem mad, but rather sounded genuinely curious and she wondered just what he was thinking.

"Well, sort of, I guess…" she said quietly, not wanting the others to hear her as she had promised Ayumi that she wouldn't bring it up. She gave him a pointed look, hoping that he knew that she was trying to tell him they would talk about it later.

He seemed to get the message, giving her a sage nod and turning back to the conversation between Hojo, Fuyoko, and Naoki, and she was beginning to suspect that they were siblings as she looked at them further.

They shared a similar look, a shock of dark hair a pale skin, upturned features that were delicate. They only differed in the fact that Naoki's eyes were a pure, deep onyx, while Fuyoko's were a cool icy blue. The dark-haired girl seemed to be much more open and warm, in strict contrast to the boy who came off as quiet and almost moody.

He seemed well-natured enough, though. She found no malice hidden in his aura and the girls was pure as well. She continued sipping on the watery punch and kept an eye and Ayumi, who'd hardly said a word. She was staring at her phone's screen, the light illuminating her eyes as she frowned down on it. No one seemed to notice, Yuka was barely awake, the liquor she'd been downing having finally caught up with her, her eyes drooping as she sagged against the much smaller, more delicate girl. She didn't seem to notice, and Kagome wondered if this was a common occurrence between them all now.

She was growing bored, her mind drifting away, and she longed for home and her bed, ready to be wrapped in the Hanyou's broad arms, cheeks flushing at the thought of being intimate with him again. She didn't want to say it so plainly, but she wanted him again, badly. Before they had to go back to the Feudal Era were privacy was scarce, and she didn't even want to think about how things would be when they were to get back around their friends. She wondered if things would go back to how they'd been before, when they'd fought all the time and she'd been sad a lot. She hoped that wouldn't happen, she couldn't imagine the thoughtful man that sat beside her and showed his affection so brazenly going back to the Hanyou who seemed so uncaring of her feelings at times.

She shook her head to clear it, not wanting to get stuck on that line of thought and she reminded herself to focus on the here and now. His embrace was warm, he was here with her and that was all that mattered. She killed off the last of the red liquid that sat in the bottom of her cup, setting it on the ground when it was finally empty. She could feel the alcohol warming her blood, and her head was a bit fuzzy, but she felt like she could still think properly, which she was grateful for. It wouldn't do to get sloppy and drunk, not when she had a half-demon to worry about.

"So, uh, we should get going, huh Kagome?" InuYasha prompted, snapping her out of her reverie and back into the pull of his compelling gaze. She nodded, eyes tracing his lips as he spoke, eager to feel them on her skin again. Heat rose in her cheeks, but she ignored it, dragging her eyes away from his mouth to look to Ayumi, who still hadn't looked away from her phone that whole time.

"Do you think you could catch a ride with Hojo, Ayumi? InuYasha and I are going to call a cab." She lied about the last part, knowing that the half-demon could get them home faster if he ran, plus he would enjoy it more, she had a feeling he wasn't a fan of cars.

"Awww, you guys are going?" Hojo whined drunkenly, interjecting as he overheard.

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late…" Kagome trailed off, looking to the Hanyou who nodded in agreement. They rose to stand and Hojo rose with them, clumsily reaching to pat InuYasha on the shoulder in a friendly sort of way, a smile on his face. To her surprise, he didn't stiffen, didn't get defensive at the contact he just gave a small smile in return.

"Well, it was good to finally meet you, man. Next time you're in town we should all hang out again, this was fun." Hojo's voice was genuine, and she found herself smiling watching their interaction.

"Yeah, definitely." The Hanyou replied, nodding at the boy.

Kagome looked back to Ayumi, wanting to make sure that her friend was taken care of before the left. "You gonna be okay getting home?"

She nodded, her eyes flickering away. "yeah, I'll be fine. I can always call myself a cab if I need to."

"Just text me and let me know when you get there, okay?" Kagome said seriously, eyeing her friend to let her know that she meant business. The girl nodded, seeming to understand and she could feel her heart crying out for the girl, knowing that she was hurting and no one except her even knew. And the other two girls that she would normally depend on for something like this were passed out drunk, oblivious to how much Ayumi needed them. She paused, hesitant to leave her even as InuYasha was tugging on her arm.

Ayumi must have noticed how she lingered, how her worry shined clearly in her eyes, because she leveled her gaze at her, a firm look on her face. "I'm fine, really, don't worry about me. I'll text you." She promised, and Kagome felt a little better, seeing the girl's attempt a smile that she could almost believe.

Kagome nodded, unconvinced but unwilling to push her any further, she could only hope that she made it home safe and would get over this heartbreak quickly and that she could be there for her while she did.

"Okay guys, see you later." She waved and she let InuYasha lead her back the way they'd come, quickly through the house and back out into the night through the front door. Alone again, she breathed a silent sigh of relief. He paused beside her, the stark gold of his eyes burning into her as a crooked smile twisted at his lips.

"So? You gonna hop on or what?" He asked her, his rough voice was playful and there was an underlying challenge there.

A massive smile split her face and she could feel her heart swell in her chest as she looked at him, and she leveled her gaze at him with a coy smirk, silently accepting. She clambered onto his back like she'd done a thousand times before on the shard hunt, her slim arms coming up to wrap around his neck and she settled into his warmth, her legs securely fitted around his hips. It felt different than it used to. She reveled in the feel of his muscles flexing beneath his skin, his body hard but still so comforting that she found herself leaning against him completely, holding on tight as he bounded off towards home.

* * *

**Okay, so here we go! I know you guys are probably thinking like, what the hell? but it'll all make sense soon enough :):) I'm excited about these next few chapters though, so definitely stay tuned. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The next day dawned bright, but the Miko and the Hanyou slept in late, staying curled up in her bed long after they'd both woken up. It was their last day in the modern era together, the last chance they would get to be truly alone for some time. Her family was due back tomorrow, and she'd explained to him that he absolutely couldn't be here when they arrived, as she knew that would definitely send the wrong message to her mother. Not to say that her family was entirely traditional in that respect. From what she knew, she had been born before her father and mother were married, and often she'd suspected that she and Sota were only half-siblings, but she had never asked. She had never given it too much thought before, had never felt the need to press for answers but now the thought seemed to stand out to her, wriggling in the back of her mind as if it was important.

And obviously they were all very accepting of the situation with InuYasha but still, she didn't want to give her mother any reason to suspect that anything of interest had gone on while she was away.

So, they laid in her small bed, both soaking up these intimate moments that may be few and far in between when they returned to the Feudal era. Her legs were bare as she only wore a loose T-shirt that cut off at her mid-thigh and a pair of pink striped panties, she was cradled against the Hanyou's broad chest. Last night was the first time she had slept so flush against him, and she was surprised that she had managed to get any sleep at all with the feeling of his rock-hard body pressed against her. They stayed like that for a while, sharing soft kisses and a few soft-spoken words here and there, both wanting to prolong the moment for as long as they could.

As long as he lived, he knew that he would never get used to the softness of her skin or the way she molded into him, like she'd been made to fit there, tucked beneath his chin. He wanted to stay like that forever, to revel in the feel of her touch and how her tantalizing scent tempted him so sweetly. Everything about her attracted him; her delicate frame, the curves it housed, her eyes… even the purity of her aura reeled him in, and he was helpless to stop the pull of her. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to at this point.

His hands seemed to roam over her hips of their own accord, seeking out the exposed skin beneath the soft fabric of the garment she wore. She arched into the touch, and her small sound of approval was more than enough to set the fire in his blood raging again. His mouth found hers in a passionate kiss that had her moaning into him, her lips working clumsily to keep up with his demanding rhythm. He loved the sounds she made for him, the way she responded to him so easily.

His heart was pounding in his chest, his control beginning to waver at the thought of taking her again. After they had lain together for the first time, he had been almost scared to touch her, scared that he would hurt her again, only worse this time. It was too easy for him to lose control; she was too intoxicating. But, even still, he couldn't help but want her. Her body called to him, begging for his touch and he knew when the thick scent of arousal began to drift off her skin that she needed him just as badly as he needed her in that moment.

He kissed her with renewed vigor, stealing her breath away as internally, he threw caution to the wind. He would just have to be more careful this time, gentler with his delicate little priestess.

Kagome could feel the heat that rushed over her skin, could feel the way it tingled as it pooled low in her belly. His rough hand that had been caressing her skin so sweetly gripped her thigh, pulling her leg to wrap around his hips. With this new angle, she could feel every inch of his hard length as it strained against the thick fabric of his hakama, pressed against her middle. He growled lowly at the contact, his mouth slipping from hers to ravish her neck. The deep rumbling of the sound crackled like thunder in her ear, leaving her gasping and clutching at his robe as wetness pooled in her panties.

"InuYasha…" She panted as his hand slithered its way down, between her legs to stroke at the delicate skin of her inner thighs, the tips of his claws dragging gently. The feeling sent shivers racing across her body and her thoughts were beginning to grow fuzzy as all she could think about was him, his touch. How she desperately wanted him to consume her completely.

"Yes, Kagome?" His voice was thick with his want, sultry and rich like the finest chocolate and it made her weak when he said her name like that. His fingers drifted ever closer to her center, the part of her that was absolutely begging for him. she trembled, unconsciously moving her hips closer to those stroking digits and the pleasure she knew he could give her.

A deep chuckle echoed in his chest, gold eyes sparkling with amusement but also narrowed and heady with lust as he looked at her, drinking up her flushed and wanton appearance. Her lips were pink and swollen from his ravenous kisses, and her hair was wild and splayed around her, and he found himself rumbling in appreciation. She could've been a goddess, and she was crying out for his touch. He didn't have it in him to deny her, or himself, any longer, no matter how much he would like to drag out the moment and ravish her completely.

Taking her mouth again, he used that as a distraction as he finally trailed his fingers at the wetness at her center, groaning into the kiss as he felt just how drenched the fabric of her covering was. Her delicate fingers clutched onto him; he could feel her trembling with need. The Yokai half of him was roaring, feeling rather smug at how he had so easily undone the girl with just one simple touch. But InuYasha was doing his best to ignore his more bestial side, wanting to be tender and gentle as last time he had lost control.

He pushed the fabric aside, feeling her slickness and he sought out the key to her pleasure. He was careful of his claws as he stroked her at the little pearl that was hidden there and smirked against her mouth when she started to shake. She broke their passionate kiss, gasping for air while she moaned his name, her body convulsing while his fingers worked on her wickedly. A fire was raging inside him, knowing that he was giving her pleasure, that it was his name that fell from her lips so sensually. He could feel his fangs lengthen, could feel the burn of the marks as they formed on his cheeks as a growl loosed itself from his throat. The smell of her arousal was so thick, it fogged over his senses as it permeated the air with its sweetness, drowning him.

"Fuck, Kagome…" He rumbled, feeling her quake beneath his touch, her mouth open as she panted wordlessly. He was painfully hard, too much clothing still separated them, and he needed to feel her skin on his own, desperately.

He withdrew his fingers from her wetness, and she sagged in what he knew was disappointment, but as she looked at him he didn't give her a chance to protest, stealing the words from her lips with a searing kiss. "These," His claw dragged along the fabric that covered her center, "need to come off, now."

If possible, the blush on her cheeks deepened even further as her eyes flickered away shyly at the commanding tone his voice held. Not that she would ever admit it, but she loved it when he spoke to her like that, leaving her no room for objection. Hesitantly, she broke away from his body to slowly slide her panties down her legs and toss them on the floor, feeling exposed now to his hungry gaze. He was still fully dressed, and she longed to see the golden skin that was hidden beneath layers of clothing. She reached up to slide her small hand beneath the fabric of his robe and his white under Yukata, groaning at the hard steel of his chest. But his eyes traveled down her body, red with lust and all Yokai, and it was obvious that he had other ideas.

Before she could react, he was perched onto of her, pinning her to the mattress with a wicked grin on his face. "What are you…" but before she could finish, he was slithering down her body so fast he was a blur until he stopped, his head firmly between her thighs. She gasped, trying to wriggle away in vain while he pinned her with a well-placed forearm across her middle, effectively immobilizing her. He only gazed up at her with a devious looking smirk, his eyes dark crimson and lustful as they drank in the sight of her most private area. She could feel herself blushing all the way up to her ears as she desperately wanted to cover herself, even though she knew he had to have seen it before, still, it was embarrassing.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" she tried to use her hands to block the half-demon, but he swatted them away easily, grabbing both her wrists in one hand as if it were nothing.

Despite herself and her obvious embarrassment, she grew even wetter under the intensity of his stare, how he ravaged her with his eyes in a way that had her trembling again.

"I have to taste you." His voice was rough and deep and sent shivers racing down her spine, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out as he lunged for her. His mouth lapped at the wetness like a man who was dying of thirst, his tongue sliding through her folds delivering the most intense sensation she had ever felt. She convulsed beneath him, her legs shaking as her fingers came up to weave into his thick silver hair.

She couldn't think straight, everything except the feeling of his mouth was a jumbled mess and she felt like she was going to come undone completely any second now. Words fell senselessly from her lips, mostly his name and a few gasped curses. That feeling she had grown so familiar with, that pulsing heat, was building low in her belly, twisting, thrashing, spreading throughout her as he devoured her with abandon. Her hips ground into his face at their own accord, and she moaned loudly at the delicious friction that caused. But his arm pressed firmly across her waist stilled her again, pressing her deeper into the mattress as he growled in warning. His tongue stroked over her pearl roughly in an unforgiving rhythm, and she couldn't help but to shake at the feeling, panting his name.

"Please, Inu… I'm gonna…" she couldn't finish the words, a cry tore from her throat as waves of pleasure crashed over her and stars exploded behind her eyes, her body spasming and convulsing against his mouth that still lapped at her center, prolonging the intense orgasm until she was a weak and boneless mess, shying away from his touch as the aftershocks rocked through her.

"oh… my… Kami…" she gasped, eyes heavy as she looked own her body to eye the Hanyou, who was placing kisses along the skin of her thighs with a smug look on his face. She was still quivering from the intensity of her climax, her head still foggy and clouded with lust. He lifted himself off her, his deft fingers working to undo the ties of his haori.

The fabric fell to the ground and was soon followed by his yukata, exposing his rigid chest to her hungry eyes. She drank him in, the pure unbridled want at the sight of him had her licking her lips. Without thinking about it, she sat up, reaching for the hem on the t-shirt as she pulled it over her head and tossed it across the room. She was sure that she was blushing like mad, but she didn't care. The way he eyed her hungrily, with his lust so clear in his crimson gaze had her feeling like the most beautiful girl on the planet.

His hakama fell to the floor and this time she didn't avert her eyes, just gasped at the straining manhood between his legs that seemed like it could never fit inside her. It had before, and she knew it would again, but it was intimidating up close. She licked her lips nervously, not bothering to hide the way she admired his body so blatantly. He grinned crookedly, the tips of his elongated fangs sparkling deadly sharp in the low light. Her heartbeat loudly in her chest, the blood rushing through her body electrified by her palpable lust and she knew he could hear it. She could tell by the way he licked his lips, listening to the sound of it coursing through her and scenting her want for him in the heavy air between them.

He pounced on her, claiming her mouth as she eagerly wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Her hands wandered the hard muscles of his chest, one of them wrapping around the dark, heavy beads that tingled with magic, while the other made its way up to tangle in his silver locks. A large, calloused hand drew a path down her side, glass-like claws scraping over her skin deliciously, making her shiver with anticipation. He broke their kiss, immediately feasting on the delicate flesh of her neck, lavishing at the spot where her neck and shoulder met, the spot that had her mewling beneath him, hands grasping at his sturdy shoulders while he devoured her.

He could taste the arousal on her skin, rich and sweet and smoky. He tasted her desire, her need and it had his blood boiling, his control beginning to waver as his mind grew fuzzy with the intoxicating combination on her scent and her taste. He wanted to drown in it, to commit it to memory so as to never forget. He shifted his attentions lower, planting kisses all over the sensitive skin of her chest, his mouth teasing as he worked his way down to her breast. He lapped at a taut pink nipple, hardening it with his attentions. She gasped, still clutching at his hair while she bucked against him.

He played with her relentlessly, leaving her writhing and mewling beneath his hot mouth and teasing fingers. When he seemed satisfied that she was putty in his devious hands, he sat up on his knees, grabbing one of her legs in each hand, yanking her closer until their bodies were pressed flushed against one another. InuYasha let out a low hiss at the feel of her wetness sliding across his straining length, aching to be buried inside of her.

Her hands grasped at the beads of subjugation around his neck, her eyes narrowed with the heady lust that shone there. A growl rumbled deep in his chest like thunder, breaking and crashing between them and he couldn't help himself any longer. In one swift motion, he thrust deeply into her, sheathing himself in her completely. He let out a hiss of pleasure as she cried out, her hands fisting in the sheets, head thrown back and her breasts on full display.

The sight of her, so lost in what he was doing to her, had him smirking in satisfaction as he rolled his hips into hers, groaning at her tightness.

"Fuck, 'gome. You feel so good." He didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out. But she was moaning so loud he doubted that she'd even heard. While one of his hands came up to palm her breast roughly, the other sliding down her slick skin to grip her thigh, guiding her to draw her leg up to rest on his shoulder.

This new angle had her trembling in a whole different way, his hardness pressing against a spot deep inside her that sent her reeling. Her mind was gone, empty of everything that wasn't the intense pulse of pleasure that was pooling low in her belly, as she mindlessly sought her release.

"Inu…" She gasped when his fingers found their way between their slick bodies to circle her clit ruthlessly, her body shaking and spasming with the new sensation. The feeling was overwhelming, breath-stealing, world-burning. She dragged her hands along the rippling muscles of his chest, relishing in the feel of his smooth skin as he drove her closer and closer to the climax that she knew was coming.

He pounded into her supple flesh, his pace brutal but deep, caressing the entrance to her womb with every thrust, he could feel her slick walls tightening, quivering. She was close, and he was not far behind.

"Kagome." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue, so rough and sensuous, almost a growl, sent shivers racing down her spine, her hips rising up to meet his, the rhythm frantic and primal. She couldn't take it anymore, her heart was racing and her breath coming in short and fast little pants, body clenching. She was lost, spiraling as white light exploded behind her eyes, moans falling from her lips senselessly. She spasmed and writhed, imploding beneath the Hanyou.

His face contorted into a vicious snarl, hands gripping her body as he seated himself to the hilt, rumbling out his release as he held her there, filling her with his seed. She could only whimper, her small hands gripping at his shoulders while she trembled, her lips parted while he forced her to take every last drop. They looked so full and pink, he couldn't help but lean down to capture them in a fevered kiss, the heat lingering even as they broke away. He moved off her, laying carefully beside her on the small bed, his hand holding her hip possessively, stroking across her flushed skin.

She was still quivering, shaking as the aftershocks of their intense coupling rolled through her. He pulled her close against him, taking her in his arms, relishing in the feel of her naked body pressed so completely against him as they both panted in the aftermath.

"InuYasha…" Her voice was breathy, his name coming out like more of a gasp and at the sound, he could feel himself hardening again. "That was… amazing." Her eyes flicker up to his shyly, her cheeks holding a dark blush. Her fingers traced patterns on his chest, leaving a tingling trail of sensation in their wake. His hands tighten their hold on her, a rumble of appreciation ripping itself from his throat when he could feel her wet heat burning into his body, his length brushing against her soft skin between them.

She let out a little gasp, dark eyes going wide as he captured her mouth again, relentlessly kissing her until all she could do was surrender. When he finally broke away, they were both breathing hard, eyes glazed over with his unabashed lust. His large hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb tracing over her bottom lip sensuously, the feeling sending fire shooting straight down to her core.

He had her wrapped around his finger and he knew it. She was trembling, her little hands clutching at him desperately, even after he'd thoroughly pleasured her, she was still aching for more. The thought had him rock hard again in an instant, and he knew that she could feel it, could tell by the way her breath hitched and she seemed to press even closer. He couldn't stop the groan that slipped out at the feeling.

"Kagome," He ground out, voice rough and seductive. She tilted her head back to look him in the eyes, lashes fluttering, and voluptuous lips parted.

"Please…" She whimpered, her voice sounding so erotic, even to her own ears. "InuYasha… take me again." She looked away from his burning golden eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed by her begging and how wanton she sounded, but she couldn't stop herself when she leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss was charged with passion, pure heat as their bodies slowly came together again, and this time he took it slow, loving her well into the afternoon.

* * *

A while later, after they were both completely sated and exhausted, the sun was beginning to lose a bit of its intensity as it began to sink a little in the sky. They were sat together outside, on the bench in the shade of the Goshinboku, so close that their legs were touching. She'd finally had a moment to gather her thoughts, and she knew that it was finally time to talk about some of the things that had been bothering her. She needed answers, plain and simple.

"So, Kagome, what did you want to talk about, exactly?" InuYasha looked at her, curiosity gleaming in the burning amber of his eyes.

She could feel her cheeks heating up already, and her eyes flickered away from his shyly, looking out across the shrine with a bashful sort of look on her face. "I… Well… I- I need to know, InuYasha, I need to know what you meant when you said that you'd be ready to take a mate soon." Her face was on fire, but she forced the words out, unable to bring herself to meet his eyes. At the time, when he'd told her, she'd just brushed it off. She didn't really understand, but she wanted to. Needed to.

"Uh… whaddya mean?" he asked after a moment, voice tilted in confusion.

"I just… I want to know what that means, for _us_." She said pointedly, after a moment of silence.

He could feel himself stumbling over the question in his mind because the truth was that he didn't know. A part of him wanted to mate her, desperately, but another, much smaller part of him was unsure. He didn't know what to say. She was waiting on his answer, but he had nothing for her, his mind was drawing a blank.

The silence stretched between them, and internally he was a mess. How could he tell her that he wasn't sure if even wanted to take a mate at all? But her feelings, he knew, were easily hurt and he knew she would be upset if he just came right out and said exactly that. He studied the ground, mentally cursing himself and his own stupidity. Why couldn't he be good with words like Miroku? He would give anything to possess a silver tongue just as his, in that moment.

He could feel her shifting uneasily beside him, and he felt compelled to raise his head and look into those dark, sparkling eyes that held him firmly in their grasp.

When he looked into those eyes, he knew, right then, right there. She would be his, and he would be hers, each of them marked and forever bound together no matter the cost. The revelation was earth-shattering, and it was all he could do just to look at her dumbly for a moment, feelings that he had no power over flooding through him.

There would be no other. Only Kagome.

"I would take you as my mate, Kagome, if that was something that you wanted." His voice was low and serious, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that left her breathless.

She struggled to find the right words to say, her thoughts jumbled and incoherent as his words echoed in her ears. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him into oblivion, but she felt rooted to the spot, frozen with shock.

"InuYasha, I-" Her throat felt tight with emotion, her heart pounding loudly against her ribs. "I-Yes!" It was all she could say, but it was more than enough. She could see the relief shine plainly on his face, a grin twisting at his lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders loosely, bringing her against him while she beamed, eyes welling up with tears.

"There's still time yet until I come of age, at least another six months or so. Hopefully, we can defeat Naraku by then and-" the sight of a crystalline teardrop trailing down her cheek had him stopping in his tracks, looking at her like she'd grown a second head. "why are you crying?"

She didn't answer immediately, and she hastily wiped the tears away with a disbelieving smile still etched onto her face, chuckling as she did. "I'm just so happy!" It felt akin to a marriage proposal, and that was something that she had dreamed of ever since she was a little girl. Of course, she didn't think that she'd instead be _mating_ a Hanyou from the Feudal Era, and they hadn't even been able to say _I love you_ yet but as he said, there was still time.

"You're crying because you're... happy?"

"Yes, InuYasha." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "you really are oblivious, aren't you?"

He flushed, looking away embarrassedly in a way that had her heart-melting in her chest.

"Yeah, well, who cries just 'cause they're happy, anyway? What are ya, a baby?" He snickered, but his voice was light and teasing. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, unable to stop the giggle that forced its way out. She elbowed him in the side playfully, laughing when he didn't budge, one silver brow arched his, a completely blank look on his face. "Ouch." He said sarcastically, his voice completely deadpan.

"Quit being a baka and kiss me already!" as soon as the words had left her mouth his lips were on hers, pressing tenderly in a sweet, chaste kiss that had her melting against him. It was over too soon. He was looking at her so seriously, tenderness reflected in those slitted eyes. She wanted to tell him then, that she loved him. It felt like the perfect moment but still, she couldn't force the words out past her teeth.

She looked away from his intense gaze, blushing. She took a deep breath, hoping to clear he head a little and get her thoughts back on track.

"InuYasha, there something else I need to know."

He looked back at her wearily. "Okay, so what is it?"

"What was up with you and Hinata last night?" It had seemed like more than just male rivalry. And also, the strange pulse of Yokai she'd felt while she and Ayumi had lingered in that hallway was still unsettling to her. She had never encountered a demon in the present, so the fact that she would sense such an aura, though weak, as it had been, had her feeling a bit on edge.

"That guy…he's not human." The half-demons voice was low, his eyes leveled at her intently. But the words didn't register to Kagome. She looked at him, disbelieving, her mind immediately dismissing the notion.

"No, that's impossible, he's… he's just a regular guy!" She exclaimed; eyebrows furrowed as she frowned.

"No, he's not." He said matter-of-factly, in a way that left no room for disagreement. "I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it. It was weak, but I sensed it immediately. I don't know what he is, but he's definitely not 'just a regular guy'."

She was at a loss for words, unwilling to believe that what he was saying could be true. She had felt that strange aura that pulsed faintly with Yokai, but… could Hinata really be a demon? She didn't know… surely, if he was, she would've known it as soon as she'd met him, right? But there were ways to mask one's aura if there was a need for it. And she knew that InuYasha wouldn't lie to her.

"Well… do you think he's…dangerous?" She said tentatively, heart sinking in her chest.

"I don't think so, but Kagome… promise me, when you're here without me, just stay away from him." he all but growled, tightening his hold on her as she met his eyes seriously, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"I will, I swear." If Hinata really wan anything other than human, it would definitely be a good idea to stay as far away from him at possible. She'd probably see him at school, but she felt safe enough there surrounded by other people. It did worry her that this guy was hanging around her friends, and she had no idea what he was capable of. But they had been fine thus far, and she didn't exactly have time to deal with someone who wasn't necessarily a threat, for the moment, anyway. She just had to hope they'd be fine, but she swore to herself that if he touched a single hair on any of their heads, she'd purify his ass in a heartbeat.

"Good." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, whisking away all thoughts of Hinata and his questionable humanity.

When they finally broke apart, she laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh, not looking forward to spending the night alone. But she knew it was for the best, even if she hated the thought of sleeping without him. She doubted her mother would take well to finding them tangled together in the morning.

She had a lot to think about. But she was glad that they'd finally talked, and it seemed like they were on the same page. She peeked up at him through her lashes as he looked off into the distance, the sun reflected in his golden eyes. His thick, silver hair whipped in the breeze, framing the rigid outline of his face beautifully. She couldn't help but be enraptured by him. He oozed boyish charm and masculinity, his unabashed nature being one of the things that drew her to him the most. He had a good heart, though he often tried to hide it. She loved him. Truly, purely, and with her whole self. She would move mountains if it meant she could stay by his side.

Later, they said goodbye. She would see him again in a week, but still, she couldn't help but feel sad to see him go. He gripped her chin carefully between his forefinger and thumb, careful of his claws, and pulled her in for a searing kiss that left her blushing and wanting more.

"Be careful, okay?" His voice was soft, tender and he looked down at her, his eyes serious.

"I promise." She nodded, saddened as he walked away, pausing to throw her a look over his shoulder as he neared the rim of the well. He wore his characteristic smirk, his liquid amber gaze shining in the dark well house.

"You'll be back in a week, right?"

"As soon as school lets out on Friday I'll be there. Will you wait for me?" she caught her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously, hands wringing together.

"Keh." He smirked, "always."

And with that, he was gone, jumping through the well, encased in glowing blue light as he floated through time.

When the light faded, leaving her in darkness, she felt more alone than she ever had before. She wanted to jump in after him, and for a moment she actually considered it. But her family would be home in the morning and she still possessed a shred of self-control, or that's what she told herself, at least. Resolved to spending the night alone, Kagome made her way up the creaky wooden steps, shutting the shed door behind her as she meandered the pathways around the shrine.

The moon shone down, silver light bathing the picturesque shrine while stars glittered high above her. A cool breeze swept through the canopy of trees that surrounded the property, carrying with it the sounds of the night. It was beautiful. She loved the moon, loved its pristine beauty and the way a sense of peace seemed to envelop her whenever she was beneath its gentle rays.

It stirred something deep inside her, something that she couldn't quite identify, something that spoke to her very soul.

She finally made her way inside, scratching Buyo's head affectionately as she passed. She locked the door behind her and walked up the stairs, plopping down her bed with a heavy sigh.

For the most part, she was happy, content. InuYasha wanted her as his _mate_. The significance of that was not lost on her. He was usually so reserved in his emotions, she could hardly believe he'd said those words to her. It was a promise of a lifetime… together. No matter what happened, nothing could ever tear them apart.

She needed to learn more about demon mating, specifically about the mating of a half-demon to a human, and how it would affect her. She didn't know much about things like that, but off the top of her head, she could think of a few people who might be willing to give her some insight on the subject. If she could get her hands on Myoga, she was sure that the little flea would be useful in that respect. He seemed to have a limitless wealth of knowledge, though at times he could be a bit stingy with it. She doubted he would deny her the information, as the demon had always seemed to respect her, though she didn't have a clue as to why. The only trouble was that he often disappeared for weeks at a time, so she just had to hope that he was around when she made her way back to the feudal era.

And she didn't even want to think about Hinata. It was hard, almost impossible, for her to even think that he was anything other than the good-natured teenager that was quick with a joke and always had a smile on his face. She hadn't known him long, only a few days, but she had never sensed anything off or disingenuous, he had always seemed like a nice guy. Albeit one with some baggage, but nice, at least. It was strange to think that he could be a Yokai.

Was her power really that weak? Could she not even sense a low-level demon? She laid on her back, bringing her hands up to examine them. She rose her reiki to the surface, letting it crackle over her skin with electric purple light. It seemed a little brighter than normal, the tingling of the energy buzzing through her veins. Though it looked as if she was getting better, it still wasn't enough.

_I'm no Kikyo_

She thought sourly, remembering all the times the priestess had shown off her immense wealth of reiki. She could even hold her own against Naraku, for a time. While all Kagome did was get in the way. She needed to get stronger.

Maybe if she could fight, they could all come together and put an end to the great evil that threatened everything they held dear. And he deserved everything that was coming to him after what he'd done. After the decimation of Sango's village, after his possession of Kohaku and his usage of him as a weapon. After killing Shippo's family. After cursing Miroku's entire line to a tumultuous existence. After he'd turned InuYasha and Kikyo into enemies. For everything.

She watched, mesmerized by the pulsating color that seemed to focus, building in her palms. She pushed against her power, tried to will it to materialize there in her hand but even as she strained, it would not budge. She was left panting, sweating as it suddenly receded, the energy snapping back inside of her with a jolt. She gritted her teeth, silently cursing herself and her stupid weakness.

It wasn't enough.

* * *

Back in the feudal era, InuYasha sat high up in one of the many tree's surrounding Edo, nestled against its broad trunk on a long, sturdy branch. The night was still and quiet, and admittedly he felt a bit lonely without the wide-eyed girl nuzzled into his side.

He rested his head on the bark behind him, closing his eyes as he thought back to earlier when he'd asked her to become his mate, all but pledging himself to her right then and there. He couldn't deny it anymore. There was something about her, something that he couldn't explain. It was more than just lust, or loyalty, or trust that had driven him to make such a monumental decision.

It was the way she calmed him just by being there, the way her eyes lit up whenever he smiled at her, the way she said his name whenever their bodies were intertwined. She made him feel like nobody else ever had like he was enough.

Looking into her eyes as they shone, the color of the earth after torrential rains, something had clicked. His mind flashed back to the image of her in that dream, lying in the soft grass next to him with her lips swollen from his kisses and her skin flushed.

"_I love you."_

The words had felt so right, so true that it had shaken him to his very core. But he was beginning to realize… he did love her. He loved her so much it hurt, so much that he couldn't think straight. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't pretend anymore. He couldn't lie to himself. And maybe… maybe one of these days he could work up the courage to actually tell the girl.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter after reading all of your reviews! I'm so excited for this story, specifically the next few chapters, and I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store! Thank you guys SO much for reading and reviewing, it really warms my black little heart to know that people actually like what I do! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was a clear day in Edo. The sky was a perfect blue, unmarred by any clouds and the sun shone down on the land brightly, the weather warm but with a cool breeze blowing through the trees. InuYasha was spending the day hunting, hoping to bring back some big game for the group and burn off some of the frustration that had pent up while he'd been awaiting Kagome's return. Shippo had begged to come along, but the half-demon knew that the kit would only hinder any chances he had of catching anything with his loudmouth. One day, he'd have to teach him how to hunt, and how to fight, and he prayed that when that day came, he would have more patience then he did now.

He had traveled much deeper into the forest than he normally would, instinctively knowing that the bigger animals like deer and hogs would be far from the well-traveled paths. The trees were alive with the sound of the wind rustling the branches above, the birds singing, calling to each other while they flitted about the canopy. His superior senses were on full alert, calculating golden eyes scanning the area while his nose tracked the scent he was after.

A buck had made its way through here not long ago. The tracks imprinted into the soft earth were fresh, not even an hour old. He followed the trail, it led uphill and into the thicket, so he took to the trees. He leapt from branch to branch easily, hunting his prey with learned stealth that served him well.

It had been five days since he'd left Kagome's time, five days since he'd held her or kissed her. Five days since he'd felt her calming aura brush against his own. He missed her. He could admit that. He was feeling moody, irritated and was easily set off by things that would normally just annoy him. So, he'd distanced himself from the rest of the group, often keeping to the woods, favoring the spot close to the well just in case she happened to come back early.

After their time together in the future, where they had grown so close, he wondered what it would be like when she came back and they finally started traveling again. It was true that he missed her, but he was also anxious to get on with the hunt again. He was growing antsy, just sitting around all day, and his mind drifted to what lay ahead.

Naraku was on the move. He could feel it, brewing on the air, ominous and filled with foreboding as his hovered over the mountains. The sooner Kagome came back the better.

He caught sight of the large buck up ahead as it grazed, oblivious to his presence as he stilled, pausing on the branch high above while he studied the animal. He was almost at loathe to kill it, it looked almost regal with its massive bone-white antlers and large unblinking eyes. But in the end, he made quick work of it, ending it painlessly and quickly. He then slung the animal over his shoulder, hauling it off back to the village with ease.

The sun was still high in the sky, he knew it couldn't be much past noon and was in no particular hurry to get back. Things had been so boring with Kagome gone, he felt chained to the village and was eager for her return so they could head out again. He wanted to see the light fade from Naraku's bottomless black eyes while he drove his Tessaiga through his heart. The desire was still very much driving him along, and the Inu in him could not rest until his enemy had suffered his revenge. He would find him, and he would end this. So maybe… maybe one day he and Kagome could have a real life together. That thought played on repeat in his mind, steeling him further to his purpose. He would kill Naraku, for her, for himself, for everything.

Sometime later, after he'd presented his kill to Sango and Kaede, he sat inside the small hut, his back pressed against the rough wooden wall as he watched the meat roast over the fire pit in the center of the room. The women had seemed pleased with him, the old woman had said as much, praising him for his thoughtfulness while the demon slayer just nodded, her eyes holding a glimmer of approval. He had left them to gut and skin the animal and went to sit next to Miroku, who was writing in a small black leather-bound book, his motions careful and poised. He was still sat there now, an hour or so later, mouth-watering at the smell that filled the one-room home. The women were outside, tending to other chores and Shippo had tagged along, leaving just the two men alone in the small space.

Miroku had been quiet up until they were out of earshot, only then did he put down his book, marking his spot carefully before tucking it back into his robes. "So." The monk's violet-colored eyes sparkled at him mischievously, he leaned closer, elbows resting on his knees and the Hanyou couldn't help but roll his eyes with an annoyed huff. Somehow, he just knew that the monk was about to say something lecherous. "You stayed with Kagome in the future for a lot longer than you originally planned… any particular reason?" The Hoshi asked knowingly, voice sparkling with humor.

InuYasha looked away from him hurriedly, his cheeks coloring as he silently cursed the monk and how observant he was. "Keh…" He scoffed, hesitant to spill just everything that had happened… but, maybe there was no shame in just giving the monk the highlights, right? He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Well… I… we… well, you know what I'm trying to say, bastard." He ground out with a huff, cheeks darkening even further as the monk laughed jovially, giving him a very manly pat of approval.

"Finally! Good man! Now, just give me a few juicy details, why don't you?" Miroku leaned in, eager to hear the account of how it all started, but the Hanyou hesitated, feeling a bit embarrassed under his friend's expectant gaze.

"No way! Keh, you know Kagome'd be pissed if she finds out I've been blabbing about it to you, and I'd rather not eat dirt again anytime soon." It was a plausible excuse, and it was probably a safe bet to keep his mouth shut on the matter, he didn't want to embarrass Kagome, she was easily flustered by those sorts of things.

"Fair enough." The hoshi sighed, leaning back and looking a bit disappointed. "At least one of us around here is getting some… I swear, I'm not getting anywhere with Sango." He looked a bit put out and he stared into the fire, the burning of the embers reflected in his indigo eyes.

"It's like… sometimes, she can't even stand to be around me…" He turned to level his gaze at InuYasha, looking serious. "Am I really that bad?" It was a moment of self-doubt that the Hanyou rarely saw, the monk's carefully crafted mask slipping for just a moment.

"Well… you could stand to cut down on the constant ass grabbing, I'll tell you that." InuYasha answered the only way he knew how, with pure honesty. He refused to sugar coat anything, especially when it was one of his companions that was coming to him for advice, which was admittedly rare. "And it couldn't hurt to not flirt with other women, in front of her, at least." He added with a shrug, seemingly uncaring though internally he was sympathetic, knowing all too well how it felt to be rejected.

"You may have a point there, my friend." Miroku sighed, "I appreciate your honesty." He looked thoughtful, sitting there with his legs crossed and the ghost of a smile on his face. "You're a good friend, and I wish you and Kagome well, this has been a long time coming."

InuYasha sputtered, shocked and wide-eyed. He was about to reply, but just then Sango breezed through the doorway, Shippo not far behind her as she carried a large basket on her hip. Her eyes narrowed at the two of them suspiciously as they looked up at her conspiratorially.

"Ooh, that smells good!" The little kitsune practically drooled over the cooking meat, bouncing over to sit beside the Hanyou, effectively breaking the tension.

Sango sat the basket down and then lowered herself down to the ground, sorting through its contents with her legs crossed delicately. "You can thank InuYasha for that, Shippo. He was kind enough to bring us the buck." Sango declared matter of factly, and the half-demon noticed that she was sorting through vegetables, pulling what she wanted out of the basket and yanking off the stems, tossing the scraps to the side. His cheeks colored at the out of character praise from the girl, and he looked away with a huff, cheeks flushing hotly.

"Wow, thanks InuYasha!" Shippo chirped, oblivious to the Hanyou's discomfort, his eyes lighting up as he looked up at him happily.

"Keh. Whatever." He rumbled uncomfortably; his tone dismissive.

Sango prepared the vegetables for dinner, her fingers expertly using a small knife to slice them up, setting them off to the side while she got the rice ready to go over the fire. While she was doing that, Miroku had gone back to writing in that book of his, and Shippo had busied himself with the crayons and paper Kagome had brought for him a while ago, and he colored happily while InuYasha was busy studying the ceiling.

Sango couldn't help but be miffed at the half-demon still, though she had to assume that he and Kagome had made up, the demon slayer did not forgive so easily. He had been gone for almost three days when initially he said he'd be back in just a days' time. Not that it was any of business but… dammit, it was her business. Kagome was her best friend, and she couldn't just stand by while she got hurt again and again. She was eager for her friend to return, knowing that a trip to the hot springs would have her spilling the whole story in no time.

She couldn't help it when her eyes drifted from her work to the silent monk sitting not too far away, his deep indigo eyes seeming thoughtful as he focused on the kanji he was scribbling. His lips were full, upturned at the corners and his skin was a bit tanned from his time in the sun. His eyes were the deepest of blues and spoke to her of the ocean, of crashing waves and bottomless depths. The made her feel weak, especially when he looked upon her with that lecherous look on his face, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Her gaze quickly flickered away from him before she could get caught, fingers seeming a bit unsteady as she continued. She finished quickly, setting the vegetables to the side as she turned the meat on its spit carefully. When she dared look up at him again, she was shocked to see those bottomless orbs of pure indigo trained directly on her, unrelenting as they captured her. Those eyes, they seemed to look straight through her. She swore he could hear the thunderous boom of her heart as it pounded against her ribs, rattling her eardrums with its intensity.

After a long, drawn-out moment, he released her, focusing on whatever he was writing again. All at once it was like her breath was suddenly returned to her, a heated blush coloring her cheeks while she desperately tried to calm herself. It was silly to get so worked up over something so small, she knew, but for some reason, when Miroku was involved her convictions seemed less important. That scared her. She was raised to be disciplined, to put the bigger picture before herself or anyone else. And the monk seemed to have the uncanny ability to make her forget that.

It was best to just stay away from him, though that wasn't easy when they were living in such close quarters. But she knew that if given half the chance, he would charm her straight into his bed and she might just give in and let him.

She couldn't risk it.

Her thoughts sobering, she got back to preparing dinner, moving the rice off the direct heat to steam, so she could set the large wok on top of the embers instead. While that was heating up, she busied herself putting away the rest of the herbs and vegetables, skillfully avoiding looking at the Hoshi as she did so.

The blush seemed to linger on her cheeks, even after Kaede had come bustling in through the doorway, a tired look reflected in her one good eye. The Miko set down her bow and quiver in the corner, coming to sit with her legs crossed beside the fire.

"Hello Kaede-sama, how do you fare?" the monk looked up from his book, his tone friendly and conversational, though Sango knew that he must have noticed the sagging of her shoulders.

"I am tired, Hoshi. I can feel the demonic aura on the horizon rising in power, it grows stronger, darker with each passing day." Her tone was somber, thoughtful as she gazed into the fire ominously. "There are many things I do not know. It is troubling."

None of them were expecting such a profound answer to such a surface level question, the mood in the small room grew thick with tension. The old Miko was right. Even a human such as Sango could feel it, sparking in the air even on the brightest of days. Naraku was on the move again, looking for someplace to slither into and hide, no doubt.

Sango was cooking the vegetables in the wok, stirring them around slowly. Across the room, she could see the Hanyou's golden eyes flash in the low lighting of the hut, shining with an emotion she couldn't identify.

They ate the fine dinner Sango had made, each of them quiet, thinking. Even Shippo hadn't said a word. The little kit could read a room well enough to know when to keep to himself. InuYasha was lost in his own mind, his body still feeling restless even after his hunt, reignited when Kaede had said what he already knew to be true. He could feel it, oppressive energy that lingered, growing, hanging over the mountains.

Kagome needed to come back already, he didn't know how much longer they could wait before something came crashing down. She was due back tomorrow, and he knew that they would have to leave immediately. He hoped she was ready.

A few hours later, after the sun went down and the sky was canvassed with bright, shining stars, InuYasha sat alone, high up in the branches of one of his favorite trees. There was a cool breeze lifting and rustling at the leaves around him, brushing across his skin pleasantly as he looked out over the village. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, nothing to mar the impeccable beauty of the moon or dull the intensity of its shine. It illuminated the land below, the rice paddies and fields transformed by its silver-blue light.

He wondered what Kagome was doing at that moment. Was she safe? Was even awake? Was she thinking of him? he desperately wanted to know, he longed to hold her close and listen to the gentle beat of her heart as she drifted to sleep in his arms. He missed the feel of her body and her alluring scent. He needed to have her close again, needed to touch her soft lips and look into her rich brown eyes as she said his name.

The only thing that calmed the heat in his blood was the reminder that she would be back in less than a days' time, the thought seeming like a balm to his tumultuous soul.

"Kagome," He sighed aloud into the stillness of the night, her name coming out like a whisper, like a prayer. "I'm waiting."

* * *

On the other side of the well, the days flew by quickly for Kagome. She would wake up, go to school, come home, repeat. She'd spent a little time with Ayumi outside of class, helping the girl recover from the heartbreak that she was trying so hard to disguise in front of the others in their group. She hadn't seen Hinata for more than a few moments in passing. He sat in the very back of the class, rushing out of his seat as soon as they were dismissed, and she'd only brushed by him in the hallways once or twice. It seemed to her like he was avoiding her just as much as she was avoiding him. That was a major red flag in her book, and this only furthered what InuYasha had told her in her mind.

She missed the half-demon, badly. Not to mention, she was terribly bored here without him. The days blurred together, and before she knew it, the last bell of the day was ringing, and it was the weekend.

She found herself walking briskly back to the shrine, eager to go through the well and back to her Hanyou. She took a quick shower, braiding her long hair to the side and donning a simple pair of skinny jeans and a top, pulling a soft pink jacket over her shoulders. She packed her bag methodically, making sure that she would have everything she needed for at least a week's stay, plus all the food and first aid supplies she knew was all too necessary in the feudal era. Lastly, she tucked the precious jar of jewel shards securely into one of the bags' many pockets.

She bounded down the stairs with it slung over her shoulder, ruffling Sota's hair affectionately as she passed. "Mama! Ojichan!" She called, pausing by the door, "I'm leaving!"

"Kagome, come give your mother a kiss before you go!"

Kagome sighed, setting the heavy bag down to walk to the kitchen where she'd heard her mother's voice calling for her. She stood at the sink, her back to her and her Ojichan sitting at the dining table, sipping his tea and reading his papers.

"Kagome," her mother's kind brown eyes turned to her then as she turned off the sink, drying her hands on a nearby rag. "Be careful, and come back soon, okay?" Her voice was warm and comforting, her smile soft as she looked on her only daughter with love and pride in her eyes.

Kagome came to press a kiss to her cheek, going to do the same for her Ojichan before she breezed away with a smile, "I will, promise!"

She said goodbye to her brother, swinging her bursting backpack over her shoulders again before all but running to the well house. She couldn't deny the call of the past, how she felt bound to it. Without thinking, she jumped in, tumbling headfirst into the wormhole.

When she finally pulled herself over the rough wooden rim of the well and onto the soft green grass of the other side, a grin was splitting her face and her heart was already picking up its speed in her chest at the thought of seeing her friends again. She hauled herself to her feet after her awkward landing, brushing the dirt off her clothes and adjusting the pack on her back.

She strode with purpose toward Edo, her steps slowly faltering when she noticed the strange and oppressive presence hanging over the land, feeling the dread that seemed to settle over everything in a fine film. Though the sky was clear, and the birds sang the song of the wilderness overhead, she could sense a powerful demonic aura lingering in the air. It was not close, not in the village, at least. She could tell that much. But still, it prickled uncomfortably at her reiki, tugging at her senses and making her feel uneasy.

Warily, she cast a glance over her shoulder, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the source of the demonic power. It was coming from the mountains.

She could see it, hanging over them like a dark cloud, staining the landscape.

Naraku.

She found her pace quickening, her heart racing for a whole different reason now. It wasn't long before she came upon Kaede's hut, breathing a little hard as she cast one last glance back at the rocky horizon that was covered in an unearthly, purple haze. It seemed like they were running out of time, Naraku was getting ready to make a move.

She threw open the reed curtain that covered the open doorway, five sets of eyes instantly turning on her as she crossed the threshold. "Have you _seen_ it? The mountains- that _aura_." She couldn't help but shiver involuntarily, she could still feel it lingering on her skin. "Naraku is there, I'm sure of it."

She set her bag down and joined the circle around the small, crackling fire, squeezing in between Shippo and InuYasha with a worried look furrowing her brow. She cast a glance at the Hanyou beside her, reveling in the comfort of just having him near.

"Yes child, we have all felt the dark presence that has overcome the land. But may I ask, what exactly did you see?" Kaede spoke up, her one gravely serious eye trained on her as she did.

"Well… it was almost like a cloud, but it was dark, almost purple. And it was... smoky looking, I guess. I could feel the power emanating from it." Kagome did her best to explain, the image till very fresh on her mind. There was not a shred of doubt inside her, she knew whose power that was. She would never forget it. It was slick, grimy feeling and it always left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hm. Interesting. It seems that your powers are coming along nicely, Kagome." Kaede said thoughtfully after a moment, her one eye sparkling.

"T-thank you, Kaede-sama." She managed to stutter out, surprised by the praise. Kagome knew that Kaede, though she was a very kind and open-minded woman, could also be hard to please and any compliment was well deserved.

"Are you hungry, Kagome? I've made stew if you'd like some." Kagome was happy to see her best friend sitting elegantly on her knees in her pink and purple patterned kimono, her long dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail, her eyes accented by the swipe of magenta across each of her lids. She'd missed her, and she was admittedly eager to get her alone so she could spill all the juicy details that had happened in the two weeks that she was gone.

"Yes, thank you that would be great." Kagome nodded, thanking her again when she handed her a small clay bowl filled with the piping hot food. It smelled divine and was thick with chunks of meat and vegetables. She took a bite, savoring the taste as Miroku began to speak.

"We should get back on the road as soon as possible." The Hoshi's face was serious, his eyes leveling on her, InuYasha, and Sango, as it was up to them to decide their next move. Kaede was often their voice of reason, but ultimately it was the four of them who had the final say. "Tonight, even."

"No," Sango was shaking her head. "It will be dark soon. There's no point in stumbling through the forest all night, we'd just exhaust ourselves." Her voice was rational, and Kagome knew that what she was saying made sense.

"She's right." She couldn't help but agree, looking at the Hanyou beside her who hadn't said a word. She couldn't read is eyes at that moment. They were glowing a stark gold in the low light, gazing into the crackling embers of the fire pit.

"Fine." He said after a long moment, his rough voice sounding so pleasant to her ears. "But we leave in the morning."

* * *

A while later, after everything had settled down and everyone was asleep, Kagome found herself outside, seeking the Hanyou who had disappeared into the trees. He had whispered hotly in her ear before he vanished, _"find me later."_ His words were filled with promise, sparking a fire to burn deep inside her. She'd been craving his touch, wantonly longing for his rough kisses and skilled fingers.

She had an idea of where he'd be, after all this time she'd come to know the part of the forest that he favored the most. The tall trees rose high, almost reaching the heavens themselves. She didn't have to search for very long. His Yokai was calling to her, the feeling of his energy washing over her skin comfortingly in a brazen wave that had her pausing beneath a particularly impressive tree.

She didn't need to say anything at all, he knew she was there, she was certain of that. It was only a moment before he dropped down from the canopy, landing securely in a crouch just a few feet away from her with nothing more than a rush of wind, unknowingly proving her right. Her breath hitched, caught in her throat as she watched him rise to his feet, golden eyes locked intensely on her own, a fiery look held there.

All it took was her name falling from his lips and she was launching herself into his arms, wrapping herself around him in an instant. He pulled her in closer, one hand buried in her hair and the other gripping harshly at her waist. Her heart was soaring in her chest, the feeling of being close to him again overpowering everything else until it felt like time stopped, and it was just the two of them left in the whole world.

"Kagome." He said again, his voice rough and deep, sending shivers down her spine.

"InuYasha…" She clutched at him, fingers twisted in the thick red fabric of the robe of the fire rat, shyly lifting her head to gaze into his eyes. "I missed you so much." They were liquid amber in the darkness, shining with an emotion she was still unused to seeing from him.

Tenderness.

The tip of one of his sharp claws was tracing the contours of her face, and when he finally spoke, she was trembling, her body crushed against his intimately.

"I'm glad you're back… a week is too long." He said to her softly, breathing in the sweet intoxicating scent of cherry blossom and jasmine that was drifting off her skin in waves. She was soft and warm in his arms, her eyes, the color of burnt ember, glittered in the darkness. Her skin seemed snowy and flushed unbridled heat of his gaze, like the precious petals of sakura blossom. Everything about her was alluring. From her river of velvet black hair, all the way down those impossibly long legs, and to the very tips of her toes. Absolute perfection, he concluded as his hands gripped at the supple flesh of her hips.

He kissed her then, long and slow and sweet until she was weak at the knees. He could feel her body trembling, her heart pounding in a tantalizing rhythm that seemed to echo in his ears. He was lost in her lips, their softness and how they worked so passionately against his own. She was molded against him. he could feel every curve and every contour of her body through the thin fabric that separated them, it drove him wild, heating a fire deep within him as his beast roared, desperate to be freed, whispering of the dark things he would do.

InuYasha broke away from her mouth, inwardly cursing at himself, straining for control. It was a battle hard-won, and he took a deep breath, stilling as he calmed. She was looking up at him with eyes glazed with lust, her pink lips parted and her skin flushed. She made it hard to want to keep control. She was practically begging to be ravaged.

"Sleep with me tonight." His words came out soft, and tender, laced with emotion that he couldn't put into words. Even he was surprised at how unlike himself he sounded, how easy it felt to ask her such a thing. He stroked a clawed hand over her hair, which was hanging over her shoulder in a long braid that he found he liked quite a lot.

She nodded, looking up at him shyly through her thick lashes in a way that had his heart skipping a beat. "please."

He knew he was grinning stupidly, he could feel it stretching from ear to ear as he scooped her up in his arms in one fluid motion, before leaping into the canopy high above. She was cradled to his chest, her little hands fisted in his haori, holding on tight while he gingerly settled them both on the broad branch where he found himself taking refuge most nights. His back rested against the rough bark of the trunk, with Kagome sat on his lap, pressed to his chest with her head fitting perfectly against his shoulder.

He was sure that she could feel his heart racing, pounding at her closeness and her alluring scent that was driving him mad with want. His arms wrapped around her waist, her head lolling back against him as her breathing evened and he could feel her whole body relax. It felt so good to finally have her exactly where he wanted her, to finally touch the soft skin he'd been dreaming about every night. Every nerve in his body was alive and buzzing with warmth, with _love_ for this small girl that had somehow managed to worm her way into his heart. It was getting easier, he realized. That stupid smile was back, and he was glad that she was facing away, looking out across the village and up at the moon which sparkled so delicately. He loved her. And he was pretty sure that she loved him too… she'd said it a hundred different ways.

She said it every time she'd told him to be careful. Every time she said goodbye. She'd even said it after he rejected her.

_I want you to be happy… I want you to laugh a lot… I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side…_

He would never, ever forget those words. They still rang in his ears, as though she'd spoken them only a moment ago. He could still hear the profound sadness in them, thinly veiled with a lightness that hadn't reached her eyes. He'd chosen someone else… and she'd come back anyway. He gazed down at the top of her head in wonder, pressing a soft kiss there. How had he ever managed to make her his, he would never know.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's tone was thick with her sleepiness, piercing his thoughts as he tightened his hold on her, bringing her flush against him.

"Yes?"

His voice was deep, and it rumbled pleasantly down her spine, causing a wicked little shiver to run through her, sparking her arousal. She could tell the instant he picked up on it. He stiffened immediately, drawing a sharp breath in and she could tell that he was holding back a growl.

"I…" she trailed off, biting her lips as she listened to the powerful beat of his heart, soothing to her ears. It felt like the right moment, she could feel the words form in her throat but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't force them past her teeth.

_I love you_

Why was it so hard?

"I don't like being apart..." Her voice came out as a whisper, raspy. It wasn't what she had intended to say, but it was true, nonetheless. Even being without him in the future had been so boring she could've walked straight into traffic just for the thrill of it.

Yeah, he was a brute at times, rude and impulsive, too. And he was loyal and headstrong, almost to a fault. But he could also be caring, and thoughtful. Tender and gentle; soft-spoken, even. He never went back on his word, and he always tries to do what he thinks is right. And without him… normal life just couldn't hold the same appeal as it once had.

* * *

**Hey friends! Here's a sweet little filler for you, we're finally back in the Feudal Era! Yay! Buckle up… from here on out it gets kinda crazy. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The sky was painted a brilliant crimson, the mountains seemingly painted a dark purple in the garish light of the sunset. Ravens swarmed, wings flashing, cawing, the sound echoing off the bodies that lay strewn across the ground, dark red blood soaking into the earth. They feasted, almost covering the corpses completely as they pecked the flesh straight from their bones. The bodies were still warm.

"So…Kyokotsu's dead, is he?" The voice was passive, the deep black eyes of the beholder gazing at the brutal scene with an empty smile twisting at his red-painted lips.

"Yes, master Jakotsu." The boy beside him spoke, monotone and emotionless.

"Well," Jakotsu said with an annoyed sigh, resting his head against his hand, staring at the carnage he'd caused, feeling absolutely nothing. He was perched on a rock on the edge of the battlefield, his legs drawn up casually, exposing the smooth pale skin of the man's thigh. "It serves him right, the stupid fool… I guess it's no real surprise though. He _was_ the weakest one among us."

The boy didn't reply. The boy was on his knees on the ground, his weapon on his back glinting deadly in the low light. His brown eyes were dull and listless, staring off into space with a deadened look. For some inexplicable reason Jakotsu couldn't identify, that annoyed him.

"So, tell me something Kohaku." His dark eyes finally tore away from the men he'd slain, slithering over to the boy with a sick little smile working its way onto his features.

"Yes?"

"This InuYasha I'm supposed to be after, you know him well, yes? Is he… handsome?"

"I wouldn't know." Kohaku's face was deadpan. "I'm sure you can figure that out yourself."

Jakotsu grinned in earnest now, his eyes sparkling dangerously, the crimson sky reflected in their darkness. "I'm looking forward to it." His tongue darted out to wet his lips, lingering when he caught a droplet of the coppery liquid that was splattered there.

"Oh InuYasha… I wonder what _your_ blood will taste like…"

* * *

Kagome woke gently to warm sunlight dappling across her skin in a mosaic of golds and greens, reflecting off the leaves around them. She was wrapped in the comforting embrace of the Hanyou, his sharp eyes already searching her face, a small smile twisting at his lips. It was late morning; she could tell by the way the light fell and she knew that they would have to be on their way soon. There was no time to waste.

"'Mornin," InuYasha said, his voice was rough and drowsy, his grip on her small body firm and unwavering. In fact, she was almost certain he hadn't moved an inch all night. Probably hadn't slept either, she surmised just by the look of him.

"Good morning." She could feel a blush coloring her cheeks, but she ignored it, gazing up at him with sleepy eyes through thick black lashes.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." She stretched a little, feeling a bit stiff after staying in one position for so long. "you?"

"Keh." He shrugged. "I slept a bit, wasn't much tired, though."

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that was probably far from the truth but she wouldn't press him, he knew his limits. As if on their own accord, her hands slowly traveled up his chest, one coming up to trace the skin that peeked out from his under yukata and the other grasping at the beads around his neck, drawing him closer, until there was but a few inches between them. His breath grazed over her flushed skin, sending wicked little shivers down her spine. She licked her lips, eyes flickering between his compelling gaze back down to his mouth, silently asking. She didn't know when she'd become so bold, so wanton but she was finding that she cared less and less as time went on. She couldn't hide from those feelings, couldn't mask them anymore and now the storm that had been brewing inside was unleashed full force, a tsunami racing for the shore.

He finally gave her what she wanted, his full lips capturing her own in a rough kiss that spoke of whispered passion and pure heat. He was merciless, showing her just how much he wanted her without words, his body did all the talking. His tongue intertwined with her own, stroking sweetly, sensuously, her breath catching in her throat as she all but melted in the broad arms that held her so intimately. She could feel the tips of his fangs, grazing against her tongue and for some reason, it had her heart racing and that familiar tingling pooling low in her belly.

He groaned loudly, breaking away from her with laborious panting as he laid his head heavy against the wide trunk of the tree, eyes screwed shut.

She watched him, worried at first that she'd done something wrong, but she remembered his words. He was going through changes; it was hard for him to keep control. She'd never admit it, but, she kinda liked it when he lost control. When his inner Yokai spilled out as it often did, it stroked that fire in her blood for reasons she wasn't sure of. Something about that wild look of him, about the way he looked at her as if he wanted to devour her. It was exciting, thrilling when he treated her a bit rougher than normal. The thought had her face heating up all over again, but she just focused on the half-demon, who was still turned away with eyes closed, breathing even and calm again.

"InuYasha… is there anything I can do to help?" she asked gently, brows furrowed with worry.

"Stop being so goddamned horny all the time…" He mumbled beneath his breath, still not looking at her because he knew he could easily lose the thin veil of discipline that was holding him together right now.

"um… what?"

"You heard me, woman! How do you expect me not to ravage you when you go around smelling so damn delicious all the time?!" He cracked one golden eye open, she could see the amusement sparkling there even as he huffed at her. She could tell he was playing with her, and she couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips. She slapped at his chest playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me." She said with a snort, "I'll try and keep my _horniness_ under wraps from now on."

"You'd do well too, wench." He seared her lips in another passionate kiss, stealing her breath away in an instant. After a few more minutes of cuddling, they both knew that it was time to leave the privacy of his tree and face the rest of the group, they couldn't afford to lose more time. Despite knowing this, they were both hesitant, sharing a few more kisses before he finally swept her up in his arms, ignoring her little yelp of surprise, and climbing expertly down the massive trunk. He set her down lightly on her feet, hands lingering on her hips for just a moment too long before releasing her completely. They walked back to Kaede's hut in companionable silence, her legs feeling much better now she had stretched them.

They found their little group scattered around the weathered wooden floor of the home, finishing off their breakfast. Her stomach rumbled obnoxiously loud, announcing their entrance and suddenly all eyes were on her and the Hanyou at her back.

She was sure that she was blushing furiously, seeing the knowing glint reflected in all her friends' eyes. Miroku was looking especially smug, a little grin spread across his face.

"Good morning! We were wondering where you had gotten off to Kagome-sama." The monk said a little too cheerfully for her liking, his gaze holding a mischievous glint. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment under the collective eyes of the room as she stuttered to formulate a response.

"Well, umm…"

"Obviously she was with me, ya nosey Hoshi!" InuYasha cut her off before she could spit out some half-truth, stepping around her to level his stark golden eyes at Miroku, who for his part, didn't look to be intimidated in the slightest. In fact, the idiot was _smiling_. He had a death wish, apparently. "now stop yappin' and eat so we can leave already." He said the last part in a low rumble, dropping to sit with his legs crossed so he could fix a bowl of porridge before the little kitsune ate it all.

"As you wish, my friend." Miroku chortled good-naturedly, shaking his head at the half-demon who was now busy scarfing down the hot food, his face hidden in the bowl. But Miroku could see the edges of the blush he was trying to hide, and he couldn't help but chuckle. For all his boldness, InuYasha really was shy when it came to matters of the heart. It was hilarious. The monk was much looking forward to teasing him mercilessly later when the women weren't around, and he could be a bit lewder with it.

_Ah_, he thought giddily, _I can't wait!_

* * *

Kagome could have kicked that sly little hoshi right where it hurts for embarrassing her like that. In front of Shippo, no less! But instead, she just sat beside the kit, accepting the steaming bowl of food that Sango handed to her with a timid smile of thanks. The taijiya just looked at her reassuringly, encouraging her to eat while she began to clean up. It was bland, but it quelled the ache in her stomach, so she wasn't complaining. Shippo chattered away excitedly beside her, being his usual hyper self that she had undoubtedly missed while she'd been away.

After everyone had eaten, the group began to gather their things and ready themselves for the journey ahead, the air between them had grown somber as the silence had stretched on, and combined with the oppressive aura that still hovered nearby, it had her feeling on edge. InuYasha seemed to be feeling similarly, from what she could tell, he eyes hard and steely with his hands tucked neatly into his sleeves, the heavy Tessaiga sheathed at his hip.

She had grown used to seeing him without it on, having spent those few blissful days alone with him in the future, and he hadn't worn it then. Though it had sat imposingly in the corner of her room the whole time, pulsating with pure Yokai energy. He looked so fierce with it in his grasp, she knew any enemy that had the bad luck to end up on the other side of it was as good as dead.

It was finally time to go. Kaede had come to see them off, her expression seeming somewhat grim even in the bright sunlight. Kagome was the last to leave the small dwelling, having struggled to manage both her backpack and her bow and quiver. The others were already walking the path that led out of the village. She turned to say a final goodbye the elderly woman who had become a friend to her in her time in the feudal era, but Kaede was not smiling, her face drawn into an uncharacteristic frown while her hand came up to grip Kagome's arm tightly, rooting her to the spot with the seriousness that was reflected in the darkness of her one, intense eye.

"Listen well, Kagome." Her voice was hushed, so as not to carry to the others, who were well ahead, not having noticed her absence quite yet. She could feel herself blanch, all the color draining out of her face, a heavy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "Many bad omens hang over this journey, child. It is ill-fated; I fear for your wellbeing."

Chills erupted, shooting over Kagome's skin at the Miko's words and she knew that every bad feeling she'd had this morning was validated. Something was crackling in the air, brewing maliciously in a fog around them all. She took a deep, shaky breath to steady herself, meeting the eye of the priestess calmly.

"Thank you for your concern, Kaede-sama, I'll be sure to be extra careful." She gently tugged her arm out of her grasp, taking a step away from the Miko who was obviously distressed.

"I can't convince you to go back to your home for this one, can I, child?" Kaede asked with a heavy sigh, though she already knew the answer.

"No, Kaede. They need me. " Kagome was unapologetic, firm in her belief of what she should do, and she would not be swayed so easily.

"Yo, Kagome! What's the holdup?!" InuYasha all but yelled, him and the others pausing farther along down the hill.

"Goodbye, thank you for everything." She said to the Miko, her voice sincere and her words earnest. She really was eternally grateful for the woman's hospitality, but as much as she respected her as a mentor and as a friend, Kagome was a grown woman in her own right, and she could make her own decisions.

"Be careful," Kaede whispered, watching the girl go with a growing sadness in her heart. She could feel it as deeply as she could feel the rain coming, settling heavily into her bones. Dread. Something was coming. The wind whipped her stray hairs about viciously as she watched them disappear, getting closer and closer to their doom, she was almost certain.

"Kami, watch over them."

* * *

The six of them had fallen into a comfortable pace, InuYasha lingering close to her, always just one step ahead. They walked for a while like that, a few hours at most, before they came upon a small village. They made to bypass it completely, sticking to the road along the outskirts of the rice paddies. Kagome caught sight of something out the corner of her eye, turning towards the smattering of homes to see at least ten men atop horses, armed to the teeth with banners flying.

"InuYasha!" She exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"Hm?" He grunted, looking over at her with his silver brows arched.

"Look." He followed the path her finger was pointing, his eyes landing on the soldiers immediately.

"huh. Warriors off to another battle." He said dismissively.

The others had stopped behind them, looking out at the men with interest. "No, I don't think so," Miroku said thoughtfully, his indigo eyes sparkling with curiosity. "I would have sensed any kind of uprising nearby."

"Well, maybe they're going to subdue some demons or bandits or something." Sango offered.

"Keh, just look at 'em. Idiots. All geared up like that, talk about overkill." The half-demon groused, rolling his eyes with a snort, dismissing the scene and turning back to the path. The rest of them followed suit, Kagome's gaze following the soldiers until they were out of sight, a sick feeling twisting in her gut.

They kept walking, silence stretching between them. There were men toiling in the fields alongside the road, a few of them gathered close by and Kagome couldn't help but overhear a few bits of their conversation.

"I heard that the border patrol was completely annihilated."

"It was terrible, I hear, no way a _man_ could have done it." A second voice chimed in, this one rough and weathered with old age.

"Are the rumors true, then? That the phantoms from the Seven Man Mound have returned to life once more?" a different voice again, this one laced with fear. She could hear the tremble in his words.

_Seven Man Mound? _

She didn't know why it drew her attention so strongly, and even as her pace slowed to a grinding halt Miroku was already approaching the men, his hand up in a greeting that was typical for a Hoshi.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, can I speak to you for a moment?" his staff jangled as he walked quickly down the hill, the three men looking at him with wide eyes, having taken notice of the Hanyou in the priest's midst.

"Keh, what's he doing?" InuYasha looked vaguely irritated, watching the monk intently.

"They were talking about some sort of phantom, InuYasha. We need to find out what's going on."

Miroku hurriedly gestured for them all to follow, and Kagome scooped the little kit up in her arms, following Sango and the rest to stand in front of the villagers as they began to explain.

"Well, there is a temple around here that was built to quiet the souls of the band of seven."

"And just what is the band of seven?" Miroku prompted, his face schooled in the serious mask of a Hoshi, his eyes being the only part of him that led on to his interest.

The old man sighed heavily, his eyes beginning to glaze over as if he was already trapped in a memory. "Their story started over a decade ago… It is believed they traveled to our territory from somewhere in the East…"

"They were ruthless mercenaries. The whole band of 'em. They served no one lord. Instead, they lived as Ronin, finding temporary employment in any battle they happened to come across. There were only seven of them, but their strength was incredible, that of a hundred men. But their raids were unnecessarily savage. Those who were slain by the band of seven were sliced to pieces and burned alive." The man shuddered deeply before continuing, obviously shaken.

"The only people capable of such atrocities are those with a real penchant for murder." One of the other men chimed in, shaking his head, looking uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah." Kagome held fast to Shippo who was squirming in her arms, her voice coming out a lot weaker than she had intended, almost a squeak.

"The warlords soon had second thoughts about the mercenaries, so they sold them out and ordered them hunted down… it's said the mercenaries put up a hard fight, but it was all in vain."

"I would think so. The band of seven escaped into the mountains, but they were completely outnumbered by the warlord's soldiers, who came after them. They were finally captured, just a little north of here. They were beheaded and their bodies buried. Even still… we feared their curse and decided to quiet the restless souls. We erected a tomb, at the base of the sacred mountain." The eldest of the men finished, his dark eyes seeming dim and hallowed.

"I see," Miroku said thoughtfully, his mouth set in a hard line.

"We overheard you saying something about their spirits being resurrected…?" Kagome couldn't help but interject, trailing off awkwardly as they gave her an exasperated look.

The men grumbled amongst themselves, before seeming to reach some sort of agreement, turning to look her squarely in the eyes.

"It's true. They say that the tombstone split into two. But there was no lightning that day…" The youngest of the village men was the one to speak. He had a mousy look about him. His almond-shaped eyes were a flat dark brown, the skin around them dark and lined with worry. "It is believed that the seven souls… escaped."

Miroku thanked them all for the information, handing each of them a sacred sutra before they were on their way again, thinking deeply on what they'd heard.

"Wandering spirits. For some reason, I don't like the sound of that." Miroku voiced his thoughts to no one in particular, looking of far into the distance with a pensive look on his face.

"Yeah, me neither. Gives me chills." Sango shivered, turning wide brown eyes on the monk. "Do you think it could be true?"

"well…" He sighed, frowning. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"we're walking in that direction, so if they _are_ real, we're bound to come across 'em. I don't care if they're ghosts or demons or whatever, if they cause any trouble, I'll just kill 'em." InuYasha said dismissively, turning his golden eyes to the monk who didn't seem so convinced.

Kagome was listening idly, caught deep in the web of her own tangled thoughts when she suddenly felt a strong pull on her reiki, a sensation that she was all too familiar with. The feeling had her pausing, her steps faltering as her eyes scanned the area. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean they were alone. The forest was thick, it would be a simple task to hide amongst the trees.

"Hey, what's wrong Kagome?" At the sound of InuYasha's voice, laced with concern had her whipping her head around to meet his stark golden eyes.

"I can sense a sacred jewel shard… it's close." She said quietly, skin still prickling with reiki.

Just then, Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms, transforming into her natural state.

"Hey! Kirara what are you doing?" Sango took a step after the cat, faltering when Kirara turned to look at the girl with those bright orange eyes, the slatted pupils dilating slightly. They seemed to speak without words for a long moment. All at once Sango dropped the bag she was carrying, running and launching herself onto the demon's back without even a glance back at her companions, and then Kirara was jumping into the sky, the flames of her feet and tail flickering in the wind.

"What's her problem?" InuYasha grumbled. "She almost trampled me!"

Kagome patted the Hanyou's arm comfortingly, though inwardly she was rolling her eyes at him. "There, there."

"Sango?" Miroku stood, staring after her until they'd flown out of sight, slightly miffed that she'd just up and left them without even a word.

"Let's just wait on her a bit, I'm sure she won't be gone too terribly long. And I have snacks." Kagome offered, settling down onto a particularly large boulder that marked the edge of the path.

With much grumbling from the half-demon, they waited a while, munching absently on the food she had with her, speaking very little. It couldn't have been half an hour when they'd heard it. Thunderous, booming, unmistakable to her ears. _Gunshots? _It had to be. InuYasha stood on full alert, the ears on top of his head swiveling, lying flat in agitation.

"Whoa! What was that!" Shippo was scooting a little closer to her, green eyes wide and a little frightened.

"I can't be sure but… I think that was gunfire." She said uncertainly, wondering just what in the hell was going on. She had a bad, bad feeling about this.

"Huh?" the Hanyou turned to look at her curiously, "what's that?"

She started to explain but was cut off by the sound of another powerful gunshot. She flinched, patting Shippo's back reassuringly as he clung to her now, trembling. InuYasha was climbing the nearest tree in an instant, hoping that he could see where all the ruckus was coming from at this high vantage point. He could see nothing beyond the trees, but he kept his senses on high alert nonetheless, his eyes sharp, scanning.

He knew the instant the scent hit his nose. His ears were twitching, lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal deadly sharp fangs.

"Human blood."

He jumped down from the tree, flying off into the distance, following the stench without a second thought, driven by pure instinct.

That scent, not only the blood but something else, faint but still present. It hung around like a bad aftertaste, stinking up the air with its foulness. _It's so familiar…_ cool and earthy, with the underlying scent of rot. He knew it. Knew it like the back of his hand because he'd smelled it a hundred times in the past year.

_Graveyard soil. Just like Kikyo._

He was running so fast everything around him was a blur, the smell growing in strength until it was near overpowering to his Yokai senses. He stopped suddenly, eyes focusing on the gruesome scene that was laid out before him, frozen in shock.

A ring of corpses, weapons, and banners of war strewn across the ground, there was blood everywhere. It was soaking into the ground, splattered on the rocks and it hung heavy in the air in a sickly perfume. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the man who was sat casually in the very center of the circle of gore. Even with the gruesome scent of blood overpowering everything, he could still pick up on the faint scent of dirt and rot hanging off him. The man hadn't noticed InuYasha yet, he was focused on some kind of device, mumbling to himself.

_That must've been what Kagome was talking about. A gun. That little thing made all that noise?_

It seemed hard to believe. But that was the least of his worries.

He could hear Miroku and Kagome's footsteps pounding against the earth, which had gone from lush and green to dry and barren, sand flying up with every footfall.

He withdrew from the scene, not wanting to be spotted just yet.

"Hey!" Miroku called, panting with exertion as he approached. "See anything?"

"Stay back," InuYasha demanded, standing in the way of his companions, blocking the path ahead. He didn't want Kagome or Shippo anywhere near such bloodshed, he wouldn't risk them for anything.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, her teeth worrying at her lip anxiously, the little kit settled in her arms against her hip.

"Kagome… you don't want to see this okay? Just take Shippo and wait for us up the road." He crossed the short distance between them, ignoring the kit in her arms and the monk, only looking deeply into her earthy brown eyes, hoping she would see how serious he was. "I don't want either of you getting hurt." He said the last part softly, almost a whisper.

But she was already shaking her head. "No. I'm not leaving you." Her voice was firm, but her eyes were pleading. He could tell by her body language alone that she wasn't going anywhere, not without a little convincing at least.

He briefly contemplated throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off someplace safe, where she wouldn't get in his way. But, knowing Kagome, he was sure she'd find some way to get into trouble regardless. And then there was the issue of the kotodama around his neck, hanging heavy and faintly pulsating with magic. Damned cursed beads.

"Please, just listen to me just this once. I have a bad feeling about this."

It was the please that did it. InuYasha _never_ said please, and he damn well knew it.

Her face softened, and she nodded hesitantly. "Just…be careful, okay? I can sense a jewel shard, just up ahead."

"Always." He brushed a stray hair away from her cheek, loving how she blushed so delicately at the gentle graze of his fingers. He would have kissed her right there, Miroku be damned, but Shippo was a bit too close for comfort. He watched her go, knowing that she was safer, but for some reason, the feeling sitting heavy of his chest didn't dissipate as he'd hoped. It only got heavier.

After a long moment, he finally turned back to the battlefield that had become a graveyard. Indigo met sharp gold, the two men sharing a long look before he pulled Tessaiga from its sheath at his waist, reveling in the rush of powerful Yokai that raced through him when he wrapped his hand firmly around the fabric of the hilt.

Whoever this bastard was, he'd kill him.

He motioned for them to stay back as he approached the scene, eyes trained firmly on the strange man who was now on his feet. His lips were painted red, blue markings spliced down both cheeks and his hair pinned up with a delicate-looking ornament. The kimono he wore was a woman's, he could tell by the lavender fabric patterned with broad green leaves. It hung off his thin frame, tied with a magenta obi at his waist, a scarf thrown over his neck.

The man had an odd look about him, besides the fact that he was wearing a woman's kimono his eyes seemed flat, drained. He had a bored look on his face as if he was waiting for something. With everything in his being, InuYasha knew that he was not a living person. He may have been human once, but now he was little more than a shade, old bones inside a magicked body.

He finally faced his opponent, Tessaiga held casually, the blade shining in the afternoon sun.

"Hey asshole, what exactly do you think you're doing?" He called out, and the man's soulless black eyes instantly latched onto him, his gaze suddenly bright and alert, a wicked smile blooming across painted lips.

"Would you happen to be InuYasha?"

The sound of his name coming from that twisted mouth had him wanting to be sick.

"How the hell do you know my name?" The half-demon growled dangerously, lips peeling back in a snarl. His Yokai was surging in the air around them, pulsating with his animosity but it seemed to only excite the specter even more.

"It_ is_ you! You're even more handsome then I'd hoped you be." He crooned, clapping with delight.

That only served to make InuYasha even more livid than he already was. "Just shut your fucking mouth!" he gripped his blade tightly drawing it up in a warning. _And that's the only one you'll get._

The deadly looking sword over the man's shoulder dripped with blood, but he was staring at InuYasha, obvious appreciation in his darkened, hooded eyes. "I love your ears. I _want _them." He licked his lips and all InuYasha saw was red.

The gentle pressure of Miroku's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him from lunging at the cross-dressing fool who'd made the mistake of pissing him off, big time. "Who are you, anyway?" He bit out, jaws snapping as he fought to maintain a semblance of his control as rage surged in his veins. "You reek of the grave."

"InuYasha… do you think…?" Miroku's voice was hushed, his indigo eyes steely, his gaze trained firmly on the man.

"Yeah…"

"So, I heard so villagers talking, saying something about a bloodthirsty ghost on a warpath. I'm guessing that's you, isn't it?" The half-demon all but growled, irritated at the dreamy look on his stupid face.

"They told of the Band of Seven, a group of mercenaries that were too evil to be allowed to live… Are you one of them?" Miroku's question fell on deaf ears. The man turned to him with a frightening smile, dark little eyes moving up and down his body appreciatively.

"You know… InuYasha is quite the looker, but you're pretty sexy yourself, monk."

Miroku stepped back unconsciously, his expression twisted with disgust. "Stop avoiding the question. Answer me _now_."

InuYasha was unused to hearing the commanding tone the Hoshi had taken with the man, and even he had to admit it was a little unnerving.

"Oh boo, you're no fun." The man only laughed, the sound seeming so out of place amongst such carnage.

"I'm sick of your bullshit!" InuYasha had had enough of his teasing. He leaped up into the air, landing about ten feet away from the eerily smiling man, sword gripped tightly in both of his hands.

"Okay, dead man, I hope you're feeling chatty, 'cause I'm gonna make you talk." The control he had over his rage was slipping, his voice rumbling like thunder, his Yokai lashing out like electricity around them.

Even as his power whipped the hairs around his face wildly, the man didn't even flinch. "You're so damn cute, I just can't stay mad at you." He sighed, his words only serving to irritate the half-demon even more. "That's a very nice sword you've got there… but the question is… do you think it could beat mine?" He was smirking now, his delight reflected in the blackness of his eyes as he slowly drew the sword from overhead, the blade still covered in the blood of the slain soldiers.

InuYasha didn't take his eyes off it, but even he was not expecting what came next. The wicked-looking swords struck out like lightning, and he barely managed to jump out of the way in time, the scent of his own blood curling through the air to hit his nostrils. He looked down, astonished to see dark blood staining the sleeve of his haori, the fabric cut from where the sword had grazed him.

He felt a dangerous smile curve at his lips, he could feel his eyes bleeding crimson and the jagged purple marks burning as they appeared on his cheeks. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, asshole."

* * *

Kagome had walked back to the rocks they'd been sitting on while they were waiting for Sango, Shippo babbling away in her ear about something or other. She wasn't paying much attention. She was, admittedly, a bit put out that InuYasha had sent her away, but she knew she'd probably just end up complicating things, like usual. And Shippo was just a kid, he didn't need to be seeing carnage like that if they could avoid it.

They sat there for a while, playing a few games to pass the time. Kagome taught the kit paddy cake and I spy, laughing at his antics. An hour or so went by, and Kagome excused herself to the woods to relieve the nagging pressure on her bladder, telling the kit firmly to stay just where he was, and she'd be back in a flash.

She walked through the underbrush, just until she was certain the kitsune wouldn't be able to see or hear her and then she crouched behind a bush to take care of her business.

When she had finished, she was dusting herself off, turning to walk back the way she'd come but something had her pausing. It was that familiar tug on her reiki, that pull that she knew to be the presence of a sacred jewel shard. The forest was quiet. But even the sounds of birds flitting about couldn't be heard, the air strangely silent. It was then that she felt it, a tingle shooting straight down her spine that had her whipping around in alarm, her sixth sense screaming that something wasn't right.

There was a man standing there, about a hundred feet away, he had a dark smirk playing at full lips as dark eyes shone with malicious intent. She nearly jumped out of her skin, the feeling of dread settling heavy in her stomach as she scrambled to back up a few steps.

"Hello there, little bird, trying to fly away so soon?"

His voice was smooth, like honey.

"Um... do I… do I know you?" She asked dumbly, cursing her own stupidity. She was sure that if she had seen this man before he would've been impossible to forget. His skin held a deep tan, his hair a pure black, woven into a thick braid that hung down his back, reaching down nearly to his calves in length. He had a purple mark on his forehead, shaped like a four-pointed star. He was dressed in a simple looking white kimono and matching hakama, overlaid with patterned armor and a red obi tied around his waist. He was a beautiful man; she could admit that but… something about him just felt off. He possessed at least three sacred jewels shards, of that she was certain, but there was something else there too, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and it had her on edge.

"No, not yet, anyway." His eyes never left her own, their intensity shocking her and rooting her to the spot. She didn't know how to reply to that. She was defenseless, completely vulnerable. She had left her bow and quiver with the kit, and if she knew that she couldn't draw attention or else he'd come running and probably get himself killed in the process.

She was on her own.

He was slowly advancing on her, his footsteps light as they crunched over leaves and twigs. She backed up, stumbling over her own feet in her desperate attempt to keep some space between them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her body shaking with adrenaline that was going hand in hand with her own fear.

"Tell me your name, little bird."

His eyes were dark and compelling, she found herself speaking without even realizing it, her name coming out in a broken whisper. She didn't know why she'd told him; couldn't explain why she'd spoken so carelessly. The only thing she knew for sure was that whoever he was, she needed to get as far away from him as possible. And quick.

That smirk was back, eyes never leaving hers as he took another step, slowly closing the distance between them one step at a time.

"Kagome… yeah, I like that." He said after a moment, looking pleased. "Would you like to know mine?"

She could only nod mutely, the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears while she desperately thought of a way out of this situation. Even if she screamed, and by some miracle InuYasha heard her, he wouldn't be able to get here in time. She could run, but then what about Shippo? And something was telling her that there was no way she'd be able to outrun this guy. He looked strong, even beneath the layers he wore she could see the hard lines of muscle. And no matter what, she wouldn't risk Shippo's safety, not even if it meant her own life.

"Bankotsu." He offered, taking another step. "It's not every day that I come upon such a lovely young girl… Look's like fate put you directly in my path, little bird. How _unlucky_ for you." His tone was as casual as if they'd been talking of the weather, the only thing that let on to his darkness was the look in his eyes. It had her shivering unpleasantly, her stomach churning sickly as her mind raced.

She stumbled back, panic setting in when her back hit the solid trunk of a tree, stopping her dead in her tracks. He was in front of her in an instant, she could feel his breath ghosting over her cheek as he leaned over her, his arm coming up to pin her there.

"So, now the only question is…what should I do with you, _Kagome_?"

* * *

**AN: Hey friends! I'm so excited to hear what you guys think about this one! I just couldn't resist posting a day early lol. It's based off episode 103, in case you were wondering :) as always you're reviews are amazing and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

InuYasha had thought that he was mad before, but now… now he was really starting to get pissed off.

His blade struck his opponent's again and again, fang clashing against wickedly sharp steel. He was barely managing to block each strike of the deadly sword the specter seemed to wield like a master. The half-demon couldn't even land a single hit on him, his weapon was simply too fast. It was like a snake, striking repeatedly and without warning. The blade itself was like thirty or more blades chain linked together, retracting extending out at the mans will, like a whip of cold steel. He just barely managed to dodge as it came at him again, the edge of the wicked-looking sword scraping his bicep.

His demon was already surging, coming to the surface at the first whiff of his own blood. It was just a graze, but the specter had already struck him once, and this new wound only infuriated him even more. The demon in him would _not_ forget such a slight.

He jumped out the way as the blade came zigzagging towards him again, sending up a cloud of dust as it struck the dirt.

"Keep running," The man sang wickedly, giggling as InuYasha just barely avoided his next hit, rolling as he smashed into the ground. He was on his feet again in an instant, but it was already too late. He could see steel flashing through the air, eyes widening a fraction as time seemed to slow. He made to jump, but the blade was already too close. He could feel the rush of wind as it arced, just inches away from impaling him.

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

Just when he thought he was finished for sure, the large boomerang-like weapon came hurdling through the air, tangling in the string of connected blades before it could deliver the would-be finishing move. He could only look up to the sky in shock, seeing Sango on Kirara's back, her features etched in concern. "InuYasha! Are you okay?"

"Keh, I'm fine." He said with a confidence that he didn't really feel. If Sango hadn't protected him just then, he would've been finished. He would've never gotten to see Kagome again…the thought shook him to his very core, and he silently cursed himself. He couldn't afford to let some low-life dead asshole get the better of him.

He rose to his feet again, taking up his fighting stance as he readied his sword in his hands. Sharp blood-red eyes were as hard as steel, long fangs bared in his anger as he leveled his gaze back on the man who was trying to dislodge the taijiya's weapon from his own, swearing in frustration. His eyes were dark, crazed even, as he stared at Sango with open animosity.

"You _repulsive_ woman." He spat through clenched teeth. "You will _not_ interfere!" He whipped his weapon again, uncaring of the heavy Hiraikotsu, this time directing the fatal instrument at the taijiya. She couldn't get out of the way in time, but the dead man's aim was off, he was shaking so hard with an unbridled fury only the very last blade grazed Sango's forearm. She jumped back, crying out as dark blood bloomed wetly across the sleeve of her kimono.

InuYasha didn't think. He was overcome with rage the moment Sango's blood had hit the air, the scent sickly sweet, thick and offensive to his senses. He saw Miroku run to catch her as she stumbled back, saw that the specter's attention was focused solely on her, sick satisfaction gleaming in his eyes and how he was rearing back for another hit. InuYasha had an opening. Time seemed to slow, and he lunged, putting everything he had into his right hook, grinning with satisfaction when it connected with the specter's jaw with a sickeningly wet noise. "Didn't I already tell you to shut your fucking mouth!"

There was a gratifying crunch and he could feel the bones break beneath his knuckles, the man's body sailing through the air, looking almost like a rag doll for a brief moment. But at the last second, in midair, he did a flip, landing in a low crouch in the dirt, his chest heaving.

He stood, stumbling a bit, wiping at the blood that dripped past his lips. Even though his jaw had to be completely shattered, he somehow managed to twist his painted lips in a gruesome smile.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? He's some kind of freak._

"Oh, InuYasha, I just _knew_ we'd have such fun together." He laughed. Actually laughed. And not just a warm little chuckle, either, but loud, boisterous guffaws that trailed off crazily and had everyone's hair standing on end.

The half-demon could only stare at him, wondering just what in the hell could make a person this insane in the first place.

"Just tell me what I want to know already! Did Naraku give you that shard?" InuYasha was growing exasperated. Fighting this guy was draining, and he wasn't sure how to beat him just yet.

"Hmmm… how did you know about that?" He seemed genuinely interested, his eyes sparkled with it.

"Keh. Don't worry 'bout it, chump."

"Jakotsu."

"What?" The Hanyou snarled, baring his teeth.

"My name is Jakotsu." Though blood still dripped from his lips it seemed like he didn't feel anything. His expression was alight, fixated on InuYasha.

"So what? Nobody asked you. Tell me what you know, _now_." He ground out through his teeth; hands gripped around the hilt of his father's fang. Out the corner of his eye he saw dark fog beginning to drift down from the hills above, slightly obscuring his vison as it came seemingly out of nowhere. The scent was horrid, putrid like sulfur and he could feel his eyes start to burn as it enveloped them.

Jakotsu sighed, rolling his eyes as he retracted his sword with a snap. "Well, looks like our time's up for the day. I'd get out of here if I were you." He turned, casting a sidelong glance over his shoulder as he walked away, looking back at the Hanyou wistfully. "I'm looking forward to killing you, InuYasha." He gave a chilling little smile before he disappeared into the thickening mist.

"What the hell?!" He snarled, "Come back here, you bastard!"

"InuYasha!" Miroku coughed, "This fog… It's poison, we have to go!" He could see the shadow of Sango and Kirara as they retreated, the stupid hoshi waiting for him even though he was hacking sickly, eyes watering.

"Damn it all." He muttered, kicking childishly at the dirt before leaping up into the air, landing beside Miroku who was starting to turn green. "Come on, dumbass, let's get out of here before you keel over."

He let the monk lean on him as he led him out of the deadly mist, breathing a deep sigh of relief when the air was clean again and Miroku stopped coughing as much. Sango and Kirara were waiting just up ahead, looking as if the poison hadn't affected them much at all, which he was glad for.

"Where's Kagome?" The taijiya asked, looking concerned as she came to inspect the monk, who was holding onto InuYasha's shoulder for support, looking as if he was going to be sick any moment.

"I told her to take Shippo and wait for us. They shouldn't be far." He passed Miroku off to her, getting a bit suspicious of the man as he seemed just a little too eager to fall into Sango's arms.

"InuYasha!"

His ears perked up at the sound of the little kit's wailing voice, knowing instantly by the sinking feeling in his gut that something was terribly wrong. He could see him running, eyes overflowing with tears and panicked as his little legs worked hard to carry him down the hill.

"What's wrong? Where's Kagome?" The half-demon was at his side in a second, using his demonic speed to his advantage as he easily leapt at least fifty feet, closing the distance between them.

"InuYasha, I-I-I'm sorry I don't know what happened-" The Kitsune wailed, looking up at him fearfully through his tear-filled eyes.

"Shippo," He said seriously, leveling his gaze at the kit. "Just tell me where she is." The little boy seemed even more distressed at his words, his lip quivering pitifully.

"I don't know! She was- she left to go use the bushes, and then- I thought I heard something, So I-I-I went to take a look, but she was already gone! I couldn't smell her anymore-"

Before he could even finish explaining InuYasha was gone, racing after the quickly fading scent trail up the road, his heart crashing in his chest and his stomach flipping.

_Gone? How could she be gone?_

* * *

Bankotsu's dark brown eyes were boring into her own, lit with malicious intent that she could only guess at. His full lips were twisted in a crooked smirk, looking very much like a cat who'd caught the mouse.

"W-what do you want with me?" She was surprised she even managed to choke the words out, her voice was trembling as her heart pounded brutally against her ribs.

He laughed darkly under his breath, eyes never leaving hers as they sparkled cruelly.

"I'm not sure just yet, little bird. There are just _so many_ fun things that I could do with you." His voice sent chills erupting down her spine. She was sure he could feel the way her heart raced, the way her breath hitched, they were so close. Their chests were almost touching as she pressed herself into the rough bark of the tree behind her, feeling it prick into her skin through the fabric of the jacket she wore. But she couldn't have cared less. She was desperate to put some space between them. But it was no use. His face was still but a scant five inches away from her own, his breath ghosting over her lips and she couldn't suppress the shudder that racked through her. She was terrified. And she couldn't do _anything_.

"I could take what I want from you now, and leave your body here for the animals…" He continued, a sickening joy held in his face as he studied her, seeming to take an evil delight in the way her eyes filled with tears that she refused to shed. "Or, shall I take you with me, little bird?" He said after a lengthy pause, sounding liked he liked that idea. The hand that wasn't pinned above her head coming up to trace over her cheek in an intimate gesture that had her stomach rolling with nausea. "It might be nice to have a woman around, for a change. What do you think, Kagome? Should I steal you, or should I just kill you now?"

For a moment, it seemed like he was actually waiting on her to answer. She couldn't think. Couldn't do anything under the intensity of his black, inhuman gaze. She was powerless, and he knew it. She shivered, her eyes flickering away, desperately looking for her escape. But there was nothing. No one was coming to save her this time.

Her thoughts went to Shippo, her heart yearning to go back to him so badly, but she also knew if she even tried, he'd probably just end up killing them both. She had to get Bankotsu away from here, as far from her kit as she could manage.

"Yeah, I think I will take you with me after all." He dropped his arm and took a step back, and she breathed a small sigh of relief, though her stomach still churned with dread. She felt nauseous looking at the sick grin that twisted at his lips, watching as malice bloomed there in his hooded gaze. His arm was rearing back as if in slow motion, and all at once before he could strike, she knew what he was about to do.

_InuYasha… I'm sorry I'm so weak… please… I'll get out of this somehow, just… wait for me._

She was helpless as his fist came down on her in a cruel uppercut, possessing brutal force. White-hot pain exploded in her head, vision going black as she immediately lost consciousness. Unknowingly, she fell straight into his arms.

Bankotsu chuckled wickedly, breathing in her sweet feminine smell as he tossed her limp body up and over his shoulder, not bothering to be gentle. He proudly continued on his way through the wood, whistling a bright tune, his hand lightly resting on the small of her back, securing his catch.

She had seemed almost exotic to him when he had first spotted her, standing there in the mottled sunlight beneath the trees. Her clothing was odd to him, obviously from another land, though it was attractive, he'd admit. Formfitting, showing every curve like some harlot who was just begging to be snatched up. And when he caught sight of her eyes, so deep and rich, large and framed with thick lashes he knew that he couldn't just leave well enough alone. He just had to have her, one way or another.

He was supposed to be meeting with his brothers, but he could still make it before sundown, he reckoned, so he wasn't bothered. He was back from the dead and had already bagged himself a fine woman, life was good.

He walked for a while, following the Saimyosho that buzzed annoyingly on up ahead, until the density of the forest began to lessen and eventually the trees opened up to reveal a great manor built into the hillside. He could see the faint glimmer of a barrier around the estate, reflecting the trees that surrounded it, creating the illusion of endless forest to any would-be passer-by. He was sure the barrier would allow him to pass, as it was Renkotsu's handiwork, but he was curious to see as to how it would respond to the girl that was slung carelessly over his shoulder. He passed through, watching as the veil lifted and allowed them both through. It didn't reject her, or object even in the slightest to her presence.

_Interesting._

The manor was not huge and imperial as others he had conquered in the past, but it was a decently sized and had fairly impressive architecture. He could tell by the statues as he walked up the stone path that this place had been a Buddhist temple, once.

_Typical Renkotsu. Always going back to his roots one way or another._

The main entrance was marked with large shoji doors with imposing columns on either side, and they slid open easily to reveal a darkened foyer paneled in deep wood. The scent of incense was heavy in the air, almost masking the smell of death that lingered there.

"Big Brother, glad to see you again." It was Renkotsu's cold voice that spoke, and he turned to see the ex-monk wearing the robes of his old profession. The outfit seemed out of place when paired with the purple marks along his cheeks and forehead.

"You as well." Bankotsu nodded to the man, tightening his hold on the cargo over his shoulder as he could tell the other man was inspecting her.

"May I ask… why you have an unconscious woman in your possession?" Renkotsu pried dryly, and if he'd had any eyebrows to speak of Bankotsu was sure that they'd have been raised incredulously.

"I don't know really. She was just in my way." He laughed heartily, giving a carefree shrug. And it was the truth. He really had no reason to snatch her up the way he did, other than the fact that she was very beautiful, and she had happened to be in his path at the time.

"She has some spiritual power; I can sense it." Renkotsu's voice was calm but calculating, as always. His small-pupiled eyes were narrowed as if in deep thought.

"Oh, really?" Bankotsu was actually a bit intrigued now. First the odd get up and now she had some spiritual power too, what was with this girl? "Do you think she's could be a Miko or somethin'?"

"I'm not sure. I would guess so, judging by her aura, but her attire says otherwise."

"Oh well." Bankotsu shrugged again, "Not like any priestess could hurt me, anyhow. Besides, I don't plan on keeping her for too long." He grinned devilishly, patting the unaware girl's supple rump for good measure.

"Anyway, is there a room I can store her in?" She was light as a feather, but he was ready to bathe and drink some sake with his brothers again, just like old times.

"Yes. This way." Renkotsu turned, leading the way down the hallway that branch off to the right. They walked for only a few minutes before he stopped abruptly, opening the shoji door to reveal a small, barren room. The floor was covered in tatami mats, and there was a single futon in the center of the room. He took a quick look around before nodding in approval. It wasn't far from the entrance, but he doubted that she would figure that out any time soon.

He laid her down on the futon unceremoniously and without much care, letting her thud heavily against the floor. He could see now that there was a large bruise blossoming across her jar, the skin purple and red and swollen looking. Blood had dried as crusted down and around her nose, and he guessed somehow the force of his punch had been so strong that he'd managed to bust open the vessels there, even though he'd been going for a clean knock out hit. He was getting sloppy.

Renkotsu leaned down, much to Bankotsu's own surprise, and reached out to touch the girl's jaw gently, examining it with a furrowed brow.

"It's fractured, if not broken. I doubt this girl will be of any use to you when she awakens, her pain will be great." His voice was factual, his words frank and lacking any emotion behind them.

Bankotsu huffed a little at himself, and at the ex-monk for saying such a thing, though he knew it to be true. He really hadn't meant to hurt her that badly. He'd just wanted her calm and quiet until he could get her somewhere he had complete control. Hurt girls were no fun. They just cried and begged and laid there like dead fish. No, it was the girls who fought back tooth and nail that really excited him.

"Well… get Suikotsu to mix something up. He still has the doctor's memories, right? I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yes, brother." Renkotsu nodded, moving away from the girl as Bankotsu went to stride out of the room.

"Oh yeah, find her some clothes, too. And don't leave her alone, either. Just wait outside the door." He ordered casually over his shoulder, walking away.

Renkotsu looked down at the girl with distaste and perhaps a shred of pity. Her face was marred by the angry-looking mark left by his leader, blood standing out starkly against her pale skin. She seemed almost deathly white with the contrast of blue-black hair that fanned around her in inky waves, her body splayed awkwardly on the futon. He hadn't much cared for women when he'd been alive the first time. He much preferred his books and his tinkering. Women just complicated things, and they were annoying. He doubted this one would turn out any different. She was already proving to be most bothersome, as now he was charged with her care for the time being, so it seemed.

He huffed out a low sigh, and turned to leave, closing the doors behind him as he went to find Suikotsu.

He didn't have to search very long. Suikotsu was sitting in the small courtyard, staring out into nothingness, eyes glazed over. On the bench next to him Renkotsu could see a jug of sake, as well as the man's claw-like blades glinting in the low light.

The sun was just sinking below the horizon, the sky darkening with each passing second. The courtyard was a bit overgrown, but still held an air of tranquility. Or at least it would have, if there wasn't a rather large, probably drunk, irritable mercenary humming along to some old song as if he hadn't a care in the ex-monk cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence to the brute of a man. Suikotsu whipped his head around, his eyes coming into focus as Renkotsu quickly strode towards him with purpose.

"Suikotsu. I have a task for you."

"Oh? What would that be?" the man replied gruffly.

"Bankotsu has asked that you prepare a treatment for a young lady that is now in his possession." He explained, deadpan. "She has a fractured jaw, possibly broken, and will need a remedy for the pain."

"Huh? So big brother found himself a woman, did he? Lucky bastard…" Suikotsu chuckled darkly, clearly envious. "Eh, think he'd let me have a turn?" the brute grinned evilly, eyes flashing with wickedness in the fading light.

"No. And donk ask again," Renkotsu said shortly, his tone harsh even to his own ears as he turned to go, throwing one last glance at his companion over his shoulder. "Begin preparing the treatment at once." The frame rattled as the shoji door closed behind him.

If he'd been coarse with his brother, it was only for his own good. Suikotsu wasn't his friend, but they had forged a bond that could not be broken. A bond born from bloodshed, from anarchy. It was something only a true warrior could understand. But their leader would not take kindly to anyone encroaching on his property, this he knew. Bankotsu didn't share.

Bathed in the near darkness of the hallway, he maneuvered back to the room the girl had been placed in, hearing the faint sounds of Bankotsu's boisterous laughter through the thin walls. She was still unconscious, splayed out in the same position she had been when he'd left her. Her breathing was deep but ragged, a faint wheeze escaping her every time she exhaled.

He didn't stall and hurriedly got to work. He removed the odd-looking footwear, as they were caked in mud, and tossed them out with distaste. She wouldn't be needing them, anyway. He pulled the thin blanket around her, taking care not to get too close. Her aura felt almost repugnant to him. It was so pure and pulsating with an energy that just rubbed against his own darker reiki the wrong way. The feeling had him grinding his teeth in irritation.

He hurried out of the room, set on getting the robes Bankotsu had specifically asked him to get her, knowing just where to find them, along with a few other things he knew would be useful.

When he was done and had laid everything he had retrieved out on the floor beside her, he lit the small oil lamp in the corner of the room and closed the door behind him. He settled down with a book and sat just outside, his back pressed into the cool wooden wall. He had brought a small lantern with him, and read by the soft light for some time, immersed in his documents well on into the morning.

* * *

InuYasha followed the twisting trail of Kagome and Shippo's scents, they were layered over one another, she must have held him as they walked. He stopped when he saw it; a bow and quiver, still filled with arrows, along with a bright yellow backpack, all propped neatly against a large boulder. They were hers; he knew it without question. The perfume of her lingered there, along with the kitsune's, but then branched off into the woods, alone. He was running, heart-pounding, breath coming in fast and hard as he tracked her. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop. Snarling viciously when a different, much more pungent stench overwhelmed his nostrils.

_Graveyard dirt and…_

He was shaking, clenching his fists so hard that he could feel the tips of his claws sinking into his own flesh.

… _Kagome's… blood?!_

The world was painted vivid red as a deafening roar tore itself from his throat, the beast that he did his best to control finally tearing itself free. Pure rage. It was the only thing he knew as he barreled through the forest, following the trail even as it began to fade and grow stagnant.

_No_

He could feel his rage burn within him, almost overshadowing the overwhelming fear that churned there. Almost, but not quite. He would find her, he was certain of that, but if she was hurt… he didn't know what he would do. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to focus his senses solely on finding her before it was too late.

_Kagome, don't worry… I'm coming for you_

* * *

He searched for her all day and all night. The trail he'd been following had disappeared after a while, fading out into nothingness but he kept going, relentless.

It was the next day, late afternoon and she still wasn't found. InuYasha was a raging, bloody mess and it was all he could do just to keep his actions rational as he did the only thing he could think to do.

He swore to himself that no matter what happened, he would kill whoever had dared lay a finger on his Kagome. She was delicate and precious, but someone had spilled her blood like it was nothing. He would relish the moment he found her again, and even more so the moment he could sink his bare claws into the throat of the bastard. But more than anything, he felt an insurmountable self-loathing that tainted every thought, every emotion that raced through him.

If only he hadn't sent her away… this wouldn't have happened. He knew it with sickening clarity and he never hated himself more than he did now.

The forest grew dark again, night settling upon the land and the sounds of nature came alive under the light of the moon. Birds twittering, owls hooting, bushes rustling from small mammals. But he didn't take notice. His mind was tunneled, thinking only of Kagome and where she could be. He didn't sleep, didn't stop for even a moment and before he knew it the sun was rising, and he still had nothing.

Anguish and rage washed through him simultaneously. Two days. It had now been two days since she'd been taken, and he hadn't managed to accomplish _anything_. His eyes were wet with unshed tears of frustration as he let out a roar, striking out at the nearest tree. His chest was heaving, breath hitching, staring at the brutal marks that had sliced deep into the wood; the physical representation of the tumultuous ocean of emotions that pulled and crashed inside him. He could do nothing to quell the torment, nothing except suffer and continue on until she was back in his arms again. He wouldn't rest until she was safe, and that was a promise.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Kagome laid perfectly still, keeping her eyes closed while she slowly came back to awareness again. All she could feel was a dull, agonizing throb in her face and head, and an intense dryness in her mouth as if she hadn't had even a sip of water in days. She could tell that she was on a thin futon, could feel an even thinner blanket pulled up around her waist, and there was the faint scent of incense in the air. Her first reaction was to sit straight up in alarm the second she realized she didn't know where she was, but she feigned sleep a while longer as everything came rushing back all at once.

Bankotsu. The name of the man who had stolen her, as he put it. And he didn't know how right he was.

She was already trembling, unable to control her body's natural response to the fear of knowing that he could be near, even now, even as she slept; vulnerable and defenseless. Kami only knew what had been done to her as she had been indisposed.

When she felt like she just couldn't handle her thirst any longer, she slowly cracked her eyes open. From her position on the hard floor she could tell that she was in a small square room, the walls paneled in a mix of light green and dark stained wood, reflected in the dim light of a small oil lamp in the corner. Shoji doors dominated the wall to her left. She was alone.

She breathed a small sigh of relief at that, grateful that she wasn't in any immediate danger, just yet, at least. There was no way she could fight off any sort of attack in the state she was in, she was dazed and completely powerless. Slowly, she sat up on her elbows, wincing as pain shot down her spine and her vision swam the instant she lifted her head. Her fingers were shaking as she gently probed at her jaw, where most of her pain was centered, fighting the strangled cry that threatened to loose itself from her throat as vivid, white-hot pain shot through her. It felt like the whole left side of her face was on fire, pulsing and she couldn't quiet the whimper that passed her lips as she pulled her hand away.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks to drop wetly onto her dirty shirt. She hadn't even realized that she'd started crying.

Trembling, she sat up fully, ignoring the sore muscles that screamed with the action, eyes scanning the room. Off to the right side of the futon, there was a pitcher of water and a small bowl, a rag sat next to it. Without thinking, she scrambled for it, fumbling for a moment before putting the pitcher to her lips, guzzling greedily at the life-giving liquid.

When she'd had her fill, she set it back on the floor, breathing heavily for a long moment. The pain in her face was constant. A deep ache that couldn't be assuaged, overpowering all else. Her vision swam, but at least her mouth wasn't so dry anymore, she felt like she could focus a little better. She looked around the room a bit more, noticing that behind the pitcher and bowl, there was a pile of clothes folded neatly, a small mirror sat atop them and a woman's hair comb beside that.

She reached for the mirror with shaking fingers, bringing it up to examine the damage she'd taken from Bankotsu's wicked blow. The surface was cloudy and obscured, and the lighting was dim at best, but she could still clearly see the dark bruise that blossomed across her jaw and up her cheek, dark and swollen. Blood, dried and crusted was built up around her nose, and her eyes had deep purple bags beneath them, her skin holding a pale, sickly hue.

She hardly recognized herself. She was battered and weak, her hair feeling ratty as it escaped from the braid over her shoulder, messily hanging around her face and sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her hands were trembling as she sat the mirror down, a heaving a wet sob racking through her, anguish pooling in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. Her mind was reeling, and it was all she could do just to take deep breaths, fighting to calm her racing heart and her stomach that twisted with nerves. She didn't know how she was going to make it out of this. She was weakened, wrought with pain and vulnerable to just about anything right about now. What little reiki she had available to her would do no good against her captor… a man who was not a man, but also not a demon. And the number of jewel shards she knew he possessed was enough of a deterrent in and of itself.

Three.

One was enough to make anyone a significant opponent, but three, that was a whole different ball game and she knew that without a doubt she stood no chance if he was to decide he was better off killing her.

Why had he taken her, anyway? Just who was he? And more importantly, what did he want?

_Could he be… a specter, like the villagers had warned about?_

She didn't want to think about that for too long. If it was true, and Bankotsu was a member of the Band of Seven, she shuddered to think of what would happen to her. Vile images worked their way into her susceptible thoughts, and she truly wanted to vomit then.

Images of eyes like molten amber flashed in her mind, filled with determination and stark power, nearly glowing with it, even. And something else, too. There was love shining there, beaming right through her. She didn't know if it was a memory, or a vision, or just a hallucination of her near delirious state of mind but she didn't care. She knew that it wasn't real, he wasn't there to save her just yet. But he would come, and she vowed to stay alive until then. His name passed her lips, a broken whisper that was nothing more than the gentle rasp of her voice. It helped to steel her slightly, the thought of him searching for her, like she knew he was.

If she knew him as well as she thought she did, he wouldn't stop. He'd never rest until he found her, dead or alive.

After a while, she managed to gather herself enough to carefully fill the large bowl with a bit of the precious water, grabbing the soft linen rag that was folded neatly beside it. Carefully, using the clouded mirror, she dabbed gently at the blood crusted around her nose until it was clean, the water in the bowl turned a pinkish color. Her arms were trembling with the exertion, but she carefully untangled the greasy braid, taking the bone-white comb and running it through the long locks, picking out random bits of leaves as she went, until it hung soft and flowing down her back again.

She felt grimy, her outfit dirt-smeared and sweaty, but she refused to don the clothes he'd set out for her. She was unwilling to give in so easily, to hand over complete control without the least bit of fuss. So, she neatly folded her legs beneath her as best she could, sitting up to face the shoji doors.

And then she waited.

It seemed like hours passed, but she had no idea what time of day it even was. She wondered how long had she been asleep, even? Had she been missing for days already? There was no way for her to tell, no way to keep track of time as it ticked away. So, she just waited. Agonizing not only over her swollen and throbbing jaw but also just what was going to happen when Bankotsu finally came for her as she knew he eventually would. It terrified her, shook her to her very core and nearly drove her insane with fear. This limbo she was in made it all the worse, her mind having nothing to distract itself from self-destructive thoughts in the bare room.

Her eyes flickered back into focus the shoji doors. Unless they were magicked, they would be easy to open. It seemed simple, but then… what was waiting for her on the other side? Was she brave enough to find out?

To her, it felt like a whole day had gone by before she could finally hear some signs of life through the thin walls. Footsteps… a muffled voice here and there…

She was feeling even shakier than before as she became aware of just how hungry she was. But with her jaw damaged as it was, she doubted that she could even manage to force anything down.

All at once, the door slid open, snapping her out of her trance instantly, eyes snapping up to the figure that lingered in the threshold, her heart rate doubling in an instant. Bankotsu stood there, displeasure was written clearly in his expression, his brow furrowed as he looked down at her. She was sure she looked pathetic, sitting there with her eyes as wide as dinner plates and chest heaving. He stepped into the room fully, sliding the door back with a loud snap as it smacked into the frame.

"Hello again, Kagome."

The way he said her name made her sick. It sounded wrong, sensuous in a way that made her skin crawl. She didn't respond, not daring to take her eyes off him for a second as he approached her. To her surprise, he lowered himself to sit beside her, crossing his legs beneath him. She shifted away, hating how close he was and the way he observed her discomfort with obvious glee.

"You're not much of a talker, huh?" He asked her after a long, tense moment, a wicked little gleam shining in his dark eyes that sent shivers now her spine. "Well, that's just not going to work." His voice had a hard edge to it that was impossible to miss, a mean smile on his face.

"You're mine now, little bird. You _will_ obey me." His words left no room for objection, and he was now even closer, getting in her face as he stared her down. His hand came up to stroke the side of her face tenderly, right over the deep bruise and inflamed the skin and she couldn't help but flinch away from his touch. "Do not forget… I could have killed you, taken only what I wanted... But I spared you. You should be grateful… happy, even. You have a purpose now. You're welcome." She hated the way he seemed so smug, he practically oozed with it

"w-what _purpose_ would that be?" She didn't know how she managed to find the courage to speak, her voice was weak and cracked, her hands clenched so hard she could feel her nails digging into her own palm. The sensation was dull, like she was feeling it from a faraway place as the encapsulating pain in her jaw took center stage, and adrenaline worked to pound her heart against her ribs at a brutal pace.

At her response, he smiled, a slow sickening grin that stretched wide across his features. He fingered a lock of dark hair that had fallen over her shoulder, his eyes holding a gleam of male appreciation that had her stomach rolling with nausea. Her first instinct was to jerk away from him, but she didn't dare. She stayed stock still, like a statue, hardly daring to breathe under his gaze.

"You _do_ what only I say. You _think_ only what I say. And you _live_ simply because I_ allow_ it. Get it?" His eyes were ablaze with his wickedness, his grin ear-splitting and terrifying. Tears slid freely down her cheeks, eyes never leaving his, unable to speak as her throat tightened with emotion.

She couldn't answer, didn't know what to say to that. But that just seemed to irritate him. His hand that had been gently stroking suddenly was vicious as he twisted his fist in her long hair, fingers gripping tight, yanking her head back uncomfortably to expose her neck. She wanted to scream from the pain. He was stretching the sore, inflamed impact site of her wounded jaw without care, a low chuckle passing his lips. She couldn't stop the tears but with everything she had left she forced her lips shut, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her suffering, at least.

"You will answer me when I speak to you." He pushed her head back up to lock their eyes together, his fingers were still woven painfully tight against her scalp. She could see that he was taking some sick pleasure in this. Her pain, her hopelessness, and vulnerability. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." It passed her lips as barely a whisper, broken and thick with emotion and agony as the throbbing of her jaw now felt intensified tenfold.

"Good." His hand fell from her hair, and she shakily released the breath she'd been holding. "Get dressed like a proper lady, then perhaps I could be swayed to help with your pain a bit, little bird."

He rose to his feet in one swift motion, turning away and striding out the door, sliding it shut behind him.

She deflated instantly, taking long deep breaths, choking back a sob. She felt so defeated. So weak and everything in her was screaming, telling her that she had to get out of here before something truly terrible and irreparable happened to her.

_InuYasha… I'm sorry… I don't know if I can make it but… I'll try_

More than anything, she wanted to be safe and in his arms again, to look into those eyes that captivated her endlessly. But she was alone here, wherever _here _was. There was no one to protect her. She was on her own in this place of mystery, unknowing of dangers that could be lurking at every corner. She had to do what she could to survive. She had to make it back. Not only to InuYasha, but the rest of their friends and her family back home, too. The memory of her mother standing in the kitchen the last time she'd seen her, her brown eyes kind and warm like a crackling hearth flashed through her mind.

"_Be careful, and come back soon, okay?"_

Tears flowed anew, thinking that if she died, they would never know what happened to her. They would always be left wondering. Her body would probably end up in the forest somewhere, rotting, left for the animals…

she couldn't let her life end here. No matter the cost.

After she'd calmed down a little, she wiped her tears on the sleeve of her pink jacket, gathering her wits as she reached for the kimono that lay folded by the edge of the futon. It was made of simple cotton, a pale blue in color, and beneath that she could see there was a white under kimono, a gray obi and a himo. She knew a little about dressing in the feudal period, but there had always been someone to help her the few times she'd donned the attire.

She stood, her legs wobbling a bit as she centered herself, fumbling with her jeans as she slid them off with difficulty. She was breathing hard already. The jacket was easy and quickly joined the pants in the crumpled pile on the floor. She tossed her shirt but left her bra and panties on as she rushed to slip into the under kimono, hating the feeling of being so exposed in this place.

The fabric felt cool and clean on her skin, and she took her time wrapping it around her and tying the himo around her hips to secure it, making sure that it was tight before she moved on to the simple outer kimono. She always struggled with tying an obi, but after a few tries she deemed it good enough and sat back down on the futon with a heavy sigh.

She wasn't left waiting very long. But this time, when the door opened, it wasn't Bankotsu who stood there. It was a different man. He was tall, broad, his skin pale and his face marked with two long stripes of purple that went down both cheeks, and even up both eyelids and over where his eyebrows would be, if he had them. There was a mark there in the center of his forehead, she could just see the edge of it peeking out from the light blue headscarf he wore. Though he was intimidating she had to admit that he definitely wasn't as scary as Bankotsu. His eyes lacked the fire she'd seen in the other man, and she was glad at least he didn't look at her with open hunger.

He came through the doorway but left it open, and she noticed that he was carrying a tray with him. He set it on the floor and took a step back. Her eyes never left him. And he never looked away from her, either.

He was wearing a kimono that matched his bandana, and white hakama with a purple sash. He wore armor all over his body, and there was a long knife sheathed at his waist.

"There is a tea there that will soothe some of your pain."

His voice was calm, as smooth and resonant as the low tide on a moonless night. Uncaring and distant.

"Eat. And we can go." He made no move to leave. Those black eyes just staring, seemingly unblinking.

"Go? Go where?" She asked, her aching jaw making it difficult to speak.

"Quiet. Do as you are told, child." He stepped back again to lean against the wall beside the door, looking away from her with a bored look on his face.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to tell her anything.

She sighed but turned her attention to the tray the man had set down. There was a small cup of tea and a steaming bowl of what looked like broth. Her stomach rumbled hungrily at the tantalizing smell, and she was grateful at least it was something she knew she could eat in her state.

Carefully, she picked up the tea first, inspecting it. It smelled like herbs and was the color of seaweed, a dark, clear green. But she would have done anything to alleviate the pain of the aching bruise, so without thinking more into it she pressed her lips to the rim and took a deep drink. She could feel the warm liquid rushing all the way down her body to pool heavily in her empty stomach. She could have cried from how good it felt. She tipped back the rest of it, sighing in pleasure as she set the cup back down. Already, she could feel some of the pain fading, becoming a bit less intense with each passing second.

She lifted the heavy bowl to her mouth a sipped at the hot broth with vigor, feeling a little even dribble down her chin as she did. It was rich and smooth, giving her the sustenance that she needed to heal. It took her longer to finish than she'd thought it would. She felt so full, and surprisingly much better. More alert, less focused on the ache in her jaw and more on her surroundings.

"Come." The man rose from his position against the wall, beckoning her to rise.

She did, on shaky legs, smoothing her hands along the soft cotton fabric of the long kimono. She walked the few steps to stand beside him, suddenly conscious of her bare feet. Stupidly, she couldn't help but wonder what they had done with her favorite pair of sneakers.

Without a word he turned and led her down the dark hall at a brisk pace. The walls were paneled in dark wood, with the occasional door or artwork to break up the monotony.

"What is your name?" She couldn't stop the question when it bubbled up, but she regretted it almost instantly when she saw his shoulders stiffen, and she could see that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye almost suspiciously.

"Renkotsu."

She was surprised he even answered.

"Thank you for the tea, Renkotsu. I feel much better." She offered, shifting her gaze away.

"It is of little consequence to me how you feel. Besides, I did not make the brew. It was my brother, Suikotsu. And even then, it was an order." He dismissed her easily, his lips curled in obvious distaste for her and she wanted to bury herself alive. She was an idiot.

She didn't speak again as he led her on through the dimness, and neither did he. Eventually, he stopped in front of a door, pulling it open in one swift motion, not giving her any time to gather herself. He didn't even spare her a look as he strode in, and she wearily followed behind him.

Her heart rate doubled the instant she stepped over the threshold. All at once, four pairs of eyes swiveled towards her as Renkotsu lowered himself gracefully to the floor to sit at the long table that ran the center of the room. She was frozen, unsure of what to do so she just stared dumbly at the men. She counted them silently… there were five of them, including Renkotsu.

She could feel her heart drop in her chest, her stomach feeling heavy with dread. She should have guessed it by now, all the signs were there, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. Though only five men sat around the table, she knew it to be true. The Band of Seven had stolen her, and here she was in the belly of the beast, their hideout. She wondered where the other two were, but it didn't matter much.

She was barefoot, weaponless, and wounded.

_How am I going to get myself out of this?_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a big one right there, about 8,200 words! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though poor Kagome is going through it, and InuYasha is kind losing it right now. Don't worry, it'll all get better soon! I'm keeping some elements of the storyline, but twisting it slightly to fit my own purpose, tell me what you think! Also, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing these, you guys inspire me to keep up with this :) As always, thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Stupid girl. Have you no manners at all?" Bankotsu spat, sounding more annoyed than she'd ever heard him as she stood in front of the group of leering men, rooted to the spot and frozen with fear. "Bow to your betters, wench, and pour the sake." He was staring at her expectantly, and she scrambled to comply, bowing deeply before kneeling beside Bankotsu. The conversation between the men had died as soon as she'd stepped through the door, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

She didn't dare to look up at the men around the table. She could feel their stares boring into her, and her hands were shaking as she lifted the heavy jug of the liquor. She was careful not to spill any, and when she finished filling Bankotsu's cup her eyes darted up to him fearfully, watching his expression. He wasn't smiling. Just watching her with a bored look on his face. "Now serve my brothers."

She tried to quell the raging beat of her heart as she turned to finally look at the man directly to her right, met with dark eyes that shone with disgust and pure malice. He was wearing a women's kimono, and his lips were painted a deep red, with two long blue streaks of makeup on either cheek. His brows were drawn in a look of contempt aimed directly at her. She hurried to fill his cup and move onto the next man, rising on wobbly legs only to kneel again between the next two of the Ronin. The one she poured for was tall, broad and brutish looking. He wore a blue kimono with layered armor over top, and his black hair was short and spiked. He had green war paint drawn on his cheeks and forehead. He was the one she could feel staring at her with open appreciation, his eyes traveling lewdly over her body with unabashed want. She was suddenly very glad she had changed into the modest kimono after all.

She hid behind her bangs, her lip trembling while she fought to keep a semblance of composure. The way he looked at her made her want to be sick. She filled his cup and turned to the man beside him, noticing how short and old he was compared to the others. And ugly too, she shuddered inwardly. Even the old man had markings drawn on his face, red slashed beneath both eyes and on his chin.

She didn't quite like the look of him either. He had that same lustful look in his beady little eyes that had her stomach rolling. Renkotsu was next. She breathed a small sigh of relief at that, because at least she knew he would look at her with nothing more than indifference, at least, if he spared her a glance at all.

She finished with his cup and moved back to sit beside Bankotsu, where she knew he'd want her. Bankotsu had a smirk on his face when he raised the clay cup. "Kanpai!" The men nodded along with him and tossed back the drinks almost simultaneously. Kagome kept her eyes trained on her hands, just waiting for Bankotsu to ask her to do something, trying to think about anything besides how screwed she really was.

"Another cup for us all, wench."

She went through the whole ritual again, going around the table to fill each of their cups in a ceremony that she found quite tiring. She sat beside Bankotsu again, sighing in relief when they only sipped at the ceramic cups this time, laughing amongst themselves. She was doing her best to tune them out, but a particularly gruff and unpleasant voice broke her out of her own thoughts.

"Bagged yourself a pretty one, huh, big brother?" Her eyes snapped up to see it was the man with the green markings on his face, the one that had been eyeing her relentlessly. "That's just how I like 'em too, nice and soft and quiet. Looks like you broke her already." He chuckled darkly, and she could feel her heart practically stop beating in her chest at his words.

Bankotsu's arm wrapped around her waist suddenly, and he was pulling her into his lap, his hands dug into the supple flesh at her waist, a silent warning. She didn't dare to even make a sound. She sat stiffly there, eyes as round as dinner plates as he grinned back at his compatriot.

"Yeah, she's a looker alright, even with that nasty bruise I gave her." He threw his head back in a laugh that sent chills down her spine as she felt it vibrate through his chest. "Her manners could use some work though."

"She looks vile to me." The man who wore the women's attire beside them spat the words, lip curled back in disgust. There was something reflected in his eyes, something that looked almost like jealousy as he took a small sip of the sake. She could feel her cheeks heating up with embarrassment, lip trembling as she hid behind her bangs again, looking down at her lap.

"Feh, all ladies seem vile to you, Jakotsu. You're just weird like that." Bankotsu shook his head with amusement, still holding her cruelly against his body. She could feel every pair of eyes on her all at once, each one of them inspecting every inch of her.

"I'm not weird!" The man, Jakotsu huffed, cheeks looking a bit pink. "You just have poor taste, big brother." He took another sip, still eyeing her with open contempt. She fought the urge to shift uncomfortably, painfully aware of Bankotsu's hard body pressed into her back, the way his hands palmed at her hip roughly through the all too thin fabric of the kimono. Even through the layers, it felt like she was exposed.

"Whatever." Bankotsu dismissed easily, a smirk on his lips. With the hand that was not groping her, he slid the ceramic cup in front of her on the table expectantly. She could only look at it dumbly for a moment before realizing what he wanted. She fought to keep her hands steady as she poured, keeping her gaze low to keep from catching any unwanted eyes.

"So, what's our next move?" Renkotsu's voice, cold and calm asked from across the table.

"We'll lay low for a day since Jakotsu had a run-in with that _Hanyou_." He spat the word, pausing to take a sip of his sake as her eyes shot open wide, suddenly on edge again. "Then, we'll go retrieve my companion. Once I have Banryu, I'll slay the mutt myself."

Her heart stopped dead in her chest.

_Mutt. _

_Did he mean…_

"What was his name, anyway?" The brute with the green markings asked, and she looked up just in time to see Jakotsu, practically swooning as his red lips formed his response.

"_InuYasha."_

* * *

Night fell on the third day since Kagome had been taken. Sango sat beneath the stars, looking somberly up at the moon, wondering if her friend was even still alive. Her eyes stung as her throat tightened painfully with emotion. Crystalline tears dripped down her cheeks to stain the patterned kimono she wore, but she took no notice. Her best friend was missing, and Kami only knew what was happening to her at that moment. It was not the first time that the Taijiya had felt so powerless. It was a feeling she hated. It drove her insane knowing that there was absolutely nothing she could do. She had felt it that fateful day, at Kagewaki's castle… she felt it every time she looked into her brother's listless eyes. She was familiar with it, but it still stung, nonetheless.

The hillside she sat on was peaceful; The long, lush grass swayed in a gentle breeze and the sky was clear of any clouds, but even the serene beauty was lost on her. She felt hollow. Empty and hopeless with every hour that Kagome was not found. Even so, she knew that InuYasha had to be feeling about ten times worse.

The half-demon hadn't returned to them since she was stolen, and she could only assume he was raging. She knew him well enough by now to know that he was easy to anger, and he was relentless when he wanted to be. Especially when it came to Kagome. He wouldn't stop until she was found, of that Sango felt sure about at least.

She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her kimono, looking up at the bright moon again.

"Lady Sango, would you mind if I joined you?" At the sound of the monk's sultry voice, her head snapped in his direction, eyes wide as he stood there with a small, sad smile on his face.

"If you wish." Was all she could manage to say, turning her gaze away as he came to sit beside her on the grass.

She could feel the body heat emanating from him and more than anything in that moment she wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and just simply _be_ for a while. But she resisted the urge, knowing that if she did the monk would just take that as an invitation to grope her ass, like usual. And wasn't in the mood for his mischief tonight. She couldn't help but cast a sidelong glance at him through her lashes, her eyes roaming over his beautiful features. She took it all in, the gentle slope of his nose, the curve of his full lips, his inky black lashes and the indigo orbs that sparkled beneath them. He truly was something else.

No other man made her feel as weak as he did. He was the only one who ever had her stuttering, shaking, breathless, and it scared her in so many ways. Loving people is a dangerous business. Especially in her case. She didn't know if she could bear losing another person that she loved; and she wondered if she even had room for it in her heart anymore, with all the hate that was built up inside her.

"Sango… "Her name sounded so beautiful when it fell from his lips like that.

"Yes, monk?" her eyes were shining as she met his powerful gaze. A wave of mixed emotions was crashing through her and she didn't know how she should feel, but when he looked at her like that it was like everything just fell away.

"If you need to talk, about _anything..._ I am here for you, always." His voice was tender and filled with warmth, his hand coming to settle over her own gently where it was pressed into the grass, his touch as soft as a feather. She was surprised at the contact, and she was sure it was written on her face as plain as day as her cheeks heated with a deep blush. She was at a loss for words and found herself floundering, mouth hanging open dumbly.

"Miroku, I…" She was lost in those eyes. Blue and purple and black swirling together in an intoxicating mixture that had her captivated. "Thank you." She finished, looking down at their joined hands, feeling something indescribable well up inside her at the sight. She didn't know what to say, didn't know whether she wanted to jerk her hand away or lace them together. She knew what she _should_ do. She should get away from him before she gave in to her lesser urges and did something stupid.

But it was so hard to muster up a protest when he was looking at her like that, kind and sweet, not even a trace of lecherous intent in his open expression. And his hand was so warm settled there on top of hers, it felt nice.

He had the funniest way of surprising her at the most unexpected of times.

She found herself leaning into the warmth of his body, unable to resist the pull any longer. If nothing else, she could allow herself this small comfort. She felt him stiffen in surprise as she laid her head on his shoulder, but then quickly relax. The hand that had been settled on top of hers moved to wrap around her shoulders in a chaste embrace. Knowing that his hands had a tendency to wander, she mentally prepared herself for the moment he would grope her and break the spell that seemed to lay over them, but he never did.

They sat like that for a long time, both hardly daring to believe the moment that was unfolding between them. The sky above glittered, heavy with stars as the moon shone down on the pair. Slowly, as if on cue, they both turned to look at each other.

Sango could feel the breath rush out of her lungs and her heart pick up its pace in her chest as she was enraptured by the swirling depths of his indigo eyes. His lips parted and she followed the movement with rapt attention as his tongue darted out to wet them, and time seemed to stop all at once. She vaguely felt the and that had been around her shoulders move to grip at her waist, while his other hand came to cup her cheek. He was looking at her deeply, with a question in his eyes.

And before she could find it in her to protest or run away from his touch, he was kissing her full on the mouth, his lips warm and pleasant. All at once, the snow around her heart melted and she was on _fire_. For the first time since the battle at the Kagewaki castle, she felt truly alive. Everything she'd been holding in fell away and she was kissing him back clumsily, not knowing what she was doing just knowing that it felt _damn_ good and she didn't want it to stop.

She let him take the lead, relinquishing her much-coveted control when she realized that he was good at this, too good. The way his mouth captured hers so completely, his tongue stroking at her lips hotly and his kiss holding a passion that she had never felt before.

"Miroku…" She gasped his name as they broke apart, panting and still clutching onto one another. It felt like every nerve and cell in her body had all at once come to life and she was overloaded with sensation. She marveled at how a simple kiss could have her feeling this way. Her _first _kiss.

"Sango," His voice was soft but heady with his palpable want. "You bewitch me…"

* * *

The first thing that came to him was the sound of a voice calling through the blackness.

"_InuYasha…"_

_Kagome?_

It was so familiar, but not quite the light girlish voice he knew so well. It was low, somber, with a trace of huskiness that had his heart rate instantly spiking as he laid there with his eyes screwed shut.

_No… Kikyo…?_

The feeling of a small, cold hand ghosting over his forehead had him bolting upright, stark gold meeting rich brown as they locked eyes. Her face was impassive, composed in a blank mask that showed no emotion. He, on the other hand, couldn't have been more blindsided.

She looked the same as she did the first day they met, and he found himself being dragged back into the memory of that day unwillingly. He remembered how he'd felt then, gazing at her from the safety of the trees. He'd been so different then, so lonely. She'd recognized his voice… and she hadn't killed him, though he'd given her every reason. She spared him, and she was so beautiful… truly, like a doll. Though her appearance was much the same as it had always been, her eyes were dark and sad, and her skin was cold. She reeked of the grave and the sharp scent brought him back into the moment, his eyes wide as she sat there coolly with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was the picture of poise; Illuminated by the frosty light of the moon, dressed in her Miko robes.

"Hello." It was spoken with such a cold formality that he was instantly on edge.

"Kikyo… what're you… why-" He couldn't even choke the words out. He didn't know what to say, or how he should feel.

"I was going to ask you the very same thing. I found you like this some time ago."

He winced, suddenly feeling just how sore he really was. The last thing he could remember before he'd lost consciousness, he'd been leaping through the canopy. He hadn't slept in over three days; he'd known his body was liable to give out any moment, it could only take so much, but he couldn't make himself stop. He must've passed out from exhaustion and fallen from the branches.

"I… Kagome was… taken." He saw her noticeably stiffen as her name fell from his lips, her expression remaining unreadable.

"Taken? By Naraku?"

"No… the Band of Seven…" he shook his head, choking out the words at length.

"I see." She rose to her feet gracefully, not sparing him another glance as she turned to go.

"Wait!" He found himself rushing to his feet, his hand reaching for the billowing fabric of her sleeve to stop her before he knew what he was doing. She cast a sidelong look at him through her lashes, eyes dark and reserved. His heart was racing, pounding against his ribs in a brutal rhythm that had him breathing hard. "Kikyo…" he didn't know what to say. His heart twisted sickly in his chest, a wave of mixed emotions swirling inside of him and he didn't know how to feel. He didn't have time to waste, but Kikyo… he didn't know when he'd see her again, if at all.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo." His hand fell away from her and neither of them moved for a long moment. He was sorry for so many things. For Naraku. For abandoning her… for choosing Kagome. But he would never regret that last part. Not after everything that had happened.

"Sorry?" She turned around suddenly to face him, those brown eyes capturing his own. "You say that, and yet…" She shook her head and he could see the anger flashing in her eyes. "you _forget_ me, InuYasha." Her voice broke and all at once he was rushing to hold her in his arms.

She was so small crushed against his frame, but all he could notice was how cold she was and the overwhelming scent of graveyard dirt that flooded his nostrils. Even still, he held her, remembering the way she was when she was still alive… warm and smelling of spring flowers.

"I could never forget you Kikyo! But I…" She lifted her head to meet his eyes and he nearly broke at the sadness he saw there. Their faces drifted closer and closer, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Their lips were just a hairsbreadth away, almost touching.

He could feel her chilling breath ghost along his lower lip, raising chills along his arms. He didn't know why they always ended up like this. But she had to know the truth, once and for all. He couldn't keep living this way, torn between a dead priestess and a woman who brought light to his life, every single day. Kikyo had been that for him at one time, and he was grateful, but... he owed it to himself, as well as her to be honest.

"Kagome needs me now, Kikyo. I've promised myself to her." He whispered the words, and all at once it was as if the spell over them had been shattered. The priestess jerked herself back, out of his arms with horrified disbelief etched over her face.

"How could you…" she spat.

He knew how much it must hurt her to hear those words but that didn't make them any less true. She was the first person he had ever cared for… and he still loved her, but he loved Kagome, too, and he owed her just as much, if not more.

"For a girl who is just a shadow of me, you would forget _everything_ between us?" She accused; her brow furrowed in indignation. It was an expression he hated seeing on her face, though he was painfully familiar with it.

"No! not forget, Kikyo… I'll _never_ forget, but… you and me… it can never be like it used to be." It took everything in him to force the words out past his teeth and he almost regretted them for an instant as they hit the air, just for the utter look of despair that bloomed over her delicate features.

It was a harsh truth that both of them knew but had never said aloud. In all their secret meetings since she'd been resurrected, never once had either of them brought up Kagome, or the glaringly obvious fact that Kikyo was only alive in the sense that her soul was piloting a vessel of dark magic and clay, her body was not real. Her life was only sustained by the souls of departed maidens, and he had never wanted to come to terms with that fact before. But now, every time he looked at her it was all he could see.

She didn't say anything. She just turned to walk away, throwing him one last glance over her shoulder as she did. "That girl… if she is with the Band of Seven as you say… she is sure to be dead already, you shouldn't waste your time chasing after a _corpse_." And with that cruel omen, she was gone, disappearing into the thick foliage.

It took everything he had not to run after her.

Her words stung sharp and cut deeper than any blade. He wanted to scream, he wanted to break something. He knew that she was hurting, and he was too, but how could she say such a thing? Was she really that cruel? He hadn't seen her in months… had tried as hard as he could to force her from his mind, but she was always there. And now, by some sick twist of fate she had found him, watched over him, and he had hurt her… and somehow, she'd managed to wound him, too.

If that had been her goal, she'd certainly succeeded.

The seed of doubt was now planted in his mind.

_Could she be right? Am I too late?_

But he shook the thoughts away. Nothing was going to cloud his purpose. _Nothing_ mattered except bringing Kagome back.

He banished all thoughts of Kikyo, and her heartless words and focused only on the task at hand. He couldn't let up now, he had to keep going. Wherever she was, Kagome was counting on him.

* * *

Her blood ran cold the instant his name hit the air.

Jakotsu had an alarmingly lovesick look on his face as he breathed her lover's name, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling.

"What a stupid name." Bankotsu chortled, throwing his head back in a laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Jakotsu all but snarled testily at his leader, surprising her. "_I_ like it."

Bankotsu only rolled his eyes. "Big surprise there."

"Hey, big brother... so what're we gonna do with the girl, anyway?" It was the man with the green marking who spoke, leering at her from his spot on the floor, a nasty grin splitting his face. Her heart rate rocketed as she waited on Bankotsu's answer with bated breath.

He must've known, his hold on her waist tightened, bringing her even more fully into his lap. His hand spread across her middle, the tip of his thumb brushing against the outline of her breast and his pinky nearing the top of her thighs. She could feel a dark chuckle vibrate through his chest as he finished off the ceramic cup of sake.

"I'm going to keep her for a while yet. I think I quite like having a woman around, after all." He practically purred the last part, causing a ripple of fear to spike down her spin at the thinly veiled threat his words implied. She held back a whimper as he leaned down to bring his mouth close to her ear, his breath ghosting over the shell. "My cup is empty."

Waves of nausea rolled through her as she scrambled to lean forward and lift the jug of rice wine to hastily fill his cup. Her hands were trembling.

The men were back to talking a laughing amongst themselves, speaking of battel and bloodshed so casually goosebumps were spreading across her skin. They were after InuYasha… and they had no idea who she was to him. Maybe she could use it to her advantage, somehow. But if they found out… she shuddered to think about what may happen to her then. They would undoubtedly use her against him some way.

The night wore on, and slowly the five men became drunker and drunker as she filled their cups many times. The jug was nearing empty. Bankotsu was getting even more handsy with her, tugging her roughly back against him every time she sat back down, his hands roaming over her clothed body sickeningly.

_Just stay alive_

It was the mantra she silently chanted in her head, fighting tears as they stung at her eyes. The old man had wandered off at some point, grumbling sloppily as he stumbled away. Jakotsu had excused himself with a huff after Bankotsu had begun to grope her openly, but the big one, he just watched with blatant interest. She tried to ignore it, tried to ignore what was happening to her and think of something else. Anything else besides the feeling of this man's rough hands on her, while his friends looked on.

_Breathe. Think._

Maybe there was an opportunity in this. They were all drunk, liable to pass out soon, and perhaps then she could find her way out of this place. It was a chance. She just had to get through this.

She took a deep, strained breath and opened her eyes again. Noticing that Bankotsu's cup was empty she rushed to fill it, noting the amused look in his eyes as he watched her.

"looks like your manners are improving after all." He slurred, grinning down at her crookedly before he tossed the drink back, wincing as the liquor made its way down his throat.

"I could use some more too, girl." The big brute with the green marks leered, leaning forward, close enough that she could smell the rice wine drifting off his breath. It made her want to be sick. She hesitated only a moment, everything in her wanting to scramble away from the man who seemed to be fixated on her. But she picked up the jug anyway and filled his cup.

Renkotsu was the only one of them left who was sober. He had refused the sake after his first few drinks, he was alert and she found him to be watching her as well. His large eyes with their abnormally small, black pupils seemed to be boring into her very soul, and she hastily looked away, hiding her face with her bangs again.

"I think I'll be retiring now, brothers." Renkotsu rose to his feet, his mouth set in a hard, thin line as he gave a short bow, pausing just inside the doorway.

"Yeah, 'spose it is getting kinda late, huh?" Bankotsu sighed, his voice sounding a touch sleepy. Suddenly he tightened his hold on her, bringing her flush against him as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, his hot breath raising goosebumps as it ghosted along her skin. "What do you think, Kagome? Should we retire as well?" He practically purred, provoking a violent wave of nausea to roll through her. The implication of his words was not lost on her, something that scared her even more than the thought of suffering another injury at his cruel hands. She would take a thousand beatings before she let him touch her any more than he already had.

She could feel her lip trembling, her heart desperately pumping adrenaline through her veins, her hands that shook even as they were clenched into fists in her lap. A whimper forced its way past her lips, and she could practically feel the grin that split his face at the sound.

"Yes, well, I'll be going now. Goodnight." Renkotsu disappeared down the dark hallway, making a hasty exit as Bankotsu moved to stand. He shifted his hold on her so that she was forced to rise with him, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"See ya in the morning, Suikotsu." The man who had her wrapped firmly against him turned to give his companion a short nod, a crooked smirk twisting at his lips.

_So that brute is Suikotsu? The one who made the medicine for me…._

It seemed so odd to her that such a man was capable of making a healing remedy of that caliber. She felt almost no pain from her jaw. Though it was still bruised, the swelling had gone down immensely, and in such a short time. Though his appearance said otherwise, if he was able to make such a brew all on his own, he must be a very skilled doctor, or perhaps a sage of some sort. He stared after her with a nearly palpable longing that made her want to retch as Bankotsu forced her to walk beside him, out of the room and into the shadowed hallway.

She made a mental note of every turn they took, silently mapping out her prison, knowing that it would come in handy whenever she made her escape. But it may as well have been a maze to her. It was so dim, lit only by a few sparing laps that did nothing to distinguish anything, only casting shadows across the wooden walls.

Finally, he stopped, pulling open a sliding door and roughly pushing her over the threshold. She stumbled into the room, fighting to keep her balance as her head swam with the sudden movement. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon that shone through the thing paper of the shoji paneled window. It illuminated a small futon laid atop that tatami mats, and the wickedly gleaming blade that glinted, propped against the wall.

She scrambled to face him as the door slid firmly into place, sealing them off to the rest of the world as he slowly advanced towards her. His steps were calm but confident, a predatory gleam in his eyes that jarred her to her very core.

"So, what will you do now, little bird? There's nowhere for you to hide… nowhere for you to run."

* * *

**A/N: Hey friends :) let me know how you liked this one! We got some sad/cute Sango and Miroku, sad kagome, and a nice little Kikyo moment in there. Special thanks to ihavetorible news, LucyDEU, kagomegirl84, Lola1991, & mdot911 for your reviews on these last few chapters! You guys are the best! Happy Friday & thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter** **14**

* * *

"_So, what will you do now, little bird? There's nowhere for you to hide… nowhere for you to run."_

His words seemed to echo inside her head for a long, drawn out moment, his voice sounding almost teasing; though she knew that to be far from the truth. Everything he had said was absolute fact.

There was nowhere to go from here. She was _literally_ backed into a corner, without weapons and with very little strength at her disposal…

Bankotsu crossed the room with lengthy strides, his fingers working to untie the armor along his chest, tossing it to the floor. Her heart was pounding in a sickening rhythm, blood rushing through her veins and her breath coming in hard and fast. He dropped the shoulder guard next, letting it clatter without care as he finally stood before her, an evil smirk playing at his lips. Her back was pressed into the wall now. Her desire to flee so strong her eyes were darting around, looking for any opportunity to get away. But as his built arms formed a cage around her, she knew there was none. Her stomach sank with heavy dread, palms feeling sweating as they pressed into the wood behind her.

"Look at me." He demanded; his voice harsh even though there was still an underlying slur from the sake to his words.

Kagome knew better than to ignore him now.

Her gaze flickered up fearfully to meet the intense, black orbs that bore into her, instantly regretting it and wanting to shy away from the fire that burned there. His large, rough hand came up to cup the uninjured side of her face, and she couldn't keep herself from flinching away from his touch.

"What's the matter, Kagome? You don't like when I touch you like this?" His breath, heavy with the acrid aroma of sake wafted over her face as his grip on her tightened. "Well, too bad."

He smiled slowly, sickeningly, a perverted grin that twisted at his features; before he smashed his mouth against hers brutally. It could hardly be called a kiss; it was completely one sided. He forced her lips apart as she fought and struggled in his cruel, offensive and perverse embrace. She could feel the tears sting and pour down her cheeks. Her hands scratching at him, trying with every ounce of strength she had to push him away. But he was like a wall. Unyielding. Solid. He could not be moved.

_No… please… stop…_

It was useless. The hand that was not fisted in her hair came down to grasp at her waist, fingers digging into the supple flesh of her hips. His grip was so tight; she was sure it was going to bruise.

She screwed her eyes shut, and let the tears flow freely. She could only weep and bang her fists uselessly against his broad chest, disgust settling heavy in her stomach.

_InuYasha… I'm sorry…_

When his mouth finally broke away from hers, she gasped a sigh of relief even as a low sob escaped her, her eyes snapping open to see the evil smile that marred her abuser's features. She wanted to vomit.

"Please don't..." The words fell from her lips, broken and hushed, barely a whisper; a plea for mercy that she desperately wished he would grant.

"Don't?" He chuckled darkly, eyes raking over her distraught appearance. "What do you think I brought you back for, little bird? To pour Sake?" He laughed meanly, voice mocking and cruel. "I took you because you looked like a good fuck, nothing more."

Her heart plummeted down to the floor.

Those words had bile rising up her throat and she felt like she was going to choke on it. She would've done _anything_ just to get away from him. Her lips felt abused and swollen after the brutality of his assault on her mouth, her chest tight with fear.

"Bankotsu…" It was the first time she'd said his name. She could tell it had sparked his interest; his eyes glinted with it in the near complete darkness. "Please, I'm begging you…I'm a virgin…" It was a lie. And a bad one.

She stumbled over it, her voice shaking and broken. It was the only thing she could think of that might stop him, in her own panicked mind.

She should've known that it wouldn't work.

"Virgin?" His quirked a dark brow, looking nonplussed.

"Y-yes." She answered, not quite able to meet his eyes. She'd always been a terrible liar.

A long, tensed moment passed between them. She held her breath.

"Oh, well how lucky for me… I get to be your first." His grin was absolutely gut wrenching. His eyes, like bottomless pits never left her own as her blood went cold in an instant. "After I'm through with you… You will be _ruined_ for any other man. You will _crave_ my touch, little bird. If you survive, that is… and now you've gone and got me all _excited_." He pressed himself flush against her, taking advantage of the fact that she was trapped there against the wall. She could feel the hard outline of his manhood pressing into her abdomen as the impact of his words hit her like a bullet train; the sheer force of them all but knocking the wind out of her.

She could only whimper, sobbing quietly as her lie fell flat and died. Her protests only seemed to excite him more.

His rough and unforgiving hands roamed over the swell of her rounded bottom through the thin fabric of the kimono, fingers digging in greedily as he tried to pull her even closer. She resisted weakly, thrashing and clawing at anything she could get her hands on, but it was hopeless. He was _laughing_ at her. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes, and she knew that he was dead set on making good on his word.

"No, please… I-" She couldn't finish. She scrambled for another lie; for anything, _anything_ to make him take his hands off her, but there was nothing. Just panic and overwhelming dread.

Her mind was racing, her thoughts jumbled and incoherent. Only one thing seemed clear to her at that moment; Bankotsu was going to kill her.

But not only that… he was going to make her suffer first.

She felt a fresh wave of tears sting at her eyes, a desperate sob tearing itself from her throat.

"Well?" He practically purred as he ground himself into her lewdly, forcing her to feel every inch of his sickening hardness. "You were saying something?" He said on an exhale, breath ghosting across her chilled skin. The look on his face was that of a man who took sick pleasure in what he was doing. The way he tormented her. Brutally. Without mercy.

A large, calloused hand brushed against the bare skin of her thigh as it wormed its way beneath her robes, the other firmly knotted in her inky black hair. Pulling. Tugging. Tighter and tighter until she yelped in pain. Her jaw was still sore and inflamed from when he'd taken her in the woods, and the wound practically screamed as he pulled her head back viciously; holding her there, just where he wanted her. "Your skin is so soft…" His voice was low and husky. Goosebumps erupted across her flesh and she did her best to clench her legs together tightly as he spread his hand over the pale skin of her thigh.

_InuYasha… I'm so sorry…_

Her eyes were blurry, feeling tight and swollen from the overflow of her tears. His mouth came down hard on her neck. He feasted on the delicate skin there, licking, sucking, biting at her obscenely. But she was practically numb. She felt her legs give out beneath her, but the sheer force of his body pinning her to the wall kept her upright, though she went slack against him.

_Hopeless_

Her eyes drifted shut.

His hands were all over. No longer pulling painfully on her hair, but hiking up her kimono even further, taking advantage of how weak she was as he pried apart her legs and settled himself between them. She could feel the faint chill across her skin as she was exposed to the cool air. But she hardly noticed.

Everything seemed like a blur, like she was watching a movie playing on an old projector from far away. She could see what the actors were doing, but the resolution was fuzzy, and everything was tinted in blue. She couldn't make out what they were saying. But she just knew with an overwhelming sense of dread that something terrible was going to happen to that girl; pinned beneath the savage force of that man cast on the screen of her own making. The film fluttered in and out, skipping around and she could see the tears glittering like crystals on the girl's ashen cheeks.

But the girl was her.

_InuYasha_

The only thing that made sense. His name. Her warrior. Her Beloved. Her _Savior_.

But he wasn't here.

She was moments away from being defiled, from being tainted by this darkness and there was nothing, _nothing_ she could do about it. She was alone and she weak.

"Awe, what's wrong, _Kagome_?" Bankotsu finally broke away from her, taunting. His voice may as well have been nails on a chalkboard to her ears. She struggled weakly in his grasp, knowing it was futile. His fingers had somehow crept between her thighs, and they traced over the fabric of her panties. "Hmm, what's this?" He asked curiously.

Kagome was frozen with fear. She couldn't fight anymore. Her body had given out. Her will to go on was waning. She could only weep, and just pray to whatever Kami was listening that she lost consciousness soon. That at least would bring her relief; a reprieve from the abuse that she was already doing her best to etch out of her mind.

_Stop… don't touch me…_

She didn't know if she said it out loud, but the words ran on a loop in her head.

His fingers were looped into the band of her panties, and he slowly slid them down her limp legs. Vaguely, she felt the rush of cool air over her most private area as it was bared. She realized what that meant; what he was going to do to her.

_At least it was you, InuYasha…my first. I gave myself to you. You're the only one… the only man I have ever desired._

Eyes the color of honeyed wheat flashed in her mind. Hair the color of liquid silver in the moonlight billowing freely in the breeze, full lips whispering her name.

_I love you; Kami I love you..._

She would've done anything if it meant that she could make it back to him.

Her light was fading with each passing second, her hope dwindling down to nothingness as his hands touched her, dragging over her skin sickeningly.

"I know you like this… look at you, you're trembling!" He laughed wickedly, his eyes devouring her body unabashedly, drinking in every inch of exposed skin with appreciation. She shook her head numbly. Silently refuting his lies as he spewed them.

"A man like you could _never_ please me… You… you _disgust_ me." She spat, forcing the words out of her throat, her eyes snapped open and narrowed on him with a burning animosity. She didn't know where the sudden fire had come from. She felt it filling her, burning and intense. _Hatred_. She had never felt such a way about a human being in all her life, though this man was far from that. He wore the mask of one, but beneath that lay pure rot and filth. With the last shred of her will she mustered up all the saliva in her dry mouth and spat it straight at his face.

His expression immediately contorted explosive in anger, his assault on her momentarily paused as her words sunk in.

"You little bitch! I could kill you right now, and I would be nothing to me. _Nothing_." His voice was pure venom, it practically dripped with it. One of his hands came up to snatch her throat, squeezing so hard her vision swam and white spots bloomed. She coughed, hands scrabbling weakly at his own much larger one that was currently in the process of crushing her windpipe. "Is that what you want? Huh?" He growled, shaking her now. She was like a ragdoll, limp and completely at his mercy.

She couldn't breathe. The pressure of his hands around her throat was immense, increasing with every second. His voice was starting to get fuzzy and fade away…his face cloudy and obscured. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, the beats sounding slow and exaggerated.

_Mama… Sota… Shippo…InuYasha…_

They seemed to flash before her eyes. Memories, moments lost to the past that she could never get back.

_Forgive me…_

Black crept in around the edge of her vision, she could feel the abyss beckoning…

And then, all at once it was like a dam broke.

Just before she had completely lost consciousness her body was freed suddenly, and she plummeted to the floor. she landed heavily as a resounding blast seemed to shake the very foundations of the building, her ears ringing from the sheer force of it. Dust and debris exploded around her as moonlight poured in from the hole that was now in the wall. She was barely conscious, gasping for air like a fish out of water, coughs wracking through her chest violently. Her throat felt like it was on _fire_.

She had fallen at an odd angle, her limbs splayed out awkwardly. She barely managed to lift her head in time to see a pair of delicate, bone-white feet touch down gracefully onto the ruined flooring as if the person had been floating. They looked like they'd been carved out of pure marble, and seemed out of place here, in the rubble that now lay around her.

Her vision was pulsing, fading in and out and she could only catch flashes of what was going on around her. She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing; long dragging robes the color of seafoam and crashing waves gliding over splintered wood and pulverized rock, a pulse of ancient power that brushed along her own reiki, feeling strangely familiar to her. She could barely hear Bankotsu's muffled voice shouting over the intense ringing in her ears, then another crash, and then… near deafening silence that consumed everything as the blackness overwhelmed her, and she spiraled down into deep, dark nothingness as she finally lost consciousness.

Her battered and broken body just couldn't take anymore.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, around the time when he _should_ be laid comfortably on his futon, preferably within groping distance of Sango. But instead, he was trudging through the woods, trying to find his baka of a best friend. And he was probably ringing the dinner bell for any manner of creatures that lived by the light of the moon; he was not particularly known for his stealth.

InuYasha had not returned since Kagome had been kidnapped, and if the monk was being honest it weighed heavy on his mind. As much as he tried to deny it, the half-demon possessed a strong self-destructive streak, and Miroku knew better than almost anyone how detrimental that could be. The idiot was probably running himself ragged, to the point of exhaustion, and he highly doubted he had even stopped for a moment to eat or even drink in the past three days at all. Not that he could blame him, exactly. If the roles were reversed, he was almost certain that he'd be the same way himself; but that didn't mean that it was smart.

He was picking his way along an overgrown path, calling out InuYasha's name into the darkness, hoping that his voice would carry over the deafening sounds of the forest. It came alive at night. The air was filled with the sound of animals chittering; leaves rustling; birds that sang sorrowfully, high into the canopy. It was eerie, but at least he knew that here in InuYasha's forest, he was unlikely to cross paths with a random demon. They were usually put off by the obvious territorial markings the half-demon had left. A few trees gouged with his claws here and there, and Miroku was sure that if his nose had been strong enough, he would be able to smell the Hanyou's scent permeating the air.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath as his robes snagged on a branch, his staff jingling as he disentangled himself from the foliage. When he looked back up again, he was surprised to see InuYasha standing there, about a hundred feet away, looking more ragged than the monk had ever seen him.

There were scratches and smudges of dirt all over him, smeared over his cheeks and robe, little sticks caught in his thick silver hair. His mouth was set in a hard line; his eyes looked empty and sad.

"What are you doing out here, hoshi?" The Hanyou's voice was annoyed, low and rough; his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"Looking for you, baka," Miroku said, his voice feigning lightness even though he wasn't smiling. He was so used to covering up his true feelings, and old habits died hard.

"Keh. Just get outta here already, you're just wasting my time!" The half-demon all but growled; his lips drawn back to reveal sharp fangs that would've planted fear in any human's heart. But the monk knew better. He wouldn't back down; it was his duty as a _friend_. He had to try and make him see reason. "Or did you forget about her already?"

He couldn't hide the wince at the words; they stung.

"InuYasha… I know that you're doing everything you can, and even Sango and Kirara as well, you are all searching for Lady Kagome relentlessly, but… How can you expect to find her when you're wandering around, weak and ready to drop because you won't let yourself rest? If we're going to save her, we need to be at our best… and I can tell just by looking at you that you're practically dead on your feet." He didn't mean to rant, but once he started, he just couldn't stop. The words spilled out, heavy and stagnant on the air and he wondered if he should have held back a little. InuYasha's eyes were downcast, hidden by his bangs but Miroku knew him well enough to know that he was more distraught than anything. Even the anger came second to the true pain. It was a long moment before he spoke, as Miroku waited impatiently.

"Shut up." His fist clenched even harder, and the monk could see bright blood oozing out from where his claws had dug into his own flesh. "Just shut up! What the hell would you know about it anyway, _hoshi_? Huh? You don't have a clue! My… Kagome… she's gone…every hour, every minute that passes I'm _failing_ her…. And you, what have you done? Nothing. You don't know _shit_." He spat the last word, his voice rough, filled with raw emotion. Anger. Pain. Self-loathing. His eyes flashed stark gold as he lifted his head suddenly to meet Miroku's gaze. There was a fierce look there, his lips drawn back in an animalistic snarl. It took every ounce of self-control Miroku possessed to keep himself from turning and bolting back the way he'd come.

With his sheer force of will, he stayed rooted to the spot and quietly steeled himself, taking a deep breath.

"You're right. I don't know how you're feeling, or how to fix this but… I am sorry. I want to help. I care for Kagome like a sister… And you _know_ that I would gladly give my life it meant protecting her, brother." He couldn't stop his voice from breaking on the last word, and he could see the exact moment it had hit InuYasha's ears, the meaning of it not lost on him.

His whole body stiffened. His eyes lost some of the fire that had been burning only a moment ago, Miroku's words dousing the flames, if only slightly.

_Brother_

Miroku was an only child… he didn't know what it felt like to have a brother.

But when he remembered all the times he and InuYasha had argued, beaten on each other, laughed, cried, fought enemies and shared things that they never had before… It made him realize something. Maybe… maybe he did know what is was like to have a brother, after all.

A deep sigh escaped the Hanyou, his body seeming to sag and deflate right before the Hoshi's eyes. "Just… just go back to the village, Miroku. I… I _can't_ stop, not until I find her."

He was stubborn, determined and unshakable. But Miroku already knew that and had expected as much.

"Alright, InuYasha. I understand." He nodded solemnly with a heavy sigh. "Just… be careful, okay?"

They shared a long look, neither of them knowing quite what to say. At last, InuYasha nodded.

"I _am_ going to bring her back." He said lowly, almost like he was trying to convince himself, too.

Miroku could only muster up a watery, half hearted smile. "I know you will."

* * *

The sky was darkened, covered with thick grey clouds that seemed to swirl and pulsate with energy. Not even the light of the moon could shine through and the land below was cast in shadows. The Kami was looking down, his sight trained on the image that was reflected in his celestial mirror. The air practically crackled with his rage, taking the form of wicked lightning that flashed through the air.

He had seen her get taken, had watched carefully during the time she was held captive and he had managed to keep himself from intervening, all for the sake of what _could_ happen but this… this he could not abide.

Kagome was pinned to a wall by that abominable Bankotsu, her tears glittering like crystals in the weak light. He could see the monster's hands on her, violating her, marking her fair skin. He didn't know it, but he had made a grave mistake.

He couldn't sit around and just watch any longer.

With his inhuman speed, he had crossed through the barrier of this plane and the next, and was in the forest, just outside the temple almost instantaneously. Thunder crashed over head even as the clouds began to break apart, bathing him the light of the moon. He could sense seven souls. One that lingered just outside the walls, and six others just inside. He knew instantly which of them belonged to her, it stood out bright as a burning pillar amongst the rabble that was currently in her company.

The ancient words spilled from his lips, his hands forming the signs that would activate his spell and set it into motion. He could feel the moment it did its work; everyone but Kagome and the man who was brutalizing her was sure to be fast asleep.

He could have just as easily killed them all, but he didn't.

The Kami's footfalls were light as he stepped calmly across the grass, drawing closer towards the side of the temple. The barrier that surrounded the place was weak, almost escaping his notice as he stepped over it with ease. It fizzled out at once, shattered by the sheer strength of his aura alone. He stood there, calculating for a long moment. He slowly built his power up in his hands, feeling the air around him sizzle and swirl with energy. He focused it all into a large ball, cupping it with his palms as it swelled, glowing a bright blue in the darkness.

He threw the pulsating ball at the wall in front of him, aiming it just right. All at once it exploded with a deafening boom, splintered wood and debris flying out in all directions.

The moon was shining bright and full, now. All evidence of clouds completely erased as the sky was clear. His light shined through the rough hole he'd made, illuminating the stumbling drunk that had dropped Kagome to the ground like a ragdoll.

"What the-"He started to say, his eyes wide with surprise even as he backtracked closer to his sword that leaned against the wall.

"_Silence_." The kami commanded; his voice as cold as ice. His power rose unbidden, swirling around him like a cyclone. He focused all his intent at the man who was moving in slow motion, his face contorted in what could only be called terror.

He floated over the rubble, touching down lightly. His eyes immediately snapped to where Bankotsu had dropped Kagome. Her limbs were splayed, her kimono skewed, and she was gasping for air. Even as she coughed, she managed to raise her head a bit, and he could feel himself relax, if only a little.

His gaze slithered back to the man who had dared to lay a hand on his offspring, his eyes going cold and steely. He watched the terror bloom across his face, and the kami smiled. He would enjoy this.

His long slender fingers hovered over the handle of his katana, Yorukaze, but at the last moment, he decided against it. As much as he wanted to be the one to send this worthless waste of space back to the grave he'd come crawling out of, it just wasn't the time or the place. He had seen the future, and in every possible outcome he had seen the same thing. He would die, but not by the kami's own hand, and not yet.

With a tsk of frustration the Kami sent a burst of pure power soaring straight for the Ronin instead, watching with a smidge of satisfaction as it hurdled towards its target. Bankotsu tried to flee, but even he could never outrun such a force as was the kami's insurmountable power.

It hit him with the strength of a thousand canon blasts and he was sent flying through several walls, the wood shattering loudly.

And then it was quiet.

All he could hear was the sound of Kagome's ragged breathing, and he turned to her at last, coming to stand over where she lay in the rubble.

She must have lost consciousness. She didn't react to his presence in any way as she lay bruised and wounded on the dirty floor; her hair strewn about her wildly. She looked so small, so frail; like a bird who'd injured its wing.

He knelt, sliding his arms beneath her slack form to cradle her gently to his chest. Ancient eyes traveled over the bruises that marred her fair skin, anger, and sadness coursing through him. His daughter…It was easy to watch from afar, but now… seeing her like this… what was this feeling?

This was the first time he'd ever held her in his arms. The significance was not lost on him. Many times, he had watched her from his mirror, from the sky, he had even walked in a few of her dreams. But he had never done this. Had never held _anyone_ like he was holding her. Had never felt these emotions and he wondered what had changed inside of his own heart.

Long slender fingers trailed over her face for a brief moment, admiring the beauty of her features; even though she was bruised and sickly looking, her skin holding a disconcerting grey pallor to it. She had gotten her high cheekbones, her full rosebud lips and her long dark hair from him; but her slim, upturned nose, her eyes… that was all Keomi. He found a small smile twisting at his lips as he looked at her, feeling a swell of pride at how lovely she was growing to be.

He held her protectively, his steps careful and measured as he picked his way across the floor. He wouldn't even cast a glance at the specter that he'd sent flying through the wall, the scum wasn't worth even that. And he wouldn't be getting up for a while yet, anyway.

He stepped through the hole in the wall he'd created, basking them both in the healing light of the moon. It was large, bright, shining down on the land and bathing it in silver-blue shadows, accompanied by millions of little stars.

Holding her close to his chest, he launched them into the sky, commanding the winds to carry him to where he knew she would be safe. East, towards Edo.

He held on to her tightly as they sky parted for him, the breeze whipping around his river of obsidian hair that hung free around him. He could hear the steady thrum of her heartbeat and it reassured him, steeled him on.

They were not flying for long when he heard the subtle change in her breathing. Just as he looked down, he could see her eyelashes fluttering delicately, her lips parting as she came back to consciousness again.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! Please let me know how you like this one I agonized over this for dayysss haha. Oh, and can I admit something...? I really love writing Bankotsu... he's just so evil! This definitely won't be the last we see of him, but it looks like Kagome's safe for now. anyways thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

When her eyes opened again, she was staring up at the stars as they whizzed past overhead; a mosaic that she could only stare at dumbly for a long moment. There was a cool breeze lifting her hair and rushing across her skin, sending chills rushing down her spine. The moon hung heavy above her as she slowly came back to awareness; her eyelashes fluttering when she realized she was being held in a pair of very strong, very broad arms, and she had no idea who they belonged to.

Slowly, her eyes came into focus, traveling up from the expansive chest that was swathed in a fine silken kimono, up to a long slender neck and sharp jawline. He looked like he'd been carved from marble. Her heart was pounding against her ribs as she finally lifted her eyes to look into the face of the person who had her cradled against them protectively.

Impossibly dark eyes immediately captured her own. Ancient eyes that swirled with purple and black like the cosmos above, twinkling and sparkling with something that Kagome couldn't quite identify. All at once she could feel all the breath in her lungs rush out of her and for a moment it was like time stopped.

The man's full lips curved upwards in a smile, his teeth pearly white and perfectly straight, with two neat little fangs poking out from under his top lip. His skin was a true, pearlescent white, and it conjured up images of the moon in her mind with its purity. Midnight black hair billowed around them both, hair that was the same color as her own.

"W-who-" Her mouth was so dry. Her throat was on fire. She could feel the soreness, and she knew that it must be bruised, at the very least. Bankotsu had been squeezing so hard… She could barely form the word and even then, it came out stuttered and broken. She expected to feel that familiar prickle that told her she was in danger, but she didn't. His aura was calm; a cool blue that spoke of the sea as well as the sky, pulsating with a power she couldn't even being to grasp.

"Hush." His voice was low and serene, washing over her like a wave lapping gently at the shore. "Do not worry, no harm will come to you in my care, child."

As crazy as she knew it to be, she believed him. Those eyes held no lie, no malicious intent and for some reason, she felt _safe_ for the first time since she'd be taken. Her eyes drifted away from the sculpted perfection of his face, looking down for the first time to realize that they were _flying_.

They were leagues above the ground, soaring as high as the lowest of clouds. The landscape rushed by in a muddled mess below them, painted in the cold light of the moon. She had a moment of instant panic that had her squirming in his arms, one of her little hands coming up to grip at the collar of his kimono. A deep chuckle emanated outward from his chest, the sound rumbling pleasantly through her.

She was sure her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she looked up at him fearfully, a question waiting on the tip of her tongue.

_Am I… dead?_

Had Bankotsu killed her? Was this man really just a figment of her own mind as her soul ascended to the next plane? He was too beautiful to be _just_ a man, of that she was certain; his eyes held wisdom and power that she couldn't even comprehend, and she wasn't convinced that any of this was real at all.

"No, you are very much alive, sweet one. Rest now." He said gently, obsidian eyes looking down on her with softness held there.

The words died in her throat, and she just looked back at him with stark disbelief as he shifted his gaze ahead.

_Did he just… read my mind?_

The corner of his lips turned up in a smirk, and that was all the confirmation she needed. They didn't speak again while they flew through the cold sky. She hardly dared to even think, scared that her every thought was being looked in on and she was confused beyond belief at the same time.

It was a long moment before she could feel them descending; the wind rushing in her ears as their hair mingled and whipped around them. She screwed her eyes shut, hands gripping onto the strange man, stomach rolling slightly at the abrupt loss of altitude.

He touched down lightly onto the grass, with an ethereal grace that amazed her as her eyes snapped open again, taking in her surroundings. They were atop a large hill, overlooking a forest of dark trees that rose high into the sky. It felt familiar like she'd been here before.

Het set her down gently, guiding her to stand on shaky legs. The grass beneath her bare feet was soft, the moon illuminating the outline of the man. His face was composed, completely serene as he looked at her with those large, encapsulating eyes, framed by thick lashes.

"You have questions?" He asked, taking a step back from her and letting his arms hang at his sides, the sleeves of his kimono lifting in the slight breeze.

There were so many thoughts running through her head, so many answers she needed. But her brain was still fuzzy and clouded with pain that lingered around her throat and jaw, from where Bankotsu had battered her. She could feel the cold chill of the crisp night air that ghost along her skin from where her kimono had been tugged askew, and she hurried to tug it back into place with shaking fingers.

"W-who _are_ you?" She finally managed to stutter, watching as his eyes flickered away, back up to the shining sea of stars that lit the heavens above them.

_What_ are you?

There was a long, quiet moment.

"I have many names." He finally murmured; his voice soft. "But you may call me Tsukuyomi. "

_Tsukuyomi…Where do I know that from?_

She wracked her foggy brain and she suddenly recalled her grandfather telling her about the Shinto gods one evening over dinner. He had rambled on as was his way, nearly boring them all to tears but she did remember one thing that had stuck out to her.

He had told her the story of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun… and Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon.

Her eyes went wide, her jaw going slack as she realized just who was standing before her. His dark hair hung down to his calves, thick and the blackest of blacks, his face perfect and unmarred by any sign of age or even a scar or a freckle. There was a katana sheathed at his waist, but his feet were bare and clean, and he was free of any armor. His build was strong, that of a warrior; though he had the air of an emperor about him, imperial and perfectly composed. But he wasn't either of those things; he wasn't even human.

He was a _kami_.

She could feel herself sway a little as her vision swam and she lost her balance, feeling like the world was snatched out from under her feet. But he was at her side in an instant, catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Let me heal you, little one, then we may speak." His features were etched in concern. His cold hands pressed against her lightly as he held her.

"Yes." She replied quietly after a long moment, knowing from all her years growing up on a shrine that when a kami offered you something, you accepted it without question.

He nodded slowly, lowering her to sit on the grass as he knelt beside her.

"Lie back, child." He instructed softly.

She did so hesitantly, looking up at the vast expanse of the cosmos above, eyes trained firmly on the constellations that she knew by heart. She could feel his aura pulsating, growing, enveloping her completely in the swell of inconceivable power. His hands hovered over her, his lips chanting words she couldn't make any sense of. A twinge of anxiety twisted in her chest, but it was quickly brushed away by the gentle thrum of his voice as it rushed over her skin.

She could feel the exact moment his energy was shot into her, coursing through her bloodstream with a nearly electric shock of power. It was nothing even comparable to reiki, or Yokai, or any other magic she'd ever experienced. It was tranquil, soothing like dipping into a cool lake in the middle of summer. It washed over her, buzzed along every nerve and every cell, repairing the damage as it went. Her body was stitching itself back together; she could hear the clicking of her jaw as it snapped back into place, could even feel the bone mending.

Her eyes drifted shut and a long, relieved sigh escaped her as she sunk back into the softness of the lush grass. The pain was gone. And she knew without a doubt that if she were to look at herself now the bruises would be gone, too. The evidence of how close she came to death all but erased. But even his awe-inspiring power could do nothing for the psychological damage that Bankotsu had caused her.

She could feel the divine energy leaving her, seeping away and leaving her body feeling refreshed. She was tired and thirsty, but she was alive.

She sat up slowly, coming face to face with Tsukuyomi, who was still knelt beside her in the grass.

"Thank you." She said earnestly, her voice filled with emotion as she stared deeply into his black eyes. The kami looked back at her, almost fondly, his lips quirked in a small smile.

"Think nothing of it." He rose to stand, and he offered her his hand.

She took it, hesitating, letting him help her up. His long slender fingers were cool to the touch, his grip firm. His hand fell away when she was firmly on her feet; they stared at each other for a long moment.

She didn't know where to start… what to even think. Her brain was still a jumbled mess and she just couldn't make sense of any of it. What she did know was that this man, no, this _kami_, had saved her from something horrible, and had even gone as far as to heal her. And not that she wasn't grateful, but what the hell was going on?

"So… you're a… Kami?" She licked at her dry lips nervously, fingers worrying at the edge of her sleeve. It was a stupid question. One she already knew the answer too, but... she needed to hear him say it.

"Yes." He answered, a small smile curved at his full lips as he nodded sagely.

She took a deep breath, attempting to settle herself as she trembled. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she was literally three feet away from a freaking _kami_! It wasn't everyday she was put in this situation; she wasn't sure how to act or even what to say when she was faced with those mystic eyes of his. They seemed to know her, to see right through to her core and the feeling was unfamiliar.

She took no notice of the way the darkness seemed to wane, the stars fading with every passing moment as it neared sunrise.

"Why did… why did you save me?" It was the question she most wanted to ask, but if she was being honest, she was almost afraid of the answer. Did she really want to know? Nothing in her life was ever black and white; there was always a catch.

He seemed to ponder her words for a long moment, his face pensive, dark brows drawn in deep thought.

"I did not want us to meet this way…" He sighed finally, looking her square in the eyes, his mouth set in a morose line. "I wish it would have turned out differently."

Her brow quirked in confusion, but before she could ask, he was continuing.

"There are many reasons why I saved you… many reasons indeed." He was cryptic, pink-tinged heavens reflected in his dark eyes as the night ebbed away. "I am not sure if it is the right time…" He murmured the last part, almost as if he was talking to himself.

She wanted to scream in frustration.

What the hell was he talking about? Many reasons? Right time? She didn't care, she needed answers. Her gut was telling her that this was important, and her gut was never wrong.

"But…why me? Please Tsukuyomi, I need to know." She implored softly, her voice sounding meek even to her own ears.

He seemed to think it over for a long moment, those mysterious eyes never leaving her, filling with emotion that she couldn't place. He almost looked as if he was going to speak, but then his gaze flickered back to the horizon again, and she saw his eyes widen a fraction, surprise evident there.

"I am sorry, but I must go now." He said apologetically.

"What? No! we were just…" Kagome sputtered in confusion; disbelief etched clearly onto her features. But he was already floating up into the sky, his impossibly long hair billowing around him, lifted by the breeze.

"We will meet again soon, _Musume_."

He reached out a long, pale hand to her, the wide sleeve falling away to reveal a strong, pale wrist. Before she consciously knew what she was doing, she was reaching out; her fingers grazing along his own much colder ones as he hovered in midair. He looked to her so much like a true god right then, if he hadn't before. His seafoam colored robes seemed to undulate with invisible currents, his skin glowed pure ivory in the light of the sunrise.

"_I will come to you in a dream."_

His lips hadn't moved, but she'd heard him clear as day inside her own head. He smiled knowingly as he drifted away, his hand slipping out of her own as he disappeared up into the heavens.

She stared after him for a long moment, unable to wrap her head around anything that had just happened. She felt her legs give out and she sunk to the ground. Her mind was a tumultuous sea of emotions and _questions_. So many damn questions she felt like her head was going to burst.

He had called her… Musume.

_Daughter_

Kagome turned and looked out over the land, her vision suddenly blinded by the bright dawn light as the sun finally crested over the mountains that rose far off in the distance; the sky painted in pink and blue watercolor. A gentle breeze rushed by, lifting her hair and carrying with it the sweet smell of the forest.

The sun was rising.

And she was free.

* * *

Kagome sat on that hill for a long time. She couldn't make sense of anything that had happened to her. Tears slid freely down her cheeks, and she wasn't sure why she was crying. Partly, it was out of relief. She was free, Bankotsu was far away, and wouldn't be coming for her any time soon… if he was even still alive. And partly the tears came because she was so damn _confused_. Nothing made sense.

_Tsukuyomi… _

Her gaze lifted up to the heavens, the sky now brilliant and beautiful as the sun had fully risen.

"_We will meet again soon, Musume."_

Daughter, he'd called her, but… what did he mean? Surely it was impossible for her to be the _actual_ daughter of a kami, right? He must've been speaking figuratively. Or at least, she hoped so. She didn't know what it would mean for her if… No, it was too ridiculous to even think it.

As her emotions wracked through her she could do nothing but let herself feel them, knowing that she had been practically knocking on death's door only a few hours ago. If Tsukuyomi had not intervened when he had, she was sure that Bankotsu would have killed her without a second thought.

All she could think about was how weak she was. How she had been helpless when it came time to defend herself, how easily she had given in. The memory of his hands molesting her, wandering over her skin and his lips, cruel and punishing. She couldn't stop the bile as it rose up in her throat, didn't try to hold back as she turned to retch onto the grass; big heaving coughs heaving through her chest as her body rejected what little nourishment it had received.

She wiped at her mouth with shaking fingers, doing her best to just take deep breaths and calm the wild beating of her heart.

That man had touched her… had very nearly almost done something much worse… and she had been powerless to stop him. her body had given out on her, completely betrayed her. Tsukuyomi was the only reason she was even alive.

She had finally realized why this place seemed so familiar to her; The kami had left her just outside the village, no more than a mile or two beyond its limits. The well was not far from here, either. She was torn. Half of her wanting to run off back to her own time, and the other… it wanted to stay, to find InuYasha and run into his arms and never leave.

But something had to give.

She couldn't keep doing this… putting the people she cared for in danger and nearly getting herself killed at every turn. She had to finally _do_ something… no matter what, she could never allow herself to get that close to death again. Not just for herself, but for everyone else, too.

_I don't want to be weak anymore._

The tears stopped and she knew what she had to do.

_I have to get stronger… for me, for InuYasha, for everyone…_

She rose on unsteady legs, wiping at the glistening tracks on her cheeks. She'd made up her mind.

With a bleak feeling in her heart, she headed towards the village, instinctively knowing where to go though it was not marked by any path.

Inside her heart was breaking, her mind weighing heavy with the dark thoughts that were swirling there.

_InuYasha… I'm so sorry…_

She didn't want to hurt him, she never wanted that, but she knew that would be the inevitable outcome.

She wondered how long she had been gone, what had happened while she'd been held by the Band of Seven. He hadn't found her…but he'd been looking, right? She wanted more than anything just to see him, to kiss him and hear his voice again. But she struggled to know if it was the right thing to do… she was hurting, torn and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath, crawl into her bed, and sleep for a week.

It wasn't long before she could see the buildings of Edo in the distance, the great red torii of the shrine rising from the terrain, guiding her. Her bare feet picked over the rocky path carefully, already sore and knowing that she'd probably be dealing with a few cuts and blisters for the next week or so. But she did her best to ignore it, walking at a steady pace as the village grew closer and closer.

It was early still, but the morning was in full swing in the village. Farmers were working the fields, a few merchants had already set up and were selling their wares, and there were a few women milling about, starting on the day's chores. It all seemed so perfectly normal to her, almost idyllic. Simple.

She walked through the streets, keeping her eyes cast low and her head down. Her feet hurt and she was sure she was standing out like a sore thumb; she could feel the stares. She hurried to Kaede's hut, breathing out a long sigh of relief when it finally came into view, choking on a sob a half sob that erupted from her throat.

She broke out into a dead run, her heart leaping in her chest. Last night… she hadn't been sure that she would ever make it back here.

"Kaede! Sango!" she called out, her voice sounding hoarse as she scrambled to lift the reed curtain and rush inside the small wooden structure. It was shadowed, lit by the weak, early morning light that filtered in through the one small window.

It was Sango who stood there, a woven basket settled onto her hip and her mouth hung open and shock as she stared back at the girl.

"Kagome?" She whispered, almost disbelieving, and the Miko could see the taijiya's eyes fill up with tears as her name passed her lips.

She nodded, feeling the hot tears slide down her cheeks freely. "It's really me, Sango."

All at once the girl was dropping the basket and rushing over to crush Kagome to her in a desperate hug. They both wept openly, grasping onto each other, almost as if they couldn't believe that this was real.

"Kagome," Sango sobbed, pulling back to look her in the eyes, her lip quivering pitifully as fat tears fell from her watery eyes. "I-I- I thought you were _dead_…" Her voice broke on the word; Kagome could feel her hands shaking as she held her at arm's length. Her eyes raked over her in utter shock, mouth agape.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer; she broke.

She sagged heavily against Sango, clutching onto her now as the dam inside her burst; hot, salty tears slid down her cheeks in a torrential flood.

"Sango… It was _so_ close… I almost- I almost didn't make it." She bawled; big, ugly, heaving cries as that had her shaking and gasping for air. Her eyes were screwed shut; her heart clenched painfully in her chest as her stomach rolled with nausea at the vivid memory that replayed in her head. She felt Sango's slender fingers cradling the back of her head in a motherly way, as she just let Kagome feel the pain.

She cried until she felt like she was going to be sick; until she was gasping for air.

"Kagome… what happened?" The taijiya asked in a broken whisper.

She didn't know if she had the words, or the will to even begin to explain. So much had occurred in such a small window of time, her head was muddled, and she still hadn't really processed it herself. But there was one thing she had to know first before she could answer any questions.

"Wait, Sango… Where is InuYasha?" She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she took a step back, out of her friend's arms to look her in the eyes.

The slayer's brow creased, furrowed as she shifted her gaze to the floor and back up again, thinking.

"I'm not sure. He… He hasn't come back since you were taken." She said, worrying her lips between her teeth.

Kagome released a long breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. "What about Shippo, and Miroku?"

"Miroku left at dawn with Kaede to perform a house call, and Shippo is still asleep..." The girl answered, her brow wrinkled with worry. Kagome knew that she must be confusing her because she was damn near confusing herself. She was split, two halves of herself warring with each other.

Her eyes fell on the little bundle that was curled up in the corner. She hadn't noticed him at first; She had been so consumed with her and Sango's emotional reunion. And He hadn't stirred in the slightest; He was a heavy sleeper. She could see his little tuft of his fluffy tail peeking out from his blanket, and before she knew it, she was crossing the creaky wooden floor, dropping down to her knees beside him.

Tears flowed anew as she looked down at his sleeping face, peaceful and snoring softly.

_Shippo_

She had come so close to never seeing him again, to robbing him of yet another parental figure in his life. She was all that he had left… and she was still somewhat of a child herself, but he was her son. In every way that mattered. And she had promised him.

"_One day… I'll never have to leave you again."_

And she intended to keep good on her word.

She fell over his little body, wrapping her arms around his sleeping form as she crushed him to her chest. She sobbed his name, her throat catching on the words as she felt him begin to wake up.

_I promise, Shippo, I'm going to get stronger and then… then I'll be able to protect us both._

"Ka… Ka… gome?" the little boy mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his green eyes as they fluttered open.

She gave him a watery smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, but the kit didn't care. She could feel his tears splash wetly onto her disheveled kimono as she threw his arms around her neck.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Shippo sobbed, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder; He felt so fragile to her. "I-I- I couldn't… I couldn't protect you… It's all my fault…" The boy was near inconsolable; she could feel the heavy sobs wracking through his body as she held him.

"No, Shippo, I promise… you didn't do anything wrong." Her heart broke inside her chest; feeling immeasurable guilt and self-loathing as she looked down at him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes with trembling fingers. "I'm the one who should be sorry…" she planted a motherly kiss on his forehead as she gently disentangled his arms from around her neck. She wiped the tears from his cheeks, managing a watery smile for him as he looked up at her, his clover green eyes wide and bright with tears.

"Stay here and wait for Sango, okay? She won't be long." Kagome tried her best to make her voice sound soothing to the little kits' ears, even when inside her heart was shattering, clenched painfully in her chest with emotion.

"But… 'gome…" Shippo started to protest, but she shushed him quickly, laying a finger over his lips.

"Hush. I love you… be good, okay?"

She had never said the word to him before, though she'd felt it every time she looked at him. She could tell he heard it, and the effect was not lost on him, but… the kit knew a goodbye when he heard one. And there was no way for her to soften that blow.

She rose to her feet, turning back to the taijiya who was looking at her with watery eyes.

"Walk with me," Kagome said, her voice somber. She grabbed her yellow backpack and her bow and quiver which were placed conveniently by the door; walking quickly out of the hut before she could change her mind. When the reed curtain swung back into place behind her, she felt her own breath hitch as she held back a sob, knowing that the kit's sensitive ears would pick up on it if she wasn't careful. Sango stepped onto the dirt beside her, laying a hand lightly on her friend's shoulder as she could see she was struggling.

"Kagome…" She started, but the Miko quickly cut her off with a rapid shake of her head.

"No! not here." She slung her pack and quiver over her shoulders, her bow held firmly in her hand as she started walking.

Shippo didn't need to know _anything_ that she was about to unload on the demon slayer.

"Hurry," Kagome urged, "We have to get there before InuYasha finds me." She knew that with his demon senses he would catch a whiff of her scent any moment now if he hadn't already.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked, exasperated, trying to keep up with Kagome who was walking quickly up the path.

"The well." She answered, not able to look her in the eye.

"But… Kagome…" Sango slowed, her brows furrowed, and her face etched in disbelief. "You can't mean… you're planning on leaving, without waiting for InuYasha?"

The Miko didn't stop walking. She kept her gaze trained firmly on the ground as tears stung at her eyes again. "It doesn't matter." Kagome shook her head. She couldn't explain herself. But she wouldn't be doing what she was doing unless she felt it was right.

Sango followed behind her in stunned silence for a long moment, her voice sounded so sad when she spoke again that it nearly made Kagome lose her resolve. "Kagome… tell me…what happened to you?" She could hear the sadness coated thick over her words, the way they sank right into her with the depth of the question. She stopped her with a gentle but firm hand pressing at her shoulder, looked her in the eyes.

So much she wanted to tell her, but she couldn't bring herself to relive the whole thing; it was still fresh on her mind.

But she needed to tell her something, and quick. The taijiya was looking at her with clear anguish written in her features, and Kagome wondered if her silence said more than she'd meant to give away.

"I-I can't, Sango. I'm sorry… it's just, it's too much… I-"

_I came so close to dying… to leaving you all…_

But she couldn't say it. It hurt too much.

"I'm sorry… just tell InuYasha that if Bankotsu's still alive… he'll be coming for him."

"Bankotsu?" Sango asked, her brow furrowed, and voice tilted in confusion. She didn't even know who he was.

"The Band of Seven, he's the leader… the one that took me." Kagome said quietly, hating the way his name felt as it sat on her tongue. She looked off into the distance, her eye on the forest around them. "Go back, Sango. Tell them all that I'm sorry… I don't know how long I'll be gone."

They weren't far from the well now, she could walk the rest of the way alone.

"And what of InuYasha, what shall I tell him?" Sango sputtered, her pace slowing to a halt. Kagome could see hurt reflected in her dark brown eyes and she knew that she had been the one to put it there.

"Tell him…" She thought it over for a long moment. There were so many things she wanted to say; her emotions swirled inside of her like a vortex, consuming her. "Tell him I'm sorry… and that I'll be back…" She trailed off.

_Tell him I love him._

But that was something she was going to have to tell him herself. She knew that but… she couldn't face him just yet. She knew the second those golden eyes of his locked onto her own she would be running to throw herself into his arms. She was so weak when it came to him. too weak.

"Tell him not to come for me." She knew her voice was breaking; could feel her throat squeezing, tight with emotion. It was all she could do to just turn away, leaving Sango standing there, her lips parted in shock.

_One foot in front of the other._

That was the only thing that she let herself focus on, chanting it like a mantra over and over again in her head as she drew closer and closer to the well, to home. Sango hadn't followed her any further, and she was glad. There was nothing else that she could say… maybe once she was in her right mind again, she would feel a little differently, but now… she didn't even want to think about it.

But InuYasha…the thought of him was the only thing that had kept her going… all she wanted, even now, was to fall against him and let the warm blanket of his protection settle over her. It would be so easy. It was a cycle they fell into easily… but this time, he hadn't been the one to save her.

The only reason she was even still breathing was because of Tsukuyomi… the Kami of the moon. It was still so surreal to her. And it didn't make a lick of sense.

_Why does weird crap always have to happen to me…? _

Briefly, her mind wandered to her friends in the future; how all they worried about was their grades and what they were going to have for dinner that night. But here she was…her feet sore and throbbing, caked in dirt and she knew that when she looked, she'd find deep cuts dug into her tender soles. This was one of those times where she just wished that she could be _normal_. Whatever that meant.

She ignored the sting of her feet, clenching her teeth as she stepped over a particularly sharp rock. The well was just up ahead when she sensed that all-too-familiar tingle across her six sense; that shiver that completely encompassed her and she knew instantly without having to turn around who was standing behind her.

She was frozen in an instant; her heart racing against her ribs as her lips began to tremble. She couldn't bring herself to turn and look him in the eyes, she already knew what she'd find there… and she didn't know if she could withstand the force of that molten amber gaze. She felt so small and broken, and so god damned _stupid_ she couldn't bear it. She just wanted to hide her face in shame; to just pretend that it never happened… but she just couldn't. There was no forgetting what had happened… no erasing the guilt and self-loathing she felt, or the memories that would haunt her forever.

But it was a deep, gravelly voice that somehow pulled her out of her own mind and back to the moment. _His_ voice.

"_Kagome?"_

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I just couldn't resist! I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for too long ;) And I know some of ya'll were a little confused about Tsukuyomi and the role that he plays in this story but I promise, all will be revealed in time :) Anyway I hope this one cleared things up a little, sorry for all the suspense haha but next chapter looks like we'll get a proper InuKag reunion after all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed & to any new followers, welcome! I'll be updating again probably next Friday. Thanks for reading!**

**Torii- the gateway to a Shinto shrine**

**Musume- Daughter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

* * *

It had been another long, cold night in the darkness of the forest for InuYasha. Kagome had been missing around four days or something like that… he couldn't be sure, he'd lost track of the time after he'd passed out, when Kikyo had found him.

The only thing that kept him going, the only thing that was driving him forward at all was the thought of her, waiting for him, wherever she was.

He had exhausted all his options. The scents on the wind blurred and drifted together, and he had come back to the place she'd been taken many times; hoping that he could pick up on something he'd missed before, something that would give him a lead. But every time it was the same. The tracks lead to nowhere, and the scent of her had long faded. He felt absolutely useless.

What was he good for, if he couldn't even protect her? His woman, his future mate. How could he look her in the eye again after failing her so immensely? He had never felt so low. Even his inner demon was cursing at him, spitting his faults and his own stupidity.

The sun had risen, shining down through the canopy, painting a mosaic of early dawn light along the forest floor. He was perched on a branch, his eyes scanning the trees ahead when he smelled it. Drifting on the breeze, tickling across his senses, jasmine and cherry blossom… _Kagome_. And before he could even form a conscious thought, he was flying, leaping through the branches.

His heart was racing, adrenaline coursing through him and he could feel a wave of hope soaring, cresting inside him. He didn't smell any blood…

It felt like a hundred years had passed by the time he was close enough to where he could sense her, her aura calling out to him with its familiarity. He burst through the trees, landing in the clearing below in a crouch. His eyes immediately snapped up to settle over her, drinking up every inch of her as he rose to his feet; almost not believing she was real. Her back was to him, and he could see her stiffen under his gaze; the strange kimono she was wearing billowing in the slight breeze. She was standing a few feet away from the well, petrified almost as if in mid-step; her shoulders set rigidly beneath the weight of her backpack.

"Kagome?" her name passed his lips, disbelieving.

He took a step forward, wave after wave of mixed emotions flooding through him, consuming every thought. He didn't know if this was real… it seemed too simple, too easy. How could she just turn up, here of all places, after being gone without a _trace_? It didn't make any sense, and yet… here she was. Her long, blue-black hair hung heavy, flowing down to her waist in rippling waves and looked so incredibly soft. But her stance was all off; seeming almost frightened and that rung some alarm bells inside his head. That, and also the fact that she still hadn't turned to look at him, even though he'd called her name.

He couldn't resist the urge to draw closer to her then, leaving only a scant foot or so between them. He had to see her face, had to look into those rich, exquisite brown eyes again. He could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears; his breath hitching in his throat.

"Hey," he kept his voice soft, gentle. A tone that he used with no one but her; as if he were speaking to a fawn that might scurry away into the underbrush at the slightest wrong move. "Kagome, can you hear me?" He settled his large hand onto her delicate shoulder, his touch light as a feather.

She didn't say anything. He could hear the fast-paced thrum of her heartbeat, could practically taste the tension in the air but for the life of him, he didn't know _why_. It wasn't how he pictured their reunion.

_Was it because I didn't find her after all? Does she despise me now… after I couldn't do the_ _only I'm even good for…? I can't blame her…_

The darkness of those thoughts weighed him down, and he could feel the frown twisting at his lips, but his eyes were trained solely on her. From his angle he could see her lashes flutter wetly, glistening tracks trailing down, over her cheeks; her hair lifting with the wind. The breeze carried with it that overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms underlaid with the stagnant smell of graveyard dirt.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Please… say something…" He couldn't help it; couldn't stop the words from spilling past his lips, begging, pleading. He needed her. With every fiber of his being, he needed to hold her, to look deeply into her eyes and feel her heart beat in time with his own.

But Kagome couldn't answer him. Inside she was shattering like brittle glass at his words, folding like an origami crane beneath the weight of those shining golden eyes. More than anything, she wanted to turn and look into them; to feel the loving caress of his lips and his hands. But she couldn't bring herself to turn around. Just the feeling of his hand touched on her shoulder alone had her practically melting in relief. His comforting aura had settled over her in a thick blanket, snug and familiar and she was dangerously close to just saying screw it and giving in.

But he deserved an explanation… deserved something other than silence, at least.

It was all she could do just to take a deep breath, doing her best to center herself and calm the wild beating of her heart. She tried to think of what to say, but there were no words that could describe how she was feeling at that moment.

"Kagome… _look_ at me… please." InuYasha pleased, and it was his voice that broke her. He sounded so vulnerable; it completely blindsided her and she found herself shifting, letting his hand fall away as she finally turned to face him fully.

All at once it was like the dam between them broke; crumbling and washing away under the sheer force of emotions that had hit them both. She didn't know who had moved first, but they were crashing against each other in an instant; his hands buried in her hair and she was cocooned against his broad chest. Feelings she had no power over consumed her, and she was crying in earnest now; quiet sobs shaking through her.

His arms felt like home. The only place she ever wanted to be, and she didn't know if she had the strength to do this… to leave without him.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry…forgive me." His voice broke, and she could feel him clutch her a little tighter, his breath hitching. He held her like a she was some almost forgotten dream like she might shatter any moment and disappear. And truthfully, she felt like she might actually burst beneath him with the tidal wave of emotions that were coursing through her.

"InuYasha…" she whispered, her lip trembling as she finally looked up into his eyes.

She was immediately sucked into their gravitational pull. They shone like pure fire, rife with a tumultuous sea of shame and sadness and confusion. His heart was laid bare to her, meanwhile her own was breaking. But as he looked down on her she saw something else there, too. It was there every time he looked at her now, every time they kissed or even goofed around together; she wondered…

_Was it love?_

She thought so. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this, and she didn't think anything ever would again. He was lava, smoldering and lit from the inside with deep and intense heat. He commanded attention wherever he went; He had the spirit of a true warrior.

She remembered when he'd told her that day… after they had made love in the light of the early morning and were sitting outside beneath Goshinboku… he had told her that he wanted her; He had promised himself and declared his intentions. He may as well have hung the moon in the sky for her. She had loved him from the first moment she'd seen him. She had known instantly… looking up at him pinned to that great tree by a single sacred arrow and twisting, gnarled vines, his face peaceful and his illustrious silver hair flowing in the breeze, as if lit from within. She had never seen a man who looked like that before. Besides the two little fuzzy ears atop his head, he was different… beautiful. Almost too beautiful, even as he slept. Otherworldly.

The memories washed over her and she wanted to tell him, then.

Tell him how badly she had missed him, how she had thought she was never going to see him again, how it had nearly broken her… and she wanted to tell him that she loved him.

But her lips refused to form the words. They stuck in her throat; she could practically feel herself choking on them. She could feel his large hands wrapped tenderly around her waist, settling there with ease. It was like she was made to fit against him this way; their embrace incredibly intimate, but also innocent, too.

She wanted to stay there forever; she would be perfectly content to just forget the world and do so, but she knew that it was just a fleeting fantasy… She had made up her mind, and there was no going back now.

She lifted her head from where it rested against his chest, her eyes drifting up to meet his hesitantly.

"I-I- I'm sorry…" She managed to croak out, her throat felt tight as she felt sharp tears sting at her eyes. But there was raw emotion behind the words, her voice heavy with it. "But I… I have to go." It took every last shred of her willpower just to force the passed her lips and wrench herself out of his embrace, her heart breaking with every move she made.

She couldn't look at him. Couldn't stay there in that meadow for another second, or she was going to throw away her convictions and fall into that same cycle again.

But she _refused_ to keep going on the way she was. Forever the damsel in distress, the girl who was only useful because she could conveniently detect jewel shards. But that was all she was good for, and she hated it. Hated it with a burning passion, and she knew what had to be done. She couldn't keep being a burden; She _wouldn't_.

"But, Kagome, What're you-" He sputtered, his shock and hurt plainly written there in his features. But she cut him off with an abrupt shake of her head.

"I'm leaving, Inu… and… and don't you even think about coming for me, either!" She stumbled over the words, her cheeks burning and hot tears trailing wetly down, dripping onto her chest but she hardly noticed. With shaking fingers, she quickly leaned over to snatch up her bow that had fallen out of her grasp as they had embraced; hastily straightening the quiver and the bright yellow backpack over her shoulders. Her eyes flickered to the ground, unable to bring herself to meet his own as she could practically feel his pain palpable in the air; feel his arms reach for her, only to find her backing away. And it hurt all the more because she knew it was her fault. Completely, totally. She just hoped he could forgive her… because her heart, though it was breaking… it was telling her to go.

"I'm sorry…" She said in a broken whisper, her voice sounding small and laden with guilt even to her own ears as she abruptly turned and leapt headfirst into the well, swallowed by the flashing blue light.

She left an open-mouthed InuYasha gaping, staring at the spot that she had been standing in only seconds ago, wondering what in the hell had just happened.

* * *

When she landed on the other side, the glowing blue aura of the portal faded around her as she was crumpled in on herself in the dirt. Her knees were drawn up to her chest; her whole body shaking with the sobs that tore themselves from her throat.

_Home… I'm home…_

She couldn't believe it. Undeniable relief coursed through her, the feeling of knowing she was safe; knowing that Bankotsu was far, far away, it eased a part of her mind. But the pain of what she had just done was crushing her; weighing her into the ground and all she wanted to do was to go back. To run into his arms again and tell him that she was sorry and that she hadn't meant any of it.

But she couldn't.

She just had to hope that he would forgive her, in the end. She would come back to him, when she was ready. That's just the way it had to be.

She took the time to calm herself down, drying the tears along her cheeks and straightening the kimono that was wrapped loosely around her slim frame. She rose to her feet unsteadily, catching herself on the stone wall as she stumbled. It was cold and worn smooth beneath her fingers; charged with energy that tickled at her own power as she hoisted herself up and over the rim.

The morning light filtered in weakly from cracks in the wooden boards that made up the walls, the steps creaking as she delicately made her way up them with her torn, and blistered feet. The kimono dragged on the ground behind her, the edges stained with mud and all manner of filth and she knew that her feet were in a similar condition.

But she was practically in a daze as she walked the short distance from the wellhouse to the family home; her stumbling gait much like a zombie or something equally as creepy, even in the blatant sunshine that she was bathed in. A part of her felt like this could be a dream. The image in front of her wobbled and faded in and out; but she was stumbling through the door, gripping the frame with white knuckles as she lurched across the threshold.

She felt hollow. Empty of anything but her own self-loathing.

_Useless. Weak. Burden. _

Little nagging voices seemed to chant.

They were right. So right it hurt and for a second she thought she was going to puke right there on the nicely polished wooden floors her mother worked so hard to maintain. But she held herself together; barely managing to swallow her panic as she could hear hurried footsteps echoing, coming closer.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice, laden with alarm and confusion was piercing through the bubble she'd made around herself, effectively popping it as Kagome whirled full force back into reality. She looked up, immediately meeting the rich brown eyes of her mother; eyes the same color as her own. She was kneeling beside her, her presence bringing with it the comfort that only a mother could.

Almost instantly she was snapping; collapsing into her mother's arms and letting the tears fall.

She didn't say anything. She just held her, let her cry while she stroked her hair like she used to do when Kagome was a young child; she was whispering small comforts, small soothing sounds that calmed her. She felt like she was five years old again.

Her mother didn't pry. Didn't ask about the strange kimono, or why her feet were caked with mud. She didn't comment on the hollow look in her eyes, either. She just led her up to her room without a word and drew her a hot bath, all the while humming softly, a cheery tune that Kagome recognized and had heard often. It was like a balm to her soul. There was no second to a mother's love. And Keomi was the best mother in the world.

"I'll bring breakfast up to you when you're finished dear, then you can take a nap." She said, her voice warm as she hovered in the doorway. Though her eyes held a soft look in them, though worry was evident there, too. "Okay?"

"Thank you, Mama," Kagome said hollowly, nodding with her eyes downcast.

"Of course, sweetie. Take all the time you need." She closed the door behind her, and Kagome found herself deflating the instant it shut.

With shaking fingers, she untied the messy obi and let it fall to the floor. The rest of the outfit soon followed, including her bra and panties she'd been wearing. She made sure to keep the pile separate from the other mess on her floor, kicking it into a corner. She was going to burn it later, she decided.

She rinsed her dirty feet tenderly, hissing in pain as the rough cloth rubbed over the cuts there. She carefully lowered herself into the tub; the steaming hot water making quick work of her stiff joints and sore muscle. She could smell the bath oil her mother added to the water, the familiar scent lifting off the steam that curled delicately through the balmy air; her favorite, jasmine.

She stayed in the tub until the water went cold, turned a mucky color from all the dirt, sweat and kami knew what that had been caked over her hair and body. Her skin was rubbed red and raw from the severity of her scrubbing, but she reveled in the feeling.

She wrapped a fuzzy towel around herself as she stepped out, feeling the chill at being exposed to the air. She couldn't be bothered to comb her hair or even wash her face, but she brushed her teeth vigorously until her gums bled because she didn't think she could ever erase the aftertaste of acrid sake from her tongue.

When she was done, she dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and crawled straight into her bed, body sagging with relief as she sunk into the mattress.

She felt numb.

It wasn't long before her mother came back. She'd brought a tray of food with her; some rice and some soup, along with a cup of steaming hot tea and a glass of water. She set it down on Kagome's bedside table and sat lightly on the bed beside her.

Kagome could feel her own anxiety like a twisting ball settle in her stomach, her heart lurching because she didn't want to tell her mother what had almost happened to her. She couldn't bear to worry her mother any more than she already did, and she knew that if she told her there was no guarantee as to how she would react. Nothing good, Kagome was sure.

And then there was that niggling little voice in the back of her head, whispering again. The brief conversation she'd had with Tsukuyomi lingered in her mind, the way he'd comforted her, protected her… how he'd called her daughter. There was something inside of her that was urging, telling her that there was something she was missing. And as her mother sat there, her brown eyes narrowed in concern she wondered… did she know something that Kagome didn't?

Surely, it was stupid, but… it couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

"Mom…" her voice was worn and paper-thin, "can you tell me about Dad?"

She could see her mother's eyes widen in surprise, the subtle change in her body language as she folded her hands in her lap and straightened her back. "Of course, dear," a small smile twisted at her lips. "What did you want to know?"

"Just… what was he like?"

"Well, Toru was a good man. He was honest and easy-going, and he loved you and your brother very much. He was kind… and a very good father." Her mother's eyes got that misty look they did when she was about to cry, and Kagome knew that as she spoke, she was reliving the memories of him. But it was nothing Kagome hadn't heard before, and for some reason, it didn't satisfy any of the whispering thoughts that lurked there in her mind and she decided to just drop it. She didn't know what she had expected, anyway.

"Thanks, mom." She mustered up a half-hearted smile for her and sat up, reaching for the cup of tea.

"No problem, honey. Do you need anything?" She wiped at her eyes when she thought Kagome wasn't looking.

"No, I'm good." She shook her head, sighing at the feeling of the hot liquid pouring down her throat.

"Alright. Sleep as long as you need, sweetie. And when you're ready to talk, we'll talk, okay?" She patted her knee comfortingly through the blanket and rose to leave, shutting the door softly behind her. Kagome ate a little and when she was finished, she laid back into the dense pillows and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't put into words how she was feeling. She felt like everything that could have gone wrong, did. And now here she was… left in a tangled mass of emotions that she couldn't even begin to tackle. Eventually, her eyes sagged shut, and she let herself drift off into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

InuYasha could only stand there, in the meadow that held the bone-eater's well, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and hurt.

He had her back, finally, she was safe, and in his arms again but… something wasn't right. She had turned away from him, had said that she didn't want him coming for her…but that was absolute bullshit. She was safe and unharmed, and that fact alone was the only thing that kept him from racing after her in the first place.

But did she really expect him to just fuck off and leave her alone after she'd been _kidnapped_? If she did then she must not really know him at all. Stupid girl. Always trying to handle things on her own. He'd give her a day or so, but after that… he couldn't make any promises.

She was to be his _mate._ There was a significance to that that he couldn't ignore. He had failed when he hadn't been able to rescue her, but this… he would not fail her again. Regardless of what she said, she needed him, now more than ever. He would be her comfort; her protector, no matter what. She couldn't keep him away. Beads of subjugation be damned. He would gladly take a hundred sittings if it meant that he could be with her again. But first, he had to find out what the hell was going on.

Her scent clung strongly to the ground, leading off into the forest and he followed her trail all the way back to the village. There was another trail, it split off and came from the west, but it was old and faded; he'd follow that one later. The scent ran all the way up to Kaede's hut, and with his demon ears, he could hear sounds of life coming from inside.

He lifted the reed curtain and stepped across the threshold; Sango and Miroku were sitting around the fire pit, and Shippo was spread out with his crayons in the corner. They all turned to look at him, but he ignored them, his eyes narrowing immediately on the demon slayer who was staring at him wide-eyed; Kagome's scent practically clung to her.

"InuYasha?" She asked nervously.

"What did Kagome say to you?" He cut straight to the point. He didn't care for pleasantries, especially not when it came to serious matters such as this. And if Kagome was going to tell anyone what had happened to her over the four days she'd been held captive, it would've been Sango.

He watched her sputter, watched the frown tug at her lips as she studied the crackling embers for a moment, thinking.

"She didn't tell me anything, really." She said at last, her voice sounding small. "Just that the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu, he was the one who took her, and…" She trailed off, worrying at her lip, looking unsure.

"And what, Sango?" He growled impatiently.

"She said that he was coming for you…"

"Keh," He snarled indignantly, "That's if I don't find the bastard first."

He stormed out of the house and back to the woods; every step he took he felt wearier. The fight was draining out of him with every footfall. The strain he'd put on his body was immense, the only rest he'd taken had come unwillingly when he'd _literally_ passed out and he had no idea how long he'd been asleep. But the effects were starting to hit him now, full force. The adrenaline of the whole ordeal was faded, leaving only the exhaustion and the pain of her absence.

It stung sharply, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed abusively and all he wanted to do was fold himself around her body and bury his nose in her hair, like the last morning he had spent with her in the future… the memory seemed almost to good to be true. Like a dream. She was everything. Everything he never knew he needed until she'd shown him. He wanted to protect her, and be the one to wipe away her tears, always. But it was more than that, too.

He loved her.

More than the sun or the trees or the breath in his lungs; he loved her.

And damn it, he was going to tell her.

He barely had the energy to scale the massive trunk of his most favored tree, flopping down on a huge branch with a heavy sigh of relief. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and laid his head back against the bark, his eyes drifting shut. He had so many questions, so many answers he needed to hear from her own lips.

He didn't think things would turn out like this, but… he would fix it, somehow. He had to. He _couldn't_ lose her.

It was his last conscious thought before he was spiraling down into the abyss, lured by the balmy mid-morning air and that sounds of the forest.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes again it was to the late afternoon sun filtering in through her window, her eyes coming into focus on the wood-paneled ceiling. Dust motes danced through the air; and for a long, blissful moment she didn't remember anything of her ordeal. She was just free, unburdened as she watched them mingle together. But then it all came flooding back.

Bankotsu. His vile hands… Tsukuyomi, his rescue of her and his confusing words. InuYasha, the way the hurt had flashed in those captivating golden eyes as she left him in the clearing after they'd _finally_ been reunited. How much she hated herself.

All at once she could feel the weight of it all pressing down on her chest, stealing the breath from her lungs in an instant and all she wanted to do was cry.

No… what she really wanted was to be tucked snugly into InuYasha's arms, hearing the steady thrum on his heartbeat beneath her ear. Safe. _Home_. But here she was, in her painfully quiet bedroom, hundreds of years away. Alone.

She was beginning to think she'd made a grave mistake.

She sat up slowly, rubbing the last of sleep out of her eyes as she came into full awareness, looking around the shadowed room with a heavy sigh. She felt dull; empty except for howling loneliness and a familiar pain clenched like a fist around her heart. On stiff legs she rose from the bed, padding softly across the floor to her adjoined bathroom.

When she flicked on the harsh, artificial light, she couldn't help but catch her reflection in the large, frameless mirror and what she saw had her pausing; her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Her hair, which had hung past her breast only yesterday, was now down to her waist; hanging in thick, rippling, obsidian waves. And her skin looked _amazing_. Glowy, smooth, and with an even complexion that she could hardly believe. Her skin was usually clear, free of any blemishes or dark marks, but it had never looked this perfect. And the hair was definitely new.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, laced with a bit of awed fear.

When she was seven, she'd been at school one particularly hot day and it was recess. She had been playing on the jungle gym when she'd fallen and cut her knee open on a loose nail that'd been poking out of the boards. She remembered screaming and running over to the teacher, bleeding profusely, sure that the doctor's were going to have to cut her leg off; It was deep, and she'd needed three stitches to close what had seemed like such a gaping wound to her back them. Mama had taken her for ice cream afterward and she soon forgot about the whole ordeal, but it had left an ugly scar.

With her heart pounding in a strange rhythm she lifted her leg up onto the counter; slowly lifting up the leg of her sweatpants with bated breath.

She couldn't stop the gasp that tore from her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the pale, smooth skin where the old scar had always been. Unsettling, to say the least. She stared dubiously at her knee for a moment longer before she lowered her leg back to the ground. It was crazy. But she had a feeling it was tied to Tsukuyomi's healing ability. She had felt that incredible power coursing through her, electrifying her cells as he knitted them back together. Its depth was unimaginable; as deep and compelling as the ocean. She didn't want to know what he was like in a fight.

She took care of her business and trudged back out into her darkened bedroom. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. She didn't think she was quite ready to face her family yet, but she couldn't stay in here forever; she needed to occupy her mind before she drove herself crazy.

She walked downstairs, hearing the sound of the tv in the den and immediately hit by the familiar, comforting smell of her mother's cooking. She paused in the hallway, lingering there for a long moment as she pulled herself together.

"Hey, sis! You wanna come check out this new game I got?" Sota popped his head out of the arched doorway, having probably heard her footsteps on the hardwood. He was smiling, but his eyes were crinkled with worry.

"Not right now Sota, thanks." She patted his head affectionately, giving him a wan smile as she passed by. He looked a bit crestfallen but nodded anyway, going back into the den where she could see her grandfather passed out in his chair, mouth gaped open comically as he snored. She continued on, following the scent of food and her mother's melodic humming.

Her back was to Kagome as she worked over the stove, not noticing as her daughter sat at the table, watching. There was no doubt in her mind that not so long ago her mother had been considered quite the beauty. Though she still looked good, the age in her features had begun to show more and more, especially since she'd cropped her hair. But in all the old photos she'd seen it had always been long and thick, hanging past her shoulders in rippling waves. They looked a lot alike, actually.

As she turned and caught sight of Kagome sitting there. Startled, she jumped slightly, breathing out a laugh as she held a hand to her chest to calm the racing of her heart.

"Oh, sweetie you scared me! Are you feeling any better? I expected you to sleep for longer than that." Her mother fussed, looking over her in that knowing way that all mothers seemed to do.

"I'm still a bit tired, but I'll sleep again later Mama." She said quietly, watching as her mother methodically formed onigiri with her hands. She was lost in the rapt movements for a moment before she remembered something.

"Mama, what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday honey, but I don't think you should go to school tomorrow. Maybe you should just take a day and…"

Her mothers voice slowly faded out as her own thoughts took center stage. She had last left for the Feudal era for a Friday after school, and had been taken the very next day… today would have been the fourth day of her captivity then, had Tsukuyomi had not rescued her last night. She had slept for two whole days in that place. And she thanked the Kami's for every minute because that was one less minute that she was forced to suffer Bankotsu's abuse.

She couldn't imagine what InuYasha had been going through… he was so hard on himself, sometimes he was his own worst enemy. She knew that he was giving himself hell right now, and it was completely her fault. She couldn't put into words how guilty she felt, and she wondered if she should just tell him the truth; but something was whispering in the back of her mind, an innate feeling that she couldn't begin to explain.

_Stay the course. _

Her instincts had never been wrong before. She would just wait… until she figured a few things out and then she would go back and apologize… and that was if he didn't come to her first. She'd doubted that he'd heed her warning in the first place, but it had the desired effect and he'd been frozen long enough for her to dive through the well. It was too painful to think about; and when she looked up, she saw her mother's worried expression. Her lips moved, but Kagome couldn't hear a thing. She could only stare back with her eyes wide with the emotions that churned there.

She tried her best to gather herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling of despair that had settled over her. Her eyes flickered to the table and back up into her mothers again as her voice slowly faded back in.

"…gome, are you alright?" Her eyes were rich brown; almond-shaped and kind, but more than anything there was concern reflected there.

"Y-yeah mom, I'm fine." She managed to stutter out, at last, shaking herself free of the dark thoughts as she mustered up what she was sure was a grim smile. "Don't worry about me."

Her mother looked sad then. "But I do. More than you know." Her voice was a whisper, and then she was turning away, back to the food on the stovetop.

"Could you be a dear and go get Sota and your Grandpa for dinner?" She said breezily, back to her normal self again just that quick. It was a bit unnerving, and Kagome knew better than to object; in fact, the thought didn't even cross her mind and she stood immediately, doing as she was told.

They all ate a semi-quiet dinner; Sota's energetic conversation enough to carry the whole table, and he filled the silence. No one asked about InuYasha, or why she'd left the feudal era, but she could feel it nonetheless; they wanted to know, but they daren't upset her, so they left her be. She munched quietly on her onigiri and the meat and vegetables her mother had prepared absently, not really listening to anything that was going on around her.

After dinner, Kagome had offered to do the dishes, but her mother had hurried her off, and she found herself in the den, sat next to Sota as he was explaining how to play his new video game. Grandpa had gone up to bed, and it was just the two of them. She couldn't remember the last time they'd spent a night together like this; just hanging out. It had to have been over a year at this point. And it was nice, she had to admit. He took her mind off things if only for a little while, and then Mama was calling them both up to bed like she was a kid again.

But she didn't argue. The truth was she was already feeling drowsy; she could barely keep her eyes open, and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

She followed her brother up the stairs, her mother came to kiss them both on the forehead, telling them to sleep well.

Kagome practically collapsed into her bed; sighing as her eyes drooped shut. She heaved a weary sigh and settled beneath the blankets, unable to resist the pull of sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_When her eyes came into focus again, she was standing in a meadow bathed in moonlight, the grass painted a deep blue in the darkness. The sky was alight with a great many stars and free of any clouds. When she looked down at herself, she could see that she was clothed in a fine, silken kimono patterned with a beautiful scene in various shades of swirling blue. She thought it was odd, but she was too entranced by the scenery to give it much thought. She could hear the sounds of the ocean, far off in the distance. Waves crashing against the unforgiving rock; she could practically smell the sea salt even from here. _

_She spun around, her hands brushing along the soft grass that grew past her knees, marveling at how real it all felt. It was a dream, she knew, but it felt strange. She'd never been so aware before. Fireflies lit up intermittently, dancing in the air around her, creating an ethereal scene straight out of a fairy tale. _

_One landed delicately on her finger, and she didn't resist the urge to lift it closer, a smile stretching across her face as she inspected the glowing little bug. But it was the sound of a deep, smooth voice that had her spinning around, her heart beating wildly in her chest as her eyes came to rest on the pale man with billowing dark hair who stood before her, his face composed and serene. _

"_Hello again, Musume…"_

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but I needed to get this one just right haha. I'm really excited about this next one, a lot of things will be explained in more depth. Oh, and don't worry! our favorite OTP will be reunited soon! ;) Also, are there any other ships in the InuYasha universe that you guys love? and of course, tell me what you thought of this chapter. As always thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter** **17**

* * *

"_Hello again, Musume…"_

_It was that voice that sent chills rolling down her spine. That voice that was as calm and as still as the surface of a lake, rippling outward to wash over her in cool waves. _

_She had whipped around to face him, her eyes going wide as he appeared seemingly out of thin air, his illustrious robes undulating with the breeze that blew across the meadow they were standing in. _

"_Tsukuyomi?" She gasped as she backpedaled in surprise. "What're you doing here?" She watched his face carefully but saw only affection there in his dark, glittering eyes, and it only served to add to her confusion._

"_I told you I would come to you in a dream, did I not? I know our last meeting ended rather… abruptly."_

_It was then that she remembered what he had said to her on the hill as he had disappeared up into the sky; his promise. And she felt like a total baka. How could she have forgotten such an important detail?_

"_I remember now." She acknowledged quietly, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. _

"_Yes," He nodded, a small smile twisting at his full lips. "Come, Musume… let us sit and talk." He gestured for her to come forward with long, slender fingers, the sleeve of his robe draped over his bone-white wrist to billow in the wind. He turned without waiting for her to follow, and she watched, mesmerized as a stone bench materialized out of thin air just a few yards ahead; where the grass was trimmed neatly and decorated with pale flowers. _

_Snapping out of her trance she quickly shuffled through the tall grass to scurry after him as he lowered himself gracefully to sit on the stone; his hands folded neatly in his lap and his back pin straight in a very regal pose. _

_She perched carefully on the cool, smooth surface, making sure to leave some space between them as she took the spot next to him. _

"_There are many things I must tell you, Kagome…" He began, his voice was deep and serious. His large, almond-shaped eyes flickered up to the bright moon above them before landing back on her; securely rooting her to the spot with the intensity of them. "But I am not sure how to say it… even I am at a loss for words sometimes in the face of such delicate matters." He said the last part quietly, a somber murmur and she could feel her heart picking up speed in her chest, anxiety sitting like a rock in her gut. His eyes fell to the ground as he looked to be in deep thought._

_Before she could even open her mouth, he was continuing, turning back to her again with a determined look held there in his gaze. _

"_Kagome… what do you know of your father?"_

_His words had her heart stopping; her breath catching in her throat as she struggled to speak, stumbling over them in her mind._

"_His name was Toru… he was a businessman in the city, and he died in a car accident when I was still small…" She said uneasily, her voice wavering. _

_He looked so sad for a moment, his gaze cast downward, and his mouth set in a morose line. It was a long, quiet moment before he finally spoke._

"_No, child… he may have raised you for a time, but he was not your father." _

_She broke inside. _

_Those words shattered her, turned her world upside down and she could feel the hot tears trail down her cheeks as her lip trembled violently. _

Liar

_It was the first thought that came to mind and she ran with it, because there was no way in hell this guy was telling the truth. It was a sick joke; It had to be._

"_What are you saying, Tsukuyomi?" There was an edge to her voice as she choked the words out. _

_But he only smiled at her sadly, his gaze seeming to bore straight through her, down into her very soul. It was like he knew how she was feeling, even before she herself did. But she remembered how he had seemingly read her mind as he'd carried her through the sky that night, and she wondered if he was sensing the storm that was brewing inside her. The heaviness of her heart. The stomach-churning feeling that something you'd been told your whole life was a lie. And the anger that came with it._

"_I think you know, Kagome…"_

_But she had to hear it come from his own lips. _

"_Tell me." She whispered, feeling her breath hitch in her throat and her own racing pulse drumming in her ears as he didn't speak for what felt like a hundred years._

_He turned away again, faced turned up to look at the sky. She waited with bated breath, wanting to scream as the suspense tore her apart inside. _

_But then finally, finally, he spoke, focusing those intense, all-consuming eyes firmly on her again. His voice was filled with ancient intent, and she could feel the electric charge of his power zing across her skin._

"_You are my daughter Kagome, wholly and truly. Of my flesh and of my heart." _

_His words hit her like a brick wall, and she could feel herself snap beneath the sheer weight of them._

_She found herself jerking back, stumbling to her feet and she scrambled to put some distance between her and the kami in her panic. _

"_N-no. You're wrong. That's impossible! My dad-" She broke on the word, gasping a sob as she struggled to continue. "My dad is Toru Higurashi… h-he was…I'm not…" She wept openly, her world as she knew it was crumbling in front of her very eyes. _

"_I'm not special! Y-you've got the wrong girl!" _

_But it was like something had clicked in her mind. All those times growing up where she just felt different, like she wasn't like everyone else and it suddenly made sense._

_Why when the kids at school would make her play that game, and sing her name tauntingly, she always knew who was behind her, every time. Why she looked different than the rest of her family. Why she had never felt a connection with the man she'd grown up believing was her father. She had mourned him, had cried thinking of her poor mother all alone, but her memories of him were fuzzy. She had been so young when he'd died… if it wasn't for pictures, she wouldn't even know what he looked like anymore._

_Tsukuyomi rose to his feet slowly, looking her square in the eyes, a soft look held there in his calming gaze. He didn't approach her; didn't move an inch from where he stood, barefoot in the lush grass. _

"_I am sorry… I know you are in pain… but there is still more we must discuss. Time in this realm is accelerated. Come, child. The hour grows late even now." His tone was gentle, soothing as he held his hand out to her, beckoning; his long, slender fingers the color of pearls reflected in the moonlight. _

_She could only stare at them, weighing his words over in her mind frazzled mind. But it was only a moment before she found herself walking forwards, reaching out to take the hand he offered hesitantly, her tears drying on her cheeks almost as quickly they had appeared, evaporating quickly in this dream world of his design. She could feel his power that flowed beneath his skin, how it called to her, seeming so deep and bottomless; like the ocean. _

_They sat back down together, and he released his hold on her fingers as he turned to her seriously, eyes dark and glittering like faceted jewels._

"_Long ago… I had a vision. A vision of a woman who was as fair as a sakura blossom, with a power that seemed terrifying, at the time. A power to rival my own. This woman would fulfill a prophecy, and conquer great evil." He paused, looking at her pointedly. _

"_That woman I saw all those years ago… that was you, Kagome. My daughter."_

_It was ridiculous. Unfathomable. His words seemed to blur together somewhere after he'd said something about a prophecy, she didn't know. Her head was swimming._

_This had to be a joke._

"_I don't… I don't understand…" She shook her head dumbly, her eyes wide and pleading, begging for him to say that it was all a misunderstanding, and she could just continue on with her life and pretend as if all of this had never happened._

_But he didn't._

_He only looked at her with pity reflected there in the depths of his eyes that shone in the ethereal light, his mouth set in an apologetic line. "Listen to me, child, this is important." He made sure that she was listening before he continued, his voice low and serious. "When you return, you must find Hinata. I believe you have already met, correct?" _

_It was all she could do to mumble out a "Y-yes…"_

"_Good. He is a follower of mine; you can trust him, Kagome. He has already been informed and he will be waiting. He will train you. And when you are ready… he will bring you to my realm." _

_She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think as her mind swirled with all this sudden, shocking information and she wondered if she could still puke even though this was technically a dream. _

"_Do you understand?" He prompted, his voice kind and gentle, though his words were firm._

_She didn't._

_How could she? First, everything she had been told her whole life was a lie, she wasn't a Higurashi after all. And now he was telling her that she was part of some ancient prophecy and that Hinata was somehow a part of this whole thing too? It was too much. Her brain shorted out and all she could think about was the silver-haired half-demon; the man she owed an explanation. He was waiting for her. And she should have never left him in the first place._

"_B-but… InuYasha… I have to, I can't just-" _

"_Hush, musume, the Hanyou will understand." He smiled down at her warmly, cutting her off with a gentle shush, reassuring her slightly with those knowing eyes._

"_How can you know that?" She sniffled, wiping at her eyes as tears stung there again._

_Tsukuyomi rose to his feet then, with an ethereal grace that awed her even as she wept. He looked down at her, his pose regal and defined but his face reflected his inner warmth. _

"_Time is fluid, you know? Not a straight line like some would believe… moments fall around his like snow…but in every alternate future, every path you walk, every new timeline he is always by your side, without fail. You are tied together by what they call 'the red string of fate'. Your bond can not be severed." His smile left a warm feeling pooling through her, and she could feel the dream fading away before her very eyes; the edges of the meadow fading into a blackness that crept steadily closer._

"_Do what you must, Kagome. Only you can decide what happens next… the rest… is confetti." His words seemed to echo, his smile was warm and all-knowing even as the image of him blurred and distorted. And all at once he, and the meadow they had been standing in disappeared into shadow as she was swallowed up by the dark._

* * *

When she snapped awake, she was covered in a cold sweat. She bolted straight up in her bed, gasping. Her room was dimly lit by the moonlight that was pouring in through the slatted shades on her window, casting patterns on the floor. Her heart was going a hundred miles a minute in her chest, pounding against her ribs at a brutal pace as she panted, desperately trying to shake her head clear of the insane dream she'd just had.

It had felt so freakishly real she wanted to puke, and she could feel her stomach pinch and roll with nauseating anxiety that had her skin breaking out in gooseflesh.

Earth-shattering. That was how she would describe Tsukuyomi's message.

Her father was a Kami… not a human, like she had been led to believe… but what did that make her? Half Kami, half-human? But then... what of Kikyo? How was she connected in all this? Because that old witch Urasue had definitely yanked that dark fragment of the priestess's soul right out of her body, there was no doubt about that. So, what did that mean? Had Kikyo been one of Tsukuyomi's children too? Or was she the only one? So many questions she felt like she was going to burst.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, settling her head into her hands with a heavy sigh.

What did her life have to be so damn complicated all the time? Couldn't just _one_ thing be straightforward?

He had turned her world upside down when he had revealed that he was her father, but he had also spoken of a prophecy… and of Hinata.

What role did he play in this? Tsukuyomi had said that he would train her, but why him? What did the Kami know that he wasn't letting on?

Until she finally got answers she wouldn't be able to rest. Already she could feel the weight of her uncertainty bearing down on her, and she was second-guessing herself all over again. When the urge came to stand, she didn't resist it. She stretched her stiff muscles and draped a thin robe about her shoulders before padding quietly out of her room and into the darkened hallway. She needed fresh air, and there was no way she was going to get back to sleep after all that.

She walked carefully down the stairs, mindful of the creaky step; she slid the front door shut softly behind her as she walked barefoot out into the moonlight.

Everything used to be so simple. And now here she was, right in the middle of this huge mess. Like always.

Some things never changed.

She could still hear Tsukuyomi's word's echoing in her mind; the haunting tone of his voice had left a lasting imprint on her soul, she was sure. It was deep, but smooth and cold, too, like the stone floor of a temple; somehow laced with magic. The memory rose chills along her arms, and as she stood bathed in the garish light of the moon she wondered if he could see her here, too.

But then as her eyes drifted over to the Goshinboku, standing as proud and as steady as ever, she felt an immeasurable sense of longing wash over her.

All she could see every time she looked at it was InuYasha. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears when they came. She walked forward slowly, her lower lip trembling as she clutched the thin silk robe tightly around herself. When she reached the tree, she looked up its massive trunk, watched how the swaying branches and trembling leaves undulated with the wind with awe. It was magnificent; she could feel its mysterious aura tickling across her skin, and she was surprised when she could feel her own power buzzing through herself in an unusually vigorous response. It felt like pure lightning was in her blood, zapping through her veins. Much more powerful than she could ever remember her reiki being before. She felt it pulsate inside her, and before she could think too much about it, she was focusing that feeling in her palms; remembering that night a few weeks ago when she'd tried and failed miserably to gather her power.

Her hands glowed, cradling the sphere of bright blue light, its edges tinged with violet; its brilliance grew under her careful concentration, swelling until it was almost like she'd plucked a star straight from the heavens themselves. The strength of it was strange and exciting. Usually, her powers seemed dull, and flickered in and out, like a candle flame left exposed to the wind. But this intensity, the concentration of pure power, it was completely foreign to her. It didn't feel like her reiki; it was wild, electric, swirling there in her palm and tingling along her skin.

"Woah…" she whispered, entranced.

Ever since she'd first discovered the existence of her spiritual power, she'd longed for this moment. To feel that rush of strength; to know that she was a skilled priestess in her own right and wrench herself out of Kikyo's shadow. And though this culmination of energy in her hand was still no match for an opponent of high skill, it was near twice the size of what she'd managed to conjure up a few weeks ago, and she found herself giggling at the feeling of it.

Had Tsukuyomi done this, too? Had his magic released something inside her, resulting in this miraculous surge of power within her? She didn't know, but she added it to her list of growing questions as she let the power recede. The light slowly faded as it ebbed away; sinking back into her body with ease at her command. She let her hands fall back to her side, a small smile etched onto her face.

The cool night air rushed across her skin, lifting her hair she couldn't help but shiver a little at the sudden chill. She felt compelled then, to look up at the broad expanse of stars strung amidst the velvet blackness. The moon shone brightly, its light cold but somehow soft; its rays caressing and gentle. Tsukuyomi… her _father_… she still couldn't wrap her head around it. It was crazy. Complete madness. But that was her life, after all. One ridiculous thing after the next.

He seemed so cold. So much like a marble statue, his features chiseled and absurdly perfect. Made of stone. He was impossible to read. She couldn't even begin to try.

She didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her one thing, and her mind another. Could she even trust him? She hardly knew him… and she had no idea what his true motives could be. Tsukuyomi was a mystery. She had a feeling that no matter how long they spoke she would never get the answers to all the questions that were swirling around inside her head.

She let out a heavy sigh, moving away from the tree with her eyes downcast, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear when she heard it.

A sound that had time stopping, had her heart freezing in her chest as her breath hitched.

His voice.

"Kagome…"

She daren't turn around. Her body was frozen; rooted to the spot and she just wasn't brave enough to move, to speak, to do anything because she was torn. She hadn't even begun to think about what she was going to say to him; she knew that he needed answers, knew that he was still completely in the dark as to what had happened to her… but she didn't know if she could find the words.

She could feel his aura wash over her, that familiar, golden-tinged Yokai flaring up around her in response to her own power that lingered in the air. It was a balm to her battered and beaten soul, soothing the wounds there unknowingly. Her hands were trembling as she could feel him approach; could hear the light footfalls of his bare feet across the ground and she was powerless to do anything.

"It's cold… you should go back inside, before you get sick." He murmured; his voice was warm and rough, and as it caressed her, she could feel tingles shoot straight down her spine, her heart rocketing inside her chest. He was so close; she could feel his breath gently whisper across the exposed side of her neck. She shuddered, suddenly painfully aware of just how little space was left between their bodies. His hands ghosted along her sides, his claws almost touching but not quite, like he was barely restraining himself from grabbing her and pulling her against him.

"It's not that cold…" She trailed off quietly, her voice sounding about as shaky as she felt. He was pressing closer; she could feel the heat rolling off him in waves and she couldn't fight the urge to lean back into him. The both sighed at the contact, her heart pounding as he wrapped his arms around her middle; sparking heat to pool low in her belly. She couldn't fight it anymore; she was going to tell him everything… and just hope that he understood because she couldn't bear keeping this from him any longer. Home was in his arms, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

"InuYasha… I'm sorry…" She could feel sharp tears sting at her eyes and her throat tighten with emotion as she sagged into his embrace. His grip on her tightened, she could feel every hard muscle in his chest and the steady heartbeat there.

"Don't cry… please don't cry." He buried his face into her hair, kissing the side of her head tenderly. It took everything she had not to break under the sheer weight of the emotions that were crashing inside her.

"I'm sorry," She said again, a sob wracking through her as she fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"No, Kagome… I- I _failed_ you… I'm the one who should be sorry… I was too weak to save you…can you ever forgive me?" He sounded so broken, so small and defeated it tore her heart in two. Her hands settled over his much larger ones around her middle and she pressed ever closer, reveling in his familiar, musky scent that enveloped her.

"You didn't fail me, Inu… you could _never_ do that. I promise, there is nothing to forgive." She said immediately, desperate to soothe him of the pain she herself had caused in the man she loved. She spun around in his embrace, finally coming face to face with him as her arms wound around his neck as if on their own accord.

Their eyes met, and everything but the encapsulating gold of his gaze fell away.

His face was open, completely vulnerable and she could see a mixture of emotions play across his features all at once. Wonder. Confusion. And something else she couldn't quite identify that had her heart skipping a beat.

Her mouth felt dry suddenly as she struggled to speak.

"InuYasha… There are some things I need to explain and-" She was cut off by the crash of his lips against hers, and she was lost in the passion of his kiss; the words evaporating and floating away as he stole her breath and squeezed her tightly against him.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Minutes. Hours. Days. She didn't care. It felt so damn good. So perfectly right, like she was exactly where she was supposed to be at that moment. She could feel the wounds of her heart mending, stitching themselves back together as they were assuaged by his tender embrace. And when he finally broke away, they were both panting, his forehead resting on hers with his eyes closed. His strong arms were wrapped around her, and she felt so small tucked against his chest.

"_I love you_." He spoke, barely a whisper.

It was so quiet at first, she wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

She pulled away, hearing her own heartbeat thundering in her ears as he opened his eyes to meet hers. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off again, liquid gold boring into velvet brown.

"I love you, Kagome… _only_ you…" His voice was rough, and the words had her frozen instantly, the whole world coming to a stop as she looked into his eyes, disbelieving. It was everything she had known in her heart but had longed to hear him say for so long. It didn't feel real; like a dream. His silver hair was illuminated ethereally in the moonlight, his eyes flashing stark gold in the darkness.

And then the were falling against each other, crashing, breaking; their lips locked in a fevered, passionate kiss. She could feel tears trail down her cheeks, whispering across his mouth that she loved him too, more than anything. her hand came up to cup the side of his face, reveling in the feel of his skin as her fingers tangled in his long silver forelocks.

"I love you." She said it again, unable to stop it from pouring past her lips just as he covered them with his own, his tongue stroking at hers hotly.

_I love you I love you I love you_

His voice played on a loop in her head and her heart felt like it was going to burst in her chest. She couldn't get enough of his mouth, his hands. She'd missed this. Missed it more than she could put into words. Missed the way he lit her up like a bonfire doused in gasoline, her body blazing to life beneath his calloused fingers. He was working her like a marionette, and she was putty in his arms; melting against his rock-hard body, moaning into his mouth at the feeling.

Somehow InuYasha managed to gather what little restraint he had left and pull away from her tantalizing lips, parted and swollen from his kisses. They were both breathing hard. He could smell the thick scent of arousal drifting off her, curling up into the night air like smoke and it was driving him crazy. He needed to break away before he lost control and took her right there, in the middle of her family's shrine, regardless of the circumstances.

She was looking up at him with those wide, watery eyes that shone like polished stones in the light of the moon, his hand drifting up to capture the side of her face; his thumb stroking across her skin tenderly. They shared a long look, one that was filled with many things that didn't need to be said. He could feel her happiness at his words; the way her aura lit up around her prettily, flaring up in the darkness.

He couldn't believe that he'd finally come out and said it.

He'd been thinking about her nonstop while he was in the feudal era; thinking about how she was the most important thing in his life, trumping even the Tessaiga. He'd never felt like this about anyone else. Kikyo paled in comparison to Kagome.

She was a bright flame, lighting up every room she walked into with that encapsulating smile of hers. She drew people in with her warmth, and her energy was always calm and soothing. While Kikyo was a shade, cold and reserved.

Though he didn't deny the fact that for a long time, she had been the only thing that had kept him going. But as he looked back on those moments now, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for the Hanyou he had once been. Cautious, afraid of connection. He had never known what it was like to have someone he'd called a friend. But she'd shown him mercy when he didn't even know the word for it. No one had ever spared him before, not even once.

So, when she did, it had felt like something that he'd only heard about from his mother in stories.

It had felt like love, like the rest of the world had fallen away and there was only her.

Kikyo, a priestess who guarded that which he desired; who had smelled of demon blood and sadness.

But over time, it became apparent that she would never settle for him as he was. She would always make him feel like he was lesser, somehow, because he wasn't human.

He'd never said it out loud. Hardly even dared to think it because he'd always thought he should just be grateful because he was lucky that she'd given him the time of day at all. But now, here, with this perfect girl wrapped up against his chest he knew.

He knew that _this_ was real. It was that kind of love they talked about in the old stories, in the tales handed down generation to generation around a low fire at night. It was pure, true and honest and he knew with startling clarity that he would _never_ find this again. That thought had given him the push he'd needed to jump through the well.

He was just going to check on her, watch her sleep for a while, maybe. But then there she was, standing beneath the swaying branches of the Goshinboku, looking happy but somehow sad at the same time, staring up at the stars, like she'd been waiting for him.

He was starting to believe in fate.

They were drawn to each other like magnets; where one went the other was usually not far behind. They were both beginning to realize that now.

He kissed her again, softly this time. Just a whisper of his lips across hers before he was pulling away, his hand drifting down to capture hers where it hung by her side. He wanted to say it again, to say it a million times because he felt so free. But instead he just let a small smile twist at his lips, leading her to sit gently on the stone bench where he had first told her of his intent to take her as his mate; the memory of that day as clear in his mind as if it was only yesterday. She had been so happy, then. He'd never seen her so overjoyed before. She'd cried, but they hadn't been the sad kind of tears. They were the kind that spoke of her elation better than any words ever could.

He took the spot next to her, immediately wrapping his arm around her shoulder to protect her from the cold. It was a long time before she spoke, and he was waiting with bated breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I don't even know where to begin…" She trailed off uneasily, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip anxiously.

"Tell me what they did to you, Kagome… I have to know."

He could see her visibly wince as if assaulted by the memory his words dredged up, but she nodded slowly; her eyes trained on the ground as her hands fiddled in her lap.

And so, she did. She told him everything. Everything that lead up to Tsukuyomi's rescue of her, anyway. She left that bit out as she trailed off awkwardly, unsure as to how she should continue. It was a hard thing to imagine, a literal Kami coming down from the heavens to rescue a girl like her. And as it turned out somehow, crazily enough, he was her _father_. How the hell was she supposed to explain that?

InuYasha was seething beside her, his rage boiling hot like pure lava inside him. His arm fell away from around her as his fists clenched, his teeth lengthening inside his mouth and his cheeks burning as the jagged purple marks appeared. His demon was roaring out a bloodcurdling scream inside, rattling its cage as it was lost to the frenzied fury that coursed through his blood. If not for the seal the Tessaiga at his hip had placed on him, he would've lost it completely. As it was, he still wasn't holding himself together very well.

When Kagome had told him of what Bankotsu had done… and worse, what he had _tried_ to do… he wanted nothing more than to see that slimy, worthless low-life's blood dripping from his claws; to pluck the shard that gave him life from his body and watch as he became a pile of dust and bones on the ground. Nothing would give him more pleasure.

She had stopped there, having gone quiet after she'd whispered to him of how close she was to the precipice of that eternal abyss, how all she had thought about at that moment was him. Her voice broke, tears sliding down her face as she choked on the memory.

He was burning up inside.

It was his fault, all of it. Everything that had been done to her, his future mate… it had been because he was weak. And he hated himself because of it. He felt the hot sting of tears prick as his eyes; his lips drawn back over his fangs in his torment.

If only he hadn't sent her away, if he had just kept her by his side like normal, none of this would've ever happened.

"But then… right when he was about to… I was-well, it's really hard to explain…"

"just say it, Kagome." He bit out, all but growling; trembling with the force of the emotions that were shaking at the very foundations of his soul as he struggled to keep himself contained.

"My… father… he-" She broke off, her eyes flashing, bottom lip quivering. She didn't know how to say this. It sounded crazy, even in her head.

"well… as it turns out, I'm not really who I thought I was after all." She laughed weakly, the sound fake and wrong to her own ears. Hot tears spilled down her shiny red cheeks, her breath hitching as she fought to hold back a sob. She could feel his eyes boring into her, questioning, but he didn't speak. He just let her gather herself before she shakily continued. "He saved me, right at the last moment. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead." She swallowed thickly, vividly remembering the way the Ronin's hands had squeezed at her throat so hard he'd almost killed her.

"Who, Kagome? I don't understand…"

"My father…" She sniffled pitifully, wiping at her eyes while InuYasha just looked at her, confused. "His name is Tsukuyomi… and he rescued me."

When his name passed her lips, she could see the half-demon immediately stiffen, his golden eyes going wide in shock as the demon marks faded away from his cheeks.

"But that's impossible…" he sputtered, his mouth hanging open dumbly. "Kagome, do you know who that is?"

"He's the Kami of the moon, isn't he?" She asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

"More than that! He's a dream walker, a sorcerer… he commands the night, and all Yokai that serve it." He said the last part almost reverently, his voice laced with awe. "So, you know how impossible that is, right? He _can't_ be your father."

"Look, I know it sounds insane, okay? But… he came to me in a dream and spoke to me as plainly as I am speaking to you now… and as much as I don't want to believe it, I _know_ he was telling the truth." She sighed heavily, raking her hands across her face in her frustration.

"How? How do you know that?"

"I- I can _feel_ it. And… ever since he healed me, my power… it's different. _Better_." She said quietly, her eyes flickering down to her hands that were folded neatly in her lap.

"What do you mean? He healed you?"

"Yes. After he saved me… It was close, Inu. I almost didn't... I almost didn't make it. But he fixed me like it was nothing."

"I Just- I don't understand how this is possible, Kagome. It doesn't make any sense." He sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. "So, you're telling me that your mother slept with a _kami_?" He said incredulously, one thick silver brow arched high in his dubiousness.

"I don't know! Okay?!" She exploded, her own frustration coming to a head. "All I know is what he told me… and he told me that I need to stay."

"What do you mean _stay_? Stay here? In the future?"

"Yes…" She said at length, hesitating because she knew that he wouldn't take it well.

It was quiet between them for a long moment, but she could practically feel the anger that spiked along his aura, his jaw clenched shut as he mulled over her words.

"Well, that's just bullshit."

He finally bit out after a long agonizing moment; turning those bright, vindictive eyes on her again, effectively rooting her to the spot.

"So that's why ya left me, huh? Cause he told you too?" She visibly flinched at the harshness of his words, her heart sinking with dread as she scrambled to explain.

"No! I-I had too, Inu. For me, for everyone… I had too… but I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly, hot tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "I just… this is something that I need to do, Inu. Please understand."

He looked away, his heavy bangs hiding his eyes.

"Keh…You're just being selfish. We need you… and you're just gonna do what? Stay here? Leave Shippo? Leave your best friends? Leave _me_?" He rose swiftly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he turned his back to her, walking away.

"No! it's not like that I swear!" She rushed to jump up after him. "I'm coming back, but I-"

"But what?" He cut her off, his voice had gone cold and distant.

"I need you to understand." She said quietly, pleading. "I need you to know that I'm not doing this to hurt you. Tsukuyomi said something… He said that no matter what, you and I will always be together. That we were _meant_ for each other. I would never, _never_ walk away from that… from you." She choked on the words, reaching out for him even though he was still turned away.

There was a long beat of tense silence and all she could hear was the beating of her own heart, crashing like thunder in her ears as she waited with bated breath for him to speak. Tears flowed freely from her watery eyes, her fingers trembling as they fell away from his rigidly set shoulders.

"You already did, Kagome…"

His voice was rough and filled with raw emotion; he still wouldn't look at her.

Her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces inside her chest, and it was like the earth had been snatched out from under her feet as she swayed there. She didn't know how she had expected him to react, but she definitely hadn't pictured this. It felt like everything in her life was falling apart, crashing down right on top of her head.

And then he was leaping away, into the darkness of the trees that surrounded the property before she even had a chance to stop him; leaving her there, dumbstruck and fractured beneath the cold light of the moon.

_The rest is confetti._

* * *

**A/N: I think the reason it takes me so long to writes scenes like this is because I don't want anything bad to happen to them lol but then I'm like dang… it's essential to the storyline tho… and that's the tale of why it took me all week to write this thing haha. So, sorry for the long wait but definitely let me know what you guys think! Happy Friday & thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_When Keomi woke she was no longer in her bed, but standing on the shore of a foggy marshland, the air alight with fireflies. From where she stood, she could see dark water covered in lily pads and all manner of plant life, reflected in the light of the full moon that hung heavy in the sky. The land around her was painted in shades of blue; and almost instantly she knew exactly where she was because she had been here before, hundreds of times. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as she looked around frantically, her eyes landing on the swishing silk of the kimono she wore. As she looked down, examining the pattern of the fabric she noticed her hand; smooth and untouched by age._

_She gasped softly in alarm; her brow furrowed with confusion. She could feel her hair hanging heavy down her back and she knew without a doubt that if she were to reach up and touch it that it would be just the way it was that day… The day she had met… him._

"_Keomi…" _

_His voice had shivers shooting straight down her spine, sounding like gentle waves lapping against the shore. She whipped around to face him, her breath coming in fast and hard as she stood there, completely awestruck. _

_Nothing about him had changed over the last eighteen years, he was still as perfect as ever. His dark eyes glittered with amusement; his full lips curved in a half smile that had her heart skipping a beat. His hair was unbound and flowed around him in a river of illustrious obsidian; his hands tucked neatly into his sleeves as he held a regal pose, a few yards of soft grass separating them. _

"_Tsukuyomi-sama?" She sputtered, "W-why…?" She couldn't even force the words out._

_She watched as his smile fell and his face became serious, like a cloud passing over the sun._

"_We must speak of Kagome." _

_If possible, her eyes went even wider and she could feel her heart seize, squeezing painfully tight as she was gripped with anxiety. But she only nodded stiffly in response, letting him lead her to sit beside him on a bench that he'd materialized out of thin air. _

_It was strange, sitting so close to him after all this time. She had started to wonder again if any of this had been real, had forgotten what it was like to be in his presence. He was all consuming; so completely unearthly that it was captivating. Every move he made was filled with a calculated grace, every word he spoke seemed like he had measured it carefully before it ever even passed his lips. She couldn't take her eyes off him, remembering all the nights they'd shared here, in this very spot. _

_To be loved by him was to know the feeling of true happiness; whenever his eyes were on her it was all she could focus on, their swirling cosmic depths that seemed to see straight through her. But his love was fleeting. He was like a mist, or fog; even when she could see him plainly, all around her, could feel the cool water of his presence hit her skin he still managed to slip through her fingers. Every time. _

_It had been many years. Many long, hard years where she had questioned her own sanity more times than she could even recall. But to know him, to feel his dark gaze on her, it was beyond words. To be near him alone was a gift. And he, in turn, had gifted her with something as well. _

_Her first child. _

_When he finally spoke, his words flowed like a river over smooth rock; mellow and harmonic, music to her ears. She found herself hanging on his every word, watching his full lips shape them with wonder clearly written on her face. _

"_The time has come for you to tell the girl the truth. Her power, it is awakening even now, as you sleep. She will have many questions. Some only you can answer, I'm sure."_

_It was something she had known would come eventually, but she dreaded it just the same. She should have realized. Only this afternoon Kagome had asked of her father… and she had lied. Like she had done hundreds of times. She had always felt a small amount of guilt, but she had only been doing what she'd been told. So, she had shoved that feeling away for years; back into the very darkest corner of her mind, tucking it away neatly and doing her best not to think about it. _

_But how could she not?_

_Every time she looked up at the cold moon, she couldn't help but be brought back to that night…when he had walked in her dreams for the first time._

"_Yes," She nodded slowly, her eyes flickering away from his face to focus on her trembling fingers worrying at the hem of her long, draping sleeve; the fabric was cool to the touch, silken and somehow soothing. "I understand." Her voice was barely a whisper._

"_Good." He nodded, that thoughtful light was glittering in his dark eyes again as his lips quirked up at the corners in a small smile. _

"_Our daughter is my greatest creation, Keomi. In the short time I've spent in her presence I believe I know, now…" he trailed off, looking out across the dark, marshy water to the moon that hung like a precious jewel in the sky. _

"_Know what, Tsukuyomi-sama?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes traveled along his sharp profile, admiring the smooth porcelain of his skin and his cutting jawline._

"_What it is to love a person unconditionally. To feel that indescribable connection between a parent and child… I love her, simply because she is mine." His smile was bright and so beautiful, so filled with joy that she could feel her heart skip a beat. She felt so warm inside when he spoke like that, so tender and completely honest. _

"_And because she is yours, too…" His voice was soft, laced with affection as he turned to look at her again. _

_She would never get over those eyes. _

_When she was pregnant, she had hoped desperately that Kagome would share those startling orbs with her father. She had been disappointed when her baby had first opened those big eyes of hers, and they were a stark, woody brown. The same color of her own eyes._

_But she didn't know what to say; she was feeling as shy as a schoolgirl, her cheeks flushing under his attentions._

"_She looks like you, you know?" He added quietly, and at that she had to laugh._

"_No, Tsukuyomi-sama," She shook her head with an amused smile. "she looks more and more like you every day."_

"_I must agree…" He nodded, looking away again. "as each gate of the seal is broken, she will unleash her genuine form, along with her true power. I have unlocked the first gate myself, but the rest… that is something only she can do." _

_Keomi had known vaguely about what he had done to lock away their daughters' awesome power at her birth, but he had never spoken so plainly with her and she found herself shocked; she desperately wanted to know more. _

"_What will she be like, Tsukuyomi-sama? If she does manage to break the seal?" She asked quietly, hearing her heartbeat thundering in her eyes as she waited with bated breath for his answer._

"_She will be different… but she will be as she was always meant to be."_

* * *

InuYasha had fucked up. Big time.

_Again_.

He shouldn't have left her. He knew it, even as it was happening, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. His pride refused to relent. But he didn't go far. He only leapt away into the trees that surrounded the property, climbing one and settling onto the first sturdy branch he found with an irate huff.

But he just didn't understand. He couldn't grasp at her reasoning; it seemed so strange to him that she would want to stay here… without him. After everything, all he wanted was to wrap her up in his arms again and just _be_.

But somehow, due to his own stubbornness, he'd ended up here. In a tree, angry, and without Kagome.

It wasn't a scant thirty minutes that had gone by before he decided he couldn't take it any longer. He was leaping deftly to the ground again, his shoulders set in determination as he walked back towards the shadowed house.

_Fuck it._

He knew already that she'd gone inside; he'd watched her intently the whole time she'd gathered herself together and walked back in; feeling the sharp bite of guilt gnawing at him all the while.

He went straight for the window, bypassing the bothersome door and scaling the side of the home with practiced ease, perching himself expertly onto the ledge.

"Oi, Kagome," He whispered loudly, tapping his claws on the glass gently, hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep. "Open up already."

The shades were drawn, but he could hear her footsteps through the thin walls and in the next second she was pulling up the blinds.

She stood there, her eyes red rimmed and puffy, lower lip trembling slightly. Their gazes met and it was all he could do just to offer her an apologetic smile. "Can I come in? _Please_?"

She looked as if she was mulling it over for a moment, but then her eyes softened, and she was opening the window for him.

He clambered into the dark room quickly, hearing her slam the glass pane shut again and lower the blinds.

He took a deep breath as he turned around to face her, steeling himself before he said screw it all. He didn't waste another second. Gold met brown and he swept her up against his chest, wrapping his arms around her to crush her small frame against his chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm a total baka." He breathed out his apology against her soft hair, tightening his hold on her as her small hands found their way around his neck. "It doesn't matter if Tsukuyomi really is your father or not… and if you feel like you need to stay here for a while then that's okay too. All that matters is you and me, 'gome. Fuck the rest."

She was trembling; hot tears of relief leaking from her eyes to drop onto the fabric of his robe as she clutched onto him. She could practically feel the weight being lifted off of her shoulders at his words, her heart jumping in her chest as he'd said everything that she'd needed to hear.

He was her normal in this crazy situation she'd been thrown into, the only thing that made sense and she couldn't bear to be at odds with him right now. He was her rock, her support system, the one person she knew she could count on.

She pulled away from where she had hidden her face against his chest, arms still wrapped firmly around his neck as she looked him in the eyes. She could see the apology reflected there its those pools of molten amber, could see that he was waiting for her to say something.

But she didn't have words, at that moment. Her throat felt tight with emotion, and she knew if she tried it would come out broken.

She raised herself up to stand on her tippy toes to press a soft, tender kiss to his lips. He stiffened in surprise but didn't protest, only pulled her closer and let his eyes drift shut as he was lost in her. She wasn't usually the one to initiate anything like this; she was too shy. But he found he liked it when she was forward with him, and despite himself, he could feel that tightening, low in his belly as his blood was drawn into his hardening length between them. Their tongues brushed together, seeking, chasing that feeling of pure heat as the kiss became less than innocent. His large hand was splayed of her lower back, the other cupping her cheek tenderly, while her own were clasped together around his neck.

They were falling into each other, reveling in that feeling that only _this_ could give. His head was swimming, hazy with the smoke of her arousal that was drifting off her skin in powerful waves. He could feel himself losing control, bit by bit as her soft, wet mouth worked against his own, her breast pressed flush against his chest as he held her. She was intoxicating, all consuming and he could sense his inner beast roaring to attention, whispering explicit things into the void of his mind.

He broke away from her mouth, panting, knowing that if they kept this up, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer.

"Kagome… we need to stop now, I don't know if we should-"

But she silenced him with another burning kiss, stealing his breath away as his hands unconsciously drifted lower, caressing the swell of her backside with a throaty moan.

"Please… stay with me tonight. I _need_ you."

Her voice was taught with passion, rough and velvety at the same time and it had him shivering. When she looked up at him with those dark, wanton eyes framed with thick lashes it sealed the deal. How could he stop himself when she was looking at him like that? He didn't have the will to even begin to try.

His mouth was on her again, this time less gentle. Nipping at her lips, his tongue stroking at her own hotly as his hands began working the clothes off her body. Their kisses were rushed and fevered, filled with a growing urgency that consumed them both. She could feel the cool rush of air hit her skin as her shirt came off and was tossed carelessly to the floor. She hadn't been wearing a bra, but she didn't have time to feel self-conscious because his lips were pressed against hers animalistically, his warm hands smoldering along her bare skin.

Her shaky fingers worked to untie his robes between kisses and finally, finally she had shorn him of his haori and yukata, leaving his broad chest bare to her eager hands. His skin was intoxicating. Soft as silk but there was hard muscle stacked beneath the skin there.

He broke away from her mouth suddenly, his lips traveling along her jawline and down her neck, nipping at the tender flesh there, coaxing a low moan out of her that had a ripple of satisfaction rolling down his spine. He lavished attention on the sweet spot where her shoulder and neck met, reveling in the taste of her skin. It was a flavor that he'd committed to memory; sugar and salt, mixed with the tang of her own arousal. It was like a drug. He could feel her bare breasts caressing the skin of his chest as they were locked in that passionate embrace, and he couldn't help but groan at the feeling. He loved her body. She was even more beautiful than he'd ever expected her to be; curvaceous and feminine in ways that drove him crazy.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Swiftly, with a demon quickness, he was turning her and pushing her back onto her small bed, sliding the pants down her legs before she'd even realized what happened. And then he was on her again; covering her with his own body, steadying himself with a hand placed on either side of her head. She looked up at him with those dark, hazy, lust filled eyes and he lost it. Any semblance of control he had left flew out the window and he was kissing her with a primal snarl, his lips rough and unforgiving as he dominated her completely.

She submitted to him beautifully, blooming beneath him like a precious flower. Her legs wrapped around him, the only thing separating them was the hakama still tied about his waist and the thin scrap of fabric that covered her center. He pulled away from her intoxicating mouth, his eyes raking hungrily over her heaving chest, her full breasts rising attractively with each breath. He couldn't help but growl appreciatively, his hands wandering down her body to grab at her hips. He could hear her breath hitch, could feel her trembling beneath his fingers.

"'Yasha, take em off," She mumbled impatiently, her hand tugging weakly on the offending fabric. He chuckled, the sound rumbling between them as his fingers went to unfasten the ties.

"As you wish, pushy little mate."

The word rolled off his tongue with ease, sending hot fire burning straight down to his straining length and he could see that it had affected her as well. She practically mewled beneath him, cheeks flushed pink and her lips parted and swollen. She was watching his every move, hunger glittering in her darkened eyes. A hunger that stoked his own inferno even further, his blood surging to new heights with the need to take her.

He stood briefly only to kick the hakama off and then he was sliding her panties down her hips before she could get a proper eyeful of his heavenly body. He was looking down at her with unabashed want held in his burning amber gaze, eyes narrowed with lust as he was now settled between her hips again. They shared a long, intense look but then they were crashing into each other; lips melding in a heated kiss that stole the very breath from her lungs.

His deft fingers slithered between him to find her wetness, toying with the pearl of her pleasure gently, careful of his sharp claws. But she couldn't have cared less. She was in heaven; absolute bliss as he worked her, his lips and tongue consuming her relentlessly. Her legs shook where they were hooked loosely about his waist, his mouth silencing her moans. She clutched desperately at his shoulders, feeling nothing but the white-hot smolder of his skilled fingers.

She didn't care how dangerous it was for them to be doing this now, where they could be so easily discovered by her mother, who was just in the other room. She didn't care about Tsukuyomi, or what Bankotsu had done to her, or her strange surge of power… none of that mattered when he was touching her like _that_.

He scattered fervent bites along her neck and chest, soothing the sting with his tongue as he devoured her sensuously. He teased around her breasts, that wonderful tongue darting out to taste a taught pink nipple. She jerked against him, breathing in sharply as she stifled a groan. His smirk was not lost on her and she knew that she was doing a poor job at hiding just how much she'd liked that. She looked away shyly, her eyes heavy lidded and her cheeks flushed as he continued his assault on her body, his fingers had found a deliciously slow rhythm as they teased at her clit. Her legs shook with the pleasure and it was all she could do just to hold back her moans, but she wanted more. She needed all of him.

"Please, Inu, I-_ohhhh_…" She broke off in a gasp as a particularly hard stroke of his fingers sent her reeling, her body clenched tight like a spring aching for release.

"Please what, little girl?" His voice was pure aphrodisiac. Rough and warm; brushing along her senses like velvet and rumbling like thunder.

"I-I- I want…" But she couldn't say it so plainly, it was too embarrassing.

As her cheeks flushed so did the rest of her body, and the effect was quite pleasing to him. The sight of her breasts colored such a rosy pink was doing things for him; maybe he should embarrass her more often. He smiled wickedly, pausing his ministrations as he looked down at her, a predatory gleam held in those molten honey eyes.

"Say it." He prompted, his tone gentle but commanding and he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He was still learning her body, but he knew that she liked it when he spoke to her like that; he could scent her arousal building, could feel the minute trembling's of her body.

"I-I want you… inside me…" She was mortified. It was written all over her face, but she was past the point of caring. She saw that animalistic look sparkling in his eyes, and she couldn't deny that it excited her beyond belief.

"There we go. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He said smugly, his hands traveling up to grip at the thick flesh of her hips, his body settling between them with ease.

She could hear her own heartbeat thundering in her ears; could feel the rush of electricity zing across her skin as she felt his length brush her center, teasing. She gasped, wantonly, arching into the feeling as he dragged the large head of his cock over her swollen clit.

"That's what you wanted, huh? You're so fucking wet, 'gome…" InuYasha hissed out above her, his teeth clenched as white-hot sensation overcame him. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He wasn't even inside of her yet and he was ready to burst at the seams.

"Don't tease…" she begged, her voice taught with lust as her bare chest heaved, her back arching, bringing their sexes even closer.

"Well when you beg so nicely…"

All at once he sank into her hot, wet, heat, all the way to the hilt. She cried out, her little fingers digging into his shoulders harshly, and it was all he could do just to force himself to go still for a moment, letting her adjust to his sudden intrusion.

But she was ready for him, and only a moment had passed before she was grinding up into him, sending delicious waves of pleasure to roll down his spine with every clumsy thrust of her hips.

"_Please_." She pleaded in a breathy moan.

And who was he to deny her?

He plunged into her wetness agonizingly slow, groaning at the feeling of her walls clenched so tightly around his length, her dull nails digging into his flesh as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her ankles hooked behind his legs, pulling him in even deeper as her eyes screwed shut, her lips parted in a perfect O. She was a vision of erotic beauty; her skin painted in shadows and moonlight, a fine layer of sweating glistening there as she panted.

His name fell from her lips senselessly, loud enough to where he was sure if anyone was awake, they would've heard. He couldn't find it in himself to care, but he covered her mouth with his own anyway, swallowing her delicious moans that incited pure fire to rise in his blood.

His claw tipped hands gripped at her thighs, holding her in place while he ravaged her; filling her over and over again with long, deep strokes that had her quivering, trembling on his cock exquisitely. There was a smoldering heat that was burning, low in his belly, each thrust sending a pule of pleasure through him. She was so tight and so goddamned wet he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to last. Already he could feel that precipice approaching, hurdling ever close as she undulated her hips against his, and he wanted to get her there, too.

He broke away from her mouth, nipping affectionately at her jaw as he swiftly rolled them over on the small bed until his back was pressed into the mattress and she straddled his hips. So agile were his movements that he was still sunk deep inside of her, all the way to the hilt. She made a slight nose of surprise, but he was already moving her; gripping hold of her curvaceous hips and guiding her to bounce on his cock.

She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest, grasping desperately at his shoulders as she mewled at this new, delicious sensation. He was so deep, filling her completely and she loved the feeling. She was lost in his body, her mind gone hazy and fevered as all she could think about was the ache that was building deep inside her. This new angle had her gasping wordlessly, careening toward that high she could feel building deep inside.

InuYasha leaned up, capturing one of her pink nipples in his mouth as his fingers found her pearl between them, rubbing painfully slow.

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. All she knew was pleasure as he worked her, smirking around his mouthful of her breast as he shamelessly teased it with his teeth.

"Oh, fuck, Inu! I'm gonna- " She gasped, feeling that tight coil of pleasure in her belly building towards release. At her warning he pumped into her even harder, brushing against her cervix with every stroke as they built up a frantic rhythm.

"Come," He growled out against her skin, licking, biting animalistically. It was a command she couldn't ignore, and in the next second she was exploding, bursting, coming apart at the seams. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she sunk down, her legs giving out as she spasmed around him.

It was the feeling of her tightening around him that sent him over the edge, her pussy clamping down on him and milking him of his seed as she took his full length. He gripped at her hips as they caught their breath, holding her firmly in place on his cock while she came back to reality.

"Damn," She laughed breathlessly, a playful smile on her lips. "we're getting really fucking good at that."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Half background stuff, half smut haha. But I highkey felt like I owed ya'll this one cause our babies have been through hell these last few chapters and they needed this. But also let me know if this was too lewd for you guys, I'm always nervous about posting things like this. Anyway, next chapter should be up on Friday if my classes don't interfere too much, and we'll be getting into the whole Hinata thing eeeee! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, but I wanted to say a special thank you to Kagomegirl84 because you literally made my day! I needed that so bad and you really gave me the motivation to push through and get this one out. As always thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Warmth; complete contentment.

It was all Kagome knew as she woke slowly, lazily opening her eyes to the flood of sunlight dappled across her floor. Sounds of life could be heard through the thin walls, muffled voices mand the smell of food. The warm, cushy pillow that was molded to her body, the feeling of air caressing along her bare skin that her sheets did little to hide. It was a long, blissful moment of ignorance before she realized.

It wasn't a pillow at all.

It was InuYasha, snoring softly with his head buried into her neck, his arm hooked around her waist, crushing her to his body.

_Shit_

"Inu, wake up!" She whispered forcefully, grabbing at the steel forearm that pinned her to the bed desperately.

_This is so bad… I can't believe we fell asleep!_

Though actually she could. He was so warm, so inviting, so sensual that she could resist snuggling up against him after that intense, earth-shattering orgasm. She fit against him like a puzzle piece; her body melting into him with ease. And he hadn't been one to complain, either. But now they were screwed. She didn't know what her mother would do, let alone her Ojichan! He'd probably have a heart attack and keel over if he found them like this.

Her mind was going a hundred miles a minute as she kept trying to rouse the Hanyou, his eyes opening languidly after a few more firm whispers and shakes. There was a heart-stopping smile on his face, his arms pulling her in closer as he came to awareness.

"'mornin," He mumbled as he pressed a soft kiss to the tender skin of her neck, his voice thick and laced with sleep. He was adorable and she hated to break this spell, but she knew that if they didn't hurry, she'd be screwed.

"Inu, c'mon let me go! We overslept!" She hissed at him in a frustrated whisper.

"Yeah, so what?" He mumbled, and she could feel the sharp prodding of his blatant erection poking into the bare skin of her lower back. She gasped, trying to jerk away but he held her there, and she knew without looking that he was smirking. "Keep moving like that and you're gonna make me lose control." His voice was a low, sensuous growl and sent shivers straight down her spine.

"No! We can't, I- "

She was cut off by the sound of her mother's voice calling out, "Kagome? Are you awake yet sweetie?"

"_Fuck_," She hissed, throwing his arm off her and jumping up, frantically throwing on her clothes that laid in a pile on the floor from the night before. She could hear the pounding of her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, her heart racing as InuYasha fumbled to tie his hakama about his waist and slide his Tessaiga back into its sheath. She stumbled over to the window, fumbling with the latch before she slid it open with shaking fingers.

"Go!" She whispered, gesturing madly as with a demon quickness he leapt over to the ledge, pausing on the threshold to look back at her. He was shirtless, with his haori and yukata thrown over one shoulder; his tanned skin glistening in the sunlight as his silver hair whipped around him, eyes softening.

"I love you, 'gome." He said softly, his lips turned up at the corners in a slight smile.

She couldn't help but grin, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, dork. Now get out of here!" She shooed him out quickly, chuckling quietly as he leapt away, dashing across the yard.

She had just enough time to shut the window and hop back into her bed, yanking the blankets up over her body just as her mother walked in.

"Good morning, honey." She smiled sweetly, her eyes shining with warmth as she walked over to Kagome's bedside. "It's late, there's some breakfast downstairs if you're hungry."

"Okay mama," Kagome did her best to smile innocently, trying to calm the racing beating of her heart. She feigned a yawn, blinking her eyes like she was trying to clear them. "Sorry I slept so late; I was really tried."

"Oh, it's alright, I'm sure you needed it." Her mother patted her knee affectionately through her blanket, turning to go. "When you're ready, come down and get something to eat."

"be right there." She promised, just as the door clicked shut.

She breathed a shaky sigh of relief, deflating back into the mattress like a wayward balloon.

_Shit, that was close._

Too close.

After her breathing had calmed down a bit, she threw back the blankets and stood on wobbly legs, feeling like a newborn foal as she made her way to the bathroom. She took care of her morning business and shed her clothes from the night before, tossing them into the hamper. She slid a pair of clean underwear over her thighs and put on a pair of jeans, along with a tight, cropped t-shirt that hugged at her waist, exposing a long strip of skin just beneath her belly button and the top of the jean. She wove her long hair into a braid before bounding down the steps and into the kitchen.

Her mother stood with her back to her at the sink, washing up while her Ojichan sipped at his tea and read the paper. Sota had already left for school, and so the house was quiet, only the sound of her mother's melodic humming and the sound of water sloshing as she scrubbed.

"Good morning!" Kagome chirped brightly, taking a seat beside the old man who was looking at her, surprised.

"Well, you're certainly chipper this morning." He observed suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he gave her a shrewd look. "I wonder why that is."

Her stomach twisted with nerves, her eyes widening a fraction in alarm.

_He couldn't have heard anything last night… right? Unless maybe…_

"Hush, papa." Her mother chided before Kagome could try and play it off, her tone teasing as she looked over her shoulder at them, brown eyes sparkling.

He grumbled a bit, but his eyes went back to his newspaper, and she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Thank the Kami's for her mother, because her grandpa was too observant for his own good.

"Here you are, dear." Her mother placed a bowl of steaming hot miso soup in front of her, "Would you like any tea?"

"Yes please," Kagome nodded enthusiastically, her stomach growling as the heavenly scent drifted on the air. She tucked in, eagerly slurping at the hot broth with vigor, ignoring her grandpa who was watching her amusedly.

"Well, I think I'll go and tend to the shrine a little before lunch," Ojichan announced, folding the paper neatly before heaving himself up from the table with a huff.

"Alright, don't work yourself too hard." Her mother called softly as he shuffled from the room, breezing over to set Kagome's cup of tea down on the table.

"Thanks, mama," She said in between slurps, smiling up at her sweetly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Her eyes softened as she smiled, her eyes wrinkling in the corners, showing her age for a brief moment. She tucked a short strand of dark, wavy hair behind her ear, a look of nervousness crossing her face like a cloud, but then it was gone, and she was smiling again.

"Everything okay, ma?" She put down her spoon and sat back in her chair, her brow creasing as she looked up at her mother. She had seemed fine, but now that she was looking properly, she could see the way her fingers twitched nervously, her smile that seemed almost forced.

"Of course, dove." She said airily, though her eyes told a different story. "It's just… I think we need to talk." She wrung her hands together anxiously and Kagome could feel her eyes go wide as dinner plates, placing the ceramic cup back onto the table with a soft _clack_ just as she was about to take a sip; watching her mother seriously as she took the chair directly across from her.

She looked away from Kagome's blatant stare, her eyes shining as the afternoon light was reflected in them.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked softly, trying to mask just how bothered she really was. There were so many things that were left unsaid between them; so much that she never dared to share with her that this could be about any number of things.

"Kagome…" Her mother sighed heavily, still avoiding her eyes as she shook her head as if she was fighting to clear it. "It's time that I told you the truth… about your father."

* * *

When InuYasha climbed over the wooden lip of the Bone Eater's well, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the sky was a pure azure that was free of any clouds. There was a pleasant breeze and he could hear sounds of life all around him with his demon ears. Birds chirping, animals scuffing about through the underbrush, the creak of the trees as they swayed. He was still shirtless, having not had any time to throw the garments back on as he ran back to the well house, and the heat of the sun sunk into his skin pleasantly. Life was good again. Kagome was safe, and he was in her good graces again; now there was only one problem he had to deal with, Bankotsu, and the rest of those grimy band of seven.

"Hey, mutt face!"

Okay. So maybe two problems.

InuYasha whipped around to face the shout, his lips already drawn back in a deadly snarl. His eyes landed on that irritating wolf demon, who for his part seemed a bit too smug-looking for the Hanyou's liking. He'd have to knock him down a peg or two.

"You seen my woman?"

Or six.

He wanted to knock that smirk off his moronic, filthy, butt-ugly face. He felt his fists clench at his sides, his muscles tightening, preparing to pounce at the slightest wrong move.

He hadn't seen the wolf since that night a few weeks ago when he'd spied him kissing Kagome, and he hadn't exactly made it off his shit list just yet. He still felt like he could probably go for a little maiming; maybe just roughing him up a little at the very least. Kagome would be pissed if he killed the idiot, but he could settle for that at least. The pure streak of Yokai in him heartily agreed; he never forgot a grudge.

"Let's get one thing straight," InuYasha growled menacingly, his voice dripping with venom as his golden eyes flashed. "She's _never_ been your woman… and she never _will_ be your woman. Got it? Or am I gonna have'ta beat it into ya?"

Now that was an idea he could get behind.

"Heh… stupid, stupid doggy…you just don't know when to call it quits." The wolf Yokai chuckled, looking down at InuYasha condescendingly from where he was stood on a nearby boulder, his lips twisted in a smug grin. "Oh? Didn't she tell you? 'Gome and I are official now… we _kissed_." He said pointedly, grinning from ear to ear as he waited eagerly for the explosive response that he was sure was coming.

InuYasha couldn't help it. He burst out into loud, voracious laughter, holding his sides as he wheezed, pointing at the stupefied wolf demon who only looked back, confused and completely shocked.

"Haha! Really? You kissed? How _sweet_." He snickered, wiping tears of laughter out of the corners of his eyes. "That's hilarious! Do you really think she'd ever pick you over me, stinky? Really? well, I got some news for ya…" InuYasha glared over at Koga, his eyes flashing, and his fangs bared in a wicked snarl. "We did a whole lot more than kiss, fleabag. Kagome is _mine_."

"Heh." Koga crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side, looking disbelieving. "Yeah right. I ain't buying that crap. Just tell me where she is already."

"You don't need to concern yourself with her any longer." InuYasha spat, feeling his claws and fangs elongate even further as a bit of his control slipped. This guy just wasn't getting it. "I've staked my claim on her. Can't you smell it?" He smirked cruelly, watching as Koga's cocky expression suddenly fell, his nose working to discern between the scents that laid over InuYasha like a second skin.

The half-demon didn't notice it, but he knew it was there all the same. The scent of cherry blossom and jasmine, and the unmistakable perfume of sex. He only laughed as the wolf demons face contorted into a heartbroken mask of contempt, rage shining in his blue eyes. InuYasha had no sympathy for him. He was a fool not to have picked up on it sooner.

"You bastard!" Koga growled, jumping down from the rock he'd been perched on, his tail flicking back and forth in irritation as he marched across the grass to face InuYasha. "What did you do to her?!"

He would have loved to spill all the explicit details of just exactly what he did but unlike Koga, he didn't have a death wish. Kagome would sit him into oblivion if she found out he'd been flapping his lips to the wolf-demon, and if that happened, she'd probably never sleep with him again and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

"Nothin' you'd have any clue about." He huffed, crossing his arms as Koga stood a few feet in front of him, fists clenched and chest heaving in anger.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

InuYasha was starting to get annoyed now.

"Just get outta here, dumbass. Kagome isn't around, anyway. She went back home for a while." He turned away, walking towards his forest, unconcerned with the way Koga seethed behind him. He could feel it rolling off him in waves, putrefying the air with his thinly contained anger. But InuYasha couldn't have cared less. The wolf was weak, and he didn't take well to weak fools who were constantly moving in on _his_ woman. Koga was just lucky that he was in a good mood today.

"Oh, and cross into my territory again and I'll kill you, got it?" He threw the threat over his shoulder casually, disappearing into the underbrush with a lighthearted laugh.

_Idiot wolf._

* * *

"_It's time that I told you the truth… about your father."_

Kagome felt like her heart was going to fall right out of her chest.

It was not often her mother took such a serious tone, and it was distressing. She sat across the table; her hands folded neatly and her posture seeming painfully stiff as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

She couldn't speak. She just waited for her mother to break the tense silence with wide eyes, her food going cold as she suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. Her stomach was twisting with nerves, flip-flopping around inside her as she held her breath.

"I was only a few years older than you when I met him…" She began, her voice sounding shaky as she was taken back to the memory. "I'd just turned twenty, and I was living in the city with my parents… I had a normal job, working at a restaurant part-time on the weekends and attending college classes during the week. I'm not sure how or why exactly, but somehow I caught his eye…" Tears filled her eyes suddenly, and she was choking on her words as they spilled down her cheeks, her hands reaching across the table to grasp Kagomes.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome… I wanted to be the one to come to you first, but I know that he has already made himself known to you…you must think so poorly of me now." She sniffled miserably; her gaze turned downcast with shame shining heavily there.

"I don't Mama, I promise. Please… keep going." She urged softly, squeezing her hand comfortingly in a show of reassurance.

"Well I-I started having these dreams, every night for weeks. It was the same thing over and over. I was standing in this meadow, but it wasn't that because there was marshland all around me. When he first appeared to me, he took a different form from the one I'm sure you've seen… a white crane. Every night I would be back in that same place… and he would come swooping down from the heavens. At first, I thought nothing of it. But then after about a week of this, he finally spoke. I thought I was crazy," She chuckled breathlessly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "But his words shook me to the core, and when I woke up the next day it was all I could think about. I couldn't wait to get to sleep that night, and I wasn't disappointed." There was a soft smile on her lips then as her eyes flickered away, remembering.

"We spoke of many things… but then one night, instead of a white crane, there was a man. A man who seemed too beautiful to be real, or even a figment of my own imagination. But I knew his voice… it was unforgettable. And So, I… I came to know him. To think of him as a friend, though at the same time I wondered if there was something wrong with me. I wasn't taught the old legends of the Kami's or told of their ways. I was ignorant to this whole other world that was happening around me… and then I was suddenly intertwined in it, without even realizing it. I thought I was going mad; that maybe it was the stress from school, or maybe I just couldn't handle life as well as I thought I could."

Kagome could do nothing but listen intently, her eyes trained raptly on her mother as the flood gates opened. Her heart was pounding, and her mouth felt dry and she was lost in the story she was weaving, the pieces of the puzzle starting to come together.

"But then he came to me… in person. I won't go into detail, but… I didn't see him again for a while. I met Toru shortly after and I had almost forgotten about Tsukuyomi all together… but then I started feeling sick all the time… and I knew then, that he was real." She paused to suck in a deep breath, her shoulders shaking, and Kagome could tell that she was doing all she could just to keep herself together.

"Toru was there for me through it all, and he was the only person that I even told I was pregnant… my parents would've disowned me if they'd found out. We'd only been dating for a few months... we got into an argument one night, I can't even remember what we were fighting over… but then, he proposed." She was smiling again, her eyes glistening as she finally met her gaze. "we got married when I was six months pregnant with you. I never told Toru who the father was, but he didn't care. He loved you like his own… before he even met you. " She laughed weakly, but the sound was sad and shaky.

"And your parents didn't question it? When they found out about… me?" Kagome asked quietly, feeling almost numb with the overload of information that her mother was finally spilling.

"No," She shook her head, wiping away her tears and clearing her throat. "we never spoke of it. Once Toru and I were formally engaged it didn't matter much."

"Okay… so, what happened next?"

"Well… you were born." She continued, warmth coming back to her eyes. "That first night, I held you in my arms long after the moon had risen. We were still in the hospital, and Toru had gone home to sleep. But for some reason I was wide awake. You were so small… so precious and beautiful I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't stop looking at you." She said fondly. "And then… he came. One second we were alone in that tiny hospital room, and then the next he was just there. That was the last time I've seen him in person… though he has popped into a few of my dreams since then." She paused, seeming to think deeply for a long, quiet moment.

"The first moment I held you… I knew that you were different. I could feel this-this _energy_, rolling off you in waves, filling the room even though you were only a few hours old. It was just like his… like that feeling you get when you're standing on the shore, facing the endless ocean…"

"And when he came that night, he told me that there was only one way for you to be able to stay here, with me. You were too much like a kami, too noticeable even from the start. Even the nurses and doctors had commented on how perfect you were. Your skin was like crushed pearls, and you had a head full of thick, dark hair." She chuckled breathlessly, but Kagome was sitting on the edge of her seat, her heart thundering loudly in her ears as her hands shook where they were clenched onto the table, her knuckles a stark white.

"Maybe it was selfish of me… but I would have done anything if it meant that we could stay together." Her voice broke as tears flowed anew, sparkling like crystals on her cheeks, reflected in the sunlight that poured in from the window.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked in a hoarse whisper. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. But she had this _feeling_, this undeniable pull in her gut that told her that this was important.

"It's very complicated, I don't know much… it all happened so fast I-" Her mother paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "He placed some sort of seal on your powers… locked them away until you were old enough to handle them properly. There are seven gates that must be broken in order for you to inherit your full power; Tsukuyomi had already unlocked the first, and now the rest is up to you."

Kagome was speechless. She absolutely had no words; her mouth was dry, and she could feel her chest tighten, restricted by emotions that she had no control over. It was too much, all at once. Her brain felt like it'd been overloaded, and

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I-"

"Don't. Okay?" Kagome cut her off sharply, her eyes flickering to the ground. "I just… I need to be alone for a while." She stood up from the table, avoiding her mother's watery eyes as she fled back to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She wanted to scream; wanted to break something because she was so _fucking_ frustrated.

But she didn't. she took a deep, centering breath and thought calmly about what she was going to do now. She tried to keep her mind perfectly blank as she slowly gathered up her things. She stuffed her wallet in her jeans pocket, along with her phone and she quietly walked back down the stairs. She paused to grab a pair of her shoes that sat by the door, shutting it softly behind her as she breezed out into the afternoon air.

The sun was out in full force, shining brightly down on Kagome as she walked the path that led out of the shrine. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts, quickly finding the name she was looking for.

She just stared at it for a long moment, her steps pausing as she hesitated.

_he will be waiting_

A voice seemed to whisper in the back of her mind, shivers rolling down her spine as she did her best to steel herself. She took a deep breath as she pressed the call button with trembling fingers, lifting the phone up to her ear.

It only rang twice before she could hear the crackle of the connection.

"_Hello?"_

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Sooo much dialog in this one but I just loved imagining Kagome's mother's backstory with Tsukuyomi and it just kinda got away from me haha. Anyways thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Kagome walked a few blocks down from her house to the nearby convenience store, seemingly oblivious to the thriving street life around her. The sun hung low in the sky, making its descent towards the horizon as the late afternoon set in; the sky a deep azure, speckled with golden clouds that were strung across the heavens like lanterns. Street vendors were lined along the sidewalk, the overwhelming sights and smells jumping out at her as she passed by. People brushed past her, but she didn't notice. She was in her own world; her eyes trained on the ground with her hands stuffed into her pockets. She didn't feel the curious looks or the irritation of the bustling crowd as she meandered at her own pace.

Her brain was a muddled mess of information. Things she had never wanted to know and had never even thought to ask. She couldn't bear to stay in that house a moment longer after everything her mother had told her. It was all too new, too fresh and she wasn't sure how to handle it all. She was supposed to be strong, but then… why did she feel so damned _weak_?

Like she was always on the brink of existential crisis; like her world was always falling apart.

One thing after the next, and endless cycle and she didn't know how much more she could take… but no matter what she had to keep going. She could feel that instinctual pull deep in her gut, guiding her along this new path and she had known what she had to do.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Hinata… It's Kagome."_

"_What's up?"_

"_Are you… uh... are you… busy right now?"_

"_I'm at school, but I can leave if you're ready."_

"_Oh… Okay yeah I guess… can you, um, can you pick me up?"_

"_Send me your location. I'm on my way."_

It was crazy. She didn't know if she could deal with all this crap, especially after what had happened with Bankotsu. It was all still so fresh in her mind. She could still feel his hands pressing down on her throat, could remember vividly how he'd bored into her eyes with those lifeless, rage-filled orbs of his. His vile and calamitous evil had been put on full display; his rotting soul surviving on the fire of his hatred. It sickened her to know that he had caressed her in ways only InuYasha had… his touch was poisonous; she didn't know if she would ever feel pure again.

And now everything was getting blurred together. All her emotions, her burning questions, the things that she couldn't even begin to process yet… they just swirled in a sickening mass there in the forefront of her mind. She didn't know if it was a good idea to go after Hinata in the state that she was in, never mind the fact that InuYasha had firmly warned her off him after they'd gone to that party. He didn't know the things she knew… and her father had asked it of her. She couldn't disobey him; it wasn't an option. She was just flying by the seat of her pants at this point. A couple of days ago she was just a regular girl and now… now she didn't know who she was anymore.

A kami's daughter… but what the hell did that mean?

She'd gone seventeen years as Kagome Higurashi. Just your average schoolgirl, nothing too special about her. She'd been so sure of who she was. Of what her life was going to look like. And now, suddenly, all of that was crumbling. She wanted to go back in time. She wanted to erase these past few weeks and just go back to being that naive, happy girl that she used to know so well.

But what scared her the most… beyond any mystical powers, or talk prophecies and seals, or even malicious Ronin… was the fact that she just didn't know if that girl existed anymore.

She was jostled back into reality, her steps faltering as she was roughly shoulder checked by an impatient stranger.

"Watch it!"

She stumbled, catching herself just as she thought she was going to smack into the pavement. "S-sorry…" she muttered, hurrying through the crowd as she finally reached the corner store. She'd already texted Hinata where she would be at, so now all that was left to do was wait. It was agonizing. Minutes ticked by, faces and people blurring together like smoke and she'd never felt more alone.

_Outsider._

She wasn't like these people… she wasn't _human_. At least, not completely. She felt it deep in her bones, deep as the churning tide and the feeling was swallowing her.

But then her phone buzzed where it was clutched in her hand and she was pulled out of the swirling vortex, back into reality as she checked the notification.

"_Get in."_

She looked up to see that familiar black sports car, modern and sleek, idling there on the street in front of her. She remembered it from when he'd picked her and InuYasha up that night of the party. It seemed so long ago though it hadn't been even two weeks since. The windows were blacked out, but she knew without a doubt that it was Hinata. She walked over on shaky legs, the drumming of her heartbeat pounding in her ears as her fingers hesitated over the shiny handle.

She didn't know if she was ready. She didn't know if she could look him in the eye, now knowing that he was a _follower_ of her father's, whatever that meant. But she had to. She had to face this, whatever this was because she knew with a startling certainty that she was on the precipice of something that went beyond anything she could imagine.

_Screw it_

She pulled open the door, climbing onto the cool, dark leather of the interior clumsily, the door slamming shut heavily behind her. There was a penetrating silence and she couldn't bring herself to look at him, though she could see his pale hands gripping at the wheel out the corner of her eye.

"Well hey," His voice was open and friendly, just like normal. She didn't know why, but it surprised her. She didn't know why but for some reason she'd expected him to suddenly sound all deep and profound.

"Hey…" She responded softly; her gaze trained on the road ahead as the car began to move.

"So… what's up?"

She couldn't help but snort. "Don't you already know?"

To her surprise he only laughed at her snarky remark, shrugging idly.

"Sort of, he gave me the gist, but the guy is kinda cryptic, ya know?" He chuckled, and Kagome found herself nodding in agreement because that was the _damn_ truth.

"Yeah…" She agreed quietly, but she didn't know where to start. So many things she had wanted to ask before but now her mind was blank. "what _are_ you?" her voice was barely a whisper. It was perhaps not the most eloquent thing to say, but it slipped out before she could stop it; her eyes finally flashing up to his face to try and gauge his reaction.

His profile was outlined sharply in the late afternoon sunlight; his expression mostly hidden by his dark, jagged hair but she could see his hands tighten on the wheel. His mouth was set in a troubled line, his gaze was trained firmly on the road ahead.

"That's kind of a… long story." He sighed, at last, breaking the terse silence. "But I promise… I'll tell you everything you need to know once we get back to my place, okay?" His eyes flickered over to meet hers, a serious look reflected there that told her he was all business.

She could only nod in response, feeling numb and confused as her gaze shifted back to the window. The city flew past and a heavy silence had fallen over them both. She couldn't think. Could hardly breathe because suddenly everything was weighing on her; crushing her into the dark leather seats like a bag of bricks. He didn't speak again until they pulled into the parking garage of his building, and she was grateful. She didn't know what to say, anyway.

He led her through the main entrance, his shoulders set rigidly beneath the sway of his spikey hair. The lobby was just as pristine and crisp as she remembered it, feeling very cold and sterile as the only sound was the faint music playing over the speakers and the clacking of her own footsteps on the smooth tile floor.

"Good afternoon Mr. Adachi, and friend," The amicable looking old man at the front desk greeted, his dark eyes warm and twinkling as he waved towards them in acknowledgment.

Hinata did little more than give a curt nod back and Kagome could only offer a wilted, halfhearted wave, hurrying after Hinata who was already at the elevator. His slender fingers pressed the button going up, and they awkwardly waited, skillfully avoiding each other's eyes. At last the black, glossy doors opened and she hurriedly scurried in after him before they closed again.

The ride was even more awkward, and she hardly dared to breathe in the enclosed space, pressed up against the far wall, arms crossed over her chest. He stood with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his skinny jeans, his hair covering most of his face, hiding his expression. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel a dull burn as her cheeks flushed darkly, her chest gripped with anxiety as the elevator slowly climbed higher and higher. Floor by floor it felt like her throat was squeezing tighter and tighter, and she could hardly even think.

_What have I gotten myself into now…?_

Finally, _finally_, the metal box came to a stop; the doors opening slowly, revealing the top floor and all its modern splendor. Hinata smoothly exited, and she followed suit. At the end of the long hallway was a familiar set of black, silver-handled double doors, and she watched as he unlocked them, swallowing the thick lump of uncertainty that had built up in her throat while he pushed them open.

The penthouse was much the same as she remembered it. Large and spacious, drenched in black marble and rich colors; the design impressive, though hollow and devoid of signs of life. The door shut firmly behind her and she jumped at the sound, a breathy laugh escaping her even though she felt like she was going to puke.

"let's go sit on the patio… we can talk there." He suggested lightly, moving towards a large set of glass sliding doors before waiting on her to respond.

Hesitantly, she followed him outside, feeling the rush of a breeze brush over her skin instantly. The feeling was not unwelcome. In fact, it was soothing, and she found herself taking a deep, centering breath before closing the door and turning around to face him.

But her eyes just grazed over him before being consumed by the beauty of the heavenly scene that was spread out around them. The skyline was spread out before her in a startling array over colors, the skyscrapers reaching up through the clouds and for the first time, she realized just how high up they actually were. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, her eyes filling with wonder as she unconsciously stepped closer to the stone rail. It was the only thing separating her from a quick, messy end but she was floored by the view. Tokyo was laid out beneath her in all its bustling glory and she was soaking it all in. The way the late afternoon light danced across hundreds of panes of glass to reflect a breathtaking mosaic of gold, the clouds that swirled overhead, the pure, unfiltered blue of the sky. It was beautiful.

"Nice view, eh?"

Hinata's voice broke the spell and all at once reality came crashing down. For a moment she had forgotten all about him, consumed by the beauty of the city around them. She spun around, worrying her lip between her teeth as she fidgeted.

"Oh… y-yeah…"

His large, dark eyes were very expressive, clearly showing his worry as he looked at her, shoulders sagging a bit.

"Look… I know that you don't know me… and that you've been through a lot these past few days… but you can trust me, 'Gome… cause I've known you for a very long time."

"w-what do you mean?"

"Why don't you come sit down?" He gestured to a metal table and chairs set she only just noticed; his voice gentle.

She still had lingering doubts about all this, but she remembered what Tsukuyomi had said. He had told her that she could trust Hinata, and for some crazy reason she believed him. She hesitated only a moment before slowly taking a seat, feeling the metal press uncomfortably into her skin as she wrung her hands together nervously.

The dark-haired boy sat across from her, leaning his elbows on the tabletop while he looked to be in deep thought, his bangs covering his eyes. She impatiently waited for him to speak, her eyes glancing over his pale skin, the harsh black of a tattoo peeking out from beneath his sleeve, the way he avoided her gaze. Her mind was swirling with countless questions.

_Who_ are you? _What_ are you? And why the hell are you _here_, in Tokyo, going to _my_ high school?

She wanted to scream. But she didn't, forced her lips shut just as the words were about to come spilling out, swallowing them before they could hit the air. None of it made sense… she didn't even want to think about it. It was too much. But she was here. And hopefully, Hinata could fill in some of the gaps because it just wasn't _fitting_. She didn't get it. She wasn't special…

"I can tell you're not your normal self… I don't want to make you feel any worse than you already do…" He said uneasily, breaking the terse silence but his words only served to strike an off chord with Kagome, striking a fire to rise inside her.

"What would you know?" She muttered balefully; her brows furrowed in indignation as her fists clenched in her lap. "Just… get to the point already…"

She saw his eyes widen in surprise at the sharpness of her tone, but he just nodded, a heavy sigh escaping him as he seemed to gather himself up a bit.

"Well… I guess I should just give you the gist, eh? I'm sure you've heard your fair share of long speeches over the past couple of days."

"Please." She nodded, settling back into the metal chair, ready to hear whatever he had to say. Or, as ready as she could be anyway.

"So… I mean… it's pretty obvious to you that I'm not human, right? You had to have sensed it by now…" His voice was low and serious, his large, dark eyes flickering up to capture hers as his lips formed the words.

"well, yeah…" she squirmed uncomfortably under the intensity of his gaze; those eyes that shone like pure, polished obsidian.

"I am a Yokai. I pledged myself in service to your father as his acolyte over two hundred and fifty years ago. But my story doesn't matter much… I'm sure you're wondering why Tsukuyomi sent you here in the first place, aren't you?"

For a long moment she didn't speak. She'd known that he wasn't human, she could sense his aura easily now even though for the life of her she couldn't get a read on him. It was unfamiliar to her, the way his energy flowed around him with an almost eerie glow. It seemed almost sedated in the way it moved slowly; writhing tendrils that brushed against her own power gently, submissively. The feel of it was completely unique; cool and serene, and she felt a wave of calm rush across her skin as her breathing evened out. It was slightly familiar to her… a feeling that made her reminiscent of a childhood long gone even though she couldn't understand why. All of this was so deeply confusing but at the same time, she knew instinctively that he wouldn't hurt her. He was watching her with those large eyes of his, his face composed though she could see the nervous tap of his fingers against the arm of his chair as he waited for her to speak.

"Well of course I am but…I just don't get it… what the _hell_ are you doing here? I didn't think demons existed in this time…"

"Kagome…" Hinata sighed heavily, running a hand through unruly, spiky hair as he sat back. "Now that is a very long, very complicated story and to be frank I won't get into it with you now. I'm am indebted to Tsukuyomi… and when you were born, he charged me with looking after your safety. So, I've been here ever since." He shrugged at the last bit, watching her openly while she just stared back, stunned.

"This is impossible…" she mumbled, her mouth going dry as she felt a cool sweat break out across her forehead. But the look on his face said it all. He was dead serious.

"Believe me when I tell you it's very possible. I know this is crazy for you. You've just gone through something really traumatic, and on top of that you're dealing with all this mess… It isn't ideal, but it'll be okay, I promise." He smiled. A crooked, genuine smile that lit up his raven black eyes. It was that easy grin that had first disarmed her; had allowed her to get comfortable with him so quickly before she'd first sensed his undeniable aura. Somehow it reassured her slightly, the warmth of it. "I've always been here for you… even though you never realized it. This glamour of mine has changed many times… and many times I have been your friend. I will continue to do so, Kagome…everlastingly."

She didn't realize she was crying until a fat, wet droplet splattered across the back of her hand, bringing her back into reality. So many emotions rose to the surface inside her and she didn't know how to handle it all. Confusion. Disbelief. Awe. Even a little fear but it was misplaced.

"I don't… I don't even _know_ you…" She said finally, hiccupping on the words as her tears fell freely; her body's natural response to the swirling storm of different thoughts and feelings that raged inside her.

"I know." His eyes seemed sad, then, his smile faltering a bit. "But you will… I promise you that."

His words sank like a stone in her belly and she swallowed the lump in her throat, wiping the tears from her cheeks while avoiding his eyes. She didn't know what to say and didn't feel particularly inclined to break the silence, absently looking out across the breathtaking skyline.

The sun was had began its descent through the sky, bringing with it the deep, vibrant colors of the sunset. A flock of birds flew through pink-tinged clouds, the waning light smattered down across millions of glass panes. It was surreal.

She was getting to her feet without giving it much thought, standing and walking over to the smooth, cement wall that was the only thing separating her from a messy end. Her fingers gripped the ledge as she finally took it all in, audibly gasping at the beauty of it all. It was like for a moment her head was perfectly clear; the fresh, cool breeze rushing across her flushed skin, soothing and centering.

She didn't have to look to know he was coming up beside her, though he made no sound and was there in almost an instant. Her senses were much higher, now, able to pick up on his muted energy almost effortlessly. Even still she had to fight the urge to flinch, her eyes fluttering shut as she took a deep breath.

"Is Hinata even your real name?" She said, at last, her eyes trained firmly on the staggering skyline.

He breathed a laugh beside her, standing so close she could feel the rush of air as it ghosted over her.

"No… but you can still call me by that if you'd like, I don't mind..."

"No," She shook her head immediately. "Tell me." She looked up at him, somehow just now noticing just how tall he was. He had almost a full head on her, and he was standing a little too close for her liking. She took a small step back, crossing her arms over her chest and looking him firmly in the eye.

"Mamoru…" He said softly, the ghost of a smile tracing across his full lips as he met her gaze openly.

"Okay." She nodded. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, just one more thing… it's so small it's hardly even worth mentioning, really…" He paused as if he was weighing his words very carefully. "From now on… I will be training you, helping you to unlock the six gates that remain on the seal while you finish your work in the past."

Her eyes narrowed as she mulled over his words shrewdly, hand cocked on her hip as she thought.

"Okay… so you're saying what, exactly?" she said, voice tilted with reproach.

"I'll be traveling with you, and I'm going to teach you how to use that power of yours along the way." He was smirking, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to give him a good sucker punching and wipe that look off his face.

"No way! Out of the question!" She ground out, fisted clenched. If Hin- Mamoru… if Mamoru came back with her, she'd never get a moment alone with InuYasha again, she was sure.

"Sorry." His shrugged, full-blown grinning now. "Tsukuyomi's orders."

"Ugh!" She exclaimed with a huff, crossing her arms childishly as she turned away from him.

"Don't worry, your Hanyou will warm up to me eventually, I'm sure."

"Shut up! His _name_ is InuYasha!" She looked back at him with a clear warning held there in her eyes; one that said if he put his foot in his mouth again, he'd be dead meat.

"My bad," He put his hands up in surrender. "All I'm saying is he'll get over it, Kagome. This is the way it's gotta be."

The sun was sinking below the horizon, dusk falling around them; the sky painted in various hues of purple and blue as the light slowly faded. The cool breeze lifted her hair around her, and she fought the urge to cry, steeling herself.

Everything was changing. But she had to be strong. She couldn't falter now, not when she knew there was so much more to be done.

"Please take me home now." She whispered; her gaze downcast.

"Are you sure? I was thinking we could get into a few breathing exercises that might help, at least…" He trailed off, looking concerned but she didn't care. That was enough for one day.

"No. I want to go home." That was the end of the story as far as she was concerned, and without another word she turned and walked back into the penthouse, hovering in the entryway.

He didn't keep her waiting long.

The ride back to her house was completely silent save for the soft music that played from his radio. When he finally pulled up at her place, she went to get out immediately, but he stopped her with a light touch to her arm.

"Wait… will you be in class tomorrow?" He said quietly, eyes searching her face though she skillfully avoided his gaze.

"Probably." She replied airily, shrugging. "Have a good night." She got out of the car and she didn't look back, listening to the sound of the vehicle reversing before he took off down the street. She breathed a sigh of relief, her steps faltering as she approached the house. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back there, either.

She paused, eyes flickering between the family home and the shadowed well house, hesitating. She worried her lip between her teeth anxiously for a moment, unsure. She had school in the morning… she really shouldn't, but… she couldn't shake the desire to see InuYasha again. His arms felt like home. That was the only place anything ever made sense these days… tucked securely against his chest nothing else mattered. She longed for that feeling, pined for his touch and she knew she couldn't resist. His lure was much too strong. She dug out her phone from her pocket, checking the time. It was only just past seven o'clock, she could pop back into the past for a few hours and be back in time to get enough rest before class tomorrow easily. But the only problem was the jewel shards. They were upstairs, still tucked into one of the pockets on her canary yellow backpack.

She cursed herself silently, scuffing at the ground with her foot as she mulled it over. If she was quiet and fast, she could probably grab them and be on her way again without anyone noticing. She could at least try.

Kagome hurried over to the house, pausing in front of the door to slide off her shoes so she wouldn't make as much noise before gripping the door handle, sliding it open as quietly as possible. She delicately stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her silently before turning to pad up the stairs. Making sure to skip the creaky step, she bounded up to her room, walking on her tippy toes the whole way. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally shut with a soft click. Her heart was pounding; she rested her head on the smooth wooden surface for a moment, her eyes fluttering shut as her breathing calmed.

After a long second had passed, she took a deep breath, turning to rifle through her backpack that sat in the corner. The jewel shards were exactly where she had last left them; tucked deliberately into one of the more inconspicuous pockets. She grinned in satisfaction, feeling her stomach flip flop with excitement.

Quickly, she stuffed the small glass jar into her pocket, making sure it was secure before peeking out into the hallway again. It was empty. The house seemed quiet, save for the tv which she could hear playing from the den. She sneaked back down the stairs, mindful of every step she took.

Finally, her fingers grasped at the door handle, mid-step as she was about to slide it open when she heard it. A painfully loud board creaking beneath her sock-clad feet.

"Kagome? Is that you, sweetheart?"

She froze instantly. It was her mother, and it sounded like she was calling from the kitchen.

She was rooted to the spot; unable to move or breath for a long, agonizing moment as her mind raced. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes were wide, staring much like a deer in headlights back down through the hallway, waiting with bated breath to see her mother's face pop into her field of vision and catch her.

"Nah mom, it's just me."

Kagome's head snapped to the right at the sound of the voice, finding her brother Sota standing there watching her from the bottom of the steps, wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, alright honey." Her mother called back, sounding disappointed.

Sota's dark brown eyes were trained firmly on her, the ghost of a smile on his lips. For some reason he seemed so grown to her at that moment. Something about the way his face had lost some of its baby fat, or maybe it was the fact that he'd suddenly sprouted up like a bean pole and now rivaled her in height. But either way at that moment she realized that Sota was becoming a young man. No longer that cheeky little eleven-year-old who was always on her heels, he was now pushing fourteen and he was maturing right under her nose.

He didn't say anything else, just gave her a thumbs up and turned and went back up the stairs without so much as a backward glance.

Kagome didn't need to be told twice.

As quiet as possible, she turned back to the door and slid it open, wincing at the inevitable noise but it didn't matter now. She was home free. She scurried out into the open air, shutting it firmly behind her and all but running to the well-house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first of all pls forgive me this update took forever! I've had a crazy past two weeks tbh, I just turned 22, got a new boo, and on top of everything else school has really been kicking my ass lately. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next she be up soon as a treat for ya'll ;) Tell me what you guys think! & thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Warning: Smut lies ahead_

* * *

The moon hung in the sky like a pearl freshly plucked from the ocean; large and full, shining bright white like a beacon in the velvety darkness. Stars were scattered about, twinkling as they do. InuYasha was captivated by them, sitting high up in a sturdy tree. He lounged casually against the rough bark; arms folded behind his head as the cosmos above were reflected in his stark, golden eyes. The branches above were seemingly parted as if of his own will, revealing the intricate tapestry of the night to his wandering gaze. The breeze carried with it the sounds of the forest and the rustling of a great many branches and leaves as they were caught by the danced of the wind. He sighed contentedly, his mind free and clear for once.

It seemed like things were taking a turn for the better, and he was feeling cautiously optimistic.

He and Kagome had parted on good terms… _very_ good terms. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he recalled the way they had laid together after their passionate coupling; the way her silken skin felt pressed so lewdly against his own. His cheeks heated with a dark blush, his eyes flickering away from the moonlight sky in embarrassment. It was an odd feeling, knowing the truth of Kagome's heritage and remembering all the times that had laid together beneath his very light… he wondered if Tsukuyomi knew. If he cared. But surely, if the deity knew that a lowly Hanyou such as himself had intimate knowledge of his progeny… he was positive that it wouldn't end well for him. He had heard the tales. Myoga had spoken of all the old legends… especially that of his house's patron.

All Yokai of the night pay homage to the moon, as they live beneath his light. The Inugami… the Ookami… some of the Tatsu clan… and plenty more he couldn't name but it was all the same, anyway. It was definitely a shock. His first instinct had been to dispute it but seeing that look in her eyes told him everything that he'd needed to know at that moment. Her pain. Her fear. Her absolute desperation. It all shone so plainly through to him and he could not help but try to comfort her. The need to soothe and protect her had overwhelmed his initial urge to refute her seemingly crazed words. She was telling the truth… he knew that with an absolute certainty that was unshakeable in his mind. But now the only problem was… what did that mean for them? He didn't know. But he loved her… and she loved him back.

It was still so crazy to him, this feeling… like his heart was almost too big to fit in his chest. It was strange… but not unwelcome. Just… unfamiliar. All that was missing for him right now was Kagome's warm little body tucked securely against his chest. It didn't matter to him who her father was, or how whatever she'd fallen into was going to shape their future. Because it was _theirs_. And no one… not even a Kami, could take that from him. The clock was ticking on his two hundred and fiftieth year. He would be of age… and that only meant one thing to him now. Besides the solidification and strengthen of his strength it meant that he would be able to support a full mate bond, and make Kagome his forever, truly and completely.

It was something he'd been thinking about a lot recently, especially while she'd been missing and even now as he lounged against the trunk of the large tree it was at the forefront of his mind. What would it be like… being one with her in that way? He'd known a few bonded Yokai but not many, as his mother and father had not been mates, all he knew came from the little flea demon and the sparse few he'd met who'd known of such things. As annoying as he was, he was at least good for something.

InuYasha sighed heavily, thoughts drifting back to Kagome and her impossibly soft skin. What he wouldn't give to see her right now.

The wind shifted suddenly, the forest seemed to still for a moment before undulating with the breeze. At first, he didn't think anything of it… but then, on the air, a particular scent drifted by. One that had his ears swiveling, nose twitching as he sat up, fully alert as his eyes narrowed shrewdly, darting around.

Sakura. Sweet jasmine.

It was as familiar to him as the back of his hand, and before he could consciously realize it, he was jumping down from the high branch he'd been perched on, landing on all fours in a low crouch. He rose slowly, taking a deep breath so he could pinpoint the source of that tantalizing scent. Only a moment later he was darting through the trees, running at breakneck speeds, flying across the ground.

He drew closer. He could tell by the intensity of the scent, along with the gentle pulse of her presence, just on the other side of these trees up ahead. He slowed, but only slightly, not hesitating before he burst past the tree line and into the clearing that held the bone eater's well.

When he saw her, standing there with that heart-stopping smile on her face he froze instantly, rooted to the spot.

"I was waiting for you…" She whispered coyly, twirling a lock of hair between her delicate fingers. Her voice was sweet like honey, and he was drawn forward by the sheer feminine power that was laced through her words. His feet crunched over the crisp grass as he closed the distance between them.

"Kagome…"

Her name fell from his lips, soft as a breath but judging by the way her eyes glittered, he knew she'd heard it. She was so beautiful. Her long, dark hair was woven into a thick braid that hung over her shoulder, and the modern garb she wore left little to the imagination as far as he was concerned, though the odd hakama she wore did afford her a bit more coverage than her typical skirt. The material of them was stretched tightly over her voluptuous hips, revealing her creamy midriff as her shirt rode up her taut belly. Her skin was glowing beneath the silver moonlight, her full lips twisted in a half-smile that beckoned to him. The pull he felt was undeniable; gravitational.

The look in her eyes was everything. They were shining so bright, so full of beaming happiness that was aimed directly at him as she took a step forward.

Then, at last, they were crashing against each other, his arms wrapping around her and brining her flush up against his chest. Her fingers grasped at the fabric of his robe and she clung there as he nuzzled his face against her sweet-smelling hair, breathing deeply of that intoxicating scent that was all Kagome. He rumbled out a deep sound of contentment without realizing it, his inner Yokai practically jumping for joy at the feeling of having her back exactly where she belonged.

"I missed you so much," She said quietly, her voice muffled as her face was pressed against his shoulder. "I just couldn't stay away…"

He didn't care why she'd come. It didn't matter. The only thing he cared about at that moment was the petite girl that was pressed so flush against him he couldn't think straight. His mind was clouded by her tantalizing scent, the softness of her skin and the way she arched against him when he spread a hand of the small of her back, brushing across the exposed skin there. He felt her shiver, could scent the arousal that spiked around her as she seemed to press even closer.

"I missed you too… I'm glad you're here." InuYasha gently pulled away, just so he could look her in those dark, lovely eyes of hers. His large, claw-tipped hand reached out to cradle her face, his lips twisting in a smile as her eyes softened. He didn't need to ask to know what she was thinking. She was pleading without words, her pouty lips parted at glistening.

The kiss was soft, slow and searching. Languidly, their lips moved together, the heat between them gradually building until he couldn't fight it anymore. He gave in; deepening their kiss, sliding his tongue across hers hotly. She moaned into his mouth and the sound shot like straight fire down to his groin and he was instantly hard. His hands slid down to grasp at the healthy swell of her bottom, growling in satisfaction, his fangs nipping playfully at her swollen lips. Everything with her felt like pure heat; every kiss, every touch was charged and passionate. The feeling was intoxicating… like he'd had too much sake and his head was swimming. Her lips tasted like honey.

One of his hands slid back up her body to fist in her hair, the other still grasping at her bottom, and he roughly brought her against him so that she could feel his straining length beneath his hakama. She broke away from his mouth, gasping, and he took the opportunity to feast on the exposed skin of her neck, his lips burning a feverish path over her throat. She was completely at his mercy, submitting readily and without prompt. His demon nose could easily scent just how wet she was… just how hot she got when he dominated her.

Her warm little hands grasped at his shoulders, moans falling from her lips as she screwed her eyes shut. InuYasha was losing control. He didn't know if he cared.

The Yokai in him spurred him on, awakened by the arousal that hung thick and heady in the air, settling over them both in a blanket of lust. The demon was pounding in his blood like the beating of a mighty drum, the rhythm so primal and urgent he couldn't resist. She was so compelling, completely unique and addicting he never wanted to stop tasting the salty-sweet flavor of her skin.

"InuYasha…" She moaned pitifully, her slender fingers finding their way beneath his yukata to stroke hot little circles across his bare skin. "Please…"

But he wanted her to say it.

He lifted his head from her slender neck at length, savoring the heady taste of her flesh as he trailed his tongue along her collar bone.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome."

His voice was rough and throaty, crackling across her skin like pure electricity. Her legs were weak and shaky; if not for the support of his arms she surely would've collapsed by now.

"I… I want- _Ohhhh_," She practically purred as one of his hands had somehow made its way beneath her shirt to burn against her bare skin. "Touch me more… please…" She all but panted, and she could feel him grin wickedly against her skin before he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

Liquid amber. Pure and bright like the sun, they never failed to take her breath away.

Slowly, he withdrew his hands from her body, but he didn't step away. She watched in confusion as his fingers came up to work at the ties of his robe. His movements were agonizingly deliberate, his heated gaze only leaving hers for a moment as the fabric fell from his shoulders and he moved to spread it out along the ground.

Then he was kissing her again, passionately as he swept her up against his body, his hands quickly seeking out the bare skin of her hips as her shirt had ridden up. She loved the way his claws teased at her skin; deadly weapons in and of themselves, yet they stroked hot fire to rise low in her belly as they traced over her hips.

His kisses were sensual, primal, fevered now as the momentum between them built.

"InuYasha…" She moaned his name against his lips as her arms wound around his neck, "I need you,"

He broke away with a satisfied growl that crashed pleasantly along her skin, lips twisted in a half-smile that had her trembling.

"I'll give you what you need, kobito…" His hands stroked along her body tenderly as he gave her another, searing kiss that stole her breath. His use of the word, _lover_, so uncharacteristic of his as the Hanyou was not usually one for pet names but it had warm heat pooling in her belly. He smoothly lowered them both to the ground, settling himself on his side beside her without ever breaking their kiss.

"Remove this… before I tear it off of you." He said, tracing his claws along the hem of her t-shirt; his voice a low rumble that sent a bolt of excitement down her spine and she shivered in response. She could feel the electric pulse of anticipation coil and tighten inside her, her heart racing as she slowly slid the fabric up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

Her cheeks flushed deeply, but she met his intense, heady gaze easily, surprised that she found herself looking forward to his reaction to her body. It excited her, the thought of what she was doing to him without even trying, his natural response to the sight of her exposed skin. She wasn't disappointed.

Those honeyed pools of gold shone back her, clouded over with lust and narrowed on her heaving chest, covered only by the too tight, thin-strapped bra she was wearing. Her breasts spilled out over the lacy thing, the tops of them creamy and flushed a delicate pink. She could see his elongated fangs poking out from beneath his top lip, catching the light of the moon; his eyes traveled over her, his hands raising goosebumps along her arms as he slowly drank his fill of her explicit visage.

But she was impatient. She needed him, his mouth, his body… needed him to fill her completely because he was the only thing in her world that she could cling to; the only person who could take away the sadness that weighed down her heart. And there were still far too many clothes left between them. Swiftly, she reached behind her with practiced skill and undid the clasp on her bra one-handed, sliding the garment off without hesitation.

"Fuck, 'gome…" he groaned her name as he unabashedly raked his gaze across her exposed chest, her soft pink nipples hardening as they hit the cool air. Her skin seemed to glow ethereally; he wasn't sure if it was just the way the light reflected off her or if it was because of the kami blood that ran through her veins, but it took his breath away all the same. Her hair was dark and wavy, flowing down her back in an onyx river, as it had become unbound at some point in their passionate kissing. Her eyes were dark and filled with obvious desire, her thick eyelashes batting up at him as she bit her lip. "I always knew you were a goddess…" He mumbled as he dove back against her, crashing his mouth against her own.

Their pace was fevered now, hands tearing at the clothes that still separated their flushed bodies and their kisses rough and animalistic; all tongues and teeth and growling. It was only a few moments before they were both completely bare, skin to skin, their hips pressed flush together as he settled over her. His straining cock slid across her center, coating his length in her wetness and the delicious friction had them both moaning. He would be so easy to just slide inside of her now... to satiate his need for her quickly, but he wanted to savor this… her body, her taste. He wanted to make the most of the time they had together now.

He kissed her deeply before trailing his mouth down her neck, fangs gently nibbling along her collar bone, gradually making his way to her plump breast that begged his attention. She gasped as he licked at the tender skin, teasing around the sensitive flesh there but not touching the nipple.

Kagome could do nothing but moan and taking the delicious torture, desperately wishing that he would touch her where she ached for him most.

"Please." She begged senselessly, voice breathy and filled with desire. "Don't tease me, Inu…"

And how could he deny her anything when she asked so nicely?

"Forgive me… your body is captivating," He mumbled into her skin as finally, finally, he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth, careful of his fangs as he sucked on the tender bud roughly. Her hands came up to fist in his silver locks as her mouth fell open in a perfect O.

"Inu!" She gasped, jerking against him as his tongue stroked wetly across the tip again, his eyes holding a wicked gleam as he looked up at her. She didn't notice his hand snaking up her body until it was palming her other breast roughly, his fingers seeking out the nipple there.

She writhed beneath his talented ministrations, and she could feel her own arousal practically dripping down her thighs. She was melting into his touch, her need for his body overwhelming all else as her hands slid across his hard-muscled chest.

"Ohhh," She purred prettily, tracing paths that burned like fire over his already heated skin. He loved the way she moaned for him.

"I can't take this… I need you inside me." Her voice was breathy and filled with such blatant want it had her blushing even harder, but she didn't care; he knew what she wanted because he needed it just as badly as she did. She could tell by the hard, pulsing length that was pressed against her thigh and the way he lavished attention over her sensitive breasts.

"InuYasha…please."

He could never resist her.

All at once a deep growl tore itself from his throat as his mouth roughly released her breast with an obscene pop, his large hands moving down her body to grip her firmly. He quickly guided her to stand on her knees, one of his hands caressing her flushed skin as the other wove its way into her hair. He pressed close behind her, not bothering to stop the groan that escaped his lips as his throbbing cock brushed against her ass.

Using the hand that was fisted in her hair as leverage he forced her to arch her head back so he could capture her mouth, exposing her pale, slender neck to the moonlight. He kissed her deeply, passionately, whispering lewd things against her swollen lips.

"Bend over." He instructed hotly, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear and sending tingles to shoot straight down her spine.

He could scent her heavy arousal and he could only grin wickedly as she hurried to comply, putting her thick, curvaceous ass on full display. He couldn't ignore the demonic side of him that roared in satisfaction at seeing her so submissive.

He grasped at her thick thighs, forcefully spreading her cheeks apart to reveal what he most wanted to see.

"Fuck," He hissed lowly, zeroing in on the bare, pink little slit that glistened with her arousal, nestled between her legs. "You're so wet…"

Gripping at her hip roughly with one hand he used the other to guide his length to her entrance, sinking into her wet heat in one smooth stroke.

Kagome cried out loudly at the sensation of being stretched wide so suddenly, her pussy clamping down on his cock. This angle had her mind reeling, a knot of pleasure tightening low in her belly as he stilled, having just enough patience left in him to let her adjust to his imposing length.

But then he was moving inside her; so deep he could feel her cervix caress the head of his cock with each impaling stroke. He could see her visibly trembling and he loved it. Moans fell from her lips freely, her head hung low as her arms shook to support her weight.

Soon they found a brutal rhythm together, the sounds of the night around them drowned out by the loud sounds of their coupling, neither of them holding back; lost in the moment.

Watching her take his cock so greedily was the most erotic thing InuYasha had ever seen. With every thrust she lifted her juicy ass up into the air to take what he had to give her, mewling and convulsing. She was so tight; so hot and her pussy was gushing around him, gripping at his length. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he could pick up on the subtle change in her body langue, the sudden spike of arousal in the air and he knew that she was close too. Their bodies slapped together, covered in a fine sheen of sweat as they worked in unison for their respective orgasms.

"Oh, Inu, I-I think I'm gonna-" She couldn't even finish her sentence because suddenly she was flying, seeing stars and crying out his name loudly as she came around him.

Her pussy clamped down on InuYasha's cock as she spasmed and quivered, seeming to almost vibrate and he knew he was a goner. He gave one rough, final thrust, burying himself inside her as far as he could go, before he spilled his seed deep into her womb. A guttural groan tore from his throat, his hands dug into her hips as he forced her to take every inch, stilling there as his cock continued to cream her.

She could only shudder and take it all, her upper body all but collapsing as she laid her head on the robe covered ground, panting. Parts of her hair were matted to her forehead with sweat, but she couldn't have cared less. She was reeling from that sudden, intense orgasm. Not to mention he was still seated deeply inside of her, cock twitching, spurring on delicious aftershocks that raced along her skin like pure electricity.

After a long, heated pause he slowly withdrew himself from her center; keeping her spread open so he could watch, mesmerized as his cum leaked out and began dripping towards her thighs. The sight was so erotic he couldn't help but to groan loudly, sliding his hands down her waist to grip at her curvaceous ass cheeks.

"c' mere," he commanded quietly, guiding her to his mouth so he could kiss her languidly, their tongues intertwining in a lazy dance. His hands slid over her and gripped at her torso, one of them cupping her breast while the other was at her hip, pulling their naked bodies flush against each other.

He broke away from her plump lips to pull them both to the ground, settling her against his body with a satisfied rumble of contentment.

Kagome's whole body felt like jelly; still trembling slightly as her heart rate calmed. Her head rested against the warm muscle of his bare chest, her leg wrapped securely around his and their hips fitted neatly against each other. His rough hands wandered over her body possessively, squeezing at her thighs and caressing her back. Wherever he touched her he left a streak of fire in his wake.

She peeked up at him through her lashes and found him looking down at her with that crooked smile that drove her crazy, his eyes glowing brightly. His silver hair spilled around them; a river of silk cascading over tanned skin, mingling with her own obsidian locks. She could feel her heart practically stop dead in her chest, her breath catching because he was so _beautiful_. And he was _hers_.

"I love you," his voice was a soft whisper, one of his large hands reaching down to encapsulate her own and bring it to rest against his heart. He threaded their fingers together as he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, passionate kiss that stole her breath away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Soooo raunchy haha hope you little pervs out there enjoyed ;) thanks for reading & drop me a review, I really wanna know what kind stuff you guys wanna read in regards to this story, I have the general plot in mind just kinda looking for some inspo!**

**Ookami- wolf Yokai**

**Tatsu- Dragon Yokai**

**Kobito- Lover or sweetheart**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The next day, after Kagome had begrudgingly left the past and returned to her home in the present, she awoke to the rude blaring of her alarm clock. Groggily, eyes still crusted with sleep, she lurched to shut it off, missing it completely and only managing to knock it off the nightstand. It clattered to the floor, still ringing obnoxiously and she groaned loudly in irritation, cursing her own stupidity.

She swore, tossing the thick comforter off her with a huff as she marched over to where the damned thing lay, yanking the cord out of the wall in her frustration. She set it down back where it belonged, giving it one last look of annoyance before she turned to stretch her arms over her head, mouth going wide in a yawn. The early morning sunlight poured in through the slatted shades on her window, casting a striped pattern along the wooden flooring. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, making her way to her bathroom with only minor grumbling.

She was feeling a bit lethargic, but today was going to be her first day back at school in over a week, and she wanted to be prepared for the onslaught of late assignments that she would undoubtedly be bombarded with today. She had woken up at six, leaving her plenty of time to get ready before she had to leave at seven-thirty. So she didn't rush through her morning routine like she normally would; she hummed softly to herself as she took care of her basic necessities before she turned to style her hair, twisting and pinning a section above her ear with a bobby pin. As she dabbed on a bit of Chapstick, she couldn't help but reflect on last night with a soft smile etched along her full, blossom-colored lips.

After their passionate lovemaking, they had laid together a while beneath the blanket of stars that were strewn above them, talking in heated whispers as InuYasha's hands had drifted along her bare skin. She should have told him about Hina- Mamoru, she wasn't sure if she could get used to that, but she hadn't wanted to break the moment between them.

She was sick and tired of this whole mess, and for one night, she had just wanted the simple peace that came with being close to the only person that made her feel _normal_ anymore.

Having to leave had been the worst part, and it was a long goodbye with many kisses before she'd begrudgingly left through the well. She'd managed to successfully sneak back in without waking anyone, slipping into her bed quietly.

It had been everything she had needed, and she found herself walking with a bit of pep in her step as she made her way into the kitchen for breakfast after changing into her uniform. It was crisp and starched, as she hadn't brought it with her the last time she'd been in the feudal era. Her mother had ensured that it was perfectly ironed and pristine. It felt so normal. Familiar and comforting. But at the same time… it was just strange because the last time she had worn it, she had just been Kagome Higurashi. And now she was… she didn't know what she was, but she was still Kagome. Of that, at least, she was pretty sure of.

She breezed into the kitchen, bringing a smile back to her face just as her everyone turned to look at her all at once. Sota and Grandfather greeted her much like normal, neither of the commenting on her good mood as she took a seat at the table.

She could feel her mother looking at her. Her eyes were probing, tracing over every inch of her trying to discern anything she could from her appearance. She was just worried; Kagome could see it reflected plainly in her eyes. But she only greeted her with a bright smile that didn't quite reach as she served them all a simple breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

Her tone was warm and conversational, but Kagome knew that the question was a loaded one.

"Very well, thank you."

They carried on with their morning meal, Kagome and Sota both chatting idly about trivial things while their mother chimed in occasionally. Her grandfather mumbled a word or two here and there but was mostly focused on his newspaper, brow furrowed intently as his shrewd eyes scanned over the thin pages.

While they were finishing up, the landline phone attached to the wall into the kitchen rang loudly disrupting the mild conversation that was being had around mouthfuls of food.

"I wonder who would be calling so early?" Her mother thought aloud as she rose to answer it.

Kagome didn't think much of it, she was too busy slurping down the contents of her bowl as it was almost time for her to go if she wanted to catch the eight am train.

"Hello?... why yes, this is she…"

She didn't pay any attention to the conversation her mother was having until she saw her cast a wary look towards her from across the kitchen, a question in her eyes.

Kagome paused in her chewing, looking back at her curiously.

"Well, yes I suppose she would appreciate that… okay, I'll let her know. Alright, goodbye."

She watched as her mother hung the phone back on the wall and turned back towards her with an odd look on her face.

"Your friend says he's on his way to come to pick you up for school,"

"Which friend?" Kagome asked incredulously, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hinata, he said his name was."

The instant his name hit the air she could feel her good mood come crashing down, a storm brewing in her eyes as she huffed. "Did he happen to say why?" she ground out, trying not to let on just how irritated she actually was.

"No, just that he would be here in a few minutes."

She was going to kill him.

"Okay, mama. Thanks for breakfast." She rose from the table, breezing over to her mother and planting a light kiss on her cheek, doing the same with her grandpa before giving Sota a pat on the head.

"Aren't you going to wait for him, dear?" Her mother asked, her brow quirked in confusion as Kagome rushed to leave.

"No, I don't think I will. Goodbye, everyone!" She called back airily, hurrying into the hallway to grab her backpack, her phone instantly in her hands as she walked out the door.

_I never said you could start giving me rides_

She sent the text off quickly, hoping that her ire read as plainly through the phone screen as it did in her head. With a roll of her eyes, she started walking the path that led out to the street from the shrine. She wasn't feeling particularly inclined to deal with Hinata or Mamoru, whatever his name was, she just wasn't here for this bullshit today. It was too damn early.

_Nobody said you were the boss of me either_

His snarky reply was quick, having probably expected this reaction out of her. He was _dead_ when she got her hands on him.

Her fingers moved over the screen in a flurry of movement, rushing to keep up with her brain as she fired off inside her head.

_Leave me alone! I'm taking the train, so just screw off!_

She sent the message, huffing as she walked defiantly down the driveway and onto the street, the early morning sun casting everything it touched with golden light. A part of her realized that she may be overreacting to some degree, but another, much larger part of her just wanted to have _one_ normal day. But she had a sinking feeling that wasn't going to happen.

It was only a minute or two before her phone chimed with a new notification, buzzing there clenched in her hand. She contemplated just ignoring it and continuing on her merry way, because it's not like he would actually _do_ anything about it right? It's not like he was a kami… _or_ her father. He couldn't tell her what to do.

But… he was in direct contact with Tsukuyomi, and who knew how often they communicated with each other. Despite everything, she didn't want to disappoint him.

It was that thought that had her opening her phone, steps slowing.

_Stop being a brat and just get in_

She looked up just in time to see the familiar sports car coming towards her from over the hill, its sleek, glossy black finish glinting in the sunlight. She could only stand there with her mouth hung open as the car stopped there next to her on the street with no regard to the oncoming traffic.

The passenger side window rolled down, revealing Hinata's, or Mamoru's, whatever his name was, annoyed-looking expression as he leaned over.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." He called over the blaring horns of the other drivers as he held stopped traffic.

She could feel her cheeks heat in embarrassment, her brows furrowed in indignation at his little display, but she marched over to the car anyway. She yanked open the door, tossing her backpack in before she climbed in.

"Just drive already!" She huffed as she slammed the door closed heavily.

"You don't have to be so difficult." He muttered as he put the car into gear, speeding off down the busy street, seemingly unaffected by the other irate drivers on the road.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a dirty look. "Just don't go thinking this is gonna be a regular thing."

He was wearing her school's uniform, his spiky black hair looking rather unruly but with his lip piercing taken out, he actually looked kind of normal. Cute, even. But even so she still wanted to snatch that infuriating grin right off his stupid face.

"Get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot of me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she ground out, irritated.

"You'll be training with me after school, starting today. Tsukuyomi's direct orders."

Her stomach dropped. Of course, she knew this already, but she had stupidly hoped that he would wait just a little bit longer before they got into it. Just one day, that's all she'd wanted. But even that was too much to ask.

"Fine." She conceded, turning her gaze out the window at the street that rushed past. "So, you've… spoken with him?"

She didn't know why, but she wanted to know. She'd been thinking about him, wondering when he would visit her again and it was weighing heavy on her mind. Still so many things she wanted to ask him; things she wondered if he'd even be willing to answer.

"Yes. Last night, actually."

There was a pause as she considered what to say next. She was still a little ticked with him for calling her a brat, but she _was_ being a bit difficult, so she couldn't really blame him.

"Oh… did he… say anything else?"

"Nothing that you need to know." She could tell by his tone that that was the end of it, and the rest of the ride to school was spent in taught silence.

He parked behind the school in the faculty parking, and it was pretty much empty save for a few cars here and there, as most teachers and students rode the train to and from school.

She scrambled to quickly get out of the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulders as she did, not sparing the Yokai a glance as she hurried away.

"C'mon Kagome, wait up." He called, but she only walked faster.

"No!" She threw the words over her shoulder, feeling indignant as she rushed to put as much distance between them as she could. "Go away!"

There was no way she could let the girls see them together, especially Ayumi. They would automatically assume the worst, and her fragile friend would shatter. The last time Kagome had seen her, she still hadn't quite recovered from her heartbreak over the dark-haired boy, and she wondered if anything had changed since she'd last been gone. Still, she couldn't risk it. Eri and Yuka would never shut up about it if they saw that he'd given her a ride, and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with their nagging today.

She rushed off to her first class even though they'd actually made it a bit early, and she was sitting at her desk long before the other kids started to filter in. She was doodling in her notebook, teeth worrying at her lip as she idly sketched over the lined paper, her mind far away from the dull classroom that she found herself in.

"Kagome?!"

She turned towards the sound, a smile blooming over her face when she saw her best friends rushing towards her.

"Hey!" She chirped as she was suddenly swarmed by the three chattering girls, each of them fussing over her in their own way.

"We were worried about you!" Said Ayumi, her large, expressive eyes portraying just how concerned she had been as she took the seat next to her.

"Yeah, even Fuyoko asked about you." Eri nodded, popping her gum.

"Um, who?" Kagome's brows scrunched together in confusion, trying to remember where she had heard the name before… it sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"You remember, she was at that party, the girl with the blue eyes?" Ayumi said softly, trying to jog Kagome's memory. But as soon as she said blue eyes she had remembered almost instantly. Long black hair with a shock of blue eyes… Fuyoko, the odd-looking girl who was striking, but somehow still forgettable.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, feeling a bit guilty. "I remember now. That was sweet of her."

She thought it a bit odd that a girl who wasn't even in her class, and one that she's only met once, had noticed her absence at all. It raised a small flag inside her head, but she dismissed it easily, the class quieting as the Sensei breezed through the door. Kagome turned her head in time to see Mamoru slip in behind him, almost unnoticed except for her and Ayumi. She could tell the girl was watching him too, just by the way she shifted in her seat; her hands fingering the edge of her skirt nervously.

So, Ayumi definitely wasn't over him. At least that was one question that was ticked off her impossibly long list.

He took the last open desk in the far back corner, and she was grateful that he didn't turn to look at her or acknowledge her in any way. He sat with his arms folded across his chest, her eyes trained straight ahead but she knew that he had seen her looking. Could tell just by the way his aura flickered around him, pale and almost ghostly looking. She quickly diverted her eyes to the front of the room where the sensei had begun writing on the dry erase board.

"Good morning students, today we will pick up from where we left off yesterday. Please get out your notes and…"

She stopped listening, panicking internally as she flipped through her notebook, knowing damn well how useless it was to her at the moment.

_Shit…_

* * *

The day passed quickly and by the end of it, Kagome was irritable and swamped with late assignments that she would have to rush to finish if she had any hope of graduating this year. She could feel the panic set in by she tried to keep herself calm as she walked out of the school, surrounded by her group of friends who chatted together idly. She wasn't paying much attention; she was too lost in her own head to really participate in any of the lighthearted conversations that were going on around her.

There was too much she had to catch up on, not to mention Hinata had been on her mind heavily all day. He and Hojo trailed behind the four girls, laughing and joking and Kagome couldn't help but steal a glance back at him.

His eyes instantly darted up to meet hers, looking like he was trying to tell her something.

They shared a long look before she was suddenly jabbed in the ribs by a sharp elbow.

"You okay?" It was Eri, her dark eyes shining with concern as she looked up at her friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said airily, playing it off. "Just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

Now that part was the truth. Her backpack was probably at least twenty pounds now and she didn't know how she was going to manage.

"Yeah, you did miss a lot of class… let us know if we can help, okay?" Ayumi said kindly, her smile sweet and sincere.

"Thanks, 'yumi. I will."

They all walked together a little further, down to where the path split off before they all stopped to say their goodbyes.

"We'll catch you guys later," Reo said with a crooked smile, branching off with Hinata back towards the parking lot.

"Bye!" The girls all called, almost in unison as they began to walk down towards the street.

"Hey, Kagome."

Her heart practically stopped dead in her chest as she slowly turned around, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Hinata stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets, his face deadpan. "You coming?"

She was going to kill him.

She could feel the three girls looking at her; the hurt on Ayumi's face cut deep and Kagome wished she could make it go away. She wanted to explain, wanted to tell her that it definitely wasn't what it looked like, but all she could do was nod stiffly back at the dark-haired boy, her shoulders set rigidly.

"By girls… I'll see you later." She mumbled, unable to look any of them in the eye as she hurried away.

"Wait, what?" She heard Eri exclaim, and she knew that they were all staring after her, questioning, but she daren't look back.

She wasn't brave enough.

And she didn't have any explanation that would make any sense to them…Three pairs of eyes practically burned holes in her back as she fled, head down. She knew what it looked like from their perspective. It looked like she and Hinata were… _something_, more than friends. And she was already dreading the flood of questions that were sure to come.

Her fists clenched at her sides, her jaw taught with tension as inwardly, she was absolutely seething.

After this morning, she'd thought she'd made it perfectly clear to him how things were going to go from here. That she didn't want to be seen with him like that. She'd figured he would have at least a little discretion, but obviously she'd been dead wrong.

Hojo and Hinata talked amongst themselves as if there wasn't an obviously angry, 5'2" girl smushed between them. And she was only getting more irritated by the second.

How _dare_ he?

In front of Ayumi? Was he an absolute idiot? He had no right to go and mess up her school life. It was the only normal thing she had left… the only thing that she'd thought she'd had some control over. and here he was fucking it up.

She was waiting for the moment Hojo left, ready to give the Yokai a piece of her mind and more if he was too mouthy. The walk to the car felt like an eternity; the wind whipping her hair around her, adding to her irritation.

"…Kazue keeps texting me, man. I don't know what to do about it, I don't really like easy girls…" Hojo's voice penetrated her thoughts, and she looked up at him shrewdly as he spoke.

"Shit, give her my number." Hinata laughed, "Those are the kind I like best."

She felt vaguely disgusted, but she kept her mouth shut as they were finally approaching the sleek black car.

"Will do," Hojo chuckled, "See ya later, bro… Bye, Kagome." He waved at her with a genuine smile, seemingly oblivious to the storm that was brewing in her eyes as she gave him a small wave, not trusting her voice at that moment.

As soon as his back had turned, she shifted her gaze towards the lanky boy leaned up against the car, looking apathetic with his dark hair mussed messily. He already unbuttoned the top of his uniform, letting it hang open sloppily, exposing a smooth triangle of pale skin at his throat.

His black eyes were turned directly on her, giving away nothing.

"Don't even start." He said as soon as she'd opened her mouth to speak, effectively silencing her, as well as pissing her off even more. "I mean did you really think I was just gonna let you skip out on today? Not a chance." He scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What am I supposed to tell my friends? What am I supposed to tell Ayumi?" She bit out, losing her cool on the boy because the way he was looking at her made her want to hit something.

"Ayumi? What does she have to do with any of this?" He looked at her dubiously, brows furrowed.

"She likes you, you idiot! And now… now she thinks that you and me…" She trailed off, going from angry to shy as her cheeks reddened, her gaze shifted away from his to look off over the nearly empty parking lot.

It had turned into a gloomy day. The sun was hidden, and the sky was covered in a thick blanket of dark clouds. The air held a slight chill that was not uncharacteristic of spring in Japan, but it added to the ominous feel, nonetheless.

"She thinks we're what, Kagome?" His voice was soft but firm, coaxing her to meet his eyes again. He arched a thick brow, waiting.

"She… she probably thinks that we're… you know…" She couldn't say it. It was too mortifying to even think, let alone form the words.

"And, remind me again, why does that matter?" He sounded truly perplexed, if not a little sarcastic.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "You really don't understand girls at all, do you?"

"I guess not." He rolled his eyes, standing up and walking a few steps to stand directly in front of her, commanding her gaze with those dark and swirling eyes that rooted her firmly to the spot.

"Look, I'll be honest with you… I don't care about the opinion of three human girls who have no idea of the world that goes on around them… I care about you, and what I've been ordered to do. I'll do my best to respect your wishes, but you _will_ have to make some compromises too." His mouth was set in a rigid line, eyes unforgiving as they bore down into her, and she could feel her anger fading.

She deflated; head down and eyes focused on the asphalt.

"Let's just go."

She saw him move out of her way, pulling the passenger side door open for her and moving around to the other side without a word. She just climbed in, tossing her backpack into the backseat carelessly with a heavy _thunk_. She fasted the seat belt around her waist, ignoring him entirely as he did the same, quickly set her sights out the window as the radio switched on. It was childish of her, she knew. But she didn't care. She wasn't as angry… he did have a point after all. In the scope of things, school, her friends here, they didn't really matter. After all, when she pictured her life after graduation, she didn't imagine a top floor apartment or an office job… she imagined little fuzzy eared babies and a house in the village, not that she was brave enough to admit it to anyone other than herself.

Neither of them spoke; the silence was filled by the music playing softly through the speakers, lightening the air. It felt like forever but soon they were pulling into the parking garage. She went to grab her backpack, but he stopped her.

"Leave it, you're not gonna need it." He got out the car and she followed suit, trailing behind him as she gathered up her thoughts.

She had to remember what she was doing this for, what her purpose was. Her thoughts drifted back over to when Bankotsu had snatched her from the woods, only yards away from the kitsune that she considered to be her son. How helpless she had felt in that moment, weaponless without her arrows and nothing but weak reiki at her disposal. She never wanted to feel that helpless again.

"Good afternoon." The man at the front desk greeted, rousing her from her introspective thoughts to offer him a small nod as she followed Hinata towards the elevators. She felt a sense of calm settle over here, and the doors opened with a soft chime. She could see her reflection in the glossy black walls as she stepped in; she looked determined.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was quiet, the words barely a whisper. She kept her gaze straight ahead, not looking at him as the words fell from her lips.

"I know I can be… hot-headed, sometimes… but this is very serious to me."

There was a long, drawn-out silence that stretched between them and she was waiting for him to break it, the elevator slowly climbing higher and higher.

She could hear the nervous fluttering of her own heartbeat, her eyes trained on their reflections in the black, glass-like walls. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, eyes hidden by the heavy mass of his bangs.

"It's okay, Kagome… you don't need to apologize."

His voice was a deep, rumble and she could hear the emotion in his words. In the reflection, she could see him finally lift his head to look directly at her, and she couldn't fight the urge to meet his eyes. Her breath quickened slightly, pupils dilating a fraction as she was caught by the swirling depths of his dark orbs, shadowed by an emotion she couldn't quite identify and framed with long eyelashes. Vaguely, she wondered if that was all just a part of the glamour he had briefly spoken of. She wondered if he even held a human form at all. The thought was enough to break the spell and she hurriedly looked away, worrying her lip between her teeth as she shifted closer to the wall.

Just then the doors opened, and she breathed a small sigh of relief walking out into the chic hallway. She followed him, walking the short distance down towards the heavy double doors of his apartment. He led her through, into the large open space that she had familiarized herself with by now. It was shadowed, as outside the floor to ceiling windows to that lined the left wall, the sky was cast in tones of gray.

Hinata flipped on a few lights as he walked, motioning for her to follow.

"This is where I do pretty much all of my training." He through the words over his shoulder, going towards the hallway that she remembered leading to a game room, along with a few other doors that she'd just figured were bedrooms before. She hadn't realized just how far the hallway went, just when she thought they'd reached the end, it curved sharply, leading to another set of shoji doors. He opened them with a flourish revealing a large, open room with padded floors and windows covered with bamboo blinds.

"Whoa…" She breathed, stepping across the threshold with wide eyes. "I didn't know apartments came with dojo's these days."

"They don't," He chuckled, loosening some of the buttons on his school uniform, revealing a white undershirt beneath. "I had this part remodeled."

"Oh." She said quietly, looking away hurriedly as he let the jacket fall from his shoulders, her cheeks flushing.

"Take off your shoes, socks too." He said as he went to do the same.

She fumbled to follow his instruction, her fingers shaking as she slid off her flats and set them neatly aside. She slid her socks down quickly, stuffing them inside the shoes before standing up straight again. He had moved to stand in the center of the room, his feet planted firmly. He was only wearing a plain white t-shirt and his black school slacks, and he'd moved his hair out of his eyes. With his arms exposed, she could even see the dark ink of the tattoo of his bicep, partially covered by his sleeve.

"Well." He clapped his hands together with a mischievous sort of grin. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes." She nodded, feeling uncertain.

"Come, stand here." He motioned to the open space in front of him. Slowly, she padded over towards him, fingers worrying at the edge of her skirt. She didn't know where to look.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. Just relax." His voice was slightly soothing, and she found herself taking a deep breath, letting her eyes flutter closed as she centered herself.

"Okay," She breathed, "I'm ready."

She opened her eyes, immediately confronted by his unabashed gaze. His hands were folded together in front of him, his arm muscles flexing as if he was gearing up for a fight.

"Alright, now show me how you call your power."

She looked at him dumbly for a moment, then down at her hands, then back up again, unsure.

"Go on," there was a hard, almost anxious light reflected in his eyes as he saw her uncertainty. "Do it."

She shifted from foot to foot, for some reason feeling inexplicably nervous as she began to draw from that well of power that lay buried deep inside her. Her eyes drifted shut as her breathing evened out, and everything except for the swirling tide fell away. She could feel the steady beat of energy coursing through her blood, firing off along her nerves and traveling down to pool in her palms as she focused it there. It built slowly, and she could feel its electric-like charge race across her skin.

Her eyes opened again, flooded by the light that emanated from her hands, pulsing and surging in time to the beat of her heart.

A grin split across her face, chest swelling with pride as the orb of power cradled in her hands grew even bigger.

"Good, keep going." He urged; the blue light reflected in his eyes, almost ghostly.

She could feel her hair lifting off of her shoulders; the dark tendrils curling in the air, suspended by the force of the power that was now radiating from her middle. But she didn't let up; she kept pushing, even as she broke out into a cold sweat, her arms shaking.

What had at first started as a small tickle of awareness in her gut had slowly built until now, she felt like she was going to implode with the pure chaotic essence that was currently radiating outward from her pores, glowing with a pinkish light. It was starting to hurt, a sharp, twisting feeling that made her skin crawl. She grit her teeth; knees trembling, breath coming in short pants as she screwed her eyes shut.

It was too much. A small whimper escaped her lips and she could feel herself reach her limit.

"I can't." She whispered, strained. With everything she had, she was trying to hold it, cracking open her eyes to see the glowing orb had grown huge there in her grasp, about the size of a beach ball.

"It's okay, Kagome. You can let it go." His voice was thoughtful and soft, somehow reaching her over the sound of her own pounding heartbeat that thundered in her ears.

All at once it was like a balloon being stuck with a needle, and she instantly deflated. Her power snapped back inside of her with a jolt, her knees buckling as she gasped. In an instant Mamoru was there to support her weight before she could collapse onto the tatami mats; his arm wrapping around her middle as she sagged against him.

She was shaking; trembling there as he held her, breathing hard as her head swam. Her stomach rolled with nausea that had hit her like a brick wall, her mouth going dry. It took a moment to register what was happening, how close they were. Their chests were pressed flush against each other, his arm anchoring her there while she caught her breath.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, his voice sounding surprisingly rough. She could feel it rumble through his chest, the sound bringing her to open her eyes and meet the intensity of his gaze. Dark, swirling pools of obsidian; black lava that burned and scorched everything in its wake; that's what she saw when she looked into those eyes that were faceted like glimmering gems. Her chest felt tight all of a sudden, her lips parting as she forgot the words that only a moment ago had been on the tip of her tongue, her mouth going dry all over again.

"I… yes, I think so." She stuttered out after a moment, heart racing. "Um… You can let me go now." She coughed awkwardly, and the spell between them was broken.

"Right, sorry." He cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes as his arm fell away from her small frame.

She took a deep breath, centering herself on her shaky legs as she took a step back to put some distance between them. Just by doing that her head already felt a little clearer.

"You did well, I'm surprised you're able to focus it so intensely without any prior training." He commented conversationally, and despite herself, she soaked up the praise like a dry sponge.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He grinned crookedly, his teeth perfectly white and straight. "Now we just have to work on your ability to sustain it, everything after that should come easy." He promised, give her a reassuring pat on the head.

She stilled at the touch, the small smile that had worked its way onto her face slipping as she was caught in her own thoughts.

"M-Mamoru," It was the first time she had said it out loud, and she stumbled over it. She watched as his eyes sparkled with interest, his whole facial expression changing as he seemed to focus solely on her.

"Yes?" His tone was serious.

"I…" She didn't know how to say it. It sounded wrong even in her own head, but she had to know. She didn't think she could fully trust him if she didn't. "Before… you said something about wearing a glamor, and I…"She trailed off, unsure of how to put her thoughts into words. The truth was it had been weighing on her mind, though not as pressing as the other matters she was dealing with, and there was a burning curiosity inside of her that demanded answers.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask," he said with a smirk, "I can show you if you like...my true form."

The words were quiet, hardly even a breath but they ghosted over her skin, igniting goosebumps to rise. Her eyes met his again, and she nodded breathlessly.

"Please."

She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, her body not quite back to normal after that massive expenditure of power. Her system just wasn't used to such a large amount of pure, undiluted power all at once. But her heart was racing for another reason entirely now. Mamoru's eyes were trained firmly on her own as he slowly backed up a few steps, his aura flickering strangely around him. Where once it had seemed pale, sickly looking, even, now it seemed to writhe and pulsate in the air, flashes of blue streaking through it as if set to a beat. The blue energy that had come out of nowhere was suddenly taking over, racing over his skin and lighting him up until he was outlined by it, his expression hidden as he seemed to hunch in on himself, visibly straining. She could only stare in awe, her eyes going wide as she took in the transformation that was happening mere feet away from her.

It was a little scary, the way it almost seemed to hurt him as she could see he was clenching his teeth, his body language practically screaming with unspoken pain. His skin seemed to pulsate, moving and morphing until she could see that it had shifted, becoming pale and smooth, glowing with energy. His hair lengthened before her eyes, growing and changing slightly in color to become a deep blue-black in color, hanging pin-straight past his shoulders she could see his face more clearly now, as it was not hidden beneath the heavy fall of his bangs. His eyes were screwed shut; his mouth set in a terse line as he seemed to take a deep breath.

Kagome was enraptured. She couldn't look away from his expression, watching with rapt attention as he assumed his true form, waiting with bated breath for him to finally look at up at her. His aura seemed to retreat, sinking back into his body and leaving no sign of its appearance. His chest was heaving, his eyes slowly opening as he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

All at once she could feel the breath escape her, her heart skipping a beat as plain brown met startling violet. His eyes were a mosaic, flecked throughout with deep blues and varying shades of purple that seemed impossible, yet completely captivating. It was those eyes like glimmering crystal that enthralled her. As she got over the shock of them her gaze traveled down to the rest of his face, raking over his features, searching for changes. But he was much the same, to her surprise. His face held that same boyish look that was so disarming, so unlike that of Yokai, she had known in the past.

Unconsciously, she took a step towards him, watching him as he watched her. His skin was pale, so pale it almost seemed blue-toned, glimmering like precious stone or scales. His hair was long, shaggy and pin-straight, hanging over his shoulders, and she could see that his ears had shifted to become longer, the pointy tips peeking out from beneath his curtain of black hair. If possible, it seemed that he grew even more defined, his muscles bulging beneath the plain t-shirt that seemed so out of place on this obviously otherworldly creature.

"Well?" He said, at last, his voice rough. He smirked, and she could see the tips of two wickedly sharp fangs peeking out from beneath his top lip, glinting in the low light of the dojo.

She was speechless; absolutely in awe as she took him in. She had never felt an aura like this. It was powerful and unique, though most of it had faded away faint wisps of it were still left lingering on his skin. Whatever clan he belonged to, he was powerful, despite whatever held his true ability at bay.

"I… just- wow," She breathed, her mouth at a disconnect from her brain as it raced with a myriad of thoughts.

_What are you?_

"you're…" _beautiful _

She wanted to say it, but she held it back, forcing the word away as she trailed off awkwardly, clearing her throat. "You, um, you still look like yourself." She finished lamely, feeling a heated blush burn at her cheeks as she shifted her gaze away.

"Well yeah," He chuckled warmly, brushing a long strand of dark hair out of his face. "is that good?"

"Yes," she answered honestly, feeling an odd sense of relief. Maybe he wasn't such a complete stranger after all.

For a long moment, they stood, about three feet apart, neither of them knowing quite what to say now. The air between them was awkward and slightly uncomfortable, her eyes darting around looking for something, _anything_ else to focus on besides the Yokai that was doing nothing besides blatantly staring at her.

"Kagome." He said after a moment, sounding almost pleading. "Just look at me."

She did, her eyes instantly locking onto those otherworldly eyes that shone so brightly it almost hurt to look at them. They were intense; a swirling storm of emotions that she couldn't decipher. It was like everything else fell away, the thoughts racing through her head quieting, and all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating.

"If you're afraid… I understand." He said, at last, his voice rough and throaty.

"No… that's not it." She whispered, and it was the truth. She had seen many, many Yokai that had scared her just by their appearance alone, but Mamoru was not one of them. He was so Humanoid in his form, his features lacking that cold edge that any Yokai seemed to possess, and his eyes spoke of his true nature with their softness. He was beautiful. So beautiful that she was enraptured, his appearance seeming so foreign and unique.

"Then… what?"

"I…" She didn't know how to put it into words, this feeling. It was strange, watching something so intense and now being faced with this ethereal being… she was rendered almost entirely speechless. "I just… I wasn't expecting… this."

It was the truth.

She didn't know what she had expected, but surely, it hadn't been this.

"Can I ask…?" She swallowed thickly, her palms sweating inexplicably. He looked like he knew what she was going to say, but he just nodded, looking resigned. "What _are_ you?"

It was a long moment before he finally spoke, seeming to consider his words very carefully before they finally fell from his lips.

"Tatsu… of the northern clan." He said at length, his eyes never leaving hers.

It took a moment for what he'd said to sink in, the word _Tatsu_… dragon… it lingered there at the forefront of her mind. When she looked at him… it was hard to imagine that such a thing could be true. But then, his eyes flashed, and for a brief moment they shone bright, pupils slitting like a cat and then returning back to normal in almost an instant.

"Okay… wow." She breathed, unsure of how to react. "I guess that explains why your aura is so weird." She commented, chuckling awkwardly as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Weird how?" He cocked a thick black brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Um, well, you know…" She felt like she'd said something wrong, and she hurried to backtrack. "Just like… muted, I guess. It looks… pale." She finished lamely, eyes flickering down to the tatami mat covered floor as her cheeks flushed.

"Actually… it's because of a spell Tsukuyomi placed on me."

She looked back up at him sharply, confusion written plainly over her features. "Explain?"

He sighed, running a hand through his bangs as he seemed to think for a moment.

"It was mainly just to avoid detection," He clarified, looking away. "Even here, at this time… there is still a danger that lurks even on the brightest of days. My true aura would alert all other Yokai in the area to my presence instantly, and it just helps to keep a low profile… especially when guarding something so precious."

If possible, her cheeks flamed even further, her heart beating a little faster as it felt like you could've cut the tension between them with a knife. But for the life of her, she didn't know _why_.

Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, his eyes soft and vulnerable as the bore down into her own… or maybe it was his body language, maybe even his aura, she didn't know.

"S-so, um, your glamour thingy that's just a spell too?" she stuttered out, shattering the silence.

"Yes, Tsukuyomi is… highly-skilled, I guess you could say." Mamoru offered a small half-smile, looking at her in a way that just confused her all the more.

She coughed awkwardly, backing up a few steps as she avoided his gaze with practiced skill.

"Well, should we, uh, get back to the, um, training, or…?"

"Oh, right." He stood up straight again, widening his stance and folding his hands in front of him. His striking purple eyes seemed to focus, and she could sense his energy calming even as a mischievous grin worked its way onto his full lips, revealing his pearly white fangs. "Now… we'll practice a bit of light combat, sound good?"

"Um… sure." She gulped, trying to muster up some of her own power, doing her best to send it out across her skin, though it still wasn't quite recovered from earlier. It felt like a rubber band pulled tight inside her, reaching its breaking point of elasticity and ready to snap at any moment. She took a shaky breath, mimicking his stance on trembling legs. Firmly, she planted her feet as she raised her hands in front of her, determined look gleaming in her eyes.

"okay… I'm ready."

* * *

A few hours later, after the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and Kagome was thoroughly exhausted Mamoru dropped her off back at home, after having shifted back into the form of Hinata. To her surprise she found that she was sad to see the pearlescent skinned Yokai disappear, replaced by the shaggy-haired boy that sat beside her now, one large hand gripping the wheel of the car as it idled there.

"Sorry if I wore you out," He said apologetically, looking at her worriedly. "Just make sure to eat something and get a good night's rest, yeah? I'll pick you up in the morning."

She didn't protest, she was too worn out at this point. She'd just nodded and clambered out of the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"It's fine," She sighed, "See you tomorrow."

Before he could say anything else, she quickly slammed the door shut and turned away. She listened to the crunch of the gravel beneath his tires as he reversed, walking slowly up the path that led through the back of the shrine and up to the house.

She felt drained- exhausted beyond belief and she could hardly focus on putting on foot in front of the other, her legs as shaky as a newborn calf. Her backpack felt like it was filled with stones, and there were a few bruises blooming across her knees from where she's taken a series of hard, face-first falls onto the floor of the dojo. She'd thought the tatami mats would have softened the blow, but they were thin, and beneath them was solid, unyielding wood.

To his credit, Mamoru had tried to be gentle with her, really, he had, but at the same time, he couldn't take it easy on her and they both knew it. He'd shown her how to do a few defensive moves, playing the attack while she did her best to fend him off. Of course, he'd gotten the best of her every time, knocking her to the ground. It was definitely a humbling experience for her, and she was grateful for the practice. Though now, as she shambled up the path, drawing closer to the family home she wondered if she would ever be as strong as Mamoru… as strong as Tsukuyomi said she would become. It seemed foolish to think such a thing could ever be possible when she was looking down at the dark marks that now decorated her pale flesh. She hoped her family wouldn't notice.

Besides the soreness and the absolute exhaustion she felt now there was also a small sense of pride in herself. Even though she hadn't been able to block any of his moves she'd still tried. She'd forced herself to stand her ground and be brave even when all she wanted to do was bolt out the door. But she'd stayed. She was hungry and tired and sore, but she had a feeling that it would all be worth it in the end.

The stars had just made their appearance in the twilight-hued sky above her, blinking into existence one by one and the moon hung heavy and full in the sky. The sight calmed her spirit and she felt like should stand up a bit straighter as she reached the front door.

_Everything will work out; I just know it._

She smiled, letting light flood out onto the lawn as she stepped across the threshold. She hurried to close the door behind her and scurry up the stairs before anyone could take notice of the bags beneath her eyes or the bruises that patterned across her delicate knees.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the long wait on this one guy, life's been hitting me hard but once thanksgiving break rolls around updates should be more regular. This was really gonna be two chapters but I just felt like it flowed much better this way. Hope you guys are having a good weekend so far & thanks for reading :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

The wind shifted, carrying with it the mixed scents of the forest and InuYasha's sharp Yokai nose quickly worked to discern them. He was perched on a thick branch high up in one of the many tall trees, far above the ground as his sharp golden eyes scanned the area, searching. His ears swiveled this way and that, picking up the sounds of leaves undulating with the wind, the branches scraping against each other, and the scuffle of many small creatures as they took little notice of him.

But InuYasha took no notice of them, either.

He was on the hunt for much bigger game.

It was the morning after Kagome had visited him, and they'd made passionate, animalistic love beneath the silver light of the moon. She'd left not long after, but her scent still lingered on his skin, and he was comforted by that. He didn't know when he would see her again, but while she was gone, he had work to do.

First on his list, track down the bastards that had stolen her.

It had been almost a week since she'd been returned to them, and at this point, they probably thought they'd gotten away with it.

How wrong they were.

A scent drifted by on the wind, curling up into the air from deep into the forest, tickling his senses immediately.

Graveyard dirt and blood. Fresh, metallic and offensive.

_It's them_

He didn't think. His instincts took over as the Yokai in him roared to life, fueled by the rage that still lingered there inside him and then he was flying through the trees, deftly bouncing front branch to branch following his nose.

He would never forget the way Kagome had looked when he'd first saw her, after he'd finally picked up on her scent. She'd been unwounded then, though the faint stench of blood had lain over her skin and the way the odd kimono she wore was tattered and stained with mud, hanging loosely off her rigid shoulders. But mostly, he couldn't let go of the way her eyes shone with her own fear, and how she'd looked at him like he could've been the enemy at first, and then like he was the sun it's self as she'd rushed into his arms.

He would _never_ forgive. Much less forget.

From what little he knew of the resurrected mercenaries, there were six of them left, but only one really mattered to InuYasha.

Bankotsu.

He would be the last to die after the Hanyou had cut down his companions one by one. The ghoul didn't know who he had fucked with. InuYasha was no mere Hanyou. He was the son of Inu no Taisho, the greatest demon to ever live, and his pure, ancient blood flowed through his own veins. He wasn't cocky, but he knew that he was strong. His connection with the Tessaiga alone proved that. Together, they'd make quick work of those bastards, he was sure.

The scent intensified, stinging at his eyes and he could now sense the auras of five beings lingering nearby. Up ahead, he could see dark smoke billowing up into the sky, its color fading to white as it neared the tree line. White smoke. That meant that whatever had been on fire was out and was now nothing more than smoldering ember.

He took another deep whiff of the air around him as he paused in the trees, drawing himself up to his full height as he tried to figure the distance between the source of the thick smoke and the five energies he could sense moving east, heading away from the site at a steady, but leisurely pace.

_Good_

He thought wickedly, eyes flashing as the sun hit them.

They didn't know they were being hunted… that gave him the advantage.

He moved slowly, calculating his every step as now he could hear their voices rising on the air.

"That was fun, but I'm bored now…" whined a high-pitched voice that immediately had InuYasha standing at full attention.

Jakotsu.

The creep with the stark red lipstick that looked like dried blood across his chapped lips, the blue paint beneath his crazed eyes standing out garishly against bone-white skin and black hair. The image of him, smiling even as he spit out his own teeth, mouth filled with blood after InuYasha had delivered a harsh blow to the specter's jaw was still fresh in his mind.

He could feel his pulse slowing down as the beast took over. His claws lengthened to sharp points, his fangs elongating even as he felt a strange sense of calm overtake him. The kind of calm that a lion feels as it stalks its unknowing prey through the underbrush; the kind that only a predator could know.

He crept ever closer, rearing up behind the group of men, hidden in the trees and not making a sound. There were five of them that he could see, and only one that he recognized. The dark-haired man, wearing that gaudy purple kimono was walking up ahead of the others that lingered behind. A man who looked like a monk, a much smaller, dwarfed looking man dressed strangely in white linen, and another, rather large brutish specter who was taking up the rear. His hair was short and spiked up off his head, his body clad in armor, and at his side InuYasha could see deadly blades glinting in the sunlight, attached to his hand by some sort of gloves.

"So, what's next big brother?" Jakotsu said, drawing his gaze to the front of the group where another man strode confidently with the largest blade InuYasha had ever seen casually perched onto his shoulder. The massive sword was twice the size of Tessaiga, and the thing had to weigh at least a few hundred pounds, he was certain. But the man who wielded the weapon seemed to be of a similar build to InuYasha himself, and there was nothing special about him. He could sense no demonic aura surrounding any of the men, nothing that would bolster their strength enough to carry a blade such as that.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose it's time we track down that Hanyou mutt before Naraku sends his minions our way again." The man in front scoffed, and InuYasha felt his blood run cold at the mention of the bastard who had first wrecked his life to begin with.

Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten, readying to launch himself into the fray in an instant. With every fiber, every cell of his being he knew that the man with the gargantuan sword was Bankotsu. The man who had almost taken everything from him. The one who had dared to lay a finger on _his_ Kagome.

His skin was tanned, his hair dark as the night itself and hanging down to his calves, tied in a long braid. He wore armor, and his demeanor was that of someone who felt they were entitled to whatever caught their eye. Those hands… they had touched her skin. Bruised it. Defiled her body, snatched her up and sealed her away.

He would start by cutting them off.

He could feel rage overcoming him, burning through his blood until the world was coated in red. Pulsing, urgent, demanding his action. It felt like pure fire; it bled into his soul and there was nothing, nothing that could keep him from his revenge.

All logical thought evaporated, leaving only the wild Inu that could not be sated until he felt the hot, wet blood of his enemy splatter across his lips as he tore his throat out with his fangs. He wanted to see the very moment the life left his eyes as he tore the jewel shards that sustained his life from his body; he wanted to watch as he crumbled to dust and faded away on the wind, nothing more than dirt and ash.

The trees around him afforded him some cover, and the men still hadn't picked up on his presence yet. The seal of the Tessaiga was the only thing that kept him from unleashing the full brunt force of his demonic side, but he could feel his cheeks burning as the jagged purple marks appeared and his fangs lengthening down into deadly points. His hands gripped at the Tessaiga at his hip, his stance widening as he readied himself.

_For Kagome _

And then he was flying, using his powerful legs to launch himself into the air, managing to bounce off the trees with perfect precision and balance, getting ahead of the unsuspecting mercenaries as they meandered up the path. He saw them, flashes of them through the wood and when there were about fifty feet between them, he jumped.

He burst through the tree line, landing in a low crouch in front of the men, taking them head-on and by complete surprise.

"Well…" InuYasha growled out, his lips splitting in what he was sure was a ghastly grin, "looks like I've made your job easy for you."

He drew his Tessaiga; the sound of the metal sliding out from the sheath was enough to raise goosebumps along his arms as his heart rate seemed to slow to an eerie calm.

He faced Bankotsu, meeting his darkened almond-shaped eyes, watching as they flashed with surprise, but only briefly. He smiled, gripping at the massive halberd on his shoulder.

"InuYasha!" Jakotsu exclaimed, clapping giddily in delight. "You must've missed me if you've come all this way _just_ to die." His red-painted lips stretched in a thin smile, practically swooning as the half-demon ignored him completely, focusing only on the dark-haired man who was about to be a pile of dust and bones.

"So, this is InuYasha, huh?" Bankotsu said, looking him up and down. His dark brows were arched dubiously, mouth set in a cocky line. "Honestly, I just don't get why Naraku is so worried about you." He chuckled, "You don't seem so impressive to me."

The rest of his goons snickered behind him but InuYasha was only focused on one thing: taking Bankotsu's life into the palm of his hands and crushing it like a bug.

"You won't be saying that when you're choking on your own blood."

Bankotsu raised his eyebrows, laughing openly.

"That's a bold statement to make… coming from someone who's outnumbered six to one." He smirked, looking smug.

InuYasha wanted to rip that look off his face- wanted to shred it to pieces and spit on his tattered remains. But then, in a brief moment of clarity, he silently counted out the men that were standing in front of him.

There were only five… and Bankotsu had said that he was outnumbered _six_ to one… so that meant-

His train of thought was cut off as suddenly he was sent flying sideways through the air, crashing through the trees and landing hard on his back, all his breath rushing out of his lungs as pain exploded behind his eyes.

"Nice work Ginkotsu," He heard Bankotsu chuckle over the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears. His vision swam, his body not responding to the signals his brain was sending and all he could feel was the throbbing ache in his side from whatever had smashed into him.

_Move_

He willed his legs to work as he struggled to lift his head, looking down to see his toes twitching with the effort.

_Move, damn it. Move!_

"Awe, the little mutt can't get up." Bankotsu had walked over to the tree line, still holding his sword casually, a nasty smirk twisting at his lips. "Pity. I thought you'd be a bigger challenge than that."

The feeling came back to his legs and InuYasha dragged himself up to stand on shakily, his bare feet scraping against the forest floor as he stumbled a bit, spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the dirt. He wiped his mouth before bringing his hands up to protect his vitals. His claws extended as he took up a defensive position against the specter, who looked amused.

_Don't count me out yet_

"Well, I can respect a man who wants to die on his feet," Bankotsu chuckled, gesturing with his free hand for InuYasha to follow him back out onto the barren area of the path as he turned away.

"It looks like Ginkotsu's cannon got the best of him, big brother." Jakotsu's feminine voice whined, one hand poised at his hip while the other held his snake-like sword dejectedly. "Look at him! He's pretty much done for. This isn't going to be _any_ fun _at all_."

With hands that wouldn't quite cooperate with him, InuYasha quickly searched for his sword which had tumbled out of his grasp when he'd crashed and found it nearby, buried beneath the underbrush. The energy of the blade surged through him, reviving him a bit and he felt a little steadier. It was the ancient power of his father's that fueled the Tessaiga, and that was the very same energy that was keeping him going now.

He raised his head, drawing his shoulders back as he walked back out to face the group of men proudly, like a warrior.

He wasn't weak.

He wasn't a _mutt_.

He was the son of the great Inu no Taisho. And he'd give em hell.

The sixth man had come from out of the woods on the opposite side as InuYasha, his body seemingly comprised of dark metal, his form and face only vaguely humanoid as he was more machine than man. What little skin was left was deep sienna, the patches of hair on top of his head the color of fire as his beady little eyes darted around. He joined the others, taking up the rear with a slow, lumbering gait.

_But why couldn't I sense him…_

Even now the beast of a man had no energy about him whatsoever. None that he could pick up on, anyway. And he'd fired at him from the trees with some sort of cannon… it must be inside his body somehow.

_What the hell is he?_

Bankotsu stood at the head, with the cross-dressing Jakotsu poised at his side.

"Alright little Hanyou, perk up a bit, won't you?" He jeered, smirking. "This'll be fun, promise."

"Hey, big brother, can I kill him? Pretty please?" Jakotsu asked, his light voice lilted and pleading but his face was composed in a chilling mask. Red lips stretched wide in a smile, his dark, cold eyes staring dead at InuYasha, never leaving him.

"No! I came for you, Bankotsu." InuYasha interrupted before he could answer, spitting another mouthful of blood out onto the ground. He could feel himself healing minutely, but even so that cannon blast had taken him by surprise and whatever Ginkotsu had launched had landed a direct hit, probably causing some internal bleeding. From the way he was wheezing he knew that it had broken a couple of ribs for sure, but he'd fought through worse before.

"Oh?" Bankotsu looked intrigued now, taking a step towards him. "and why is that, _mutt_?"

InuYasha wiped at his mouth again, looking up at the man with a burning, defiant stare. "For what you did to Kagome." He spat, the fire of his anger roaring to life again as he was reminded of his purpose.

The look in her eyes as she collapsed into his arms flashed through his mind, broken and traumatized. His grip tightened on the handle of his sword, feeling their demonic aura's merge and meld together.

Bankotsu's face became stormy in an instant. His dark brows arched meanly; his mouth drawn back in an evil sneer.

"So, the little bitch is alive after all. Tell me, are you the one who broke our barrier?" He took another step forward, casually swinging his blade down to stick into the soft earth with an air of menace brewing around him.

"No," Bankotsu said after a moment of looking at him shrewdly, a grin slowly splitting his face. "You're much too weak."

The world was painted in shades of red as InuYasha lifted his sword to strike.

He couldn't think. Couldn't feel anything beyond the rage that consumed his spirit. The Inu in him was protective of what or whom he considered to be theirs, and in his eyes, Kagome was above all others. He didn't care if it was six against one. Hell, it wouldn't have mattered if it was a _hundred_ against one. He would defeat armies for her. He didn't care if he died so long as he took Bankotsu with him. Avenging her was worth everything that came his way.

Time felt like it had slowed to a trickle, and he watched as the Tessaiga sliced through the air, heading straight for Bankotsu's throat.

But it never landed.

With alarming quickness, the Ronin quickly countered the would-be killing blow, pulling his blade from the ground and blocking the Tessaiga from slicing into him.

"Nice try, _half breed_." He spat with a wolfish grin. "Did I strike a nerve there?"

The metallic sound of their blades scraping against each other was like nails on a chalkboard and had him gritting his teeth as he threw his weight behind his weapon, trying to shove the other man back. His feet slid a little, but in the next second, he was pushing against him, his face lighting up.

"It's a shame, really… If I'd only had just a little more time with her… sweet, soft little _Kagome_." He laughed, and all InuYasha knew was the broiling hate that stewed in his belly, his eyes going red as the Inu took over.

"Don't you fucking say her name, you bastard!" He roared, jumping away just to come at him harder, with a flurry of attacks. Metal hit metal every time. The specter seemed to effortlessly block his every move, that disgusting smile never leaving his face.

"You can't stop me. You're going to die here; I'll enjoy watching your blood paint the earth… maybe even more than Jakotsu would." He lifted his large sword just in time to block another of InuYasha's blows just as it was about to skewer him straight through. "Your puny little sword could never hold a candle to my Banryu here, we have a special sort of relationship."

As if to emphasize this, he lifted the massive halberd up over his head, swinging it to gain some momentum as he aimed for InuYasha's head. It was all he could do just to jump out of the way before it could decapitate him, but still, he felt the sting of the blade and could smell the acrid scent of his own blood as it hit the air.

"Kill him already, would you? I'm getting sick of all this chatter." The man who looked like a monk intoned, his small, shrewd eyes looking cold and indifferent and his voice was flat and stale.

InuYasha looked down, seeing an open, gaping wound in his side that was gushing out bright red blood.

_But… how?_

The robe of the fire rat was supposed to be impenetrable. It was akin to the finest armor, surpassing even that as it could protect its wearing from any blade and even fire. But now, as he looked down, he could see that the fabric had been torn, sliced open along with his flesh underneath. It didn't make any sense. But he couldn't think about that right now.

He raised his head, panting with exertion but the adrenaline coursing through his blood masked the pain for now. All he could feel was pure, unbridled rage.

"You did yet, puppy?" Bankotsu grinned, and InuYasha could see the red that stained the man's blade as he held it out in front of him, the deadly point glinting sharply in the afternoon light.

"C'mon, big brother, let me play with him a little… please?" Jakotsu whined, looking impatient as he rocked on his heels, practically crackling with manic energy. His ill-fitting purple kimono hung off his shoulders, exposing his pale collar bone and he could see that his knuckles were turning white where they were wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"Nah… he's mine."

"But! Big brother-" Jakotsu made to step toward his leader but was quickly stopped as Bankotsu cut him off with an aggravated look.

"I said no! now back off." It was a thinly veiled threat but InuYasha wasn't listening. He'd found his opening.

As Bankotsu made the mistake of looking away, he made his move. He jumped out of range of the massive halberd, raising his Tessaiga midair as the wound in his side screamed. He ignored the pain, letting out a primal roar as he let the energy build up inside him, ready to explode as he sailed straight for the dark-haired Ronin.

"Wind sca-"

He didn't have a chance to land the attack.

The words stuck in his throat as suddenly, his entire body was seized with intense, crushing agony. Bankotsu's face twisted in an evil smirk, leaning against the halberd he'd casually stuck back into the ground again.

"Thought you had me there for a sec, huh? Too bad. Thanks, Ginkotsu, I owe ya one."

The metallic man made a grunt of acknowledgment, the sound resonating low and tinny. From underneath his shoulder guards protruded two thick metal wires, both pointing straight out, held taught by the gargantuan man's body.

InuYasha could only look down in confusion, realizing that the reason he was crippled was that he was suspended in midair, his sword having clattered from his numb fingers down to the ground. His chest had been pierced straight through on both sides by those thick wires, and they held him in place by anchoring themselves into the trunks of the trees around him, all his bodyweight pulling at the wounds that poured blood. It was a struggle to breathe.

His lungs felt like someone had set a fifty-pound bag of bricks atop his chest, blood bubbling up around his lips as he could only gasp for air.

_Kagome…_

"It's over." Bankotsu laughed, his dark eyes shining with satisfaction and InuYasha could see himself reflected in them, though his vision was fading around the edges.

"Fuck you," He spat, curling his lips back to reveal his fangs. His chest felt like it was on fire. It couldn't end like this. "bastard."

"You know… I had half a mind to let you live…just so you could run back to that little vixen of yours and tell her that I'm coming… because between you and me, I'd really like to get a taste of her before Naraku kills her. Granted, the bitch did spit in my face, but hey, women, am I right?" He chuckled, scratching his head as if he was curious. "Tell me, you've had her, right? I knew she was lying when she said she was a virgin. Was she as sweet as she looks?"

Despite the broiling anger that burned in his gut at the way the man lewdly spoke of his woman, he could do nothing but hang there by his dripping wounds, every cell in his body screaming for relief.

"Shut up!" He managed to bite out, thrashing a bit in an ill-fated effort to free himself. Waves of agony rolled down his spine, causing him to gasp and cough as he could feel blood gurgling in his lungs.

_Fucking wire… must have pierced it… it hurts to breathe...this isn't looking good Kagome, I'm sorry…._

"No, I don't think I will." He smirked, looking back at his men who lingered behind him. Jakotsu, who looked rather put out as he stared up an InuYasha's body hanging there in the air like a rag doll, licking his painted lips with sickening want written plainly there in his expression. The monk and the rest of them just looked bored, and he could see that they lingered about impatiently. "What do you think, men? Shall I cleave his head from his shoulders? I'm sure Naraku wouldn't mind a trophy." He trailed off thoughtfully as he yanked the halberd from the soft earth, twirling it impressively in the air, taking a step in the injured Inu's direction.

InuYasha was losing consciousness.

The edges of his vision were fuzzy, his limbs going numb as oxygen couldn't make it to his brain to sustain them or foster any sort of demonic healing that would have normally already begun its work. His mind was foggy, his thoughts slurred together and all he could focus on were the images that seemed to flash through his mind at their own accord.

Kagome, smiling. That warm smile that he loved, the one that made her brown eyes shine like burnt amber.

Kagome, telling him that she would always be by his side, even if he could never feel the same about her as she did him, her obsidian hair lifted by the breeze, her modern uniform swaying around her girlish hips. She had seemed so young to him back then... even though it had only been less than a year since. She was so pure and innocent that he could have never imagined his rough, calloused hands tracing along her delicate skin. But then, she'd blossomed right under his nose, becoming so much more than any of them could have ever realized.

And then, his mind cleared, and his eyes fluttered open. He could see Bankotsu's lips moving, could feel the caress of the wind across his skin but all he could hear was the thundering pound of his own heartbeat as it slowed inside his chest.

The light reflected off the silver halberd as it swung towards him with deadly force.

He knew he was going to die.

Kagome danced through his mind again… this time, her eyes looked sad.

_I'm sorry… I was a fool… I-_

He didn't have a chance to finish the thought.

"You there… cease what you're doing at one, lest you face the wrath of the mighty Lord of the West!"

A sharp, wailing voice pierced his psyche and his vision faded back in, only to see Bankotsu, standing with his blade poised only inches from InuYasha's throat, ready to deliver the final, killing blow. But his eyes were looking off to the side, his dark brows drawn angrily downwards. It was a voice that InuYasha knew well, high-pitched and shrill, but it was his savior in this moment.

He didn't understand what was going on. His head felt so heavy, he couldn't turn to look at the source of the noise, but he recognized it instantly.

_Jaken… what are you doing… he'll kill you, stupid imp… just run…_

"And who the hell are you, exactly?" Bankotsu spat, obviously annoyed.

"Oh… it isn't him you should be worrying about, fool." A smooth, cold voice spoke evenly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

InuYasha watched as the gazes of Bankotsu and the other men that stood behind him were drawn up, over his head and into the sky. But he could feel himself waning, his eyes drifting shut again as he just couldn't hold them open any longer. The pressure on his wounds from supporting his full weight was immense, the skin tearing even as he drifted; his lungs all but collapsing in on themselves as his body struggled to even take a single breath.

He heard a scuffle break out, the sound of cursing and metal twanging against metal, and then… nothing. Only blackness that consumed him, swallowed him whole as her name lingered in the forefront of his mind.

_Kagome…_

* * *

**A/N**

**Our baby boy is a lil hot head and he gets ahead of himself sometimes… but onii-chan is here to save the day! Sorry for the long wait AND cliffhanger, next chapter should be up here soon though. As always, thanks for reading & drop me a review and tell me what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The rest of the week flew past and Kagome had settled into something of a routine.

Wake up, go to school, train, come home, have dinner, and try to catch up on her schoolwork before she finally fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

She and Mamoru had fallen into a simple rhythm with each other, and she was beginning to see why her father trusted him. He was strong, and smart too. To her ultimate surprise, she found that she was starting to actually like having him around. Having someone to talk to about all the aspects of her life that she'd previously never spoken of before, it made things… easier. More relaxed. She'd begun to see a change in herself already. She was calmer, less stressed and could think more clearly. But that didn't mean that everything was quite falling into place the way she wanted.

Her friends were a bit miffed at her. They couldn't understand the sudden change- why the dark-haired boy seemed to never be far from her side anymore, why he always gave her rides to and from school. And she struggled to explain it. It wouldn't make any sense to the girls no matter how she tried to write it off, and she knew it. Ayumi was barely speaking to her and it hurt like hell because Kagome knew that no matter what, in her eyes, she'd broken the "girl code". Even though she and "Hinata" were just friends, Kagome couldn't exactly blame her. It _was_ the code, after all.

But damn it, it still hurt. She wanted her friend back.

But that was slow going, and the girl had done her best to distance herself from Kagome, despite the many times she'd tried to win her over again.

The weekend came and went, and Kagome spent most of it getting her ass handed to her in Mamoru's increasingly difficult combat training, while the rest was spent with her nose buried in a textbook, desperately trying to catch up on as many assignments as she could. InuYasha was never far from her mind, but she'd been so busy she hadn't gotten the chance to sneak back through the well just yet.

She missed him, desperately.

Memories of the last time they'd been together kept her warm the long nights she'd spent lying awake even though she was both mentally and physically exhausted. And when she finally did find rest, visions of golden eyes flashing with want, and silver hair billowing in the wind danced through her dreams.

As the days wore on, and the weekend passed into Monday, she began to wonder if Tsukuyomi would visit her again. Her powers had strengthened steadily along with Mamoru's training, and now she could summon it to its full extent at will, and her combat skill had also improved a great deal with just a week of his instruction, though she was still nowhere close to beating him just yet. But Tsukuyomi never came. She tried to glean what little information she could out of the dragon Yokai, but he hardly said anything more than, "He's pleased with your progress," and "Don't worry about him so much. He's a busy man, but if anything, just know his time management is out of this world." He'd say it with a flourish and a hearty laugh, one that made her giggle just because of its boisterousness alone but she didn't quite get the joke.

The more time she spent around Mamoru the more she found herself feeling at ease. Something about his energy was calming and complimented her own aura which had felt a bit out of whack recently. She supposed it was the way she'd suddenly jumped to exercising her power daily, most of the time doing her best to reach its limits, after not having much of a reason to use her reiki for so long.

She found that she had more energy throughout the day now, and she didn't feel tired even though most nights she only got a few hours of sleep at best. She was calmer, more focused and could feel her senses sharpening as the days went by. She was sure it was somehow tied to the opening of the first gate.

Her mother had mentioned it briefly, as had Mamoru… but she had said that it had been Tsukuyomi who had unlocked it in her stead, and she wondered how she would even begin to open the second. How had he managed such a feat without her knowledge? she desperately wanted to know. If only he would come to her again…

She was sitting outside atop the raised bricks that lined the flower bed, her legs dangling over the edge as the mid-afternoon sun shone overhead. The sky was a clear, pure azure, cloudless and the temperature was even and cool. It was lunch hour, and as the weather had been quite good recently Kagome had taken to sitting outside. Normally, she would sit inside with all her friends at one of the tables in the cafeteria, but as things with them were still pretty awkward she'd opted to just be alone. But of course, she should have known that Mamoru wasn't going to let that happen.

And so, he sat beside her now, just as he had every day for the past week, and she had her bento box spread out between them, chopsticks firmly in hand as she idly lifted pieces of cold noodles and squid to her lips. She looked to the dark-haired boy who sat quietly, his gaze wandering out over the commons. He didn't bring a lunch, as per usual, and he wasn't very talkative today either.

"You can have some if you want," she said around bites. "I don't mind sharing, really."

She smiled warmly, watching as the boy looked down at the food skeptically. "Eh… I don't know."

She rolled her eyes teasingly, offering him one of the onigiris that were delicately wrapped in seaweed. "Here, just try it."

He stared at the rice ball dubiously for a long moment, his black eyes flickering up to her and back down again as she all but thrust it into his hands.

"Don't be a baby. I can't believe you've been living in the human world for so long and still haven't tried any of our food." She tsked, "You might find you actually have a taste for it."

"Doubtful."

"What _do_ you eat, anyway?" She asked as she munched on the chewy squid, raising her brows curiously as she waited for his answer.

"That depends." He said sagely. "These days? I mostly feed off energy… though I do feel the need to hunt every now and again." He murmured thoughtfully, looking down at the onigiri that was still in the palm of his hand.

"What kind of energy?" She paused, mouth full of noodles as her eyes flickered up to his shrewdly.

"Well…" His cheeks flushed red and he wouldn't meet her gaze, only serving to spark her interest even more. "I, uh-" He coughed awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably as he continued in a much more matter of fact voice. "It could be demonic energy… sometimes spiritual, depending on the source…" he paused, looking down. "Sometimes its other things. Ley lines, the moon, strong emotions…"

"Like?"

His eyes flickered up to her nervously, the flat black of the glamour covering the beautiful mosaic of color she knew lay beneath. They bored into hers for what felt like a long moment, searching.

"Anger. Fear. Dedication, if it's intense enough." The blush didn't leave his pale skin as his gaze lowered, his full lashes sitting on his cheek. "Even love and… arousal…" his voice had deepened to a rough whisper over the last word, tumbling like silk and she swore for a second she could feel it ghosting over her skin. She went rigid, freezing in place as he locked eyes with her again.

For a long, drawn-out moment she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_Is this his power? Or… something else?_

His full lips were parted, his attention focused solely on her as his face seemed to draw closer. Her blood ran cold once she realized what was happening, but her body was frozen, disobeying the commands her brain was sending as all she could see was his flushed face looming closer, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

_Why… why can't I move? What the hell is happening?!_

Golden eyes fiercely lit by an internal fire flashed through her mind; in their brilliance, she could see InuYasha's fury reflected back at her. She didn't know if it was a hallucination, a vision, or perhaps just a warning but either way, she knew that look. That look would be the last thing that Mamoru would see if he dared to cross the line with her.

But all this time she'd been thinking he'd only come closer, his lips only inches away from her own, his warm breath ghosting across her skin.

Kagome could do nothing. She was frozen. Either from pure shock alone or some sort of Yokai trick, she didn't know.

But just when she was sure she'd feel the unwelcome press of his mouth-

He laughed.

She felt the sound bounce off her skin.

"You're too easy." he chuckled, leaning away with a wicked grin splitting his face.

She found she could move again, and she instantly jumped up off the brick wall heatedly, her mood darkening as he stupidly laughed at her expense.

"You bastard!" She spat, sticking her finger in his face angrily, "Don't you ever-"

He cut her off hastily as her voice rose an octave along with her fury. "Kagome just calm down I was just kidding. People are looking-"

"I don't care!" she hissed, though she did lower her voice a bit as she noticed the students milling about the courtyard were indeed gawking at them, a few snickering. "That wasn't funny."

Blood rushed to heat her cheeks and she fought to swallow the embarrassment that rose up inside her, choosing to focus on the idiotic Yokai who for his part, at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed himself.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Just come sit back down… please?" His dark eyes were wide and pleading, like a kicked puppy.

She stared at him for a second, eyes narrowing as she debated whether she even wanted to speak to the dumbass for the rest of the day.

Though he did look genuinely regretful, and her lunch…

As if on cue her stomach growled loudly, making the decision for her.

"Fine. But you're still an asshole." She huffed indignantly.

She sat back down on the bricks, this time being sure to leave a few feet between them. She grabbed her bento box, settling it into her lap as she avoided his eyes spitefully. With furious vigor she began stuffing the contents of her lunch into her mouth, brows drawn downward, staring at the mosaic style stonework that made up the ground of the school's courtyard.

A tense silence passed between them, lasting several long, unbearable moments before he finally spoke.

"I really am sorry, Kagome, I-" He broke off, his voice low so that no one passing by could hear. "I didn't mean to overstep… I thought I was being funny. I'm an idiot, obviously…can you forgive me?"

She turned to look at him then, not bothering to hide the emotions that she knew were painted in her eyes plain as the sun. She found him staring right back at her, a frown etched onto his full lips. He still had that onigiri she'd forced on him clutched in his hand.

Her anger waned slightly, her expression softening even though she still felt like he could use a good slap or two to maybe teach him a lesson.

"That was really uncool of you." She stressed, needing to get her point across. "You know I have a… boyfriend, right?" She swallowed thickly over the word, not sure why her mouth had gone dry so suddenly.

"Well, yeah of course. He was at that party, with the white hair." He leaned away; his expression immediately closed off. "InuYasha. How could I forget?"

Hearing her hanyou's name fall from the Yokai's lips so casually was weird on so many levels.

"Yeah. You'd do well not to." She said balefully, grabbing her chopsticks from where she'd haphazardly dropped them atop the furoshiki that was spread across the bricks.

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" He asked wryly, one brow arched up as he stared at her, unimpressed.

"You know what it means." She stirred her noodles, not bothering to turn her head and look at him. "He won't be as understanding as I am… he'll kill you. Literally."

He scoffed but wisely didn't say anything. Though out the corner of her eyes she could see that he was smiling, but not in a happy way, looking almost like he wanted to disagree.

"What… what was that, anyway?" She asked, changing the subjects swiftly as she lowered her voice. "When you were… you know… I-I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my throat."

She didn't feel like fighting with him today, as she knew that regardless she would be spending her evening in his dojo. And also… because she was afraid of the answer.

_Why couldn't I move? Does some part of me secretly _want_ to kiss Mamoru?_

But she shook the thought away just as fast as it had dared to drift through her mind.

_No, that's ridiculous. I know who I love… who I want every second of every day…_

The one she was ready to risk everything for; the man who had captivated her waking dreams with his striking presence.

_InuYasha._

Never anyone else.

"Ah, that." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, sighing. "It's sort of a gift, I guess. Like… a natural affinity, if you will. Kind of like a thrall." He clarified, his voice flat and factual. "Not all of my clan have the skill, but it's not completely unheard of. Just rare. I first noticed it when I was young, about a hundred or so… I can influence another being's energy through the use of my own. It's hard to describe in a way you could understand. But I can place a sort of 'spell' over whomever I choose, though if they're particularly strong it usually doesn't hold well. I really only use it when I want to get a rise out of someone, so I can feed off the energy that they expend."

She could only stare at him dumbly for a second as she processed the information he'd just dumped on her.

"So you were… feeding off me?" She asked incredulously, not sure if she should be angry or intrigued.

"Well, yes… but just a little!" He hurried to reassure her, seeing her reaction. "I thought we would laugh about it… and it might help you understand my ability a little better. I didn't mean to upset you… honestly."

"Well, you did." She huffed, turning back to her food. She stuffed some noodles into her mouth, staring down at the ground.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment, but out the corner of her eye, she could see him inspecting the rice ball that was still somehow clutched in his hands.

She watched him cautiously lift it up to his lips before taking the smallest bite she'd ever seen. She tried not to laugh when she saw his face contort in disgust, his nose wrinkling in revulsion.

"Ugh!" He spat, "you really eat this? It tastes like paper."

She could hold back then giggle that bubbled up at his words, her resolve to stay angry with him waning.

"Oh, so you know what paper tastes like, but you've never tried _rice_ before…?"

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by and as the late afternoon sun made its way towards the horizon Kagome found herself sitting cross-legged on the floor of Mamoru's dojo. Her hands were folded together in front of her just like how he'd shown her, and her eyes were screwed shut in concentration as she focused completely on the deep ocean of power she could feel inside her. It swelled and undulated beneath her skin as if driven by an unexplainable current, sparking with an intense, almost manic energy that crackled and snapped with a blue-tinged light, consuming her aura.

It was a feeling she was still getting used to, one her body wasn't quite sure how to handle.

"Okay, do you think you've got enough control to try and direct it outwards now?" Mamoru asked, seated across from her, mirroring her body language. He had dropped the guise of his "glamour", as had become routine with them. She found herself more at ease around him when he was this way; she could read him more clearly. It felt more genuine.

His dark, blue-black hair spilled over his shoulder in a river, so long that it pooled around him on the floor. Pointy ears poked out on either side of his head, his skin glinting iridescently in the artificial lighting.

"I… I think so." She didn't open her eyes, picturing the ebb and flow she could feel happening as she tried to connect with that pulsating energy, finally grasping it.

"Alright… now take it and form a sphere."

This part was easy. It was something that they had practiced daily, and she felt fairly confident in her ability to deliver on. It was the part that came next that seemed to always trip her up.

She did as she was instructed, feeling the way her power surged in response to her will. In just a few seconds she was cradling a perfect orb of glowing blueish pink light in her palms. It tingled against her skin, sparkling prettily. She had opened her eyes, beaming with pride at her creation as she eagerly looked up for Mamoru's approval. It was her best one yet! Immaculate in shape and slowly rotating as if of its own accord.

"Good one, 'Gome!" He praised, his face lighting up in a smile that revealed his pearly white fangs. "that's just about perfect." He nodded, inspecting the culmination of pure energy that was held there at her fingertips.

She shined at his words, satisfaction rising in her chest as her cheeks heated cutely. It felt so good to finally do something _right_ for once. Like she was actually improving.

"Now… visualize the path you want it to take, right into the wall there." He directed pointing at the plain white wall behind him.

"But won't I… damage it?" She asked uneasily, feeling the charge of the orb as she mentally prepared herself to do as he said, though she was uncertain.

"Don't worry about that, just go for it." He assured, leaning back on one arm as he watched her expectantly. "Just remember, take a deep breath in, and then on the exhale, use it to help force your energy out. Picture what you're trying to do in your head and listen to your body."

They had gone over this again and again, with no luck so far. The best she had been able to do had been to shoot it just a few inches away. But even then, it hadn't exploded or caused any damage at all, which had been her intention. It had just floated benignly, spinning in midair for a brief moment before fizzling out.

But as Kagome focused, doing as he said and taking a deep breath, she could feel her power respond back to her almost excitedly. She tested it, mentally tugging, picturing her energy like a rubber band that was pulled taught inside her. It snapped back at her touch, sending tingles of electricity racing down her skin. It had never felt like this before. She might actually have a shot at pulling this off.

_Visualize it_

In her mind's eye she could see the orb of pure energy clear as day, and she firmly reinforced her intentions as she imagined sending it through the wall with intent to destroy.

She took another deep breath, and this time when she exhaled, she could actually feel the energy moving along with her breath.

_Listen to your body_

She did. And she could hear the thrum of power that coursed through her, could feel her blood pumping and her spirit centering.

For the first time, she felt like she was in control.

That great wave of power rose up within her and she opened her eyes just in time to see the orb she'd made crash through the thin paneling of the wall directly over Mamoru's head, dust, and debris flying in all directions.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at where his half-brother lay, motionless and covered in bandages on the futon that was strewn over the smooth stone floor.

_Idiot_

His lip curled in distaste, watching the slow rise and fall of the Hanyou's chest as he slept. His silver hair was fanned out around him, so much like his own. But even the resemblance between them couldn't spark any affection in the Daiyokai's heart for the half breed. He felt nothing but resentment and disgust when he looked at him, a pathetic symptom of his father's disgusting fondness of humans.

But then… why had he bothered to rescue him at all?

The fool was just lucky he had been in the area and smelled the blood. He'd approaching death when he'd shown up, stuck through with thick metal wires that suspended him in the air.

Still, he didn't know why he'd intervened.

He simply could have turned and been on his way… it would have been so easy.

But something in him had urged him into action, and before he'd been able to truly contemplate his decision, he'd found himself swooping in. It was disconcerting. It was unlike him to make a move that he wasn't completely sure of, and even more so unlike him that he would stick his neck out for the Hanyou in any way.

Maybe it had been the way he had looked, hanging from those thick wires that were stuck into the trees on either side of him, thick blood oozing as his head lulled against his chest. So pathetic. Those Ronin had been standing around him, ready to deliver the killing blow and in any sane reality Sesshomaru would have let them, and he would have felt _nothing_… except maybe relief.

The boy had been nothing but a burden ever since he was born… and had found himself on the other end of Sesshomaru's blade more than once. But for some reason, he had never been able to finish it. He'd had the opportunity… he had the power. But each time, he'd found himself hesitating. And now, as he stood over his sleeping, wounded body he could only stare down at him with a cold, unforgiving gaze.

His wounds had been too severe to just leave him in the woods to recover, as he briefly considered it anyway, despite the hot blood that was soaking through his robe at an alarming rate.

"Master…" Jaken, the green little kappa had squeaked frightfully as he held onto his staff, his eyes wide as they'd both stared at the limp form of the Hanyou. "I don't think…"

"Quiet. "

Sesshomaru could feel the half breed's life force waning just as clearly as he.

There was no other choice.

If InuYasha was to live… he would have to be treated by an experienced Yokai healer… and there was only one person that came to Sesshomaru's mind.

_Karitei… she will know what to do._

The demoness had never failed him before, and he knew that she could be trusted with something like this.

And so with a heavy sigh of annoyance, the Daiyokai had shouldered the half breed's weight, completely hoisting him onto his back, feeling the blood soak into his own kimono.

"Come, Jaken, we must go."

The imp looked on as his master rose high into the air, carrying his brother. "But where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Home… to the west"

And so, almost a full day later here they were. InuYasha hadn't woken, and perhaps that was a blessing. He still wasn't completely sure what he was going to do with him just yet.

"My Lord… "A feminine voice that was husky and thick like smoke curled up into the air behind him as the door to the room opened and then swiftly shut again. He didn't bother turning to greet her as she was already weaving her way gracefully around him to take a deep, respectful bow at his feet. She was dressed in a fine kimono, soft lilac in color and was patterned with a mosaic of a sky in twilight. The shade reflected off her pale skin and white hair that was piled on top of her head in an ornate style. As she rose to her feet her eyes flashed up to catch his- a pure, unflinching indigo that seemed as deep and as bottomless as the sea.

"Lady Karitei," He acknowledged, his voice cold as he watched her staunchly. She was an Inu, albeit of a different class but she was powerful nonetheless and had taken her place as the chief healer over a hundred years ago. Her stature was small, delicate and slim, and she had a smooth, fair complexion. Sesshomaru did not often find himself admiring women, but as she squirmed beneath his powerful gaze, he found himself taking a small measure of satisfaction in that. And the elegant slope of her features wasn't all together unpleasing, he could admit. "He does not seem to be healing well." He observed, breaking the tense air.

"Yes," she nodded grimly, turning to the Hanyou who lay perfectly still, his features smooth and stony. "You are correct. Whatever was used to pierce him must have had a strong magic placed upon it…" She leaned down over InuYasha, stroking a gentle hand across his forehead, testing his temperature. Her brow furrowed slightly, her cobalt blue eyes cloudy and troubled.

"His skin is like fire…" She murmured as she drew herself gracefully back up to her feet. "and yet, he sleeps."

"Have you any idea when he will wake?"

"No, my Lord." She shook her head, her eyes trained worriedly on the half breed. "But if you wish for his presence here to remain a secret for much longer you should consider having him moved." She advised, her tone submissive and respectful though she had brought up a valid point. He had not yet told the court of his… _brother's_ arrival and he knew it was going to be a thorn in his side. Already he could hear his counselors droning on about _tradition_ and what was best for his people…

The endless monotony of it all…

"Thank you, Lady Karitei." He gave her an appreciative nod, though his voice was cold and unfeeling. "I will make the arrangements."

And with that Sesshomaru turned and swept out of the room, leaving the pale Inu to watch over the Hanyou who was completely oblivious to the world that he'd just been blindly thrust into.

* * *

**A/N: Dang, I just really love writing from Sesshomaru's perspective. Thanks for reading :)**

**Furoshiki- a traditional type of cloth used in Japan to transport bento, gifts, and other goods.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

A voice… calling through the blackness.

_InuYasha…_

His name. It seemed to float in from somewhere above, falling like snow. It was soft, feminine, lilted but husky at the same time as if she were whispering.

_Ka…Kagome?_

… _but… how?_

The last thing that he remembered before the abyss could swallow him whole had been pain… and the look on Bankotsu's face he had reared back his mighty weapon to deliver what should have been a fatal blow.

_InuYasha… you need to wake up…_

The voice was getting desperate now, the urgency ringing through his mind as he abruptly came into a groggy awareness. His eyes fluttered open, his vision slowly coming into focus on a wood-paneled ceiling. Light filtered in from a screen covered window, and as his mind became aware to his surroundings so did it respond to the sharp, throbbing pain that was centered on both sides of his chest. An arid, broken gasp tore from his throat, the sound wheezing past his dry, cracked lips and it was all he could do just to struggle to breathe.

As his head lolled to the side, he took in more of his surroundings, noticing that he was in a small bedroom, the walls paneled with rich wood, light coming in from a few windows that were covered with a shoji screen. It was mostly bare; save for the futon he was laid on and a small desk with an unlit oil lamp sitting atop it off to his left. There was a wardrobe in the corner as well, but from what he could tell everything was coated in a fine layer of dust, like no one had been in here for a very long time.

His eyes darted around the small space, desperately searching for Kagome because he was so sure that had been her calling out to him.

But she wasn't there.

"_Ka-go-me_…" her name fell from his lips barely a whisper, his head swimming as the crushing feeling on his chest was almost too much to bear.

"Rest, child. Do not waste what little energy you have on words."

Weakly, InuYasha tried to lift his head and seek out the source of the gentle voice that seemed to come from nowhere, but he felt a cool hand press against his forehead, stilling him. He relaxed back into the thin futon with a pained groan, his eyes fluttering open as he struggled to get a clear look at the woman who tended to him. His vision was blurred but he could just make out a feminine face looming above him, a few tendrils of long white hair having escaped the ornate style that was piled on top of her head and hung loosely over her shoulder. Everything else he couldn't be bothered to try and make out, his head felt so heavy.

"Here, drink."

She'd lifted a wooden bowl to his parched lips and immediately he could feel the soothing rush of the cool water. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he'd been, and he eagerly gulped down the entirety of the liquid, sputtering and coughing as he fought for his breath after he had finally managed to get it down.

"Be careful, little Hanyou! Your injuries were rather grave, and you're not yet healed, I'm afraid…"

He felt rather than saw her glide away, hearing the swish of her kimono as it whispered across the floor. He blinked firmly, hoping to clear his vision because alarmingly, he found his body was in too much pain to even attempt at moving his arms, much less wipe the sleep from his eyes. His head still felt like it was weighted with rocks, but he managed to follow her with his gaze as she moved around the small room, her delicate fingers trailing along the walls, almost as if lost in reverie. Her back was to him, and he could see delicate looking silver ornaments dangling from her pinned curls, her kimono a pale blue, offset by a snowy white obi. From what he could see, she was small in stature, and obviously Yokai. An Inu, if he had to guess, judging from her markings alone. On each of her hands, there were two magenta stripes, leading up into the draped sleeves of her formal, court-style kimono, with matching ones lining her high cheekbones. Just like Sesshomaru's. But as she turned and looked straight through him, her eyes a startling sapphire, he could see that she did not hold the same mark of the moon on her forehead as his brother did.

"Who are you?" He croaked, shakily lifting his head.

A small smile curved at her full lips as she took a step towards him, seeming almost feral to him in that moment as he could see the tips of sharp fangs protruding from underneath her top lip, glinting in the low light of the shadowed room.

"Please, do not trouble yourself sweet one. All is well. You are safe now, just rest." Her voice was pure sugar, and though he was weakened he could sense no malice or ill intent rolling off her and that disarmed him. She lightly touched her hand to his shoulder, urging him to relax as she kneeled beside him.

"But… your name…" He insisted weakly, coughing and wincing when he could feel the sound rattle against his ribs. His chest felt like it was on fire. Nothing in his life had ever hurt so bad, and he'd been close to death many times. It was sharp, cutting, and he could feel it vibrate all the way down his spine. Which was good, he guessed. At least that meant he wasn't paralyzed.

Her face softened, and she had yet to remove her hand as she chuckled quietly.

"So young…" she sighed. Her eyes flickered away for a moment and then back again, her lips pursing slightly as she seemed to consider her words before she spoke. "You may call me Karitei…" she murmured softly, not quite meeting his eyes. "I am the chief healer here in my Lord's palace." He felt the absence of her palm against his shoulder and watched as she began rifling through a small satchel, pulling out various jars along with some bandages.

"Lord?" he rasped, brows furrowing.

"Yes, " She nodded, not looking up from the items she was laying out on the floor between them. "It was my Lord Sesshomaru himself who brought you here… you must remember to thank him when he calls on you."

But it was at the mention of his brother's name that he could feel his blood run cold.

"Sesshomaru?" he growled, low and gravely as a fire lit in his eyes.

_No, not him. I could've accepted this from almost anyone else, but never him._

The Daiyokai had never been anything other than completely dismissive and violent with InuYasha, even going so far as to vow to kill him on more than one occasion. The two of them had so much bad blood between them he didn't know if he could ever find it in himself to have even a civil conversation with his brother, let alone accept this type of treatment. His pride would not allow it.

Spite rose up in his belly and he used every last ounce of what little strength remained in him to force himself up onto his elbows, his arms shaking and practically screaming with the effort. He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out at the sharp sting in his side. "No! I don't need that bastard's charity! I'll-"

"Hush!" Karitei cut him off with a sharp reprimand, her hand a lot less gentle this time as she firmly pushed him back down onto the futon, but he noticed that even as she scolded him she still avoided his wounds. "Foolish little Hanyou. It would serve you well to be grateful. It is by my Lord's grace and by _my_ hand alone that you still live."

He grunted indignantly, angrily brooding but remaining silent as waves of pain washed over him.

"Look what you've done." She admonished, looking down at his chest with a deep sadness written in her blue eyes. He followed her gaze down to where his pectorals were wrapped in thick white fabric, seeing that the bandages were soaked through with his own bright red blood. "You must learn to control that temper of yours... if you keep reopening them your wounds will never heal."

He winced, the thick metallic scent hitting his nostrils like a brick wall. Karitei quieted him as he whimpered pitifully, and he could feel all the blood drain from his face as his skin grew cold and clammy. Colorful spots flashed in front of his eyes as his head swam, his stomach rolling as the pain became more intense with each wave.

"Hanyou, I must change your bandages. Would you like something for your discomfort?" Her voice was soft, and it was all he could do just to nod his head weakly.

_Please_

Anything to take this agony away.

"Hai," She nodded, reaching for one of the jars she had laid out. As she held it, he could see a greenish liquid sloshing around inside, the color reminding him of sun-bleached seaweed that had sat up on the shore for a few days. She opened the cork top and with one hand she pressed it to his lips, and with the other, she gently helped to lift his head. "Drink."

The cold liquid rushed past his lips and he wanted to gag at the taste. It was bitter, almost acrid in its flavor but Karitei made sure that he drank every last drop.

"There," she said as she pulled the jar away. "It will soothe you, and perhaps bring down that fever a bit."

But he was already feeling the effects of the brew. His vision swam and his head felt heavy, the edges of his psyche swirling with a black mist that threatened to pull him into its depths. The pain began to ebb away, and he sighed with relief as he could feel his muscles relaxing.

"Thank you…" his voice was cracked and brittle sounding to his own ears, but when he looked to her he could see her smile.

"Truly, it is no trouble, young one. Rest now, and perhaps when you wake again this pain will be only a memory."

She began to unwrap the dressing that covered his wounds, but by the time she had revealed his bare chest and the gaping lacerations that were dug there he had already succumbed to the potion's magic and was lured into a blessedly deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood overlooking the eastern mountains just before the dawn began to break.

The air was crisp and bit back a little as it whispered along his skin, holding the promise of a chilly day ahead. The sky was painted in a fine array of pastels, the colors of the morning washing over his land which lay quiet, and peaceful. His hands were folded behind his back, his river of silver hair flowing pin-straight over his shoulders, lifting with the breeze as he mulled over his words very carefully before he finally spoke.

Atsunobu, his most trusted advisor, stood behind him past the archway that led to Sesshomaru's private office, as the lord himself stood on the balcony that was attached to it. Beneath, his personal gardens could be seen, looking pristine and still. The early morning light reflected off the dew that glittered there, adding to the ethereal sanctity of the moment as the Daiyokai pondered his thoughts.

Atsunobu was a well-respected Yokai, an Inu that was of good breeding and high rank in his clan. When he had been in his prime, he had been his father's most celebrated warrior. Even now, as he was nearing his eighth hundredth year, he was still a force to be reckoned with and he oversaw everything that had to do with the defense of his Lord's fortress. He was trustworthy. Or at least, he had never given Sesshomaru a reason to think otherwise. But this matter was a sensitive one, and he must be absolutely certain before he spoke his mind.

"Atsunobu…" he turned to face the demon as he spoke his name, locking onto the other man's fiery amber gaze with an air of absolute dominance. Just as Sesshomaru knew he would, Atsunobu averted his eyes in a show of submission, even going so far as to expose the smooth, tanned skin of his neck to his lord.

In the Inu realm, this was the highest form of respect that could be shown to another, and it was a custom that was reserved strictly in a show of submission to one's alpha. And while there were many packs and factions within his realm that each had their own alpha's, Sesshomaru was second to none, and he ruled over all who stepped foot here.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru studied the Inu Yokai for a long moment, his gaze shrewd. In the other man's eyes, he could see respect, but not a trace of fear or weakness. And to the Daiyokai, that is what set him apart from the rest, and how he knew without a doubt that Atsunobu would not betray him.

"InuYasha was wounded. I have brought him here to be healed by Lady Karitei… and I would have you be the one to inform the rest of the council of his… presence."

A long pause followed his words, but he never let his eyes stray from that of his advisor, who looked up at him with confusion written plain across his features.

"InuYasha? But, my Lord, isn't that…?"

"Yes." He interrupted, his voice sounding steely even to his own ears. "My _brother_." The word left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to take it back almost as soon as it had passed his lips, but it was too late. He buried the feeling and continued, knowing that while in his own mind his emotions were whirling, his face had stayed cool and composed in an icy mask. "He is under my protection, for now… and you will be the one to keep an eye on him while he is in my palace."

His words landed with a cold finality and he watched as the russet colored Inu bowed deeply to him, his long copper hair falling over his shoulder as he did.

"Hai, my Lord, is there anything else you wish of me?" his burning amber eyes flickered up to meet his own, and Sesshomaru could see no judgment or apprehension in them, only acceptance of his role that he was now set to play.

"No… that will be all, Atsunobu. Report back to me this evening and I will instruct you further."

He nodded, giving another deep bow before he swiftly turned and exited the room with purpose in his step, the shoji door sliding softly shut behind him.

Sesshomaru was left in what felt like deafening silence as for a long moment he stared after the russet Inu, blinking slowly as he gathered his thoughts up once again. Behind him, the sun had finally begun to crest over the mountain range that bordered the eastern edge of his realm, casting pure golden rays of light out across the sleeping land below. Gold flooded in from the open doorway to the balcony, fading out around him and his gaze fell down to the sword at his waist.

_Tenseiga._

It too was outlined with the color of the rising sun. but he could feel nothing but anger and confusion when his gaze landed upon it. The useless sword that could do nothing but restore life… a sword that couldn't cut.

Couldn't kill.

While his scrappy half-brother wielded the Tessaiga… a weapon of immense power that could decimate a hundred demons in one fell sweep. There was no question in sesshomaru's mind that InuYasha was not worthy of such power, but even so, it didn't matter. Even if he did want to take the mighty blade for his own, now when he finally had it practically in his grasp, the Tessaiga itself would not allow it. If he even dared to wrap his fingers around the hilt he would suffer severe burns. He had learned that the hard way.

_Why… father… what was your plan in all this?_

He was convinced that Toga had known what he was doing… had known exactly what would happen when he left his two sons behind. How Sesshomaru's hate would fester and boil over. But then had he also known that a human girl would plant the seed of forgiveness in the Daiyokai's heart as well? That Sesshomaru would end up using the very sword he despised to restore her life? But he severely doubted that anyone could have ever predicted such a ridiculous thing… even the Daiyokai himself still could not quite admit it, that he was bound to the little girl, though it was plain to all who laid eyes on the pair.

He was different with her. Gentler.

_Rin._

Even now as he watched the golden light cast shadows along the wooden floor, he wondered how she fared. It had been only a few days since he had seen her last, but still, there was a nagging worry for her pressing in the back of his mind. Though he trusted the Inu that he had committed to the girl's care, Hanako, the snowy white Inu with violet eyes and a quiet, gentle demeanor that reminded him of a freshly birthed fawn. Rin had taken quite the liking to her immediately when he'd first brought her here, and Sesshomaru could see why. More times than he would care to admit, he had quietly observed them together, staying out of sight while the pair were completely oblivious. They would walk in his private gardens, Hanako smiling as the girl told her stories and asked her childish questions. The snowy Inu would answer her patiently, and when she laughed it sounded like tinkling peals of bells that chimed through the air gracefully and delicately. The two of them would sit for hours while Rin braided flower crowns, and Hanako read poetry to her.

At first, even though he could plainly see that the Inu Yokai meant the child no harm, Sesshomaru was still unsure of her ability to protect Rin and continued to watch them at a distance when they were together. A few weeks of this had gone by. He would watch them for a while, and then he would collect the girl once again and then have Jaken see to her while he attended to his other responsibilities. They carried on this way until one day, the snowy Inu earned Sesshomaru's coveted respect.

On the day that Hanako proved herself to him the sun was shining, and she and Rin had been sitting side by side on one of the stone benches that lined the path in his garden. Hanako was dressed simply in a white kimono patterned with pale pink petals, the layer beneath matching the color of them and bringing out the pinkness of her rosebud lips and the blush that dappled along her high cheekbones and the tip of her delicately sloped nose. Rin had been dressed in fine court attire, as she had now been formally accepted by the court as his ward, and her own kimono was the color of a cloudless sky. Flowers and dragonflies laced with gold glinted off the fabric and he could see that Hanako had taken the liberty of bathing her and grooming the girl's hair as well, as it was styled in that typical of a young noble. She had removed the girl's usual side ponytail, and now the black locks hung down her back, the top half swept to the back and secured with an extravagant comb. She looked happy. Her skin glowed and her brown eyes glittered as Hanako's musical voice spoke the beautiful words that were written on the pages of the small leather book she held. He had wondered if such beautiful words were her own… and if they were, who had broken her heart? Because surely such loveliness could only come from soul-crushing agony.

He was poised just far enough away that they didn't notice him, behind one of the great stone statues of one of his fallen ancestors that were on either side of the stairs that led up to the pavilion. He hadn't been intending on allowing them to continue on so late, but the way the child's rich brown eyes shone with wonder as they stared up at the graceful Inu had him stalling. He loathed to tear her away from the Yokai's side, but all the same he knew that he could not shirk his duties for much longer.

But some part of him took an odd satisfaction in seeing the way Rin's face lit up when Hanako was around, the way she hung on her every word and had even picked up some of her habits and taken them for her own. It was… a strange feeling. One that he wasn't entirely comfortable with. He had wondered then, if this was the same feeling Toga had when he looked upon his own offspring. Though surely, Sesshomaru and his mother had never shared a moment that could even come close to equating to this. Inukimi was cold, practically unfeeling. And perhaps that is where he drew his malice from, the part of him that came from his mother. But Hanako was the complete opposite. Tender and genuine, with eyes that spoke her emotions plainly. She read to the girl, her eyes sparkling with warmth as her frosty eyelashes fluttered, her voice even and light as she formed the words. Rin had shifted closer, laying her head on the woman's shoulder with a heavy sigh of contentment, trying to follow along even though she didn't know how to read yet. A smile spread across Hanako's full lips, but she didn't break the moment and continued to recite the elegant phrases. Her delicate, lily-white hand came up to stroke the girl's raven hair, and even from his spot a few hundred feet away with his sharp Yokai eyes Sesshomaru could see the way Rin instantly relaxed, her smile radiant as she settled against Hanako's side, listening to the poetry that flowed from her lips like water with rapt attention.

Against his will, Sesshomaru too, found himself relaxing, his gaze softening for a fraction of a second as his coveted control slipped a bit. He wanted to feel nothing. Wanted to just be cold and empty again like he was for all those years before Rin, because that was easier. Simple. But this… these feelings that he had no power over… they were foreign… and most unwelcome.

And yet…

… the great Daiyokai was unable to stop the events that were already in motion, and as the warmth flooded his chest and squeezed at his heart that had long since been closed off, he found himself daring to want something _more_.

To desire something for himself that he had previously written off as impossible. Worthless. A waste of his time.

_Pack_.

_Family._

What he saw unfolding before his eyes between the snowy Inu and the human girl was a different kind of bond, something he had longed for when he was young but had discarded when he'd come into maturity. To see that dream reflected now in the way that Hanako welcomed his ward, his _pup_, so openly, so tender and patient with the child who could sometimes be a little mischievous. His hands tightening into fists at his sides as he struggled to comprehend and truly understand this completely new feeling. Along with this, the overwhelming urge to protect them, to take them both as part of his pack was growing. His Alpha instincts were rising to the surface, compelled by the way this female interacted with the child. He hated to admit it. He didn't have time to waste on a woman, but… Hanako was enthralling. Her scent, so sweet and pure, called out to him and he could feel a long unanswered need rise in his blood.

The one that was urging him forward, daring him to reveal himself to her at that moment.

_Take her_

She could be his… he knew that. Any female he chose would readily submit to him just because of his status alone… but that's not what he wanted. The thought of her caving in to his desires because of his blood and house alone was unsatisfying and left a bad taste in his mouth. He _needed_ her to want him, to be enthralled just as he was. He wanted to drive her to the brink of madness and back again, wanted to completely erase whoever had compelled her to write those sad love poems and watch as she shifted into her true form beneath the silver light of the moon. He was the Lord of these lands, after all. He had time. Suddenly the thought of chasing her, of pursuing her seemed very pleasing to him indeed. His fangs had lengthened in his excitement but he forced himself back into a state of perfect composure. He was getting ahead of himself.

_Calm._

His senses tingled suddenly, and he could sense another Yokai approaching the gardens at an easy pace. Sesshomaru recognized the earthy, rugged energy immediately and he knew that it was only his head gardener, Ryuu. Usually, the garden was empty around this time, and the forest Yokai was likely on his way to tend to the plants. And so even as Ryuu passed by and opened the gate, Sesshomaru stayed hidden behind the massive stone Inu and never took his eyes off Hanako.

He could see the instant she felt the other, unknown Yokai's presence as she immediately stiffened, snapping the small leather book shut abruptly as her violet eyes snapped up to scan the area.

"Rin," Her usually light and airy voice was now low and serious as she rose calmly to her feet, handing the book to the child who only looked up as she took it in her small hands, brow creased with confusion. "Stay behind me."

"But, Hanako-chan, what's wrong?" Rin's eyes had gone wide as dinner plates while Hanako declined to answer, having become cool and perfectly collected as she stood in front of the girl, shielding her with her own body just as Ryuu rounded the corner, his bag of gardening tools slung over his shoulder as he hummed aimlessly to himself.

"Take another step closer and you die, nymph."

Her words were cutting, ice cold and sharp enough to make anyone stop dead in their tracks. Ryuu was no different. Sesshomaru watched with blatant interest as the dark skinned Yokai stumbled to a grinding halt, nearly dropping his tools in the process.

"Wha-"

With a remarkable quickness Hanako pulled a thin silver blade from where it had been concealed inside her obi, it glinted deadly sharp in the sunlight. She cut off his mumbling with an effortless flick of her wrist, sending the blade whizzing through the air. For an awe- striking moment, Sesshomaru actually thought that he was about to witness the murder of a very foolish but also very innocent gardener.

But then, the dagger landed in the soft earth, only a hairsbreadth away from going straight through the man's leather shoe.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not take kindly to you approaching us so inappropriately. Your presence here is a threat to my Lady Rin, and I will not allow any danger to befall my mistress. Leave now or I will not hesitate to kill you." Her voice was a low growl of warning, and he could see that her fangs had lengthened defensively as her body prepared for a fight. Her violet eyes shone with pure animal instinct.

_Protect._

Ryuu, the poor fool, could only stutter as he tripped over his own feet in his hurry to back away, and Sesshomaru decided that the show was over.

He stepped out from his hiding place, strolling through the open gate to the garden with his back straight and his shoulders set regally. He rounded the corner and came upon the scene, watching with mild amusement as Hanako looked up in surprise.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary Hanako. Ryuu is no threat. In fact, it is my fault for not coming to collect you both earlier, I'm afraid my work got away from me." He lied smoothly, watching the pure relief practically ooze off the forest Yokai as he calmed himself. Hanako looked embarrassed, but before she could speak Rin came bounding out from behind her, a massive grin splitting her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She giggled, throwing her arms around his legs in her excitement as he only stiffened beneath her touch. "I had so much fun with Hanako-chan today!" She exclaimed with a toothy smile; her adoring brown eyes now turned on him as she looked up, completely oblivious to the tension that still lingered in the air.

"I am glad." He patted the top of her head before looking up at the forest Yokai whose mossy green eyes were wide and filled with apprehension. "Ryuu, you are free to tend to your duties, we'll be leaving now."

"Y-yes, m'lord." The forest nymph bowed deeply before scurrying off, his eyes trained on the ground as he disappeared up the path. Sesshomaru's sharp golden eyes never left Hanako as she blushed, but held her posture, violet eyes flickering up to meet his own after a moment.

"Lady Hanako." He addressed; his face unreadable.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." She gave a respectful bow, but he was just pleased with the way his name sounded as it fell past those full, rose-bud lips of hers. Her long, white hair lifted with the breeze, looking like candy floss as it curled around her, the sides pinned by combs that were decorated with cherry blossoms. His gaze fell from hers and down to Rin, who was still attached to his leg and looking up at them both with shining eyes.

From the corner of his eyes silver glinted in the sun; the knife that Hanako had so expertly thrown.

He leaned down to pull it from the soft earth, balancing the weight of it in his palm as he inspected it. The whole thing was very lightweight and delicate, the handle crusted with opals and other rare gems that glimmered ethereally in the late afternoon sun. It was beautiful.

"It is of my own fang." Her voice was quiet but managed to break his reverie.

Gold met violet as their eyes locked again, and Sesshomaru could feel an undeniable attraction to the gentle, but surprising female welling up inside him that he was at a loss to stifle. Gently, he managed to dislodge Rin from where she was stuck to his leg and take a few steps forward, closing the distance between him and the snowy Inu in a few paces. He held the dagger out to her, never releasing her gaze.

"You did well, Hanako. You protect my pup as if she were your own, and that I will not forget." His voice was low, a murmur that he hoped Rin would miss with her weak human ears. Up close, Hanako's scent was driving him mad, consuming him completely and he could practically feel his own pupils dilate. Honeysuckle… that's what it was. Perfuming the air with her sweetness, she blushed as she reached out to grasp the blade that still rested in his open palm, an offering. Her slim fingers grazed across his skin as she took it, her touch lingering for just a second too long before she slid the weapon back inside her pink obi, concealing it once more.

Her touch was like fire.

It spread along his skin and it consumed him, riling his alpha instincts to the point where he had to grit his teeth to force himself to maintain a semblance of composure.

"Thank you, my Lord…" her voice had gone all breathy, lips parting while her white-tipped eyelashes fluttered prettily.

That was a brief moment of silence as he considered his words, mulling them over before he came to a decision.

"If it would not be an inconvenience to you, my Lady, would you care to meet me here, tonight? There are matters in which we should discuss… privately." His voice had lowered in pitch but remained even and emotionless as he scanned her face. He watched a smile ghost across her lips before she straightened her shoulders and nodded.

"Hai, my Lord. As you wish."

"Very well. Tonight, when the moon is at its peak." At once he turned around to face Rin again, who beamed up at him innocently. "Rin, say your farewells to Lady Hanako, Jaken is waiting." Sesshomaru didn't look back, but he could feel the snowy Inu's eyes burning into him as he walked away.

"Goodbye Hanako-chan!" The little girl waved cheerfully before bounding after the Daiyokai, giggling as she caught up with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look! I made you something."

He looked down and in her little had there was a daisy chain, the ends woven together messily but the flowers were not yet wilted. He took it from her, silently relishing in her bright smile as he slid it over his wrist, beneath the heavy sleeve of his kimono where it could not be seen. He didn't say a word, but he hadn't needed to. Her smile spoke volumes enough for both of them.

He had led her inside through the grand halls of his home to where Jaken was waiting to receive her, and he left them with a command to Jaken that he feed the girl and see to whatever else she might need or want, and that she had mentioned that she would like to visit the stables to see A-Un before he had swept away to handle his other affairs.

And that night, as promised, he had met Hanako in the secluded privacy of his personal garden where they'd spoken of what her new role in this remarkable little human's life would be, now that she had shown herself willing and capable of caring for her. And it was also that night that Sesshomaru had allowed his mask to slip for but a brief moment, revealing a fraction of his true self to the snowy Inu.

His mind drifted to the way the silver light of the moon had lit up her pure white hair with an ethereal glow as it curled softly down her back, still pinned back by those extravagant combs that looked like cherry blossoms. How he longed to remove them and watch it all hang free around her delicate face; how he would relish in the way her skin flushed and how her breath would catch in her throat.

His blood had been pulsing with heat as her scent teased sensuously at his nostrils, sweet honeysuckle and that tempting, very particular scent that only an Inu female could possess.

Pure heat.

At that moment, as he had approached her, his instincts had risen in a great surge inside of him as he could sense her slightly nervous energy as her heart raced in her chest, and he could practically taste her innocence in the air.

He had wanted nothing more than to kiss her, then.

But he hadn't.

Instead, he had swallowed his desires and offered her a position as Rin's lady-in-waiting, explaining exactly what that would entail. Should she choose to accept, she would always responsible for his ward's care while she was staying here in his palace. And of course, they would be assigned a pair of trusted and highly trained warriors to protect them as well. They would share rooms in his own wing of the palace, and he would have her show Rin the ways of a noble.

Hanako had agreed without hesitation and ever since that night, she had never been seen far from the young girl's side.

Now, as the memory of that day left him like a fine mist, drifting away as he came back into reality, he lifted his sleeve up to reveal a chain of withered daisies. The aroma that lifted off of them was the sweet smell of death, of decay and dried flowers, but the memory that was tied to it had him clinging onto it. It was foolish, he knew that. To become so attached to such a trivial object… and one made by a child, no less. But in the days that had passed since Rin had given it to him, he had found himself lightly touching the shriveled stems even as the petals fell off one by one, and then it was like he was brought back to that moment all over again. Though, the daisy chain itself was not special. She had made him dozens, with many different types of flowers on their journeys together. But never had he felt the need to actually wear the flimsy little things… because he knew it meant something to her.

His world was shifting.

What was important to him now?

The Tessaiga?

Killing Naraku?

Or… was it something else…?

His mind threatened to drift over to Hanako again when suddenly his senses picked up on a presence approaching. An Inu, he could tell by the feel of the energy as it crackled… Karitei, the scent of potions and herbs answered for him. He straightened his shoulders, adopting an indifferent mask once again just as she announced herself.

"My lord, do you have a moment?" her voice was low, laced with urgency even as she spoke in an even and cool tone.

"Enter." He commanded smoothly, and in the next second, she was gliding through the doorway sliding the door shut before she dropped to her knees and bowed before him.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." She formally addressed him, waiting until he acknowledged her in return before she rose delicately, tucking her hands into the draping sleeves of her royal blue kimono that matched the shade of her almond-shaped eyes and was interwoven with threads of silver, the image of a night sky laden with stars and swirling clouds that were patterned across the fine fabric. Beneath that were alternating layers in varying shades of pale azure and tied around her waist was an obi of a deep purple. Her silver hair was piled atop her head and decorated with ornaments that glittered with her every movement, and her glowing sapphire eyes were rimmed with kohl.

"Lady Karitei, speak."

"My Lord… your brother…" her voice gave away nothing as she stared deeply into his eyes, drawing out the moment in a way that grated against his nerves.

"Yes?" He bit out, quickly becoming impatient with the silver Inu who always seemed to be lost in her own world, the air about her dreamy and wistful.

"He is awake…" she filled in, at last, her eyes flickering down to the floor for a moment before capturing his own again.

"Very well. I will see to him after I've attended to my other, more pressing matters."

"Hai, my Lord, but…" she shifted uneasily, surely picking up on his annoyance as it practically filled the room, though it was large and spacious with high ceilings and open windows lining the back wall, facing the jagged mountain range.

"What is it, Karitei? Speak plainly." He said in a commanding tone, his eyes having gone steely.

She seemed to still for a moment, thinking before at last, she spoke.

"I fear that there is no more I can do for him here… his Hanyou blood is not capable of healing the way his body needs… and the poison that infects him makes him weaker every hour that passes and I- I worry that he will not last another day without perishing first, my Lord."

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I just want to say a huge freaking thank you to whoever nominated this story for the 2020 1st Quarterly InuYasha Fandom Awards! Seriously I never imagined I would get this far with this crazy little story that lived in my heart for so long, and I'm so so grateful to every one of you who read and review, especially those of you who have been with me from the beginning. I love u all 3**

**On a side note, I was tossing around the idea of writing maybe a small little side story for Hanako and Sessy, whacha think? **

**Thanks for reading babies don't forget to drop me a review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"_I fear that there is no more I can do for him here… his Hanyou blood is not capable of healing the way his body needs… and the poison that infects him makes him weaker every hour that passes and I- I worry that he will not last another day without perishing first, my Lord."_

Sesshomaru stilled as Karitei's shaky words hit the air between them.

He had often longed for InuYasha's death and had even attempted to be the one to deliver him there more than once, but now, as the reality of the situation soured on his mind, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He was getting his wish.

His brother was dying.

But why did that feel so utterly _wrong_?

"And you're sure that there is nothing more you can do?"

His voice was quiet and stony sounding even to his own ears. He watched her face shrewdly as her gaze lowered to the floor.

"Hai my Lord… I'm afraid that I have done all I can for the boy…"

Her tone was solemn, her expression speaking volumes as he could see sadness and defeat written there. He could sense her distress, and it only added to the heavy weight of mixed emotions that weighed on his shoulders.

"I see." He said after a moment of tense silence had passed. "Is there anything else?"

Brilliant sapphire clashed with steely gold as she looked up at him once again, the golden light that filtered in through the open windows catching on her many accessories and creating an ethereal look about her as she fidgeted beneath the harshness of his gaze.

"Perhaps… Lord Sesshomaru, though I lack in the magic needed to heal your brother, there may still be one who does possess the ability… if that is what you desire." Her voice was a heady whisper, and her eyes almost pleaded with him to consider her words.

"Of whom do you speak?"

"The ancient one, my Lord. The patron of your house…"

The crescent moon marking that adorned his forehead seemed to tingle, and he furrowed his brow in response as the name fell past his lips.

"_Tsukuyomi."_

* * *

/

It was the middle of the day and all around him, the palace was bursting with life. Court ladies dressed in their finery bustled about in gaggles of decorated Yokai, mostly all of them of Inu blood, chittering amongst themselves as their elegant robes swished across the floor. Servants of all manner of breeds hurried past with intent, some carrying various trays and baskets, but no matter who crossed his path they all bowed at the feet of this Sesshomaru. He ignored them; his sharp gaze trained straight ahead, passing over them all like ghosts as he glided down the hallway the led to the quarters where his brother was being kept.

As he walked, slowly did the hustle and bustle die down as he reached the area that was reserved for members of the royal family, a place that most assumed was empty these days. A place that no one had entered for quite a long time… at least, that had been the case until recently. Still, the servants had not yet been made aware of his brother's presence, and thus they had no reason to muck about here in the place of ghosts and shadowed memories.

He came to a tall set of intricately carved wooden doors, taking pause there as he gathered his thoughts.

He could feel it.

InuYasha's waning life force that seemed to pulse dully, a weak comparison to the bright flame it had once been.

Sesshomaru didn't know what this feeling that throbbed inside his chest was. It gripped at his heart in an icy hold that had him clenching his jaw in frustration.

_Damn_ these emotions. They were unwanted, completely unnecessary and a waste of his precious time. He loathed them. Loathed this new weakness that had arisen inside of him suddenly and without warning.

Why did he _care_?

He didn't have an answer to that question, and that infuriated him.

After a long moment, he took a deep, calming breath and stilled, schooling his face into a cool mask of indifference as he pushed open the heavy doors. It felt like a stone was sat in his stomach as he walked down the wide hallway, his steps slow and precise as he drew near the pulsating energy his half-dead brother was putting off. It was sickly and weak, and it seemed to hang over the area in a fog, settling onto Sesshomaru's skin with a heaviness that disturbed him.

The hallway was wide, farmed by thick wooden pillars that had been painted a deep red many years ago, the walls paneled in a dark wood that matched the intricately laid flooring. He passed large, heavy doors that he knew opened up to reveal grand quarters, but all the finery was coated in a thick layer of dust.

That sick feeling only got heavier, pulling him down and finally, he stopped just outside one particularly massive set of doors that were at the end of the long hallway. The pale, dull Yokai energy was emanating from behind them, seeming to leak out from the cracks in a fine mist. The scent of sickness and death that smelled like dried flowers and acrid rot permeated the air around him, hitting his sharp senses like a brick wall as he paused there.

He wanted to turn back. He wanted to forget that he'd even gone through all this trouble for such an insignificant Hanyou in the first place, but for some reason, his feet wouldn't respond to the signals his brain was giving off.

_Leave him. _

_Let him die._

He wanted to listen to those voices in his head. Kami, he wanted to. But there was another voice there as well. This one, however, was urging him to push those doors open, to not only face his dying brother but to _save_ him.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as his mind was clouded with dark, stormy thoughts that swirled and churned like a tumultuous sea. He hated this decision that lurked there inside him, where previously he had always been completely and totally certain of every action he took, of every word he spoke. Now… he wasn't sure of anything at all.

Without further hesitation he pushed the heavy doors open, stepping over the threshold into a large, open sitting room. It was nearly empty, save for a few pieces of low furniture that were covered in dust. Thick columns colored a dark wood rose high above him, making the space feel almost cavernous. To the right of him, there was a fireplace that sat cold and empty, with not even the charred ashes of fires past to recant the memories. Arched doorways on either side of this led to what he knew was a personal bath and a small room that would have, at one time, been used as a nursery.

On the opposite wall was a set of shoji doors that opened into the main bedroom, and he knew just by his extra senses alone that behind them was where he would find InuYasha. He could practically see the illness seeping out through the cracks.

But Sesshomaru was not one to hesitate. No, not in the least.

He crossed the room in long strides and opened the doors with a flourish, unable to stop his eyes from widening just a fraction as for a moment, his mask slipped and fell away completely.

Smoke filled the room. Deep, fragrant and smelling of herbs and magic, coming from a golden incense burner that sat in the corner of the large room. It was dominated by a regal-looking futon, long, wine-colored sheer curtains draping around it as to provide privacy. It shrouded his view of his brother, so much so that he could barely make out his figure in the dim lighting.

"My Lord," Karitei said evenly, rising from where she had been kneeling on the floor after giving a deep bow. She was still wearing the blue kimono from earlier, her sapphire eyes seeming to glow eerily as they were accentuated by the smoky kohl around them.

Before he could speak, he heard his brothers voice. Faint, raspy and paper-thin.

"Karitei… who're you talking to..."

Her eyes darted over to him, lips twisting in a faint smile as a sad look shone in her expression.

"Your brother is here InuYasha, he has come to speak with you." Her voice was as gentle and smooth as honey, almost motherly in her way. She took a step closer to the futon, her brow creased heavily with worry as she looked him over, almost as if she'd forgotten about Sesshomaru's presence all together.

"Tell him… to... go… away…" InuYasha coughed and wheezed, cursing a bit under his breath.

Sesshomaru stiffened but still did not speak. He had expected as much. Even worse, if he was being honest. There was so much bad blood between them, so much that the Hanyou _couldn't_ understand. But the Daiyokai had always imagined his death differently, oddly enough. Perhaps InuYasha would die in battle, unbeknownst to Sesshomaru or maybe he'd even perish at the end of the Daiyokai's own blade. But never did he expect to see him like this. And somehow, this was much, much worse.

"Hush, little Hanyou. If you lose your temper again it might prove fatal for you in this state… your wounds cannot handle being re-opened again…" She chided him quietly, wiping a cool rag along his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah…" InuYasha muttered, protesting stubbornly, though he could pick up on the defeat in his voice.

Sesshomaru walked around the bed slowly in even, measured steps, his eyes immediately landed on his brother's sunken form as the drapes were parted. Gold met gold and Sesshomaru could see animosity burning there, along with exhaustion that seemed to almost outweigh it, but not quite. His skin held a sickly, grey pallor and now the scent of blood and illness was nearly overwhelming, even through the thick smoke of the incense. He struggled to keep his reaction completely internal as he was finally faced with his dying brother, the image shocking him though he had thought himself mentally prepared.

"InuYasha." He swallowed the strange emotion that constricted his throat, keeping his tone indifferent and cool.

"Sesshomaru…" the Hanyou spat lowly, lips curled back in open distaste as he didn't bother hiding his animosity. Karitei hovered close by in Sesshomaru's peripheral, her hands clenched together in front of her as she watched their interaction worriedly. But the Daiyokai ignored her completely, finding himself at a loss for words as he looked down on the fading form of his brother.

_Father… what would you have me do?_

Could Toga have known that it would come to this, somehow? That he would have to make a choice… to either let the poison take its natural course and kill InuYasha slowly, painfully, or should he… save him? He wasn't sure. Logic was telling him one thing while his instinct was screaming another. The lines between them had been blurred, in his mind… and as much as he was at loathe to admit it, even to himself, he was starting to think that maybe the Hanyou _was_ worth something.

His mouth settled into a hard line, eyes catching a hard edge as he drew himself back up away from his swirling thoughts.

"Karitei… I must speak with you, alone." Without waiting for her to respond he breezed out of the room, taking pause by one of the large windows in the sitting room that looked out over another one of the pristine gardens that decorated his expansive property.

He thought that perhaps… perhaps he had made up his mind.

"My Lord… how may I assist you?" Karitei's voice floated on the air like smoke, hushed so as InuYasha's Hanyou ears could not decipher her words through the thin walls. Her startling blue eyes were trained on the ground, head bowed as she waited for him to speak.

"Earlier… you spoke of Tsukuyomi…"

"Yes," She lifted her head, catching his gaze as he had turned to face her. "You are the heir to your house, my Lord, blessed by he himself who laid that mark upon your head when you were just a babe… I believe that if you call upon him, he will come." Her words held a solemn air to them, an unreadable emotion sparkling there in her eyes as she seemed to implore him without words.

He pondered what she had said for a long moment, the air between them seeming taught.

She was right, he _was_ the heir… and after all these years, perhaps it was time he called upon his patron.

"What must I do?"

Relief shone plainly on her delicate face, her shoulders seeming to lose some of the weight that had been settled on them only a moment again. He didn't know why she cared, why she had gotten attached to InuYasha in the short time he had been here, but he dismissed it, deeming it unimportant enough to toss it to the side as he awaited her response.

"Take him to the temple of the moon and make an offering…"

"And then?" he pressed, not satisfied with her answer.

"If he favors you, he will make himself known."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well…" her eyes drifted down to the Tenseiga that was sheathed at his waist. "I am grateful that if this fails, perhaps there is one more option for you to pursue..." her voice had become quiet and hushed, a low whisper that seemed to rush across his skin.

"Would it not be easier to let him perish and then revive him with my blade?" Sesshomaru asked blatantly, uncaring of how cold he sounded even to his own ears.

Karitei visibly flinched.

"My Lord…" she shook her head, causing the many ornaments that decorated her ornate hairstyle to jingle and sparkle in the dim lighting of the large sitting room. "I believe that would be most unwise. It would be more logical to seek the help of the kami-sama while we still can, lest he need the aid of the Tenseiga in the future."

She had a point. Once a person was revived once by thus blade, they could not be brought back a second time. It was a lesson he had learned the hard way with Rin. And knowing of InuYasha's brash tendencies, there was a decent chance that he would eventually need his help again.

"I suppose you're right." He said at last, after a long moment of pensive silence. "How long does he have?"

"That I cannot say for certain. Perhaps a day… at the most. He could pass tonight. His aura is so weak… I've never seen magic quite like this." Her eyes clouded over again, filled with unease and he knew that she was telling the truth. Not that she would ever dare to lie to him in the first place.

"Very well." He nodded, "Prepare him for the journey, we leave in two hours' time."

He turned to go, stiffening when he heard InuYasha's rough, wet cough through the thin walls.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru…"

He glanced sharply back at Karitei, pausing.

"The temple lies in the mountains… but his bones, he says that they feel like glass… he may not survive the trip." She swallowed thickly, sapphire eyes shining with emotion that was so pure and unbridled he had to look away, golden eyes focusing on the dark wood of the floor.

"So be it."

He pushed open the shoji doors and swept out of the room in a flurry of silken fabric and fur, leaving her alone with the sound of his brother hacking sickly in the background.

* * *

/

Hanako sat poised behind her human mistress, Rin, running a comb through the child's long, dark hair while she spoke to the girl of the lessons they would be learning that day. The snowy Inu styled Rin's hair simply, pinning half of it up with a comb while she let the rest tumble down the girls back. She had dressed her in a pink kimono today, the silk fabric patterned with flowers. The underlayer was a pale orange, and the obi tied at her waist matched it perfectly. Hanako could not help but to smile and look down at her handiwork in appreciation. The clean, well dressed little noble who sat before her now was certainly an improvement from the unkempt little girl she had met a few months ago, though the shining smile on the girl's face had always stayed the same.

"There, all done." Hanako smiled warmly, "I think it is about time for breakfast, yes?"

Rin nodded happily, her face practically glowing as she bounced to her feet, giggling. Her chest felt warm, filled with such love already for this small human, it still blew her mind. She had met humans before, here and there over the course of her two hundred something years, as her father was a merchant that dealt mostly in pelts and fabrics, and her mother was an acclaimed Inu seamstress and they had traveled across the countryside along with her siblings, but never had she felt such an attachment to one as she felt with her Lady Rin. Somehow, the girl had immediately wormed her way into the snowy Inu's heart, and Hanako was at a loss to stop it. But the child had a knack for that, she was learning.

Though the court had formally accepted her, behind closed doors the Yokai that lived in Lord Sesshomaru's realm were still more than leery of the small human. Some were downright volatile, and Hanako was certain that a few were even willing to risk the Lord's wrath and make an attempt on Rin's fragile life. But still, every day that she was here Rin managed to win someone else over. She was just warm like that. Her smile lit up every room she went into. And Hanako loved that about her. It was a trait that was almost unknown among her people, the Inu's who lived in the snowy mountains of the North.

They took their breakfast in the sunroom that morning, sitting at a low table carved of dark wood. She chose it because she knew that it was one of Rin's most favorite places to visit and she could see why. Around them, many different plants were artfully arranged in their pots and some even hung from the ceilings, sweet-smelling flowers and long, leafy vegetations that made the child's eyes shine with wonder. The walls themselves were made of strong wood, but every other foot or so a large, arched window was placed, leaving the room open to the outside air that floated in, a cooling breeze that was most pleasant. The table they took their meal at now was in the center of the expansive room, and from her years here at the court Hanako knew that it was mostly used by the female Inu's of high ranking. They would take tea here and gossip and play cards for hours. Though she had never been included in such activities, she had spent time as a handmaiden to a few of these well-bred women and had sat on the sidelines many times. Never in her life did she ever assume that she would be sitting here today, her position in the court having changed entirely all because of one very warm little soul who had seemingly chosen her.

She looked over at the child, whose mahogany eyes sparkled and glinted in the golden light of the late morning. Her chest filled with warmth; her heart seemed to expand and swell, melting and strengthening all at once. Hanako would have never expected to love a human, but she was so happy that she did. Rin's love was unconditional. She had seen that in the way the girl interacted with her Lord, the way she smiled and showed the powerful Daiyokai affection even though he only got colder when she did. She loved him anyway. And to Hanako, that's what made it so special. Priceless. Something she had never felt before and didn't know if she ever would again… unless, perhaps she birthed her own pups, one day. But even then, she vowed to herself as she looked down on the human softly, Rin would always be the first one to make a home in her heart, and Hanako would never forget that.

The snowy Inu shook herself out of her reverie, brushing a long strand of wavy, candy floss hair out of her face as she smiled prettily. She had to remember that not only were they having their morning meal, but she was to teach the child manners and etiquette as well. Such skills were vital when it came to things like banquets and parties, things that were a part of everyday life here in her Lord's palace. She had to force her thoughts away from him, too. But those striking golden eyes haunted her dreams. His heady scent still danced through her mind at night and it took everything inside her just to remain poised. Barely a whisper of his name dancing through her thoughts and already she could feel her cheeks flushing, just from the reminder of him alone.

But she shook those foolish thoughts away and focused on her young companion that was hanging on her every word. Hanako was determined to teach her everything she knew about this deceptive palace that held many wonders but also many things to fear, too, certain that one day Rin could find a real place here.

They had made it about halfway through their meal when the large double doors opened suddenly, and before Hanako even had time to react Lord Sesshomaru had swept into the room in a flurry of fur as the mokomoko on his shoulders swished around him with his sudden movement.

"Oh! My Lord, please excuse me. I didn't know you'd be joining us." Hanako blushed and hurried to bow while he only looked at her with his gold eyes flat, his expression unreadable.

"Hanako, rise. We must speak." His voice, though it was almost terse, sent shivers rolling down her spine and sent her heart fluttering erratically inside her chest. Bidden at his request, she rose gracefully up to her feet in one smooth motion, casting a glance back at Rin who only had eyes for Lord Sesshomaru. She waited politely for him to acknowledge her, a feat that had Hanako practically beaming with pride. They had been working for weeks on her manners, and it seemed like now she was beginning to learn.

"Rin, wait here a moment and I will return Hanako to you shortly."

The girl nodded happily, while Sesshomaru gave a sidelong glance to the two guards that always seemed to hover just on the edge of Hanako's vision. The pair of shadowed Inu's never made themselves known, but they were always there. They were clothed in matching black kimono and hakama of a deep grey, and deadly looking blades glinted at the end of the spears they carried, along with the swords she could see sheathed at their waists. She hadn't noticed them earlier, but as she followed Sesshomaru's sharp gaze over to the corner of the large room, seeing them respond to his wordless command and move subtly closer.

"Come." It was undeniably a command.

She nodded, folding her hands in front of her elegantly. "Hai."

He guided her to the door that sat on the opposite wall, the one that led out onto a covered patio that overlooked a gentle pond. She shut them behind her, following him as he walked away from the open-aired sunroom where Rin could easily overhear them and down to a more private area where they could not be listened in on.

When those honeyed pools of amber focused on her again she could feel her pale skin flushing with heat, her frosty lashes lowering shyly for an instant as she hesitated to meet his powerful gaze.

"I am certain that you've already been made aware of what is going on, Hanako. Of the fact that my… _brother_ is here, in my palace."

He said the word with such distaste, his tone flat and otherwise indifferent as he stared at her coolly, his eyes always seeming so closed off even as they saw straight through to her innermost thoughts. But it was true, she had heard the servants whispering. The entire court had been sent into a state of shock when Atsunobu, the russet Inu with fiery copper eyes had announced it formally to the council. And since, the news had spread like wildfire. In just a matter of a few hours, the whole palace had known of the half breed's presence, though none could say exactly where he was being kept.

Wearily, she nodded. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

His long, pin-straight hair lifted in the breeze, rippling silver that the snowy Inu could not help but to admire. Combined with the flurry of white fur that hung over his shoulder and the crest on the kimono he wore, he looked so regal to her. Powerful and commanding and a complete mystery. And yet, why did her heart flutter when he was near? It was especially pressing now because his scent was nearly overwhelming. Pure Inu male, _alpha_, her instincts shrieked. And… they were alone. Again. But this time felt different to her somehow, she couldn't place the reason. Before, when they had met in his private garden that night beneath the pearlescent moon, she had been so nervous. It had almost completely overwhelmed every other emotion and she didn't understand what her body was telling her, or what the scents that had lingered on the heady night air had meant, either. She hadn't matured fully, not yet. Though, the time was drawing near… when she would go into her first heat and be able to take a mate, should she choose to. Hanako was lucky, however, that her parents had bonded for love, and so she would not be forced to mate with some stranger from another clan.

But it had been weeks since that night. Rin was always with her, and now… he was so close. Close enough to make her head swim with his enticing masculine aroma. Woodsy, almost. Like pine.

"He is dying." Sesshomaru said suddenly, breaking her own internal monologue like fragile glass as her eyes went wide with surprise. His own eyes had dimmed, focusing somewhere off into the distance with an empty look held there.

There was a long beat of silence but Hanako was at a loss for what to say. Everyone in the court had known about the great Inu no Taisho and his weakness for human women. Though Hanako herself and the Hanyou InuYasha had actually been born around the same time, even she knew of the whole sordid affair. Servants were awful gossips and the various Yokai that were employed under her Lord were no exception. In the hundred years she had spent in this court she had heard all sorts of things. She wondered how Sesshomaru actually felt… and if he was saddened or pained by this at all.

"He is dying, but there is a chance yet that I may save his life. I am leaving in a matter of hours, and I wanted to inform you of this, so that you may take the proper precautions in my absence." He looked towards her very seriously then, his stark golden eyes stealing her breath away as he continued. "Jaken has already been made aware, and I've instructed him to stay close. I am not sure when I will return…" he trailed off, something that was completely uncharacteristic of him and it had her eyes going even wider, she was sure.

His gaze never left her. He was locked on her and for a moment she thought she saw an almost predatorial sort of gleam in his eyes but it was gone before she could place it, but for some reason, she felt her belly quiver, a tingle of excitement that spiked around her aura and she knew that he could sense it as well.

Hanako blushed even harder and shyly turned her head away from his burning intensity, feeling a loose curl fall over her shoulder as she did. Desperately, she wished she knew how he saw her at that moment. She was young… inexperienced. Especially compared to Sesshomaru, but… she didn't want him to see her as a pup. She'd earned some respect from him that day he'd seen her defend Rin from what Hanako had stupidly thought to be an assassin of some sort, but was actually just a harmless forest nymph, and she knew that he treated her differently than the other females. But she still was unsure.

If only her mother were here. Bashira was an Inu who would sugar coat nothing and always be truthful, even when it hurt, but she was also kind and openly showed her love. Hanako missed her. She would know what to do… but the young, snowy Inu girl from the mountains that stood there, before this almost all-powerful Daiyokai, in her fine court attire, was altogether clueless.

Her gaze was shifted away from him, out across the watercolor sky but she felt the shift in the air as he moved. Time seemed to stop as she could feel the glass-like tips of his claws through the layers of silk that were wrapped around her shoulder as he brushed the stray candy floss curl away from her face and behind her shoulder to lay neatly again. A fire burned inside her, and she knew that her pale skin had to be flushed a violent pink as her breath seemed to catch in her throat, but she daren't look at him still. Her violet eyes were trained firmly on the mountains, and she gulped thickly but otherwise did not react to his touch as he lingered there.

But she knew that he could taste her own feelings on the air just as well as she could… and though they were confusing to her perhaps he had expertly deciphered them already. The thought had her turning and locking eyes with him suddenly, shining amber pools meeting glistening violet. His pupils dilated a fraction, his face remaining absolutely stoic though she just noticed how close they actually were. She could just barely feel the gentle graze of the fur of his mokomoko as it rustled in the wind. He was so handsome. He towered over her petite frame, but for some reason that made him even more attractive to her. She held her breath, eyes tracing over the magenta markings along his cheeks and the mark of the moon upon his forehead while she waited for him to break the silence as she could sense there was more he wanted to say.

"And when I do return… do not expect to see me until your heat is over, Hanako."

His voice was flat, and the frankness of his words had her taking a step back, breaking the feeling of closeness between them as he straightened himself, blinking slowly.

"H-how could you know such a thing?" She whispered when she had gotten over the initial shock at his statement, cheeks burning as she once again cast her gaze far away from his, embarrassment pooling in her chest. She herself didn't even know that it was even going to come this _year_, let alone in the next few days.

"Do not be offended. I can tell simply by your scent alone… and I- "He broke off, seeming to silently seethe for a moment before continuing. "If you get too close to me when you are in heat, I cannot guarantee your… safety."

It was as close to admitting weakness as the Daiyokai would ever get, and she knew that there was a silent meaning to his words. Her belly tingled hotly as lewd images of him ravaging her danced erotically through her mind. Her lashes fluttered as her teeth tugged at her lips, she was fighting a smile as those dangerous thoughts played out and she couldn't help but to crave his touch again. Even the smallest brush of his skin against hers sent lightning racing down her spine.

"Oh," She swallowed thickly, managing to at last form some coherent thought. "I see."

But what she didn't say was that she _wanted_ him… like that. He was the most beautiful and perfect Inu male she had ever seen, and she knew that though he was often portrayed in poor light Sesshomaru had a good heart… it had only taken her minutes after seeing him with Rin for the first time to notice that. And then there was his enticing scent. It haunted her dreams. It called to her sweetly and sung songs of seduction in the night when she lay alone. Usually, his scent would linger somewhere either on her own clothes or Rin's, as he made it a point to visit at least once a day. Cold and piney like freshly fallen snow on the forest floor, but then musky and laced heavily with pheromones that drove her crazy and comforted her all the same.

But the thought of _her_ doing that to _him_? No, that was too foolish to even think.

All this time she'd been thinking he'd been standing there, watching as her emotions played plainly across her face. Sesshomaru could not help but take some measure of satisfaction as he scented her arousal on the air. She looked lost in her thoughts as she worried at her bottom lip, white hair flowing down her back in loose curls as it was pinned at the sides in her usual fashion, but today she had placed combs in her hair of silver, decorated by what seemed to be artfully made glass butterflies painted in shades of blue that matched the kimono she wore. It was not a color that he was accustomed to seeing her in, but he found he liked it, as it complemented the pink blush that spread across her lovely, ivory cheeks and the tip of her sloped nose. For a moment he thought that perhaps he had been too frank with her, she was delicate and shy, he knew. But on second thought, he determined that there was no easy way to bring up a subject such as an Inu female's heat, let alone her _first_. But he had to. There was no other choice. Because he was almost certain that if he even caught a whiff of her scent while the cycle had her there would be no stopping him. He would have to claim her, his instincts would demand it of him. Even now the heady perfume of Hanako's obvious want for him, mixed with the sweet scent of honeysuckle and flowers clouded his mind to the point where he was feeling reckless.

His eyes traveled down the pale expanse of her throat, down to wear her smooth skin disappeared beneath layers of fine Yokai silk. How he longed to sink his fangs into her flesh there, to mark her and make her _his_. She had the spark of an alpha female in her, he had seen it that day she had defended Rin like her own pup. She could be part of his pack… his mate. His body was drawn to her; he could feel it pulling at his gut. Magnetic. Electric.

There was no question.

He _would_ have her.

But he didn't want to take her when he was driven only by his pure, animalistic instinct. It needed to be slow. Full of purpose and intent. She was young, after all. Compared to his nine hundred something years at least. But even so, she was the first female he had ever come across to capture his attention so raptly.

"It is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" He made sure his tone was low and even but firm, willing her to meet his eyes again so she could grasp his seriousness. When she didn't, he threw his inhibitions away for just a moment and took a risk. Smoothly, he reached down to gently grasp her chin between his fingertips, guiding her gaze back to his.

He could hear the breath catch in her throat, could feel the thundering of her heart as it pounded erratically inside her chest when they finally locked eyes. Her perfect, rosebud lips parted, white-tipped lashes fluttered as he was consumed by the beautiful violet sea that was her eyes. They were the color of lavender fields, striking and lovely. He could easily see himself getting lost in them.

Almost as if of its own will, his hand moved to hold her jaw, his thumb lightly tracing the bone there almost absently before he realized just what he was doing. Even so, he didn't pull away immediately. They were so close. He could feel the thrum of her pulse beneath his fingertips as they had made their way down to her neck; could scent her female musk heavy between them and he could feel it pounding through his blood, clouding his mind with progressively lewder thoughts.

Her touch was feather-light, and for a moment he almost didn't realize she had even wrapped her hand over his own where it lay spread over her neck. He froze instantly; unsure of how to respond even though his instincts were screaming at him.

Her hand was so soft. Lily white and seeming so small laid over his own. It was the most intimate thing the Daiyokai had ever experienced. This simple touch while they shared a long, deep look. Hanako's eyes were searching his, and he wondered if perhaps he should let his mask slip again, to let her In and test those waters but his instincts were saying something much different… he didn't know if he could resist their call much longer.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. I think I understand." Her voice was barely a whisper, soft and musical to his ears. He could feel her sweet breath brush against his cheek, they had drawn so close to each other. Neither of them moved away, locked in a trance together while they steadily crashed against each other.

Their lips met at last. A fire burned along Sesshomaru's skin though the kiss was hardly more than the gentle brush of his lips against her own, a whisper of what was to come. He knew her body was responding to his just as he was reacting to her. Her mouth was incredibly soft, and he longed to taste her fully, but he restrained himself, pulling away after a lingering moment.

Hanako was breathing hard. Her blushing had intensified and the look in her eyes was all-consuming as their hands fell away from their shy embrace. He wanted so much more. He could admit that easily. But he had to be patient… he had to take his time with her.

"Call me by my name alone, Hanako. You've earned that. And when I see you again… we will speak of _this_ further." His voiced was laced with intent and when her almond-shaped eyes widened a fraction, he knew that she understood what he meant. He took a small glimmer of satisfaction in that, feeling his lips twitch as a smile threatened to curve at them in a distinctly un-Sesshomaru-like fashion and that he could not allow. Solidifying his expression into one that was serious as he took a small step away from her as he breathed deeply of her almost dizzyingly sweet scent one last time before the distance between them shattered the intimacy of the moment.

The Snowy Inu female looked down, the paleness of her lashes laid against her pink cheeks looking almost like frost. She seemed almost embarrassed, but even still her lavender-colored eyes darted up to meet his again, a look held there that he wanted so desperately to examine further. To consume; to possess.

"Yes… Sesshomaru. I believe I understand you a bit more clearly now." Her voice was breathy, soft and lilted but with their gazes locked he could have sworn that he felt her words brush against his skin. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to show her how he felt, what lay ahead of her if she chose to allow him to court her.

But he didn't.

He gathered himself back up, straightening his spine and drawing his hands in front of him where they could not wander over her fair skin.

"Good. Now, let us go see to Rin before she becomes too impatient." He intoned, his voice cool and even again. A smile lit her face as she nodded, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Hai, Sesshomaru."

A warm feeling that was becoming all too familiar to him was pooling there in his chest; in the place that had felt so empty and bitter and filled with hatred for so many years. It was the way she said his name.

_Killing perfection._

And yet she made it sound beautiful.

They walked beside each other, the edges of their draping finery and silk swishing against each other as a comfortable silence had fallen between them. He could feel her pulsating energy bouncing playfully against his own, often intimidating aura and it was making his lips twitch. But this Sesshomaru did not smile. The word was barely in his vocabulary.

When Rin spotted them gliding through the doorway her lips split in a beaming grin that lit the whole room with its intensity. She squirmed a little from her place on the ground, and he could see her big brown eyes darting over to Hanako, looking like she was doing her best to contain herself even though all she wanted to do was jump up and attach herself to one of the Daiyokai's legs in her usual fashion. The Snowy Inu beside him smiled at the girl, silently encouraging her to remember her lessons and Sesshomaru had to admit that he was proud of her. Rin waited until he addressed her before she spoke, and even then, she stayed seated with her hands folded neatly in her lap, looking very much like a young Hime dressed in all her finery.

But there was no time for him to waste entertaining the girl, though he wished that he could stay and visit like he normally would. He could still feel InuYasha's life force waning, fading slowly and he knew that it would be a miracle if the half-demon made it to sunrise in this condition.

So, with a curt goodbye and a lingering look at the Snowy female whose lavender eyes were wide and filled with an emotion he couldn't decipher he swept out of the massive room, off to find Karitei.

He found the Inu priestess in the massive room that served as her apothecary of sorts. In the center of the room sat a large cauldron, made of rough cast iron and was slightly sunken into the stone floor. Shelves lined the walls, filled with ancient-looking tomes, scrolls, and various jars. Herbs hung from racks, drying and perfuming the air with their death. At his abrupt entry she turned in a flurry of silk, sapphire eyes blazing as she addressed him.

"My lord Sesshomaru."

"Karitei, tell me what must be done." He spoke plainly, voice falling flat and cold on the air between them. She dropped the scroll she had been studying and it clattered to the floor, the sound bouncing off of the harsh stone walls.

"When the moon is at it's peak, he must be beneath the circle, do you understand? And then you must invoke the moon god's presence. He will demand an offering. If you shift into your true form, you should be able to make it there in time… I just don't know if the Hanyou will survive the trip." She seemed almost frantic; a few curls having escaped the ornate style atop her head to come loose around her face as she looked at him. "I-" She swallowed thickly, "I dreamt last night… for the first time in fifty years, I dreamt."

Sesshomaru studied the stones interlaid on the floor pensively, knowing that the weight of her last statement was not lost on him. Karitei used to be known for her dreams and visions, a gift bestowed onto her by the moon god himself, and then, without warning they had completely stopped, leaving her barren of the ability. But this, this was a sign. It didn't matter what she had actually dreamt. He didn't care and didn't want to know. He was not one to fall into the web of mysticism easily, even if he knew it was grounded in real power and knowledge. He preferred strength and skill.

"Very well then. Karitei, you will accompany us. Ready yourself, meet me in InuYasha's chambers when you've prepared."

He was already out of the room before she could even open her mouth to speak, disappearing down the long dark hallway with a brooding air surrounding him.

* * *

/

From his place in the next plane, Tsukuyomi watched through his mirror the events that were slowly unfolding. Every move that was made brought them one step closer to the end. For now, he was focused mainly on the Daiyokai, Sesshomaru, who was unknowingly fulfilling part of an ancient prophecy by delivering the Hanyou to his temple. InuYasha, his name was. His fate was tightly intertwined with Kagome's, and should he perish all could be ruined in one fell sweep. But Tsukuyomi would not allow that. And neither would the Hanyou's brother, he knew. Sesshomaru had been blessed by his own hand as an infant, brought to him by his father Toga, just as his father had done before him. The kami remembered the moment as if it had only come to pass yesterday, though it had been nearly a thousand years since. The child had been swaddled in white silk; the red crest of royalty embroidered across the fabric. He had taken him into his own arms, looking deeply into the strikingly intelligent gold that shined back at him. They stood beneath his light, bathed in silver and the warrior general Toga had stood, watching intently from the shadows as Tsukuyomi had woven his magic through the air. When the ritual was complete, he gave the child back to his father, a glimmer of sadness sparking across his features because in that instant when Sesshomaru had received his mark, Tsukuyomi had seen many different versions of the infant's future. And in every single one of them, his father perished.

But now, as the light of the Amaterasu prevented him from leaving his palace, he could only watch them all through the glass of his celestial mirror. Kagome and Hinata were training, and her powers were growing, she was close to unlocking the second gate. And in the same instant, Sesshomaru was shifting into his true form, a mighty white dog that would carry both the Inu priestess and the Hanyou to his temple in the mountains by the sea. It had been many years since he'd been called there. He wondered if any of them knew that there would be a price to pay for such a healing. Powerful magic always came at a cost, especially when performed on a host that possessed even a fraction of human blood.

His thoughts drifted to Kagome, and so like ripples on a pond the image in his mirror shifted, and he was looking at her face as it was schooled into a look of deep concentration. She was clueless as to the happenings on this side of the well, completely unaware that her love was close to death. And when they met again… InuYasha would not be the same.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the super long wait! I really wanted this to be perfect. Drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock baring noisily and the soft light of the morning filtering in from her window, casting patterns along the wooden floor. She groaned, burying her face in one of her pillows as she willed the noise to just please, _please_ go away. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She was utterly exhausted.

Training with Mamoru was becoming more intense with each day that passed, especially after she'd finally managed to control her spiritual energy. He'd put her on a rigorous exercise regimen, one that hardly left her any time for herself and she knew if she didn't get up soon, she'd be in deep trouble.

It was Saturday, but that meant very little to her now as she finally dragged herself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a wide yawn stretching her lips. She had a full day ahead of her, and however annoying that fact was it would do her no good to dawdle.

"Oh, pipe down already, would ya?" she grumbled, irritated as she finally shut the damned thing off, relishing in the blissful silence that followed.

She sighed, muttering to herself about stupid rules and a certain, very demanding Yokai that damn near refused to give her a break while she made her way to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

As she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but take notice of yet another slight change in her appearance that had seemingly taken place right under her nose. Her hair had apparently hit another random growth spurt and now flowed down to her waist, curling at the tips and nearly reaching the swell of her bottom in its length. Her bangs had pretty much become nonexistent over these last few weeks, and it was odd seeing her face without them hanging messily over her forehead. Maybe it was time for a haircut, she didn't know if she cared for this new look of hers. It was so foreign.

Kagome didn't bother applying any makeup, her skin was even and blemish-free, and her eyelashes were long and thick without the added help of any products, so she didn't really see the point. Plus, she'd probably just sweat it all off anyway.

She swept the heavy mass of thick, raven black hair up and tied it into a high ponytail at the crown of her head, feeling the weight of it immediately but knowing that she would be glad to have it out of her face as the day progressed. She changed into a pair of black leggings and a soft, baggy sweatshirt before bounding down the stairs to the smell of hot food.

"Good morning, dear." Her mother chirped, throwing a smile over her shoulder as Kagome entered the kitchen.

"Morning," She said lightly, sitting beside her Oji-chan who briefly looked up from his paper to cock a silver brown in her direction.

"You're up early." He observed suspiciously.

"Yes," she agreed with a sigh, used to her grandfather's excessive nosiness at this point. "I'm meeting Hinata at the archery range."

Her mother breezed over to the table, setting down the breakfast she'd prepared and serving them some tea as well.

"You seem to be spending an awful lot of time with that boy…" the old man grumbled as he folded his newspaper and set it on the edge of the table.

Internally, she groaned. She was sick and tired of people assuming the worst of her, just because she was all but forced to spend her nearly every waking moment with the annoyingly stubborn Yokai practically glued to her side. She didn't ask for this. And she couldn't help it. But as much as she loathed to admit it… she needed the idiot.

Kagome had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes at him, turning to the plate of hot food and tucking into it instead of answering.

"Well, I think he's been good for you, Kagome." Keomi chimed, taking the seat opposite her daughter with a twinkle in her eye. "You're doing well in school again and look at you! Up before nine am on a _Saturday_? I'm impressed." A small smile twisted at her lips and the way she was looking made Kagome think that maybe she knew more than she let on.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right." But Kagome was already miles away from this conversation and lost in her own thoughts as she gazed out the window. The golden light that reflected off the dew drops that still lingered on the grass reminded her of InuYasha, and suddenly she was hit with a wave of longing so hard that it nearly took her breath away. She missed him, desperately. It had been so long. Okay, it had only been like a full week since she'd seen him last but that was long enough for her liking. If she didn't get a break soon, she'd just have to sneak away, sleep be damned, and pop back into the feudal era for a few hours regardless of the consequences.

Memories of his fiery kisses, the way his fangs scraped against her lips primally and how he would weave his fingers into her hair lingered in her mind, stirring heat to rise in her belly as she sighed wistfully.

"Kagome, hurry and eat or your food will get cold." Her mother urged, snapping her out of her reverie and back into the moment.

"Hai," She mumbled, doing as she was told with her eyes downcast.

She quickly finished up, asking if she could be excused before she took her dishes to the sink. She rinsed them out and left them both with a false smile and promises that she'd be safe, and she'd call if she needed anything etc. Just as she had made it back up the stairs to her room to grab her sneakers and a pair of socks, her phone buzzed from its spot on her nightstand, the screen lighting up with a new message.

_Right on time._

She didn't need to check it to know that it was Mamoru. He was already waiting outside in his sleek black sports car, no doubt. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, stuffing it with the essentials before making her way down the stairs again with her shoes hanging from her fingertips.

"Goodbye, everyone!" She called out before stepping outside. The sun shone brightly down on her, but the air was fresh and cool having not yet grown humid. She slipped into her sneakers, hearing the gravel crunch beneath her feet as she rounded the corner of the house, seeing the black beast, as she so affectionately called it, idling there in her driveway just as she'd expected. She bounded over to it and hopped in, the door shutting heavily behind her as she slid onto the cool leather seat.

"Well good morning, sunshine." Mamoru chuckled, already shifting the car and reversing back out onto the street.

"Morning," she sighed, buckling her seat belt and settling against the hard leather.

"C'mon, cheer up. Its Saturday! Don't be so glum." His glamour was in full effect, and his dark eyes flickered over to her, a smile reflected there.

For the second time that morning, she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm tired." She mumbled a bit irritably, crossing her arms over her chest and staring out the window as the city flashed by min waves of color.

"Did you want to stop and get a coffee? My treat." He offered, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes with one hand while he steered with the other.

"I thought you didn't like human food?"

"Coffee isn't food," he chuckled, "It's a godsend."

Despite herself, she laughed, shaking her head at the Yokai who no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stay mad at.

"Okay, fine, I suppose it couldn't hurt." She offered him a small smile, doing her best to shake off her bad mood.

They got their coffees and thirty minutes later they were pulling up to the front of a very large building that looked almost like a warehouse with its tall cement walls and sloping metal roof. They finished off their drinks and got out of the car, walking up to a pair of glass double doors with the name of the business printed on the front. She followed behind Mamoru as he strode confidently through the doorway as if he'd been here a hundred times before. Inside, there was a reception desk and two separate hallways that were on either side. The walls were painted a light grey and the space was decorated sparsely.

"Hello, how are you both doing today?" The woman behind the counter greeted, her dark hair styled into a French braid and Kagome could see a lanyard with the girls' picture printed on it hanging around her neck, standing out against the crisp black polo she wore.

"Good, Thank you." Mamoru answered smoothly, leaning against the reception desk casually. "We'd like to use your archery range."

"Of course, sir, do you have a membership with us?" She'd begun typing on her computer, and the sound of keys clacking bounced off the walls in an eerie echo.

"Yes," He dug out his wallet from the pocket of his black jeans, "Hinata Adachi." He slid his ID out and passed it to the woman, who inspected it for a moment before she handed it back.

"Alright Mr. Adachi, you're all set." She smiled brightly, all but ignoring Kagome as she practically swooned over the boy. "Go all the way down this hallway and out the last door at the very end, and then you'll find the supplies hanging on the wall there as well."

"Thank you." Mamoru nodded, throwing a smile over his shoulder at Kagome before turning and walking down where the woman had directed. She rolled her eyes as she followed him, taking in the space around her with mild curiosity. It had the feel of a very high-end and exclusive gym, and as they walked down the hallway, she could see people doing various exercises through the glass doors that lined the walls as they passed by. She tried not to stare and set her gaze on the shoulders of the Yokai who was walking slightly ahead of her, leading them through a set of glass doors at the end of the hall.

An impossibly high ceiling supported by industrial rafters made the space feel even bigger than it actually was. On the far wall, there were a few small targets and racks upon racks of bows of all different kinds on either side of a large set of clear glass doors. Through them, she could see what looked to be more long-range targets. There were a few people using the indoor range, but none of them paid the pair any mind as Kagome took in her surroundings with a mild sense of awe. The space was so open and bright it almost hurt to look at one thing for too long. And outside the doors the sun was shining softly, and the sky was a calm, perfect blue unmarred by any clouds. It almost seemed too perfect, too sterile.

"All right," Mamoru said, rubbing his hands together as he looked around with a sharp eye. "I think we'll go ahead and start with the close-range targets, using the long bow of course."

"Oh, can't we do the long-range ones first?" Kagome asked, looking longingly out the set of glass doors where the fresh air was calling her name.

He followed her gaze and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get you set up with your bow." He turned and walked over to the wall of equipment while Kagome smiled and followed him with a little pep in her step.

They got her fitted with a feudal era style long bow that was suited to her short frame, and Mamoru found one that would suit his taller stature and they both filled a quiver with arrows. Making their way outside she grinned even wider as the breeze rushed over her, lifting the long river of inky black hair that was tied securely at the crown of her head. She breathed deeply, looking up at the blue sky with a strange feeling constricting at her chest as her smile slowly fell. A sudden, unwelcome coldness ghosted over her skin despite the warm sun that was beaming down on her.

For some inexplicable reason that she couldn't place, as she looked up at the impossible blue of the endless sky something just felt _wrong_. It was a deep, abrupt unease twisting at her insides that was impossible to ignore. Her instincts were screaming; chills erupted down her forearms beneath the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Her brow furrowed, gaze shifting over the empty archery range as she tried to figure out what had brough this unexpected feeling on.

"Mamoru…" She whispered his name under her breath, knowing he would hear it though it was barely more than a whisper. He was at her side instantly, his hand resting lightly on her elbow as concern shone plainly in his eyes even through the dark glamour that masked their true brilliance.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"I don't know…" She looked up at the sky again, wondering if the answer could be there, written in the azure waters of that endless oblivion but she found nothing. It was her gut telling her that something in the feudal era had to be setting off her senses somehow, because right then in the present there was absolutely nothing amiss. It was all sunshine and pure, fresh air but even so… her stomach felt like a pit of wriggling anxiety. "something's not right… I _know_ it."

/

Just outside the boundaries of the palace, in the calmness of the late morning beneath the golden sun, the silver-haired Daiyokai adopted his purest form. The warm light reflected off his white fur, his massive paws thundering against the earth as he stood proudly at his full height, feeling the pure rush of endorphins run through his blood as he did. It was invigorating to feel this way again, to know the true extent of his power as he was not bound by human form. But the feeling was short-lived as his gaze was drawn by the sound of wet coughing. His eyes landed on Karitei, who with her small frame, somehow managed to completely support InuYasha, who could barely even hold himself upright. She shouldered his weight, his arm draped loosely over her neck. She had changed into a more practical set of cotton kimono and hakama, dyed in tones of gray it made her sapphire eyes glow against her pale skin. She had undone the ornate style she'd woven her hair into previously, having removed the various decorations that had adorned it as well. It was now bound at the back of her neck with a simple black silk ribbon, flowing pin straight down to the small of her back. There was a satchel thrown over her shoulder, hanging down at her side, filled with poultices and herbs, Sesshomaru knew by the scent that permeated the air around them. But even so, it did not overwhelm the stench of sickness and decay that was emanating off his brother.

InuYasha clung to Karitei, the top of his plain kimono hanging open loosely to reveal blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his chest. His skin was ashen, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his head hung low, eyes screwed shut with pain as he struggled to breathe. A wet rattling sound echoed out from his chest with every shattered breath; his legs shook with the effort it took to stand

There wasn't much time.

Sesshomaru lowered himself regally to the ground, staring deeply into the eyes of the Inu Yokai priestess, bidding her without words to climb onto his back. There was determination reflected there in her blue orbs as she nodded, whispering words of affirmation to the Hanyou as she began to move. He gasped though she had only taken a small step, wincing sharply. She kept going, apologizing in hushed tones while he whimpered. The massive demon could only watch, keeping still while Karitei hoisted InuYasha onto the back of the great white dog with as much care as she could manage, though he still cried out in pain when he was finally sat hanging over Sesshomaru's neck, chest heaving with exertion. The Daiyokai could feel the Hanyou's weak, sickly aura pulsating erratically almost like a heartbeat; he could feel the shuddering breaths he took and his hands as they fisted shakily in his fur. Karitei situated herself behind him, using her body to prevent the half breed from sliding off. Sesshomaru could sense his agony. He could taste it plainly on the air; bitter and acrid in the back of throat, like iron.

"Go now, Lord Sesshomaru. _Hurry_." Karitei whispered, voice thick and hushed in an urgent whisper. The rest was left unsaid. They both knew that InuYasha was fading quickly, the magicked poison that coursed through his blood taking a rapid toll on his body as he was forced to exert himself. There was little time. They could only hope that he would make it until the moon had risen.

Slowly, Sesshomaru rose to his feet again, biting back a growl as he could feel the Hanyou's hands fisted tightly into the shaggy fur of his neck, holding on for dear life. With his large, demonic eyes Sesshomaru could see the world around him in astonishing color and detail. It seemed that everything around him was pulsating with life, shifting beneath the golden sunlight as a light breeze blew. His gaze landed on the mountains, feeling the magnetic pull of his instincts as they showed him where the temple lay. He had been there, many years ago… but even so the memory was embedded with the scent of that place. Smoke from the incense that had been lit as part of his marking ceremony, the cold smell of wet stone and salt from the sea. He could never forget it even if he tried.

With his directional senses locked onto his target, the Daiyokai gave a small yelp of warning to Karitei, one that had her holding on tightly to the Hanyou that was still slump over Sesshomaru's broad neck, his head hanging slackly off the side. He took off towards the gray, jagged mountains, breaking the tree line in mere seconds. There was nothing he could do for InuYasha as he gasped and cried out in pain, his body getting jostled around as they moved deeper into the forest.

The Hanyou moaned, the sound ringing with absolute agony against the demon's ears with a tinny harshness that had Sesshomaru clenching his jaw. He could hear Karitei comforting him over the rush of wind as he deftly dodged the trees that were densely clustered together. With every movement he made he could feel his brother weakening. His broken moans only hastened the urgency Sesshomaru could feel tightening in his chest. His massive paws pounded against the earth; his determination renewed while he focused solely on the task that lay ahead of them all.

He _would_ save his brother. One way or another.

&/

Hours drug by and the sun slowly sank in the sky. The trio, a powerful Daiyokai, an Inu priestess, and a half-dead Hanyou, had begun the arduous climb up the jagged mountain face, headed for the temple of the moon god.

The forest had thinned out the higher they climbed, and now as Sesshomaru picked his way over the rocky terrain they were almost completely barren, with only a few disheveled specimens shooting up from cracks in the stone here and there. As the night drew nearer and nearer, the sky was painted in the shades of the sunset. The colors tinged the woodland with their hues, and though Sesshomaru knew that to many, the sight would be considered beautiful, to him it only sparked urgency. If they were to be successful in calling upon Tsukuyomi's aid, they must be beneath the circle when the moon rose, that was what Karitei had told him.

On his back he could feel the limp weight of InuYasha as he sagged against Sesshomaru's broad neck, pinned there only by Karitei's arms as she used her own body to anchor him there and keep him from falling off. They had been going like this for hours, but luckily the Hanyou had lost consciousness some time ago due to the overwhelming amount of agony he was in. Both Sesshomaru and Karitei were grateful for this. Every movement made by the demonic beast, no matter the care he took in his steps, had the Hanyou crying out. The sounds of his pain had echoed throughout the eerily silent forest.

His pace slowed abruptly as the rocky face of the mountain became a near sheer drop, with only just enough space for the Daiyokai's massive paws to carefully walk what seemed to be a narrow path, worn by hundreds of years of use.

"We draw near."

Karitei's voice had gone stony, her eyes becoming hard as she looked out over the landscape from her spot behind the unconscious Hanyou.

At her low words, he paused, following her gaze with his large demonic eyes.

The crumbling path wove its way down the mountain, leading down, down into the valley below, disappearing beneath the tops of the massive trees that rose up into the sky. He could smell the salt on the air, even from here. The ocean was just on the other side of the cliffs that broke the horizon, and that was where the temple lay, carved into the very stone that surrounded them at the mouth of the sea.

Sesshomaru let out a low huff, acknowledging her words in the only way he could in this form. The sun was sinking lower and lower, a burnt orange smear blazing across the heavens that was tinged with the colors of the night at its edges, the daylight waning away before his very eyes. He could feel the Karitei's fingers digging into his fur, tightening as her energy spiked.

_Go_.

She didn't need to say it. In the next second he was bounding down the ancient winding path, his demonic power flowing around them all in a golden haze, increasing his speed until they were practically flying.

He could feel her heartbeat, fast and threaded with adrenaline, alongside his brother's, weak, barely pulsing.

_Brother._

The word didn't feel so foreign to him now. He knew that there had been things that had happened between them that could never be forgotten, but perhaps they could be forgiven, in time. Maybe he could have a family. A true one, a _pack_, his secret want. The only thing he'd convinced himself that he could never have. His whole life had been marked with one tragedy after another… and he was done questioning why he would want to save InuYasha in the first place. They shared blood; the greatest and most powerful blood to run through the veins of any Daiyokai, and that meant something. It didn't matter that InuYasha despised him, Sesshomaru would make it right.

His line of thought only narrowed his resolved as they approached the mouth of the vast cave, his steps slowing as his demonic power faded away, snapping back into his skin. The entrance was supported by massive columns carved into the rock, two on each side of a wide, rounded arch that was overgrown with hanging ivy. Steps made of the very same stone led up to its dark mouth, and he could clearly hear the crashing of waves and smell the strong briny smell that was coming from the other side. They had made it just as the last rays of the sun were beginning to disappear beneath the horizon, and he could feel Karitei's energy practically pulse with relief.

"Let me just get him down, my Lord, I will try to be swift." She whispered lowly, as if someone were listening. He lowered himself to the ground and she slid off his back quickly, hurrying to take advantage of InuYasha's unconsciousness as she hoisted him down. Though she was slim and womanly, the Inu Priestess was deceptively strong and only struggled a little as gravity did most of the work for her.

She laid the Hanyou on the ground, slinging the satchel around to her front and pulling out a rag that she used to gently dab the sweat off his brow, murmuring softly to him, trying to rouse him gently.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to shift back into his more human form, his inner beast growling in frustration as it was caged once more. He smoothed his clawed fingers over his kimono, the red embroidered crest of his house catching his eye. The moon.

Night fell around them like snow, and when the last glimmers of sun had faded and the darkness was complete, a hidden lantern inside the mouth snapped to life, the fire burning a cool, white gold. Sesshomaru and Karitei shared a look, her eyes looking almost the color of sea glass in the low light where she was crouched over his brother's limp form. Wisps of hair had come loose around her face, her dark hakama scuffed with dirt, her face painted in a mixture of awe and fear from where she was crouched on the mossy ground.

"I- I don't think I should go any further, my Lord." She swallowed thickly, "This ritual… it is sacred."

She was right. She had served her purpose, InuYasha had survived the journey and the rest was now up to him.

"Stay here and guard the entrance, let nothing disturb us."

His voice rung cold and harsh, his golden eyes flashing.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded solemnly, rising to her feet with a smooth grace.

The moon was rising, shining clear and bright in the sky and it cast everything in a silver glow. Even as Karitei moved away, her eyes never left the Hanyou while the Daiyokai leant down to hoist him up, shouldering his weight effortlessly. She didn't say anything, just watched them with her brows drawn in concern as they made their way up the massive steps, silver hair lifting with the breeze as she seemed to be illuminated by the moonlight.

"Be well…"

Her words were hardly a whisper that was whisked away as soon as it hit the air. Sesshomaru didn't look back as they passed beneath the arch way, his bare feet gliding across the cool stone that he could feel was laced with energy.

The cold light of the solitary lantern above cast shadows along walls that looked like they had been made due to countless years of erosion stalactites and stalagmites rose from the curved ceiling as well as the smooth floor, and as the cave deepened and narrowed until it was nothing more than a tunnel, the sound of the ocean grew, echoing along the walls. He walked in the darkness for a long moment. But then, just as it had tapered off, it opened up again. He could smell incense mixing with the salt, could see the smoke curling through the air as the true temple of Tsukuyomi was revealed.

In front of him now was a massive cavern, rounded almost perfectly. In front of him looked to be a platform made of the same stone that made up the mountain itself, the edges of it marked by pillars that were crumbling away into the waves that smashed powerfully against them as the other half of the cave was open to the ocean. Large rocks rose from the azure waters, the shimmering night sky reflected along the surface. This place was heavy with enchantment. He could feel it burning along his skin, almost stinging at his eyes with its power. Sesshomaru readjusted his brother's weight on his shoulder, waking him slightly as he could see his eyelashes fluttering.

"Do not be afraid, brother, we are almost there." The words had slipped past his lips almost without him noticing, his voice low but not entirely emotionless. As they drew closer to the platform, his bare feet gliding over the smooth steps that led up to the structure, he could see ancient-looking runes carved into its surface, placed in a circle directly in its center.

"_When the moon is at its peak, he must be beneath the circle…"_

Karitei's words came floating back to him.

Beneath?

His brow furrowed but he said nothing, his jaw tightening in anticipation while they steadily drew closer. InuYasha let out a low moan of agony against him, the sound of a wounded animal, his head hanging low against his chest. He could see now what she had meant as they stood in the middle of the rune markings, and above them there was a perfectly rounded hole leaning up to the surface somehow, looking just big enough for the moon to shine through once it was directly overhead.

As carefully as he could manage, the Daiyokai lowered InuYasha to lay beneath the circle as Karitei had instructed, his molten amber eyes studying the grey, sunken pallor of the Hanyou's skin as his stark white hair pooled around him on the wet stone. His loose cotton kimono had fallen open to reveal his blood-soaked bandages again, and the stench of infection and dried blood hit the Daiyokai's senses like a brick wall. His eyelids fluttered again, but this time he managed to crack them open slightly, his parched lips parting as his gaze focused on Sesshomaru.

InuYasha's heart pumped weakly and erratically inside of his chest, his breath coming in shallow and uneven as he tried and failed to form the words he wanted.

He did wish that Karitei was here for this part, she always knew what to say.

"You are… You are going to be okay, InuYasha, I swear it."

Sesshomaru's voice was a low whisper, one that was filled with complete and total resolve. He meant it. No matter what, he _would_ survive. One way or another.

He could see the shock painted plainly in InuYasha's golden eyes that were a mirror of his own, and for the first time they really _looked_ at each other. Gold collided with gold as the Daiyokai knelt beside his fading brother. Waves crashed against the side of the platform, he could feel the spray of the ocean lay across his skin, the stone beneath them cold and wet but woven through with spiritual energy. He wanted to tell him why he had shunned him all these years and was suddenly overcome with the need to apologize for it. But he didn't have the words. But it didn't matter. InuYasha's eyes seemed to soften for a moment, if only just that, and that was enough. It was almost time. The moon was steadily rising, time seeming almost altered in this ancient place of magic and devotion.

After they had shared a long, meaningful look the Hanyou's eyes had fluttered shut once more, his breath coming in ragged and shaky.

"Sesshomaru…" He wheezed, brow furrowing with exertion. His voice sounded so paper thin to the Daiyokai's ears, hardly more than a whisper.

"Yes, brother?"

"If I-" He paused to cough wetly for a long moment, "if I die here, please… please just tell Kagome that-" InuYasha took a deep, shuddering breath. "Tell her that I was an idiot… tell her that I love her."

It was so like him to have his mind on that priestess, even now while he stood on the very precipice of death itself. Sesshomaru's mind flashed to Hanako, with her lavender doe eyes and gentle, lily-white hands. He wondered if he could have such a love with her. It was the briefest of moments before he forced himself to lock those thoughts away, focused on InuYasha.

"You will not perish on this day." His words were stony, absolute.

"Just promise me, asshole. If you don't tell her what happened, she'll-" he wheezed, "She'll think the worst…" The Hanyou's eyes snapped open again to lock onto his own, a serious look held there. "You have to swear it."

His jaw was clenched tight with pain he could see the sheen of sweat that had settled over his grayed skin. Sesshomaru knew better than to argue with a dying man, so he just nodded solemnly. "As you say."

This seemed to relieve him to a degree, and he let out a low breath, sagging into himself.

"Thank you..."

Sesshomaru could feel the magic in the cavern gathering, the whole area seeming to charge with an electric spiritual energy. He rose to his feet swiftly, eyeing the hole in the ceiling, checking the position of the moon. It was almost completely filling the circle, now. Its silver light shined down on InuYasha, illuminating him in its brilliance. The Daiyokai took a step back from the rune circle, keeping away from the moonlight.

"_You must invoke the moon god's presence. He will demand an offering…"_

Again, Karitei's words, guiding him.

An offering.

It hadn't even crossed his mind. But it was too late now. The moon had stopped directly overhead, just at its peak, the energy in the space spiked.

"Tsukuyomi, I Sesshomaru, son of the great Inu no Taisho, I summon you on the night of the full moon. My patron, answer my call."

His voice rang strong and clear throughout the temple, bouncing off of the gray stone walls the carry out across the churning ocean. The light emitting from the circle in the ceiling intensified even further, encapsulating his brother's slack form. His blood hummed with power. He could feel it growing, could feel the presence that was just on the other side of the veil, pressing. The urge to kneel overcame him and he didn't fight it. He lowered himself to the floor smoothly, watching with rapt attention as it almost looked like snow was falling all around them; outlined by the sound of crashing waves.

Slowly, a pair of bone-white feel began to descend from the light; the deity had heard his call.

* * *

_Two brothers_

_Marked by hate_

_Ruled by the cosmos_

_Forever tied to each other in the tapestry of thread that is the infinite prophecy_

_Broken_

_And then mended again_

_It was almost beautiful in its perfect tragedy_

Tsukuyomi slowly materialized in his human form, floating down from the heavens, to where he had been summoned by the Daiyokai that now knelt before him. The very same that he had blessed as a babe. He bore his mark.

His dark eyes glittered like dark gems in the low light of the temple, for it was lit only by his very light. His dark hair tumbled around him in a dark river of obsidian, lifted in the air almost as if suspended in water. His robes were the color of the foamy sea and he had his katana, Yorukaze, strapped to his waist.

Sesshomaru met his gaze without hesitation, something that sparked a smiled to curve at the Kami's face. He had sensed the Inu's fearlessness the very first time they'd met almost a thousand years ago. He still held that same fire now, even in the face of his god. Admirable, the kami thought.

"My sons."

Tsukuyomi's voice rang out, low and laced with ancient power. His robes draped along the temple floor where he stood between the two Inu, his skin seeming pearlescent.

"Patron."

The Daiyokai bowed deeply as a show of respect, his palms pressed flat to the stone.

There was no need to ask, the kami already knew what must to be done. But they need to know just how much such a feat would cost.

"What you would ask of me… It can be done."

He turned to looked down at InuYasha, his daughter's destined mate, with pity held there in his eyes. He looked so weak. Just a fraction of the Hanyou he had been upon the last time he'd looked in upon this world. He was deteriorating quickly.

"You could heal him, then?" The Daiyokai's voice was cold, expressionless. Afraid to hope.

Tsukuyomi nodded after a moment, locking eyes with Sesshomaru again. "Yes… but there is a cost."

_There was always a cost._

"I don't have anything to offer you, but I will pay whatever you demand of me." He was frank, honest and without shame or hesitation. There was a determination shining there in those molten eyes that were hard as steel.

"No…not you." The kami cast a somber look at the dying Hanyou, his slim fingers reaching out to caress the wisps of fading energy that surrounded the boy. "_He_ is the one who will pay."

There was a long beat of weighted silence.

"What… is the price?"

Tsukuyomi would have smiled if not for the blue tones of the situation coloring his emotions. He found that this Daiyokai's newfound and sudden loyalty to his half-breed brother was inspiring, it brought warmth to his heart seeing his two most favored of his Inu children come together.

"He will receive my mark, just as he should have when he was a newborn babe, as your father had intended." The ancient one paused, considering his next words carefully before they passed his full lips. "You must realize, Sesshomaru, that by doing this you would be the one to deliver InuYasha into his rightful place as your second. He will be recognized as an heir of my house, just as you are. Surely, the weight of this cannot be lost on you…"

He watched a range of emotions play over the Inu's face as his eyes flickered over to his brother's limp form. Surprise. Hesitation. Regret. But then there was light, acceptance. All in the span of ten seconds.

"It feels right." He was still looking past the kami at the half breed who was wheezing and going in and out of consciousness, poised on his knees still as he had not been bidden to rise.

Tsukuyomi looked into Sesshomaru's heart and found the spark there that had begun to slowly thaw him out sometime ago, and he knew that the Daiyokai meant what he said as he found no lie settled on his tongue.

"Very well." He drew his arms up regally into his draping sleeves, "But know this, the weapon that pierced his flesh was poisoned with dark magic. It has targeted his human blood, and his Yokai side has been diminished greatly. When I have completed the ritual… InuYasha will no longer be a Hanyou."

There was a tense second of silence, Sesshomaru pondering the deity's words with a solemn look on his face. Though he often tried to afford most beings a sense of privacy, in this case, he just couldn't help himself and peeked in on the Daiyokai's thoughts.

…_Is this what InuYasha would want?..._

It was a valid concern. Even the kami couldn't answer that.

…_but if my father truly had intended this, as Tsukuyomi said, then the path seems clear…_

Yes, and if InuYasha had been brought to him as a newborn, as was a tradition among his favored, his life would have been much different. But his foolish human mother, ignorant of the ways of her son's people and left without Toga to guide her, the child had been neglected of his true power. She hadn't known any better, poor creature.

"What will he become?"

Sesshomaru's voice was quiet and cold.

"None can say, not even I…" He trailed off, looking down at the boy who his daughter's fate was tightly intertwined with, his gaze unyielding but not unkind. He had looked into the boy's heart and seen the courage, the loyalty and the drive that made him into the person that he was. He had also seen the love for Kagome, had felt the intensity of it on his face as blinding and hot as the sun itself. InuYasha would become something more, something, unlike anyone, had ever seen and he would become the perfect mate for his daughter. A warrior of the moon, sworn to protect its most precious treasure.

"If it means he will live, then do what you must."

The Daiyokai's words sank heavily through the air with finality, and the Kami nodded in response. He turned with a flourish of his fine kimono, facing InuYasha who was hardly hanging on.

The kami cast a look over his shoulder towards Sesshomaru, his dark eyes glittering like the night sky itself.

"Back away now. You may observe from the shadows, but do _not_ interfere." His voice was a low growl at the end, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. A warning.

At the Kami's words that boomed like thunder, the Inu rose to his feet slowly before backing away, down the steps and off the platform completely, watching with rapt attention.

As Sesshomaru watched from the darkness he could feel Tsukuyomi's immense power swirling around them all, filling the room and rising like the great tidal wave of a tsunami. It was baffling, the magic he held in just his presence alone. But this… this was beyond that. With his demonic eyes, he could almost see the Kami's magic as it was woven through the air, trailing past his pale fingertips to fall around the Hanyou like snow.

His eyes were black like the velvet night laden with churning cosmos that could see into your innermost parts. His lips moved, forming ancient words by all Sesshomaru could hear was the sharp thrum of power, the Kami's voice layered and overlapped almost as if by a hundred others. The moonlight shone down on the pair, bright and almost blinding now as the intensity built.

Waves boomed as they crashed against the stone that had been standing there for a millennium. Sesshomaru could not take his eyes off the ritual that was unfolding before him.

The moon god hovered slightly above the glowing circle of runes, his arms raised, and head thrown back as he spoke the incantation. His inky black hair hung around him, looking almost like a cloud of smoke.

The pressure in the cavern swelled even further until even Sesshomaru had to grit his teeth and clench his fists from the overwhelming feeling. Then InuYasha's body started to rise.

His limp form lifted into the air, suspended by Tsukuyomi's sorcery. His white hair hung down, illuminated by the moonlight that cast his body in an ethereal glow. He was suspended there, eyes closed as his gray skin slowly began to gain some color again.

The kami's head suddenly snapped up, his dark eyes locking onto the Hanyou once more. He drew his hands forward, gently laying his palms on either side of InuYasha's head, his fingers splayed across his cheeks as his archaic spell was woven.

It was the same that he had undergone when he was only a few days old, a birthright passed from parent to child in his clan. Ancient and as old as the first silver Inu.

_The most beloved of Tsukuyomi's children_

As it was written in the old texts.

And as the waves roared and the cave was filled with power suddenly it all seemed to rise to a head. It was too much, Sesshomaru could feel it crackling against his own energy, forcing him down onto his knees. He looked up again, fighting with all his strength not to get shoved back by the insurmountable power that he was faced with now.

Tsukuyomi and InuYasha were encompassed in an iridescent ball of pure light, the sudden and impossible wind whipping viciously through the cavern. It was so loud even if Sesshomaru were to let out a mighty bellow it could not be heard.

One minute it was absolutely deafening.

The next it was completely silent.

The glow surrounding the pair did not fade at once. They hung there suspended in time for what felt like an eternity, the light so blinding that it shrouded their true forms. All the loose pebbles and random debris on the floor began to float upwards, the air going utterly still just as quickly as it had picked up and the Daiyokai felt like he could breathe again. Even the waves had stopped their assault on the weathered rock and the ocean had gone quiet and tranquil.

All InuYasha knew while he laid there on the cold and rough stone, going in and out of consciousness, was agony. It was the only constant he'd had in his world since he'd suffered Ginkotsu's poison. He'd known little of what was going on, and the only thing he'd been certain of this whole time was that he was going to die.

He'd seen that look in Karitei's eyes, seen the pity held there in the sapphire depths. But he'd never imagined that it would turn out like _this_.

Here, in this place of ancient magic where the only person that was by his side was Sesshomaru. That in and of itself was an anomaly to him.

The Hanyou had passed out from the pain, tumbling through eternal darkness that seemed to want to consume him.

There was nothing.

And then- after what felt like an instant- he was staring into the bottomless eyes of a god.

They swirled with mystic power, shifting and changing like the night sky itself, strangely compelling as they looked straight into his soul.

The kami's face was as white and as perfect as bone, illuminated silvery light his skin seeming almost waxy in its smooth perfection. His nose was proud and narrow; his lips the color of a pale blossom as they curved in a smile that said many things. His expression gave away nothing, his dark brows straight and impassive. Hair as black as the infinite cosmos, hanging thick and straight down to his calves.

It was like standing on a barren shore looking out across a bleak and endless sea.

There was a long moment after InuYasha had come back into awareness, and the kami just kept looking at him, and he knew that everything he was had been bared before this entity. There was nothing he could hope to hide. No-fault, memory, regret, or mistake. The kami saw it all, down to the last detail.

He felt held in place by magic at first, and then it all slowly began to wane away until he was firmly stood on his feet, the light dissipating along with it.

"InuYasha…" his voice was deep but somehow soft, and he could feel the charge behind his words as he spoke in low tones, maintaining eye contact. "We meet at last."

He took a deep breath and the feeling flooded back into InuYasha's body all at once, and he flexed his fingers almost in wonder at the sensation. Everything felt new.

"Who… who are you?" His own voice was rough like sandpaper from lack of use, words crackling past unsure lips.

The deity smiled. A true, genuine smile that sparkled in his black eyes.

"_Look into me and know me…"_

It was a whisper. The god's voice, smooth and serene as the surface of a pond on a windless day, but InuYasha didn't know if he had seen his lips move. It didn't matter. He was drawn into those bottomless eyes, compelled by the look held there.

Centuries flashed before his eyes in mere seconds. The rise and fall of kingdoms, the many faces this kami had worn over the past millennia, his worshippers. The moon was present in every image that he was shown. Its pure and mysterious beauty hanging over indescribable scenes. Blood was spilt at his feet, offered up in his name. Mighty warriors went to battle for him. Statues were erected and torn down. Temples crumbling. Memories flowed like water around him. He was drowning in them, choking on the calamity of an era that he could only witness.

InuYasha was suddenly pulled from the vison, breathing hard.

He felt like he had lived a thousand lifetimes all in that instant.

He'd been foolish. The fog the sickness had gripped him in must still be lingering around his head. He should have known his name. It was more than obvious to him now.

_Tsukuyomi. _

The god of the moon.

But, more importantly, Kagome's _father_.

He was still smiling, it was there, twinkling in his endlessly black eyes too. Lips stretched to reveal white fangs that glinted in the light.

"Now, do you see?"

"Yes." InuYasha swallowed thickly, bowing his head

"Look at me, child…" A low command that the Inu could not ignore. The kami's voice was like cool water. It was low and soft but rumbled with intensity at the same time. InuYasha's sharp golden eyes snapped up to lock onto the eyes of the deity once more.

"I have given you the mark of your house, the same mark I gave your brother nearly a thousand years ago…" Almost as if on cue he could feel a surge of power course through his blood. He felt better than he ever had before. He felt _strong_. And oddly… calm.

"With this mark, I have lent you a fraction of my power and have given you my blessing. With this… you have assumed your true form."

InuYasha was mesmerized by his eyes.

They consumed him with their utter blackness. All he could hear was the boom of Tsukuyomi's voice as he spoke like a mantra, could smell incense and saltwater. His face was stark white compared to the harsh black of his hair, shadows cast as his lips moved.

"No longer a Hanyou…"

The kami seemed to drift away, cast by darkness and InuYasha's eyes instantly flickered to his own hands. They looked much the same. His skin was pale beneath the moonlight and his claws were long and deadly sharp. The sleeves of the ill-fitting kimono he was draped his slid away from his wrists, revealing three magenta stripes that were imprinted there on his skin. His eyes widened in wonder as he brought one of his hands closer to examine them. It was impossible. His heart felt like it was thundering inside his chest.

"…but not a Yokai either."

Tsukuyomi had stepped out of the circle of light, breaking the moment and the sounds of reality hit him like a brick wall. The crashing of the ocean, echoing around him as the wind whipped at his hair. The birds of the night, calling far away. But he didn't take his eyes off of the kami, not for a second.

"Whatever I am… it doesn't matter. I don't care… as long as I can be with Kagome. I want to stay by her side forever, and protect her, keep her safe… _always_." His hands tightened into fists at his sides as he was overcome by emotion. "I'm asking for your blessing… as her father…" He couldn't finish. But looking into those comic eyes he knew that he didn't have to. Tsukuyomi already knew what he was asking, he had seen straight through him, into his very soul.

"She loves you more than you could ever comprehend, you know. You were always destined for each other… even I could not keep you apart. Your destinies are intertwined… bound. You have my blessing, child... she will need you."

His words brushed over his skin like smoke, and then Tsukuyomi was gone. He'd vanished into the darkness, disappeared like ghost and InuYasha was left there to ponder what he had said as the word rushed back in.

He wanted to fall to his knees. He wanted to turn over every word Tsukuyomi had said in his mind again and again until it was all smeared together, but he couldn't. He felt another presence at his back, one he knew well. It was strong, bright, and hot like the blue center of a flame.

_Sesshomaru._

InuYasha looked down at the stone beneath his feet, noticing the magenta markings along the side of his foot at well as the runes carved into the platform. He didn't know if he was ready to face him. To face _this_. He'd been close to death. He'd almost crossed through the veil lying there, right where he was standing. But he didn't get it. Why would Sesshomaru of all people bring him here, to heal him? to fulfill some sort of ancient birthright? He wasn't certain… but he did know that he was no longer the same being he once was. Tsukuyomi had said it himself. No longer a Hanyou… but what did that mean for him? Though the Tessaiga was not at his side, controlling his flow of Yokai, he felt levelheaded. Calm, even after what he'd just been a part of… His inner demon seemed to no longer be warring with his human blood… he felt _whole_.

There was a long moment where he stood, breathing deeply of the smell of the ocean as it crashed along jagged rocks. The gentle spray misted over his skin and his lips quirked in a small smile. When he looked around the massive cavern with its carved pillars and overgrown, hanging vines with burning candles inlaid in the stone, he couldn't help but think that Kagome would admire this place. She would find beauty in its unique and ancient atmosphere. He would have to bring her here, to the place her father deemed sacred. The thought had him grinning because he knew she would love it.

It was time.

Whatever his intention had been, Sesshomaru had _saved_ him from the brink of death. and that had to count for something.

InuYasha gritted his teeth and turned around to face his brother.

He was stood there, wearing his traditional white robes with the red family crest embroidered on it, his pin-straight silver hair lifted with his moko moko in the wind. His eyes were like golden fire. Searching, examining, raking over him and taking in every little alteration. InuYasha wished he could see from his perspective at that moment. He walked down the worn steps, gold meeting gold as they locked eyes.

Neither of them knew what to say.

InuYasha didn't know whether he should be grateful, or suspicious considering Sesshomaru's previous actions… but from what he could remember before they'd come here, and he was really sick, he'd been treated with nothing but kindness. Especially from that one Inu… the one with the blue eyes.

Karitei. It had taken him a moment to remember but she had been by his side the entire time. He would have to thank her if he ever saw her again.

"InuYasha…I-"

"Stop. I have to go; I'm going to see Kagome." He tried to walk past but Sesshomaru stopped him with a light touch to the shoulder. InuYasha instantly froze. The Daiyokai had never touched him like that… never without intent to harm.

"Come back to father's palace, brother. Assume your place in the West, as you should have the day you were born. I-" The Daiyokai paused, considering his words before he spoke. "I am sorry that I robbed you of that. I cannot undo the past… but perhaps… perhaps we could mend the present."

_Brother_

The first time InuYasha had ever heard the Daiyokai say it without disdain or laced with venom. He turned to look at him sharply, knowing that the confusion was plain in his expression. After everything… could they really just be what they always were meant to be… _brothers_? His fists clenched at his sides remembering all the cruel things Sesshomaru did to him as a child and even recently. What had changed? And _how_?

But standing there, looking deeply into Sesshomaru's cold eyes, searching for any fragment of emotion. Anything that would give him a clue as to what he should do. His heart longed for Kagome. Her soft skin beneath his finer tips, her scent as it lifted off her hair in the breeze. He yearned to hold her again. But his mind was telling him to follow his brother. Those golden pools were blank but full of no ill intent, and InuYasha's gut was never wrong.

He had to walk to the path of his father and his father before him. He had to see this, whatever it was, all the way through. He had to figure just exactly what he was now. Not Hanyou… not Yokai… something else altogether. But the surge of deep power he could feel within him spoke for itself. He was ten times stronger now, he could _feel_ it, just through the surge in his veins alone. He had to find himself. His _true_ self. What he always should have been.

It was a long tense moment before either of them spoke, the air heavy between them.

"Alright, I'll come. But don't go thinkin' that means we're all good. I still don't trust you." InuYasha grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He really wasn't very good in situations like this.

Sesshomaru smirked. A tiny, barely visible lift of his lips but it was there.

"Agreed."

Together, the two brothers walked out of the sacred temple. One emerging as a new being entirely, his whole world shifted and jumbled by just a few plucks of fate as she wove her harmonic melody. The other, while his existence had plateaued in its power his heart had opened. He was healing. Slowly. But with time he would grow.

They emerged into the pale moonlight. InuYasha's eyesight had become even sharper. He could see every droplet of few on every leaf if he looked too hard. He could hear every rustle of every animal as it scurried through the forest. The starts strewn across the velvet night seemed to glitter like exotic jewels. Be breathed deeply of the fresh air, a smile on his face because every ounce of pain was gone. He looked down at the loose open front of the kimono he was wearing, seeing the dirty blood-soaked bandages there. He tore them off with distaste and tossed them to the ground, revealing his smooth, unmarked chest.

"InuYasha!" It was that husky voice he remembered from when he was sick. In the next second, he was being attacked in a fierce hug, his face buried in her silver hair that hung loosely around her face. She smelled like dried sage and smoke. "I- I'm so glad you're okay…" She pulled away, her eyes that same startling blue sapphire color as they searched his face. "You look… different." She seemed almost weary for a moment. Her fingers reached up to caress his cheek but her hand fell away as if she had thought better of it.

"Different how?" InuYasha demanded, getting slightly annoyed by how touchy-feely she was being.

"You look like…"

"He wears the markings now. The same as myself and the rest of our kin. Now, let us take our leave of this place." With a flurry of movement from his moko moko the Daiyokai turned and sett off the path, leading the way back up the mountain. InuYasha followed with Karitei close on heels. Her eyes shone with something he couldn't quite identify. Maybe intrigue. Like he was a project in a lab or something.

"Oh, wait, I have these for you."

He turned and she rummaged through her satchel for a moment before pulling a flat wrapped package out and handing it to InuYasha. She beamed brightly while he looked at her curiously, unsure. He opened it anyway, revealing a set of white robes… embroidered with the red crest of his house. The crest of _royalty. _

He was speechless, feeling the fine, silken fabric between his calloused fingers.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just say thank you and put them on. You are an heir to the west now, after all…" She smiled softly, and he wanted to laugh along with her. This was insane. Everything that he had wanted as a child… he was finally getting it. He looked to Sesshomaru, who had paused a few yards ahead to watch the scene unfold.

His eyes… they were warm.

* * *

**AN/ sorry for the insanely long wait my babies! I luv you all pls drop me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
